Rin's Love
by Ink on a Page
Summary: After Kaede's death, Rin returns to live with Sesshomaru. As she develops into a woman though, her feelings grow to be more than just those of a girl towards her master. Ties are severed, new enemies arise, and feelings are exposed as lives are laid on the line. SessxRin
1. Prologue

**This chapter is purely optional to read; it's for background purposes only. Feel free to skip to the next chapter! =)**

This is just a prologue. I figured I should have a transition chapter between where manga left off and where this story is picking up. Next chapter is much more interesting! Please stick with it!

As always, I do not own these characters! They are the great invention of Rumiko Takahashi. (Well I guess I own whoever I decide to create, but you get the idea.)

* * *

The clouds overhead blocked any hint of light, every inch of sky a dark gray. No rain came, but the overcast sky touched every living thing with a breath of gloom. The bright wildflowers Rin had picked for the grave seemed dulled by the mourning of the surrounding people. Next to her stood Kagome and Sango, both donning simple dark grey kimono for the occasion as she had done.

Thunder rumbled overhead, yet still no water fell from the sky. The village priest stood at the top of the hill, reading the sacred mantra before the people below. A fire was lit, and the grass setting where Kaede's body lay was set ablaze. Warm tears started to slide Rin's cheeks, though she couldn't tell where they stemmed from.

Not for grief. Kaede-sama had lived a full life.

Not for sadness. Kaede-sama was in a better place now, right?

Rin felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kagome hovering nearby, tentatively regarding Rin with an inviting expression.

"Remember that you're welcome to stay with us if you'd like."

"Kaede-sama said that she would provide for Rin," Rin said, glancing down at the grass. "And Rin trusts Kaede. But… thank you."

Even if that hadn't been the case, Rin wouldn't have intruded upon Kagome and Inuyasha anyway. They were expecting a child, and she wouldn't be the cause of any more trouble for them. At the age of 12, Rin would have to learn to be self-sufficient.

Kagome and the others turned and walked away, leaving behind the smoke and ash of a once beloved miko. Rin's feet felt tied down with bricks and she stood there with the remains of the funeral.

For six years, Rin had been under the study of Kaede, being trained to make medicinal potions for the villagers. She had shown no natural powers of a miko like Kagome, but she could make cures for the ailments of people who came in need. Most likely, the next step she would take would to train under Kagome now, and perhaps retain her residence in the village where Kaede-sama had lived. That wasn't an unpleasant idea to her at all.

However, for the rest of that day, she would spend it with Sango and Miroku, helping Sango tend to the plethora of children which scurried around the village and forest in hunt of something new.

"Betcha can't catch me!" yelled Asa as she darted off amongst the trees.

"Oh yes I can!" Rin called after her.

Sango's youngest, Hiroshi, only three, scrambled to keep up the pace.

"Wait… For… me…!" he panted. Rin slowed down to allow him time to catch up, and then let him climb on her back. "Let's get her!"

"Charrrrge!" Hiroshi shouted the battle cry proudly and Rin found herself laughing.

Wait.

Laughing?

Is laughter still possible after loss?

She chased the sad thoughts away and let the happiness of one day wash over her before letting any mourning set in.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

That night as she lay awake on her futon, a few tears dampened Rin's sheets. Kaede was the closest thing she had ever had to a mother since she was five, and now that was gone. First, her protector Sesshomaru had left her; now, her beloved caretaker as well? Her life was forever in a constant state of flux.

Lying here alone now, Rin knew she had been lying to herself. She _did_ feel grief for the passing, but she had determined she would not let the sadness take up residence in her heart. Kaede would want her to be happy still, so that was her new goal.

As the comforting hands of sleep pulled Rin in, she could have sworn she heard a slight thump on the roof, but she was exhausted emotionally and physically, and let dreams pull her in without a second thought to the outside noise.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

The next morning, Rin awoke with slightly swollen eyes and a bad case of bed head. She stretched and yawned, then looked outside. The sun was barely touching the horizon and the sky was just beginning to glow with the beginning of another day. Rin decided it was late enough that she could get up without others being overly concerned about her state of mind.

She pulled on some work clothes that would suffice for the time being and stepped onto the soft grass. The cool morning breeze felt nice on her skin and refreshed her foggy brain. Rin went around the side of the house to get a cool sip of water. She was filling a bucket when she heard a familiar thud on the ground behind her. Rin whirled around, spilling all of the water as she did so.

Her eyes widened as she took in the silver-haired, golden-eyed figure looming before her. Magenta marks and a purple crescent rested upon his face, his eyes shining fiercely with permanent iciness. Rin's breath caught in her throat, and her voice came out as a whisper

"Sesshomaru…..sama…"

It had been only a few months since he had visited her last, but it was the first time in years that she had seen his face this close up. When he had come by the village, he simply dropped off a present such as a kimono and left without a sound. Rin had known he watched over her, but he was no more present than a shadow; as soon as she had turned to catch a glimpse, he was gone. When she was smaller, he might let her hug him in thanks for the gift, but then the days when he would allow her to touch him passed, as did the days when he would let her see him until he was like the wind; a presence she could feel but never see.

"Rin," he stated in his monotone voice.

She remained there stunned for a few moments until she couldn't control the emotion welling up inside of her any longer. Rin dropped the bucket, threw her arms around him, and began to cry.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in mild confusion. Why were salty drops of water spilling from her eyes? Was she saddened by his coming?

"Why do you cry?"

"Rin cries," she sniffled, "because Rin is happy… to see Sesshomaru-sama..."

Human emotions would never make sense to him.

"If you are to live in my residence, you must learn to speak and act with propriety and honor. This means you must not refer to yourself in the third person, Rin."

Rin looked up at him blinking away the water from her eyes. "W-what?" Her mind was still circling around the words "live in _my_ residence."

Then, Jaken popped out of the bushes, beating back several demon birds which were pecking at his head with his staff.

"Sesshomaru-samaaaaaaaa! Why did not you wait for me? Ah-Un ran off without me, the useless beast! I told you tha-" but Jaken was stopped mid-ramble when Rin crashed into him with a hug.

"Jaken-sama!" She squeezed the imp in a tight embrace. Even though he hadn't always been the kindest to her, she had still missed the tiny demon.

"R-Rin! G-gerroffame!" Jaken choked.

"Why is Rin… I mean… Why am _I_ to live with Sesshomaru-sama now?" Rin mumbled after Jaken cast her off him.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised fraction of a centimeter, hardly discernible to anyone's notice. "Does this proposition displease you?"

Rin slowly shook her head. "Of course not… milord."

"Then be prepared with your possessions by next morning's light. We shall depart for the Western Lands."

And then he was gone.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Rin's hands shook the entire time she was packing the few items precious items she owned, most of them gifts from Sesshomaru: six beautiful and intricately-detailed kimono, two whale bone combs from the southern seas, an assortment of bright yukata, and a dagger, hand crafted by demons. She delicately placed each treasure into the small wooden trunk that rested on the opposite wall of hut. Rin sighed as she looked around at the one-roomed home. It had once been full of life, with Kaede tending to the injured or with Sango and Miroku's four children leaping around the hut causing destruction of all kinds. Now, it was empty except for the small baskets of dried herbs which lined the walls.

Kaede-sama had left. And, after tonight, so would she.

Rin's reverie broke at the sound of footsteps at the threshold. She turned to see Kagome standing in the entryway of the hut with a sad smile on her face.

"Ah! Kagome-san, it's nice to see you," Rin said with a small bow.

Kagome glanced around the hut and saw the open trunk filled with Rin's items.

"Taking you away so soon, is he?" Kagome let out a half-hearted laugh.

"H-how… how did you know? Rin was about to come see you to tell you the news…"

Kagome took a deep breath, then sighed. "Sesshomaru came to Inuyasha yesterday after the funeral. One of his human villages is in need of a healer, and you are obviously an excellent choice. He and Inuyasha agreed that you would be best off under his care from now on. I came to ask you, though, what _you_ want." Kagome put her hands on Rin's shoulder.

"Where would you like to live? Inuyasha and I," Kagome paused for a second and then let out a small laugh. "Well, I at least would be happy to have you live with us now."

Rin took a step back and then smiled at Kagome. "Rin would like to be of use, and to live with Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome returned the smile, and then stood up and hugged Rin.

"Remember that you can always come back to us, okay?" Rin nodded against the folds of Kagome's haori.

"Will Rin be able to visit Kagome?"

"Of course."

And with that, Kagome left Rin to finish her packing. Loyal to his word, Sesshomaru returned at the break of dawn to take Rin and her belongings, and so she was to live at his estate for the next six years.

* * *

Please review if you have time! Share absolutely anything that's on your mind =) I love hearing what you guys have to say!


	2. The Adviser

I actually didn't expect to finish this part of the story today, but homework really wasn't that enticing of an option at the time XD. So, here it is! Hopefully I'll be able to keep up with a weekly release system =) Most chapters will probably be shorter than this one, but I had some good momentum with this, so I figured I should just carry on!

Quick Vocab Lesson:

-_sama_ - a very formal suffix in Japanese that, in this context, would mean lord, etc.  
-_san_ - a more informal suffix that can be used with people you're relatively comfortable with  
_kotatsu_ - a Japanese table used in winter that has a heating system underneath (sounds wonderful, doesn't it!)  
_gyoza_ - Japanese dumplings (yum!)  
_yukata_ - a lighter form of kimono that's made out of cotton (who would wear silk at work!)  
_shoji- _those super cool sliding doors you see in Japan  
_katana_ - a Japanese blade

_hai_ - yes  
-_sensei_ - used as a suffix for teachers  
_obi_ - belt that secures the kimono

As always, I do not own these characters! They are the great invention of Rumiko Takahashi. (Well I guess I own Daitokage and Takahiro and whoever else I decide to create, but whatever.)

* * *

_Five years later…_

Rin clutched the bars of the iron gate in front of her, its icy metal burning her hands. Another freezing gust of early winter wind whipped her long dark hair around her face and forced her eyes shut against the biting frost. The sun was setting now and the night would only a deeper chill. Rin finally loosened her grip on the gate in defeat and turned back to Sesshomaru's estate. He obviously wasn't going to return today. Heart crestfallen, Rin entered Sesshomaru's castle through the kitchen cellars and headed down the stone steps to warm herself with a cup of tea.

"Have you finished your chores for today?" chided Azami, the head housemaid who was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. A stubborn old shrew of a half-fox demon, Azami stood short and plump in stature, adhering to every rule down to the last letter. She was dictator of the kitchens, and anyone who touched her famous gyoza before they were served could rest assured that they would find themselves a finger short after a meeting with her.

"Yes, Azami-san," Rin replied as she poured the piping hot tea into a cup.

"I don't suppose Master has returned as of yet…" Azami stated, the slightest hint of a supposition tinting her words.

Rin shook her head while sipping from the steaming cup as way of reply.

"That youkai works himself to death," Azami asserted while brushing sweaty strands of copper hair streaked with gray from her face. "I always mention to the lord that he should stop pushing himself so hard, but does he even pay me one bit of attention? No! He never sleeps or eats enough, constantly traveling to other lands for only God knows what business…."

Rin's mind drifted as Azami continued her "Sesshomaru overworks himself" rant. She had performed this speech so often that Rin could nearly recite it by heart. Sesshomaru-sama was to have returned five sunsets ago, and the sky outside had already darkened under nightfall's cloud. It was not unusual for Lord Sesshomaru to return late, sometimes even two or three weeks so. Although his absence was only a fraction of that time as of yet, Rin persisted in staring out the castle windows in the brief moments between chores for any sign of his tall figure; mostly, however, she was only rewarded with the disappointing view of the ashen trees of late autumn.

"Are you listening to what I am saying to you, child?" Azami said, frowning at the glazed look in Rin's eyes. Rin mirrored Azami's frown as a response. She objected to Azami's calling her "child," because she was no longer such. At the age of 17, Rin was on the brink of womanhood.

"Are there any tasks left to be done in the kitchen Azami-san?"

"There is always so much to be done," Azami stated with a dramatic sigh, "but you may go child. There is nothing that you could be of help with."

Rin gratefully took her leave and made her way to her quarters. She had had a long day of cleaning, and her exhausted muscles were thankful to have the gentle softness of the futon under them. Without even changing out of her working yukata, Rin climbed into the futon's covers and tried to read by candlelight. However, the prospect of sleep weighed heavy on her eyes and she soon fell asleep with the scroll still resting in her hand.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

Sesshomaru made his entrance in the middle of the night. He strode past the night guards without even giving acknowledgment of their presences and waved through the inquiries about his journey by the servants. Without saying a word to anyone, he slid the shoji of his office shut.

The talks between the Lord of the Northern Wolves and himself had not gone as he had anticipated, despite the fact that his expectations had been set exceedingly low. Wolf demons were incredibly frustrating to deal with, and the nobility of their kind even more so. Stubborn, aggressive, uncivilized: these qualities were all amplified when put into a position of power. The wolves personified all the characteristics Sesshomaru hated in an adversary and even more so in a prospective ally. The wolves reeked of unwashed, sweaty bodies and rotting meat. It would take him weeks to be rid of the stench. As much as humans enjoyed expounding on the numerous "similarities" between wolves and dogs, the respective youkai were worlds apart.

Sesshomaru settled himself behind his desk to look through the proffered treaties. None of them were to his satisfaction. For years, the wolves had been attacking humans on his northernmost lands, eating and mauling them as a sadistic sort of fun. To Lord Sesshomaru, of course, the fact that humans were being devoured did not bother him. What agitated him was the fact that they were encroaching upon _his_ lands, the barbaric parasites, even daring to attack some of his generals. He continued contemplating whether or not he could just annihilate the whole race of the mangy mutts and be done with it until he became too disgusted to continue. Just thinking about the vermin made his nostrils fill with the remembrance of their putrid odor.

Rising from his desk, he swept out of the office. At this late hour, all of the servants were sure to be asleep. He glided with silky, soundless steps, stopping at the barrier marked by Rin's door, and he listened intently. The rhythmic whooshing of air as she inhaled and exhaled, told him she was safe, free of troubles, and unharmed. Her pure scent revealed she was at complete peace. Unlike other humans, her fragrance wasn't tarnished with the dried sweat of a week passed or the slick oil humans were coated in when they went without bathing. She smelled of the forest, of damp earth and fresh rain, and slightly of gardenias. Sesshomaru let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.

_She's safe._

Sesshomaru lingered for only a moment longer before turning and walking away with equally silent steps.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

In the morning, Rin was woken one of the maids who was also her closest friend, Keiko.

"Psst," hissed Keiko into her ear." "It's your turn to help out with the morning duties. Be quick! Azami's in one of her moods. Master returned last night and now she's fretting away as usual."

Rin groaned as she dragged herself away from the warmth of the futon into the chilly winter air, though a small flame of excitement lit in her chest at the news of Sesshomaru's homecoming. She hastily changed into fresh work clothes, tied her hair back with a spare ribbon, and followed Keiko out into the main hallway and down the cold stone steps which marked the path to the kitchens. When she had first come to the castle, the frozen steps had numbed her feet, even through socks. However, after having lived there for five years, she had grown accustomed to the morning ritual that was led through the icy halls and rooms.

When she had arrived at her lord's estate five years ago, she had sworn to be of help. Sesshomaru-sama had not asked her to do so, but she felt it the best way of repayment for all the many years he had taken care of her. So, when requested by Azami who basically directed the entire running of the castle on a daily basis, she helped to clean, cook, and wash when and where it was necessary. Furthermore, on the occasion that one of the nearby villages needed an extra helping hand at the shrine, Rin was able to use the medicinal knowledge she had garnered under Kaede's care.

"Rin!" Azami called to her. "Take this to Sesshomaru-sama. He returned in the late of night. He must be starving." She held out the ornate tray filled with heaping bowls of steamed rice, natto, and meats of many varieties. As much as Rin sometimes disliked Azami's meticulousness, she had to admire the kitchen maid's extreme attention to her Lord Sesshomaru's wellbeing.

"Master will be dining in his study this morning," Azami said as Rin proceeded back up the steps.

"Hai," Rin called behind her as she mounted the stone stairs.

She continued climbing until she had reached the fifth floor on which Sesshomaru's office was located, adjoining his personal room. It was a strictly forbidden floor that was never to be entered by anyone other than Lord Sesshomaru and his personal guests. Even the cleaning maids weren't permitted to perform their duties unless explicitly instructed to do so by Sesshomaru himself. Rin perhaps was the one exception to this as she was neither maid nor guest, but frequented the floor by Sesshomaru's request. After she arrived, when he took meals in his study or tea after dinner, she was the only one allowed to bring it to him.

Rin set the tray down, kneeled and bowed in the proper position on the floor, and rapped three times against the tatami mats outside Sesshomaru's door as was protocol. He slid the shouji open and nodded his head to indicate that Rin may rise. She picked up the tray once more and he took it from her hands.

For one instant, their hands brushed as the tray passed ownership. Her heart skipped a beat. In that moment, she felt as if time had slowed to a standstill. She could feel the warmth of his hands, their smooth texture, their strength, their impeccable balance and the fingers, so dexterous, and finally, the deadly claws. Rin suppressed a shudder, but she could hear the rattle of the china on the tray shaking gently.

Her master, however, did not seem to have any reaction whatsoever to this accidental touch. Instead, he simply cocked his head so slightly to imply that she was free to leave.

"Milord," she mumbled as she bowed out of the room.

As soon as she was out of sight and had heard the door slide shut, Rin allowed the emotion to wash over her. She knew that this was inappropriate to be feeling. She was an underling to her master, not quite a servant, but still… It was all the same. Rin sighed and leaned against the wall, imploring herself to be practical, to be reasonable. A human and a youkai… how repulsive he would find her thoughts if he were able to hear her innermost wishes.

There was no place for her in his world other than the one she had already occupied for twelve years. To wish for anything else was ludicrous.

She lifted her body away from the wall and proceeded back down the tatami mats of the hallway, back down the stone steps, back to the kitchen to continue her daily chores.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

In the early afternoon, Rin walked out onto the grounds in her training armor, preparing herself for the fighting lesson. Sesshomaru-sama had taken a special interest in Rin's education and training when she came to the castle for he would not tolerate an illiterate village girl to live in his residence, and accordingly, tutors were called for. Likewise, her master felt the necessity of Rin's being able to protect herself and become self-sufficient, so she had been assigned a master of the martial arts with whom she met nearly every day.

Today's lessons were scheduled to be defensive tactics, a weaker area of Rin's. For the occasion, she had donned her light armor used for such training and her hair was tied back into a high ponytail. Rin tapped her foot to an unidentifiable beat while she waited for Daitokage-sensei to arrive. He was always late, she thought, but today, he seemed to be tardier than usual.

Then, she saw it.

It was an imperceptible signal: the air wavered for the briefest moment. Had it been summer rather than fall, Rin probably would have mistaken it for a heat wave. The colors seemed to shift abruptly for half a second before returning to its tranquil, windless state. Rin's stance tightened and fell into its proper form. She knew what was coming, but not when. Then, from behind her, she heard a soft thud on the ground hardened by the coming of winter.

She whirled around to face her master, katana drawn and breath steady, grinning at the lizard demon who stood behind her.

"Good, Rin-chan," he cooed for a moment, "but your stance…" He moved his hand like a flash and tapped the pressure point in her knees, causing her legs collapse instantly, despite how soft the touch had been. "It needs work," he said, frowning slightly.

"'Kage-sensei!" Rin whined as she struggled to get up with numb appendages. "Must you do that every time?"

The camouflaging demon grinned back at her. "Why, of course! How else will I get such a stubborn student to learn?" He and Rin often shared playful banter such as this while the lessons progressed, though Daitokage always managed to sneak in painfully accurate criticism every other word.

Daitokage-sensei was a chameleon youkai who easily disappeared and then reappeared out of thin air on a regular basis; it was a handy advantage that led him to come out better in every mishap he faced. His ability to blend smoothly into any landscape also made him a fiercely clever enemy, able to manipulate any situation, even sometimes causing demons to think they'd gone insane. For a demon, he was not that old; he only appeared to be 18 years old, though he could boast having actually about 250. He stood at about average height for a demon which was rather taller than the typical human male and possessed hair was so white it was virtually transparent. His misty gray eyes were very narrow and slanted, pointing sharply up towards his hairline. Simply put, every detail about Daitokage's appearance made him look as if he might disappear any second.

He pulled Rin by her hand back to her feet and examined her. "Really though, Rin-chan, you have got to work on your stance. You know all too well that a strong stance is the key to a-"

"Strong warrior. I know, I know," Rin finished with a slight scowl. "You know, instead of disabling me, you could just _correct_ my stance," she said, finally regaining feeling in her legs.

"My little grasshopper! I expect you to practice your stance outside of class! Instruction time is not practice time."

And so the lesson continued, Daitokage chiding her incessantly for her shortcomings and focusing on teaching her ways to reroute her enemy's attacks. Rin was slightly on the small side, even for a human female, so Daitokage found it crucial that she be able to utilize her brains in most situations rather than trying to build up an unattainable brawn.

It was midafternoon by the time Daitokage called an end to their day's practice. Rin was out of breath, sweat plastering her bangs flat against her forehead.

"Not bad, Rin-chan, but do work on stretching and flexibility. You'll never be able to fend off even a simple rat demon if you're as stiff as a board."

Rin lay down on the grass while the chilly air froze the perspiration on her face, forcing her eyes closed and steadying her rapid breath. She knew she'd have to return to the castle soon to make the necessary preparations for dinner, but she couldn't make her sore muscles budge an inch.

"I assume her lessons are going well?" a deep voice half-growled from behind her. Rin's eyes snapped open and she jumped into a standing bow.

"M-milord!" Rin sputtered as she quickly composed herself.

"Of course, Sesshomaru-san, my old friend," Daitokage-sensei replied calmly as he too bowed, though with infinitely more composure than Rin had been able to muster in the split second when she had realized her master was among them. "Sly as ever, I see."

Sesshomaru ignored the lizard youkai's comment. He was one of the few people who could address Sesshomaru with the suffix "san" without losing his head. They had known each other for over a hundred fifty years according to what Daitokage-sensei had told Rin.

The Western Lord turned his gaze upon Rin who was looking rather disheveled. Rin's heart began to pound against her ribcage again and her breath caught in her chest. For the past year, his looks had been causing the strangest reactions within her. A mere glance from Sesshomaru could make her feel like she was bound to sink through the floor on which she stood.

A flicker of something, recognition perhaps, passed through his crystalline amber eyes. She hoped he hadn't noticed that she had stopped breathing. A second later, the focus of Sesshomaru's attention had shifted back to Daitokage-sensei.

"How is she progressing?" Sesshomaru inquired passively.

"Much better than expected. Most humans have no such competence in the arts of fighting. She shows great promise, _with practice_." A ghost of a grin slid onto Daitokage-sensei's face.

"This Sesshomaru expects you to follow his instruction," Sesshomaru stated flatly as he turned to face Rin again, who was now blushing in mild embarrassment. "Do not neglect your studies." With this final word of advice, he turned and returned to the castle.

Daitokage stepped to Rin's side. "That's right!" He teased. "You are to listen to me, little grasshopper!" For this, Rin elbowed him playfully in the side.

"No need for violence! Also, may I offer a piece of advice?"

"Sure," Rin mumbled. She was still recovering from the shame of being caught lying about in the middle of what should have appeared to be a training session.

"You shouldn't roll around in the grass so often. You're turning into a weed."

Rin cast her sensei a puzzled expression until she saw the smirk on his face and his eyes on her hair. Groaning, she pulled ponytail hair to her side and saw that it was matted with pieces of dead grass. There was even a small bug climbing up one of the long strands.

_Fantastic_, Rin thought sarcastically. _It's just what I needed: more ways to embarrass myself._

Rin bowed to her sensei as a farewell and started walking back towards the castle. "See you in two days," Rin called behind her. It was getting late and she most definitely needed to bathe before dinner. The cold, while refreshing during a training session, now stiffened her every muscle and joint, causing goose bumps to rise on her forearms. A bath in the hot springs would be the very comforting she needed for her sore body.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

Sesshomaru's estate was one of, if not the most regal and elegant in the land, far surpassing that of the human emperor's. The extent of the numerous towers was astounding, not even taking into account the sprawling grounds that extended as far as the eye could see. One of the benefits of such opulence was the hot springs enclosed on the far side of the eastern and western towers. The eastern spring was strictly for guest use while the western was reserved for private use, specifically for Sesshomaru and, when she desired it, Rin.

This evening, Rin took advantage of the hot springs, letting their medicinal waters soothe her tense muscles. She was disappointed to have to bathe so quickly, but she was required at dinner tonight. So, after swiftly shampooing her hair and scrubbing her body down with a pumice stone, she rose to get dressed. Most evenings, unless otherwise told, she, Sesshomaru, and whatever demons were guests that night dined at the long table that was used for every formal meal. Tonight, it would simply be herself, her lord, and his adviser Takahiro whom she had yet to meet.

Rin stood, letting the water drip from her skin and used her favorite wooden comb which was scented with lavender to detangle the mess of her dark hair. Returning to her room, she found Keiko waiting anxiously to help her dress.

"Milady," Keiko smiled and bowed as Rin entered.

"Oh stop that!" Rin laughed and playfully pushed Keiko. Her friend loved teasing her about being a "lady of the house," even though they both knew that while inside the castle walls and to all those who worked there, Rin was relatively below the status of a "lady."

Tonight, Rin was to wear a deep violet silk kimono embroidered with golden lotuses. As Takahiro, one of Sesshomaru's closest and most essential advisers, would be attending the dinner this evening, she must appear with in her finest clothing.

After Keiko finished tying the obi and pinned part of Rin's hair back with a butterfly shaped comb, Rin turned to face herself in the silver mirror which hung on the opposite wall. Dressed in attire such as this, she almost _could_ pass for being a lady of the house.

"Oh Rin-san," Keiko sighed with admiration. "You look positively stunning!" And Keiko was right. Rin's silky, dark mahogany hair fell to just above her waistline, accentuating her pale, unblemished skin. Although Rin was slightly short by nature, her posture suggested that she was no more deficient in height than any other woman of class. Her hazel eyes, framed by long lashes that so many women craved, shone with all the spirit and vigor of her warm personality. She was indeed lovely.

Rin blushed a little at her reflection in the mirror and turned to face Keiko. "I suppose I should be going down to the dining hall now…" she trailed off.

"Just try not to make Lord Sesshomaru stare at you!" teased Keiko. Rin shot her a glare, but it was half-hearted at best. Keiko liked to speculate about the supposed secret feelings that Sesshomaru-sama harbored for Rin, but Rin knew it was nothing more than a running jest.

When Rin arrived in the dining room, she found that Takahiro, was already kneeling at the heated kotatsu set out for winter use.

"Milady," he said, rising to his feet at the sight of Rin. "It is an honor to have the pleasure of meeting you."

Takahiro was, like Sesshomaru, an inu youkai with considerable power. All resemblances stopped there, however. Instead of shimmering silver, his hair was a light brown, long and tied into a low ponytail. His sharp, energetic eyes were, instead of gold, a deep blood red, so dark that they almost seemed black.

Taking her hand in his, he bowed low before touching his forehead to her knuckles as was custom.

"I trust all is well?" Takahiro inquired politely.

"All is well indeed, Takahiro-sama," Rin smiled as she returned his bow before taking her place at the kotatsu opposite Takahiro.

A few moments later, Sesshomaru and Jaken entered, and again Rin and Takahiro rose to bow to their lord. Finally, Sesshomaru took his place at the head of the table and his guests were allowed to resume their positions.

Dinners at Sesshomaru's palace were always of the highest caliber. Even if there were only three dining, an ample feast was provided that could feed fifteen. Rin, however, could never partake of much during these meals as the obi belt restricted her stomach from comfortably expanding past a certain point. So, while Sesshomaru-sama and Takahiro-sama discussed politics and the latest series of talks with the Lord of the North, Rin allowed her mind to drift away from the conversation which she had no part in to the food she might return to the kitchens for to steal away from under Azami's watch later that evening.

"What thoughts have you on this subject, milady?" a warm voice posed in her direction.

Rin's eyes fluttered towards Takahiro in slight confusion. She hadn't the slightest idea of what they were speaking about.

"Y-you must forgive me, Takahiro-sama." Rin fumbled for words. She knew she should have been paying acute attention, but hunger had easily pried her concentration away from the conversation at hand. "I am sure that my thoughts have no weight in the matter."

"Oh, but I am sure that Lord Sesshomaru would be highly interested to hear your opinions on this most important subject," Takahiro said with a devilish grin. Rin blinked. He _knew_ she hadn't been listening. He was _playing_ with her!

"Well, I…" Rin searched for something to say. But in a moment of blissful serendipity, a servant arrived with a message for Sesshomaru. After scanning it with unreadable eyes, Sesshomaru rose to leave the room. "We shall continue our discussion later, Takahiro."

Rin and Takahiro rose to their feet and bowed as Sesshomaru quit the room, Jaken trailing close behind. Rin faced her lord's adviser and bowed. "It was a pleasure to have you as a guest, Takahiro-sama."

"As always, milady," he replied.

Just as Rin turned to leave the room, she felt a hand close on her shoulder. Rin froze as she spun to meet the eyes of Takahiro which were shining with mischief. "I believe you dropped this," he said, holding out the butterfly comb.

Rin stared at it for a moment. She hadn't felt its loss, but she supposed it must have come loose at some point during the meal. Reaching to take the comb from his outstretched palm, she started to thank him for his attention when his hand closed around hers and he pressed her gently against the wall.

"May I have the honor of reinstating this comb in your beautiful hair?"

Rin's heart thumped nervously, her hands growing cold. Without waiting for an answer, though, Takahiro took her hair in his hands, running it through his fingers like water and gently pinned the comb back into place, letting the rest of her hair cascade down her back. As he did so, though, his claws grazed her cheek and neck; not enough to leave a mark, but enough to intentionally remind her of their presence. Rin mumbled a quick word of thanks before she left the room, even forgetting to bow in her agitation.

Shaking with trepidation, Rin pulled the comb from her hair the instant she was out of sight of the dining room. She entered her room at a near sprint, slamming the sliding doors shut behind her. Leaning against them, she forced her breathing to steady and her hands to cease their trembling.

Just who was this Takahiro?

* * *

Okay guys! Well, the next chapter will have more of Sesshomaru's POV and will continue to pick up pace. Sorry, I'm a bit of one for laying (perhaps what is too much) groundwork before I really throw in the action. I'm excited to see how this goes! Remember, reviews are very much appreciated. I suppose I might start handing out cookies if people are good about reviewing! Remember, you can talk about anything you feel about after reading this chapter!

I'll update soon!


	3. Persimmons

Hi guys! I hope everyone's week has been good so far =)

Quick vocab...

_kosode_ - light robe that's usually worn with _hakama_, loose-fitting pants  
_shoji_ - those sliding doors again  
_katana_ - one of the longer Japanese swords; Samurai tended to use these a lot

Hope you enjoy! Remember, reviews are highly appreciated, even if they're anonymous =)

P.S. Sorry for taking this chapter down temporarily; I realized there were several rather important mistakes I had to fix. Thank you for your patience!

* * *

Later that evening after Rin had changed out of the kimono and into her kosode and a pair of loose black hakama, she sat before her low table using a tortoise-shell brush to smooth her hair. She counted the strokes as she ran the ornate brush through her hair, reveling slightly in the pleasure of how silky the hair was the brush left behind.

_Thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven…_

She looked around her room, taking in the beautiful surroundings. After so many years of travelling and constantly being uprooted with no real roof over her head, there was something pleasant about having a place to call her own. It was by no means the largest in the house, which belonged to Sesshomaru, of course. Nor was it the second largest, a title claimed by the vacant space adjoining Sesshomaru's room which would belong to his mate should he ever decide to take one. Without question, however, her room was still plentiful in space. The walls were lined with her personal treasures: several chests containing kimono, gifts, and her other belongings as well as a small chest of drawers filled with paper and a multitude of colored ink.

On the northern-facing wall was a beautiful mountain landscape scene, black ink surrounded by pink cherry blossom trees painted on a fragile paper screen. The western wall was comprised of shoji which opened to the outside; immediately beyond its doors was a garden for Rin's own personal use, encapsulated by a tall wooden fence.

_Sixty-one, sixty-two, sixty three…_

Her mind wandered as she stared at the walls, replaying the scene that was not yet thirty minutes past again and again in her head. As much as she tried to force the memories out, his eyes still haunted her thoughts. Everything about Takahiro's movements, his cold, silky words, his blood-red eyes, the way his smile was calculated to show his long, deadly canines, frightened her. But above all else, what troubled her the most was the way he had touched her. The simple way he had held hair twisted in his claws had been more intimate, more invasive than if he were to have outright kissed her on the lips. The shivers that cascaded down her spine at the brush of his claws were not ones of pleasure but of terror. So much about him screamed that he was not to be trusted. The sly grin, the glint in his eyes… There was playful malice in his every look.

_Eighty-eight, eighty-nine, ninety..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a maid at her door, calling to her. "Miss Rin?"

Rin sighed and climbed off her futon of the floor, feeling her face which had been contorted in pensiveness relax into a less troubled expression. "Yes?" she said as she opened the door.

"Sesshomaru-sama would like you to bring him his tea at your earliest convenience."

Rin nodded in acknowledgment as the maid bowed out of the room. As soon as the maid's back was turned, she smiled happily to herself in secret pleasure, feeling the burden of Takahiro lift almost completely from her shoulders.

Three to four times a week, Sesshomaru asked for Rin to bring him tea in his study located on the third floor. It had begun while his usual chambermaid was ill (there were very few maids he tolerated near his study), and so Rin had been assigned to fulfill the task. Soon, however, it turned from habit into a ritual in which she took tea with him. This was one of the few times she had an opportunity to truly be alone with her master, and she treasured every moment. When she first came to the castle, she had felt estranged by the distance separating his room from hers. After years of traveling by his side, she had become accustomed to essentially being his second shadow, third if you counted Jaken. These times were the ones where she could be herself in his presence without the pressure of guests' eyes monitoring and measuring her ever action.

Rin spent these times chatting somewhat endlessly mostly about herself. Of course, he rarely asked directed questions; Rin just took his silence to mean that she should provide a general update on her life. While she often prodded Sesshomaru with questions of her own, he rarely provided answers, so the meetings usually turned into her personal monologue time.

Yet, despite the fact that Rin often craved the call to fetch the tray of tea, within moments of the maid's announcement, a seed of dread formed in the pit of her stomach. She was too wrapped up in the past events of the evening to be wholly sure she could act her usual, cheerful self which undoubtedly could not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

Walking down to the kitchens, Rin steeled herself against the thoughts flying about in her head and prepared the tray to take to her lord.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

Sesshomaru paced in his study, irritated by the news he had received. A northern village had been raided and sent up in flames, crops and all. Four more humans had been killed and one of his generals had been injured. Sesshomaru's expression contorted into a faint snarl, a growl rising from the depths of his throat. What did those lowlifes think they were doing on his lands, his property, killing his subjects? An agreement would have to be reached soon; if not, he would be more than happy to unleash his vengeance on those worthless leeches which stole from him. The only reason why he had yet to rip the entire clan to shreds was out of an effort to respect the treaty his father had made several centuries ago with them, but his extremely limited patience was wearing thin.

A pattering of feet on the tatami mats outside his room cut his train of thought short, the disturbance soon followed by a light _rap, rap, rap_. Sesshomaru composed his face into its usual expression of disinterest as he turned to slide the shoji open to let his ward in.

"You may enter."

Rin rose to his feet and her face broke into a huge smile as she entered the large study. "Sesshomaru-sama! It is wonderful, milord, to finally have the opportunity of speaking with you after your prolonged absence," she inquired formally, but grinned all the while, betraying any true formality in her feelings. "How were the meetings in the North? Everything passed as expected, I hope?"

Sesshomaru only paid a semblance of attention to her words, her bright smile catching him off-guard. Even though he was sure he had already wiped every trace of the earlier snarl from his face, he could feel his face relaxing even more, a strange effect that Rin had almost always held over him.

A moment later, however, he felt his muscles tense as something else caught his notice, disrupting the small warmth which had begun to glow in his chest. He sniffed the air, a motion imperceptible to Rin, just to make sure. Her scent… there was something... _different_ about her scent, something that didn't belong. Sesshomaru dissected the scents piece by piece: besides her natural fragrance, there was the smell of the lavender comb he knew she favored, and the odor of her maid Keiko whom he supposed had helped Rin dress earlier that evening. Beyond that, though, there was something foreign. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch at the realization. It was a man's scent. An inuyoukai's scent. His throat clenched.

Rin stood, a little bewildered watching her master as she stood with the loaded tray still in her hands. She sensed the change in Sesshomaru though she could hardly mark any visible difference. "Is something wrong, milord?" she asked, her head tilting to the side as she tried to discern the problem, though she knew she needn't think hard. A small sprout sprang from the seed of dread in her stomach, and she knew that he knew. Her face fought to remain composed.

"Did something happen this evening after I was summoned away from the room?" The smile on Rin's face faltered for the briefest moment before resuming its pose, though this time with a trace of force as its motivation.

Rin's breath caught in her throat as she hurried to force the words out. "N-no milord. Nothing of concern," Rin stuttered. Her heart started racing in her chest. He knew. She knew he knew.

"Are you to tell lies to this Sesshomaru, Rin?"

Rin hesitated for a moment, searching for the right words to say. Sesshomaru had a fierce temper, and although she didn't feel comfortable around Takahiro, he hadn't really done anything worthy of incurring Sesshomaru's wrath.

"Well, milord, your adviser… he… Takahiro-sama…" she scrambled for words, picking up whatever she could find and throwing it into her sentences. She felt Sesshomaru's intense gaze upon her, turning her into a frightened mouse before his very eyes. "He was so kind as to see that my comb had fallen from my hair and even more so to help me replace it in its rightful spot…" Rin trailed off as her throat dried up as though she were in a desert. He was angry. It practically radiated from every part of him.

Inside, Sesshomaru felt a twinge of loathing rise up in his chest. He gazed down on his ward who stood a good head and a half below him. There was something more of discomfort in her eyes than her words portrayed, and the fact that she was so reluctant to tell him only infuriated him further, sending his imagination into action of what Takahiro had done to her. Besides, his scent emanated not only from her hair, but from her cheeks and arms as well. Turning from her, he knelt at the low table that rested at the center of the room.

Rin rushed to pour the tea into her master's cup, filling hers only after he had taken a drink from his. Moving to sit on the opposite side of the table, Rin situated herself comfortably. Sesshomaru remained silent, the gears of his mind whirling rapidly.

"How long is Takahiro-sama to be a guest, milord?"

"A week."

"For the negotiations, I presume?"

A slight noise of consent was all that she received as an answer. Sesshomaru raised his eyes to Rin's face and saw the anxiety written upon her brow. He swallowed a sip of tea, and with it his anger. He would not do anything to trouble Rin's mind further. "How are your lessons progressing?"

Rin's eyes brightened at the change of subject and Sesshomaru heard the deep sigh of relief as the tension left her posture. This was question enough to send Rin on a ten minute ramble about the various techniques and lessons she had learned in the two weeks he had been away from the castle, as well as all the "interesting" things going on with the servants. By the time she finished, the teapot was empty and Rin was becoming drowsy.

"It is time that you return to your chambers."

Rin looked up with a smile. "No, m-milord," she said, yawning. "I am not that tired…" Her sentence ended with a yawn. Sesshomaru stood, however, a signal which cued Rin that it was truly time for her to leave.

Rising, she bent to pick up the tray laden with the ornate pieces of china that constituted the tea set. As she rose with it in her hands, however, her loose hair tumbled onto her face, blocking her sight and tickling the tip of her nose. Childishly, she attempted to toss them from her vision by tilting her head side to side. All she managed to do, however, was to cause her hair to fall into the teapot where the dregs wet her hair. Her attempts became poorer and poorer, and just when she was about to set down the tray entirely, she saw Sesshomaru drawing near, stooping to meet her at eye level. Stopping inches from her face, he extended his hand, gently tucking the errant strands behind her ear with the tips of his fingers. Rin froze as he did this, her face tingling where his fingers had brushed it. Carefully, she lifted her head, chancing to catch a glimpse of his face. His eyes, usually so hard and cold like amber, had softened to a molten gold. Rin felt the color rising to her face as her heart stilled. He was so close she could feel the slight whisper of his breath on her cheek. Her eyes dropped to his lips as his hand lingered on her hair. When Takahiro had touched her, it was fear that had rushed through her body, paralyzing her. Now, it was like pleasantly warm panic which pulsed through her veins. She knew from where it stemmed, but refused to give it power over her. Quickly, she bowed. "Good night, milord," she whispered hoarsely as she hurriedly left the room, tray and china clamoring in her shaking hands.

Sesshomaru remained where he stood as Rin rushed from the room. Slowly, he turned to slide the door shut, his footfalls silent on the tatami mats, the warmth melting from his eyes. Her scent lingered on his hand. As last traces of wood and gardenias finally dissipated from his fingertips, he clenched his hands into fists, so tightly that his claws dug shallow gashes into his palms. Drops of blood began to trickle down his knuckles from the half-moon shaped wounds.

He would have to keep a closer eye on both Takahiro and himself.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

The next afternoon, Rin decided to take a walk on the grounds. Although it was winter, it had yet to become cold enough to snow, a weather which would inevitably trap her indoors against her own will. Those were the days she hated the most, confined to the spaces of the castle. Having grown up traveling around the country with Sesshomaru, the mere idea of being constantly trapped within stone walls made her stir-crazy.

Interwoven throughout the castle grounds were many winding trails for pleasure use. Some led to the cherry blossom tree grove, some to the dark forest beyond, others to the river whose cool waters offered a haven during the repressive heat of summer. Today, Rin took the path that led through the forest full of pine trees, still vividly evergreen, and past the fruit orchards. The sound of dried leaves crackling beneath her feet brought her comfort, the cool air filling her lungs freeing her once more. For years now, Sesshomaru had rarely allowed her to accompany him on his excursions. After she had turned 14, he almost always directed her to stay at the castle which frustrated Rin to no end. As compensation, she often took to wandering about the forests, hoping she could catch a glimpse of nostalgia from the days when she was at liberty to sleep under the night stars next to her travelling companions. A smile filled her face as she thought about the days when she could still curl up to Sesshomaru in the middle of the night if she became too cold.

A sound of a second pair of feet crunching leaves made Rin snap her head around. "May I accompany Rin-sama on her stroll?"

There stood Takahiro, canine grin and eyes sparkling. Rin faltered. She didn't trust this man, but… He was one of Sesshomaru's advisers, was he not? If Sesshomaru trusted him, shouldn't she? Mustering the necessary courage, she pasted a bright smile on her face.

"Why, of course! It would be my pleasure to have your company."

Taking up the empty place by her side, Takahiro began to walk with Rin, in uncanny time with her pace. Even unconsciously, demons tended to speed ahead at a fast gate. Most of the time, Rin found herself half-jogging to keep up with any demon other than Jaken. Takahiro, however, walked at the exact same rhythm she did, matching each step with hers. It was so deliberate, so carefully attended to.

"How is milady this afternoon?"

"I am well. And yourself, Takahiro-sama?"

"I could be better, milady. You see, tomorrow is a most dreadful proposition to me. I will be locked up in a room with Sesshomaru-sama all day in order to discuss political matters, without any of Rin's excellent company." Takahiro put on a mock frown, his eyes still shining. "As you might imagine, it will be a day most dreary." He sighed in feigned depression and turned to face her as he ceased walking, forcing her too to pause. "Do promise me, dear Rin-sama, that you will be so kind as to visit me during my meetings, perhaps for a lunch. I know that the kitchen maid could have no objection to it…" his voice trailed off, a strain of affected hope inserted to make his request sound honest.

Turning to face him, Rin considered his request with incredulity, trying to muster the strength needed to keep her face impassive. Why was he toying with her like this?

"Oh, milord, I would like to assist you in any way I possibly could, but…" As she was wishing she could disappear on the spot like Daitokage-sensei, the ideal excuse struck her. "But I have a lesson," she continued, smiling inwardly at her own cleverness. "A lesson in defensive tactics with my teacher, Daitokage-sensei. I am so sorry I could not be of more assistance." She had never been much of a liar, so having a truthful excuse at hand was a lifesaver.

"Well that is bad luck, isn't it," Takahiro replied with another drawn out sigh of disappointment. They continued walking on, now entering the persimmon tree orchard. It was late into the eleventh month, so the harvesting was sure to begin soon. Rin gazed up at the bright orange fruits, a hint of longing in her eyes. The silence between the two remained unbroken until a deep rumble cut through the empty conversation. Rin's eyes widened in mortification.

It was her stomach.

Takahiro broke out into a barking laughter. "Oh you humans. You have to eat so often! And your tastes in proper foods are usually so poor…" he said. Grasping a low-hanging branch, he said, "May I procure a fruit for you milady? I'm sure it would ease your stomach. These are just begging to be picked." Before she could answer, Takahiro had plucked a plump persimmon from the tree, one that appeared to be bursting with juice through its taut skin.

Taking her hands in his, Takahiro placed the fruit gently in her hands, enclosing her fingers around the fruit.

"Thank you, Takahiro-sama," Rin replied gratefully. She hadn't had much breakfast and had only eaten a small lunch. Biting into the ripe persimmon, she felt the burst of sweet, tangy juice explode into her mouth. This was undoubtedly one of the best she had ever had, so refreshing and full of flavor.

She heard Takahiro chuckle in a soft, low growl. "Enjoying it, milady?" Rin looked up questioningly, wondering what he found so amusing.

"You ate with such vigor, Rin-sama, that the persimmon is on your cheek."

Starting, Rin felt her face, and sure enough, there was a patch of sticky juice on her face. Laughing awkwardly, she reached to wipe it away with the sleeve of her kimono. Before she could reach her face, however, she felt a hand close around her wrist, stopping her.

"Oh no, Rin-sama. We can't have you soiling that lovely kimono of yours, now can we?" He said, sliding his hands down her sleeve where intricate patterns of a crane were embroidered on the sky blue silk.

Smiling, Takahiro lifted his own index finger to her face, slowly brushing his skin against hers as he wiped the juice from her cheek. Rin felt the color rising in her face, staring into the deep red of Takahiro's irises. As he drew his hand away, he pulled his finger to his lips. Rin's eyes widened and the blush paled as he pressed the tip of his finger to his lips, then slowly licked the persimmon juice from it.

"Delicious indeed, milady," he said, smiling, his eyes glinting.

Rin stuttered, searching for some kind of proper response. She was saved from speaking however, as Takahiro looked into the sky, reading the sun's position.

"It is getting late, milady. I should be returning to have another council with Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you for your company on this pleasant walk." Takahiro smiled and bowed, then turned towards castle, sprinting with the grace common to all dog demons.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Rin slept ill that night, awaking the next morning in an awful mood. Her sleep had been restless, punctuated by dreams of Takahiro's hands reaching toward her, engulfing her in smoke time after time. Thankfully, there were no chores for her to partake in that morning. She surely would have broken whatever she touched out of sheer irritation. Her eyes felt heavy as she lounged around that morning wishing that today would be over. Normally, in a mood like this, she might even petition Sesshomaru for a walk together, but she knew that was impossible as he would be preoccupied with his discussions with Takahiro.

Finally the sun reached its peak and began to tilt back down towards the horizon, marking the time for Rin's lessons to begin. She walked out to her training session sporting deep indigo hakama and a white hakama, a katana around her belt. _Forget defensive training_, she thought. _How could I have acted so weak yesterday?_ Rin berated herself. _I just stood there, not even saying a word while he acts like I'm his plaything! His doll!_

Marching onto the field, eyes ablaze with anger from the memory of the persimmon grove, she met Daitokage who was already standing in the middle of the training grounds, his foot tapping the ground mockingly; Rin knew that he couldn't have been waiting longer for five minutes.

"My, my, little Rin-chan, what is this all about?" He said, staring at her uniform. "A sword is unnecessary if we are practicing hand-to-hand defensive techniques."

"Daitokage-sensei..." she said, bowing, "I am sorry to impose my own will on your lesson plans, but could we work on offensive techniques instead? I'd like to practice targets, if it is okay with you."

"Is something wrong, Rin-chan?" She had never gone against his schedule before, always willing to comply to whatever he told her they would be practicing. While Rin was in fact fairly adept with a sword, she had mentioned offhandedly once or twice that she wasn't keen on the thought of actually killing another being. For her to request that they actively better her sword abilities was more than a little unusual.

"No, nothing Daitokage-sensei," she said, shining her usual bright smile. Underneath the façade, though, Daitokage could sense an ominous shadow lurking. Her hazel eyes shone bright with determination and what, if he hadn't known that it was Rin standing before him, could not be mistaken for anything but a thirst for vengeance.

"Whatever you say, Rin-chan," he replied, looking at her warily. Walking to the nearby storage hut, he gathered the six-foot high thick wooden logs used for sword training. Each of them had several red circles painted onto them in various locations used for targets. Returning outside, he spread them ten feet apart.

"Let's see what you can do."

One by one, Rin viciously attacked them, hitting the dead-center of each painted circle nearly every time. Daitokage's eyebrows raised as the streak continued. He had never seen her with such deadly accuracy or emotion.

In an attempt to raise the difficulty, he added more targets and a time limit. Still, she conquered the challenges in fewer than three attempts. Jaken appeared soon after to watch the excellent show Rin was putting on, something he regretted after Daitokage soon enlisted him to run with wooden blocks as an imitation of a moving target. Without fail, she nailed the block every time.

"Watch it, you foolish little girl!" Jaken screamed at Rin after she pierced a spot close to his small, green head.

"Sorry, little Jaken-sama," she panted, her cheeks flushed from the exercise. "You're just so hard to miss, carrying that big block."

"Why you little wench! If I were to tell Sesshomaru-sama-"

"He would do nothing," Daitokage interrupted, smiling. "I think we should call it a day, Rin-chan. Decent, for a human," he said with a genial wink. "Next time, though, it's defensive training for sure, got that?"

Rin grinned with pride. A "decent" from Daitokage was something of a compliment, even if it was followed by an insult on her species. "Un!" Rin nodded enthusiastically, pleased with the lesson. It had helped to calm her nerves, picturing each target as Takahiro's face.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Sesshomaru was preoccupied in his study, reading some scrolls of his father's about dealing with the Northern wolves. It appeared that Inutaishou had been about as fond of the wolves as Sesshomaru was, but had at least maintained a decent sense of diplomacy. His focus was shortly interrupted by a servant's three taps on the tatami mats. Rising, he slid the shoji open to see Daitokage standing in the entryway.

"Sesshomaru-san! How nice it is to see you again!" Daitokage said, slithering in through the open door.

"Why have you interrupted this Sesshomaru?" he asked, rather irritated by the antics of Daitokage.

"Always so serious!" pouted Daitokage. Kneeling at the low table, he motioned for Lord Sesshomaru to do the same. "You really should stop referring to yourself in the third person; it's so off-putting. I do have a small matter to discuss with you, however. It is one I find to be of moderate importance."

"Continue, Daitokage."

"Well, this afternoon at Rin-chan's training session, your ward requested that she practice sword fighting."

"And how is this of significance?"

"Rin-chan has always shown a mild aptitude for the subject, but I have never seen her so fiercely sharp as she was today. In fact, she nearly took off the head of your little toad demon," Daitokage said, laughing.

_It's almost a pity she didn't_, Sesshomaru thought, almost smiling a little internally with pride for his ward's abilities.

"Moreover, there was a look in her eyes the entire time. Very aggressive for one usually so charming and sweet. What concerns me the most however, Sesshomaru, is what I smelled on her."

Sesshomaru stiffened. "What was that?"

"Well," Daitokage hesitated. "My sense of smell is of course not near as well-honed as yours," he paused. "But, I detected a youkai's scent. A dog demon. She was covered in it."

"Is there anything else of mention?" Sesshomaru asked, his face still as carved stone.

"No, Sesshomaru-san."

"Thank you for notifying me. However, I have work to attend to."

"I can take a hint." Daitokage smiled and quit the room.

Sesshomaru rose, crossing the length of the room in a few easy strides. Takahiro was one of his newest advisers, son of a well-trusted and intelligent general who had been unswervingly loyal to the Western army during his lifetime. His son, however, was perhaps less trustworthy than his honorable father. Sesshomaru had detected a slyness about him which aroused suspicion. His skills of negotiation were impressive, and so Sesshomaru's hand had been pressed to choose diplomacy over instinct; if there were one flaw in Sesshomaru's personality, it was his implacable temper and stubbornness and was therefore a poor negotiator. If Takahiro were to cross lines, however, he would have no trouble slicing his throat. A good negotiator wasn't too difficult to find.

Sliding the door open, Sesshomaru left his study. It was time that Rin tell him what had passed between Takahiro and herself.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Rin entered the hot springs room with a sigh of relief. Looking around, she felt that it was an injustice to name the bathing area with such a small and insignificant word as "room." In reality, the "room" was a great expanse of shimmering medicinal pools bordered by rocks, enclosed by towering walls to keep unwanted visitors out. The ceiling was nonexistent; it was breathtaking experience to bathe here at night, gazing up at the twinkling stars while one relaxed. Tonight, this was precisely what Rin did, thinking of how pleasant it was to be assured of her privacy, no Takahiro wandering about to disturb her peace. She had not been summoned to come to dinner that night to her everlasting relief. Perhaps Sesshomaru and Takahiro were taking their supper in his study while discussing political matters. It didn't matter to her now. She was here, decompressing from the past few days in complete peace.

When she had first arrived at the Western Lord's estate, she had been shocked to see the immensity of the, though Sesshomaru disliked the term, palace. His estate was four floors high, a somewhat peculiar choice of architecture at the time it was built by his grandfather. Yet, the height of the estate did not mean that an expansive floor plan had been sacrificed. From a Birdseye view, one could see that the white towers sprawled on for nearly a half mile.

The hot springs were in Rin's eyes a miniature representation of the opulence of the estate. Baskets lined the walls, filled with every bath need one could want. Soaps, herbs, oils, creams, cloths, pumice stones, and dried flowers overflowed from every container. Rin suspected that many of these had been added for her particular use, as this was a hot springs for the permanent residents of the estate only who were Sesshomaru and herself. She couldn't very well picture her lord bathing in lavender-scented water or rubbing gardenia oil on his skin.

Reaching for the pumice stone and jasmine soap, Rin started to scrub herself down from head to toe. She was covered in sweat and grime from today's lessons, and it relieved her to see it all washing away to reveal her pale skin. The waters of the hot springs worked wonders for her aching body and parched skin. Sinking low into the water, she wet her hair and began to run soap through the matted mess, spreading her fingers through her lion-like mane to work out the tangles. Just as she rose to retrieve some dried herbs from the basket, Rin froze.

Through the thin paper window on the shoji, she could see the outline of a figure, watching her, hovering at the entrance.

Rin had just time enough to throw her robe around herself before the door slid open and the figure stepped inside.

* * *

Okay! Extra-big sized cookies to icegirljenni and kataang1996 for reviewing (two times in a row)! Thank you guys so much! It's really wonderful to know what you guys think, whether it's good or bad. So, everyone else who reads, know that your reviews are highly appreciated!

Next chapter coming up soon!


	4. Falling

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating last week! I'm doing my end of year testing, so it's been extremely hectic. Five tests down, four more to go! I'll update next week for sure, so no worries. I also have been having problems with my wrist, so typing with a brace on has been rather awkward, but I'm catching on haha.

The vocab lesson as always…

_Ano_ – the Japanese equivalent of "umm"  
_Doki doki_ – the Japanese sound effect for a heartbeat  
_Inuyoukai_ – dog demon  
_Kisama_ – a very rude way of saying "you" in Japanese; essentially the word, "bastard"

* * *

I hope you enjoy! As always, I do not own these characters! They are the great invention of Rumiko Takahashi. (Well I guess I own Daitokage and Takahiro, but whatever)

"Milady!" Takahiro said with mock surprise as he stepped inside the hot springs. "I must confess my embarrassment! I am very sorry to have disturbed your bath. I was in search of the guest bath house and I suppose I lost my way, the castle being as large as it is," he said with a soft laugh of feigned embarrassment. He wore nothing but a thin cotton robe like the one she had donned in her haste, the material clinging to her still dripping wet body. Whereas Rin clutched her robe around her more tightly, Takahiro let it hang loosely, exposing his chest, apparently ignorant to her discomfort.

"O-oh," stuttered Rin, a small tide of relief soothing her nervous heart. "That is no problem, I assure you. I will just call one of my servants and they can escort you. I understand your confusion. I still find myself taking wrong turns regularly." She smiled to herself, pleased that Takahiro was just mistaken. Of course! This was nothing to worry about. It was just a simple misunderstanding, Rin reassured herself. She tried to ignore the nagging voice in her head that reminded her of the fact that he was a dog demon and probably had smelled her from hundreds of feet away. Perhaps the fumes of the hot springs had simply blocked her smell from reaching his nose. Yes, that must have been what happened.

"Oh." Takahiro's smile faltered. "There's no need to put your maids through such trouble. I didn't wish to interrupt you," he hesitated. "Surely it would be of the most convenience to everyone if I simply stayed here. I mean no harm," he said as he flashed her another bright smile.

"Uh…" Rin paused, a little incredulous at his temerity. "That would be no problem to me milord. I was just on my way out."

"What a shame, Rin-sama. You must be aware now of how much I enjoy your company."

"Thank you…" Rin said, trying to muster another, albeit fake, smile of gratitude as she walked to the door. She was just at the entrance when Takahiro's voice echoed throughout the room again.

"I am sorry to further inconvenience you, but would you mind troubling yourself to show me where I may find the bathing instruments? This environment is completely overwhelming." His tone was warm and inviting, and she could genuinely see how he might be confused by the environment.

"That wouldn't be an inconvenience, I assure you." Rin said politely; inside, she was truly anxious to leave the room. She felt uncomfortable around him, felt that his eyes were always searching, roaming, probing her.

Rin walked to the baskets which lined the wall. "Most of these wouldn't be to your liking, I believe."

"Why is that?"

"Are you interested in smelling of fresh jasmine tonight, milord?" Rin giggled as Takahiro let out a short chuckle.

"I'm sure it would brighten the otherwise dull meetings. I assume Sesshomaru partakes regularly in such luxuries?"

"Daily, I should think," Rin said with a laugh. "But no, Sesshomaru-sama has provided them specifically for my personal benefit."

Takahiro's face resumed its tranquil charm. "He goes to great lengths for your comfort, does he not?"

Rin blushed. "Yes, I suppose sometimes he does." _Though I could never ask him for what I truly desire._

"You are quite fortunate to have such a caring guardian. Do tell me though, is he a very protective demon lord?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Takahiro said as he stepped towards her, "does he become jealous of other males who approach you? Surely you must have had quite your share of admirers with such an extraordinary beauty as you possess." Takahiro's gaze grew more intense, his eyes taking on a slightly wild look. "I know that at least, the humans must be affected by your presence. Why, I might even venture to say Sesshomaru-sama's loses a trace of his characteristically stoic composure. At dinner the other night, looking as exquisite as you did, I daresay he stopped breathing for half a moment. I can't say I blame him though. You are _quite_ the prime specimen."

Rin backed away from him, edging as closely as she could to the doors without making any sudden movements. One wasn't supposed to look away when facing a fearsome animal, especially when that predator was looking at you like its next meal.

Takahiro continued to close the space between them. "What do you think his lordship would say if I were to take," he paused, seeming to savor each second of this moment. His eyes roamed her body from bottom to top. "…a taste of such a sweet young blossom?" Rin had finally backed up to the sliding doors, keeping her from moving away from him.

Rin's heart raced as her brain searched desperately for options. She tried to be coy. "I cannot say Takahiro-sama that I understand what your meaning is. I really must be going, now."

"I assure you that you do, my sweet, dear Rin-chan. I can hear your heart racing when I draw close to you. _Doki doki," _Takahiro chanted slowly, a smirk curling his mouth. "I can practically taste how your mouth goes dry, smell the longing seeping from your skin…"

"Milord, you mustn't speak lies like these," Rin was truly frightened now. Where was her dagger when she needed it? "You must excuse my frankness, but I can sincerely and truthfully admit that I feel nothing of the sort for you, in fact—" Rin's words stopped halfway in her mouth. In a flash, Takahiro had moved by her side and held her wrists fast in his hands. He leaned close to her ear and she could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

"You are telling me that when I am close to you like this, you feel nothing?"

Rin slowly swallowed what she had been about to say. If truth be told, she _did_ feel something. His towering height, his soft hair, his apparent strength… Yes. Some part of her wanted it. Then again, it didn't belong to the person she wanted it all from. She wished the brown hair was silver, the crimson eyes amber, the bathrobe the robes of white with spiked armor. It wasn't Takahiro she wanted in this way. Her hands clenched and eyes hard, she replied, "I could never want a man who would take what he wants by force. The only thing I feel for you is disgust." The last words of her sentence were forced out, repulsion filling her mouth at the taste.

"Who says it will be by force? I plan to make you beg for it."

Shoving her soundly against the wall with his body, Takahiro lifted her chin so her eyes were made to meet his. "I think we know you want this as much as I do." He drew her face to his, their mouths separated only by mere millimeters. He had pinned her body flat against the doors to the bath house, clutching her wrists in his claws. The razor sharp nails dug into her skin and blood began to trickle down her arms. She refused to whimper as his claws sank deeper and deeper. The only part of her that she could still move with even the slightest degree of freedom was her legs.

Rin gritted her teeth. "Whatever you may think my _lord_, Idon't." She spat in his face as she brought her knee up to his groin with all the force she could muster. Immediately he relinquished his grip on her as he cringed in surprise more than pain. Rin immediately spun around to slide the shoji open and make her escape. Just as she had freed the latch, she cried out in anguish as she was dragged back by her hair.

"You filthy little human wench," Takahiro hissed as he pulled her to his face by the roots of her hair, lifting her off the ground. His heated growl filled her ears. "Did you honestly believe you could fend off my will? You are just like the rest of your insolent kind, arrogant in your own ignorance." His hand closed around her throat as he lifted her body higher into the air by her neck. Rin sputtered as her body searched instinctively for air, her legs kicking in hopes of finding the floor. Clawing at his grasp, her feeble nails scratched uselessly at the back of his hands. Just as Rin thought she was going to pass out, Takahiro dropped her to the floor.

"Oh, don't worry milady, I have no intention of killing you. You are far too precious an asset. In fact, I doubt you even comprehend how useful you will be."

He laughed cruelly as Rin gasped for air, sprawled on the wooden floor.

"What's wrong, Rin-chan? Surely am I not handsome enough to leave you breathless."

As Rin lay, coughing and wheezing on the floor, her mind frantically searched for any kind of hope, for any kind of option out of this nightmare. Alone, she was far too weak to fight this demon. All of her training suddenly seemed pointless; it was supposed to have been for situations like these. If she couldn't protect herself now, what was the point of all that work with Daitokage-sensei? If Rin despised anything in this world, it was being helpless. Now, here she was at the mercy of a reprehensible inu youkai, unable to do anything. Finally, she concluded what she had to do. With her last bit of energy, Rin filled her sore and weakened lungs with as much air as they could possible hold, and screamed.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

Fear.

The smell of fear, the ungodly stench of it.

Sesshomaru's nose contorted at the reeking odor which permeated the air. He registered the scent before he heard it. Heard her scream slicing through the air around him. He had already turned towards the source of the scent before the shrill cry rang in his ears. To any human, it would have been a distant echo. Sesshomaru, though, with his impeccably honed senses, felt it in every fiber of his muscles as they bristled in reaction. Instinctively, his body pulled him towards the origin of the disturbance. Sesshomaru swept through the hallways at a full-out sprint, his footsteps tearing through the castle.

Unexpectedly, he found himself at the entrance to his personal hot springs. Sesshomaru threw the shoji aside to find Takahiro towering over his young ward whose bathrobe had slid down her shoulders. She was trembling, but no tears slid down her cheeks. His nose was assaulted by a cascade of scents from the steaming waters and baskets of luxuries. Immediately, though, he sensed the two that sent waves of rage coursing up his spine: first was the pervasive fear which he had smelled from so far away, then the metallic, sweet fragrance which stemmed from the bloody gashes on her arms.

A growl rose in his throat as his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin whispered from her place on the floor.

Most men, human or demon, would have cowered at Sesshomaru's feet, begging for forgiveness at his mere presence. Takahiro didn't, though. In fact, he seemed to relax at Sesshomaru's appearance. He had long sensed Sesshomaru's coming, had hoped for it. But, then again, this was all necessary. Part of the greater plan.

Sesshomaru glided to where Rin was, stepping in front of her to block her from Takahiro's sight. He said nothing, but the fury was evident on every line of his face. Rin scrambled unsteadily to her feet as she watched her master become more animal than man with every passing moment.

"_Kisama_…" Sesshomaru's growl became more pronounced as his fangs elongated and the magenta stripes on his face grew jagged.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama," Takahiro drawled as if this were a pleasant coincidence that Sesshomaru had arrived. "I didn't think you would be joining us so soon. We were just getting started, isn't that right, Rin-chan?"

"You may never speak to her so informally, you ingrate." Sesshomaru's claws lengthened, each beginning to resemble a sharp, deadly dagger. "Nor may you even think about touching her." The whites of the Western Lord's eyes turned the color of blood.

"Oh my, Sesshomaru-sama! Are you letting your emotions take such easy control over you? I had no idea that you cared for that wench so deeply. Well, if you'd like to play that way…" Takahiro's eyes darkened to a deep crimson as his hackles rose and fangs grew.

They were both transforming into demons.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried as she ran to face him. Without a doubt, he was far more powerful than Takahiro. Probably fifty fold so. But Rin didn't want her lord to be injured, not because of her. She was just an insignificant human, after all.

Smoke filled the room, clouding Rin's vision. She searched frantically for sight as the clouds of grey began to dissipate. Staring up at the starry sky, she gasped. Towering above her stood an enormous, silver dog demon, regal yet terrifying with its sharp eyes and innumerable teeth. Rin looked past him to see that Takahiro had also transformed— although he was not near the size of Sesshomaru-sama, his height was still awe-inspiring. His fur was a milk chocolate brown but clipped short unlike Sesshomaru's long-haired appearance. The demon's eyes were large, crimson rubies with golden fur adorning the outer rims. It was fortunate that they were in the hot springs room which was without a ceiling, rather than one of the grand rooms of the house.

Before she could fully comprehend what was happening, she felt a tug at the collar of her robe as she was swept into the air. Suddenly, Rin found herself hanging by her thin cotton bathrobe which was clasped in the jaws of the great brown inuyoukai. "Sesshomaru-sama!" she screamed as the demon Takahiro broke through the wall of the castle which led to the outside forests.

From behind, Rin heard the thunderous pounding of her master's strides. Sesshomaru let out a lion-like roar which must have shaken the entire land. Rin struggled to cover her ears, shutting off sound in hopes of ridding her mind of the monstrous bellow which continued to echo in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for the moment when silence would return, desperately trying to muffle the sound. Sesshomaru's roar sent waves of paralyzing trepidation down her spine. Eyes still closed, Rin felt her capturer's gate slow to a stop. Just as she prepared to free herself by ripping her own robe, she felt a horrible, growling voice shake her body again.

"Is this what you want?" Takahiro let several grumbles which Rin supposed to be a laugh. "Well then, take it."

Rin felt her stomach drop as she tumbled through the air. Her hands grasped frantically, desperately trying to find something to take hold of when there was nothing there but the empty night sky. She screamed a horrible, high pitched scream as she plummeted to the forest floor.

Sesshomaru leapt to try to stop her descent, to catch her before she hit the ground, but he was too late. With a sickening cracking of tree branches, he heard Rin hit the ground. Bounding towards the fallen girl, he resumed his human form as he approached her. Her body was twisted and bloodied, her arms and legs splayed at unnatural angles. Gingerly, Sesshomaru took Rin's still form into his arms, a snarl rising in the depths of his chest. Quickly, he returned his gaze to scan the horizon of trees. Even though the night was without a moon, he saw each detail outlined with perfect clarity. Takahiro's hulking figure could still be seen bounding farther and farther north. There was nothing Sesshomaru could do now. Takahiro was far ahead. His adviser had known from the start that he would be no match for Sesshomaru's incredible strength as a full inuyoukai. Rin had simply been bait.

Turning his face down to the mangled girl in his arms, Sesshomaru let out a feral snarl. No matter what, Takahiro would be his kill. He wouldn't be satisfied until the filth's blood soaked the ground beneath his feet.

(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)

Rin's return to consciousness seemed to take what seemed like days, though it was really only a few hours before she awoke. Late into the night, her eyes fluttered open and her hazel eyes scanned her surroundings.

She was lying on the floor of a room. Her room. Sesshomaru above over her, his long hair brushing her face. His hand moved to her face as she rose to sit. "You're all right now," he said, his voice soft, even gentle. Memories of her second death flooded her mind, blurring her sight with visions of the past. Rin had awoken now as she had then, finding her master hovering over her.

Rin started to lift her hand to touch his when searing pain overwhelmed her senses. She couldn't breathe. The pain blocked out all comprehensible thought. She clenched the folds of her futon as she bit her lip, willing herself to be silent as the relentless sensation extended to every part of her body. Her sight began to blur as stars of agony obscured her vision

"Take this," a commanding yet kind voice said from somewhere above her.

Rin struggled against the pain as she tried to sit up on her own, but was met by more fire shooting up her spine. Before she had the chance to collapse back onto her futon, a hand cradled her head and back. With eyes half-open, she parted her parched lips to take the liquid from the cup which was pressed against her lips. Instead of water like she had hoped, a hot medicine was poured into her mouth, burning her tongue slightly on contact. The heat, however, was hardly the worst effect of the medicine. Nausea swept through her body once the liquid brushed her taste buds, nearly causing her to spit the medicine back into the cup. It was incredibly bitter, sharp and potent, tasting of scorched earth. Rin fought with all her might to swallow it without regurgitating the revolting concoction, but eventually she was able to force it down, albeit with a grimace. Immediately, however, the pain dulled to a soft throbbing. Rin was now able to tell that the now suppressed pain radiated from her spine and left shoulder.

Slowly, she felt her head being lowered back onto the soft cushion of her feather-filled comforter.

"W-what…" she whispered in a hoarse voice, "what happened?"

"You were dropped to the forest floor. The trees slowed your descent, saving you."

Rin studied the face of the demon lord who knelt before her. All traces of the anger he had shown earlier had been effaced by complete composure. His eyes were a glowing gold, though something hid behind his look. Concern? Rin shook her head and erased these thoughts. She wasn't even sure Sesshomaru felt concern for anybody, even himself, much less a weakling human.

"Show this Sesshomaru your arm."

Tentatively, Rin lifted her left arm. There was no pain this time, and Rin supposed it was probably due to the numbing power of the medicine. Taking her wrist in his hand, Sesshomaru held it up for examination, his golden eyes searching, analyzing. Carefully, he returned it to its resting spot by Rin's side.

From the other side of her door, she heard three taps on the tatami mats. Sesshomaru stood to his full height and slid the shoji open as an impish demon bustled in followed by a hunched woman. Rin knew her by sight, but not by name. She was one of the oldest but most clever miko of the local human villages. Due to his extraordinary healing powers as a demon, there was no need for Sesshomaru to keep anyone around for regular medical attention. She guessed he must have sent Jaken to call for her.

Jaken scurried around Rin. "Is she alive, Sesshomaru-sama? Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so relieved to see that you aren't injured."

"Do you think I am so easily wounded by such a weakling as he?"

"N-no, milord!" stuttered Jaken. "Of course not! You are by far the most powerful demon in all the lands—"

Jaken's profuse praise was cut off by the gravelly voice of the old miko. She apparently wasn't too pleased to have been dragged to a demon's castle in the middle of the night to heal just one girl. Being in enclosed areas brimming with demons and hanyou never seemed to make any miko, other than Kagome perhaps, feel "right at home."

Rin remained silent as the woman pulled back the covers of the futon to examine her. She prodded and poked at Rin, asking her to move her arms this way and that. The miko clucked disapprovingly as she examined the deep bruising around Rin's shoulders. She felt around each vertebrae of the spine, rubbing the area around it until Rin cried out in pain. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as the miko apologized to Rin without much real sincerity.

"It appears that the girl has taken a shock to her spine. Her shoulder is damaged as well, I might say, among the other cuts and bruises," she mused in a croaking lilt. "How she received these wounds is what is of more curiosity to me…" The miko turned a wary glance towards Sesshomaru, convicting him not in her words but in her eyes.

Sesshomaru appeared to ignore the woman's comments. His attention was focused elsewhere. She wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know.

"Take a cup of tea made with barberry root to reduce the swelling. You mustn't be active. Take bed rest for several days at least." All this was said as the miko spread a honey mixture on the cuts before wrapping them in clean bandages.

"Thank you, miko-sama," Rin said gratefully.

Jaken snorted with derisive laughter. "You humans are so frail and weak! Why, Lord Sesshomaru has had three broken ribs, one puncturing his lung and he healed in—"

The little toad demon was interrupted once again, this time, by his master. "That's enough, Jaken. Show her out."

Grumbling, Jaken moved grudgingly towards the door, muttering about menial tasks which weren't fit for demons to do and how much trouble humans (especially Rin) caused.

Sighing, Rin lay back down on her futon. She suspected that the medicine which numbed the pain had also brought on the extreme drowsiness she was feeling. Rolling to face the door which led to the outside, Rin saw tiny shadows floating past the paper screen. She giggled in surprise and a smile broke onto her face. "Snow!" she chirped cheerfully. "It's a shame I can't go outside to enjoy it now," Rin frowned, disappointment apparent in her voice.

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at the screen, then returned his gaze to the woman still lying in the floor. _Even in as much pain as she must be in, she can still find something to smile about_, he thought, bemused by his ward's behavior. "Why do you enjoy the snow so much? It is nothing more than frozen water"

Rin scooted up to a half-sitting position, her weight resting on her elbows. "Oh, I don't know exactly… Snow's always brought me happiness." _It's where I first met you_. "Even though it's so cold, it's undeniably beautiful. The first time of the season I see it, I gasp. The silence outside when it snows is so calming." _But most of all, it reminds me of you_._ Cold but beautiful._ "In the strangest way, it's the first place I want to be when I'm lonely." They remained several moments without either speaking. Rin was beginning to fall into the depths of sleep before Sesshomaru's voice pulled her back to consciousness.

"Why did not you tell this Sesshomaru?"

Rin winced. There was no need to ask what he was talking about. The topic was apparent in the fact that was lying there, bruised and broken on the floor of her room. She never liked causing trouble to Sesshomaru. She knew she had caused him many problems as a child; because of this, she had hoped to separate herself as a woman by becoming more responsible, more self-reliant. Sadly, though, Rin knew she couldn't explain all this to him.

"I suppose milord, that I thought it was all innocence on his part. Although he had done things that made me uncomfortable, he had never harmed me. I thought I would be troubling you earlier. I thought such menial problems would be beneath your notice."

Sesshomaru stared down at the woman before him, wide-eyed and seeming a little ashamed. He had taken her in as a girl, small, innocent, and fiery. Now she had grown into a woman. A full woman. A woman whom others found desirable. Rin had received offers of marriage from various lords, both demon and human, since she was fourteen. Either they had heard of her supposed beauty and requested to see her personage for themselves or had met her when they stayed as guests of the castle, finding warmth in her bright personality. He had ignored every last request, not bothering to mention them to anyone. Why should he have let Rin know of such proposals when he found none of the suitors worthy? Eventually, many of such offers had been rescinded due to the complete lack of response. One day, he planned to select the best of these men for Rin to choose from, but he hadn't though that it would be so soon.

Sesshomaru looked her over, curious to see what others found so pleasing. Although she was small, her body had taken on the shape of that of a true woman. Her clothing concealed her curves most of the time, but it was still apparent that she had developed quite well. Her breasts were neither large nor small, simply proportional to the rest of her body. Her waist tapered to a reasonable size before her hips filled out. She had milky white skin, soft to the touch and free of major flaws. His vision traveled up her being until he reached her face. She had full lips which seemed to ever be upturned in a bright smile. Her features were pretty, not plain, but nothing quite so out of the common way. Rin's eyes though were some of the best he had seen, demon or human. They were a warm hazel, full of life and energy, even now as she lay obviously exhausted on her futon, her eyelids drooping with sleep.

Sesshomaru rose and approached the shouji to leave the room until a small voice stopped him.

"Ano… Sesshomaru-sama… could you… Oh. Never mind. It's okay," Rin said unconvincingly as a small blush crept up her cheeks. The medicine made her feel slightly reckless, but she still knew to keep a trained eye on her emotions.

Sesshomaru let out a small breath of air. "What is it, Rin?" His voice held a twinge of annoyance. He hated when people equivocated, even when it was Rin.

"I'm sorry to trouble you again… but would you mind staying till I fall asleep? I promise it won't be long. I'm very tired," she yawned then laughed softly at the coincidence. "See? It shouldn't be longer than five minutes."

He seemed to mull her request in his mind for a couple moments. She hadn't asked for him to do this since she had travelled with him. Then, Rin used to have nightmares about wolves or demons and wouldn't be able to fall asleep again without his presence. At first, he had only permitted this because if he didn't, Rin would spend the rest of the night, tossing about and being generally noisy. The next day would be even worse as she was grumpy and ill-rested. She hardly ever complained, but if she didn't get enough rest, she became on the brink of unbearable. So, begrudgingly, he would eventually let her curl up next to him. However, as this happened more than once, he began to find the sound of her breathing calming, her small warmth something close to comforting. Sesshomaru supposed this was the reason why every few nights, he felt the need to stop by her door, just in case she was having nightmares.

He stepped back from the door and sat down, leaning on the wall by her side.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

He gave no response, which for Sesshomaru meant he was probably listening.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden," her voice trailed off as her breathing became even and slow.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her, but she was already fast asleep. He had meant to contradict her, but now he didn't want to wake her. Silently, he went to her, brushing the loose strands of hair from her face as she slept soundly. Humans were like this, especially Rin. When they slept, their troubles always seemed to vanish. On occasion, he felt a twinge of envy for their blissful ignorance. The few hours he slept every week were never restful like this. Slowly he rose once more, slid the door open, and exited the room.

His stride was purposeful as he strode down the corridors. It was time for him to hunt. The little whelp couldn't have gotten too far. Sesshomaru's eyes blazed crimson as he began to turn.

Takahiro would pay.

* * *

_To the reviewers of last chapter:_

**Rora ** – I'm thrilled you like it so much! Please don't hurt me for not updating as quickly this time! . I find that keeping true to the characters one of the biggest challenges in finding and most definitely writing fanfiction. Thank you for your support!

**Kataang1996** – No problem! I'm glad you liked it. I hope you'll like this one as much!

**icegirljenni** – Yeah, I know. I think we all get that slightly off feeling around Takahiro-san, don't we! I was a little self-indulgent in putting that part about Sesshomaru… I probably shouldn't have done it on second thought. I just really wanted there to be a little bit of question of who was at the door so it wasn't so obvious. Thanks for the review! I love to know what's going on in everyone's head as they read this.

**lovely** – Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry it took so long this time. I promise next update by next Friday!

**Legna** – Thank you so so much! I used to be a SasuSaku fan when I followed Naruto, but unfortunately due to school, I fell out of touch. Thank you again for the review!

**chrysanthemum-nhu – **Haha well you're about to find out in about five lines! Thank you for reviewing =)


	5. Chapter 4

Okay okay you guys… you can officially kill me! I know it's been like three weeks since I've updated, so I completely understand if you want to virtually destroy me. However, I must warn you! If you do, you'll miss the exciting plans I have for the next few chapters! To make up for the far over-extended absence, I will be updating on Tuesday/Wednesday as well as the following Friday/Saturday. Be expecting two updates a week from now on!

How is everybody's summer going? Happy June! Once again, a big big big big biggggg thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please keep it up =P You guys don't know how much it means to me to see the little email icon on my phone which lets me know I have a new review… TT-TT

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter_:

**ImSocks - **Thank you! It takes me forever to decide on his character actions. He is one of the toughest characters to portray in my opinion! As to why he refers to himself in the third person: in the manga (and Japanese anime), he sometimes usually literally says "Sesshomaru wants this" or whatever. It shows his extremely high opinion of himself and how formal he is. It's a big rank thing. (Anybody! If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me ^.^) Thank you so so much for taking the time to review!

**icegirljenni** – I know and I totally agree! Fight scenes don't come naturally to me either, so your support is very welcome! Haha you'll have to see what I have in store for Takahiro. Don't worry! He's not gone quite yet ;P I try not to do too many cliffhanger type things. I have to keep reminding myself not to. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Kata** – Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you enjoy it. Again, please forgive me for the long time between last update and this one .

**kataang1996** – You'll have to see! Sadly, Takahiro will probably be out of the picture for a little bit, but he will make important reappearances =)

**chrysanthemum-nhu – **Hopefully she will! You'll see in this chapter =) Thank you for your review!

**LEGNA** – I'm so so sorry it took so long to update! Don't worry, there will be two updates a week from now on. I hope your summer is going well! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Quick vocab lesson:

_youki_ - demonic power  
_chi _- blood

Enjoy the chapter! As always, I do not own these characters! They are the great invention of Rumiko Takahashi. (Well I guess I own Daitokage and Takahiro, but whatever)

* * *

The air felt cool on Sesshomaru's face as his colossal strides pounded the earth like rumblings of thunder in the sky. A feral part of his soul called for him to hunt. To kill. To feel the blood on his fangs and the rush of metallic taste on his tongue. His animalistic instincts craved such a feeling of absolute power. But most of all, they salivated for Takahiro's throat.

Immediately, Sesshomaru's nose caught Takahiro's scent on the wind. Such a powerful, musky stench wasn't hard to ignore. Raising his muzzle high into the hair, Sesshomaru inhaled a deep breath, imprinting the odor on his mind. Lowering his body to the ground, his hackles raised, he took off in several bounding leaps. Sesshomaru was far superior to Takahiro in every aspect: sheer size, strength, and most importantly, youki. There was no logical reason for why Takahiro would have intentionally challenged Sesshomaru. Unless, that is, he had a more powerful connections than Sesshomaru was aware of, but he scoffed at this idea. Such a worthless weakling wouldn't be able to ally himself with anybody even half his rank.

Sesshomaru raced through the forest at astounding speed. In comparison to him, Takahiro was lean with little extra muscle than what nature had granted him. Sesshomaru, however, was built with broad shoulders and a strong chest. His father's genes had been generous to his stature. At six foot three, he towered well above the other creatures, be it man or demon. His muscles were smooth and refined with none of the extra fat from gorging recklessly on human food that so many lords carried on their bodies.

When Takahiro had traveled with Sesshomaru to the northern lands for negotiations with the wolves, he had tired quickly though he had dared not to speak a word of it to Sesshomaru. However, it was obvious in the way his breath lagged and he slept more often than usual when they travelled. As a demon, Sesshomaru slept perhaps six hours every three or four days. Takahiro, on the other hand, tended to collapse into a heavy slumber for seven hours every other day.

_How pathetic_, Sesshomaru thought to himself. _How foolish I was for accepting him as one of my advisors._

Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. He took in the wind as it blew from the north. Surely he must be mistaken. Sesshomaru lowered his muzzle to the ground and attempted to ascertain what was going on. Still, he received no enlightenment.

Takahiro's scent was gone. It was if it had simply disappeared into thin air. Sesshomaru took several more deep breaths. Forest, cold mountains, earth that was last soaked with chilling rain two days ago, kindled smoke from a human village several miles off, snow approaching, dead lives, maggot infested corpses of deer long dead, but no trace of Takahiro. No musky scent still contaminated with the pungent odor of wolves, no perfume left from the previous night's lover. It had suddenly evaporated.

Sesshomaru growled in frustration. Was his inuyoukai's nose beginning to fail him? Scents didn't suddenly vanish. Scents were the one thing a being had very little control over it. If you were in the darkest depths of hell and kept as silent as death, you could still be found by the traces you left behind in the air. It was nature's homing beacon. One cannot think hard enough to control their unconscious bodily secretions or efface the evidence of your own existence. But Takahiro seemingly had.

Sesshomaru paced the next mile, constantly searching for the spot where the smell started again. It had to. There was no river within ten miles of the spot that Takahiro could have simply swam down. Everything about him had been erased from the area

After another couple of hours spent searching futilely, Sesshomaru turned and bounded back to the western lands as seeds of irritation pitted their poisonous roots in his stomach. Whether it was vexation with Takahiro or himself, Sesshomaru didn't know or care. Each step he took only filled his mind with more thoughts and the annoyance ate at away at him, growing stronger and stronger, leeching his own strength until it turned into anger. That bastard had tricked him? Had he _truly_ outsmarted him?

This time, when the growl began in his chest, Sesshomaru didn't quell it as it turned into a full, exasperated roar. Such a worthless halfling had fooled him, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands! His eyes burned a furious red as his heart pumped adrenaline throughout his body, coursing like heroine through his veins. It was one of the few hormones Sesshomaru didn't despise, one of the few he in fact could almost say he loved. He felt the animal instincts rising in his body, taking control of every part of his being.

He felt the need to kill. If Takahiro's blood was off the market for tonight, he needed a good substitute. Sesshomaru drew in a long breath, letting the smells of the forest fill his head. Through them, he sifted through to find his prey. It was on the verge of winter, so most of the usual animals were long stowed away by now. But slowly, as he separated each odor, he found something that would satisfy his hunger. Venison. A stag, large and full of life and more importantly, muscle. In a few quick leaps, he had reached the deer. Before it even had the time to realize it was in danger, the stag was dead.

As he finished his prey and cleaned the blood from his muzzle, Sesshomaru realized that it had been long, perhaps too long, since he had hunted like this. Every time he had gotten the urge, Rin had always been around.

There had been the one imstance when they were still on the hunt for the jewel shards that he had come back from hunting to find Rin sitting up by the campfire, wide awake. He was slightly startled to see her sitting there, stiff as a board. However, he figured that she had simply had another nightmare. Sesshomaru had lowered himself to rest on by a tree, waiting for Rin to rush over to greet him like she usually did. This time, however, she didn't. She continued sitting stock still by the fire, watching him with round eyes.

"What's the matter, Rin." Sesshomaru said this more as a statement rather than a question. He soon expected her to burst out and regale him with the latest tale of night terrors, but again, she defied his expectations. Instead, she let out a single syllable.

"C-Chi…"

Blood? Immediately, Sesshomaru analyzed the air for any trace of the scent he knew to be Rin's blood. Nothing was there though. He searched her face for further explanation, but found none. Instead, her eyes remained intensely fixed on his face. Putting his hand to his cheek, he pulled away to see that he had not taken the time to properly clean his mouth after devouring the old doe which had been his prey that night. Some of the blood had trickled down from the corner of his mouth towards his chin. Hastily, he wiped the blood from his lips, but the look of horror remained on Rin's face.

"Rin heard the cry of a deer. It woke Rin up and then…" her face contorted. Sesshomaru thought he saw the beginning of tears in her eyes. "Rin heard a terrible monster, and then the deer was silent."

Sesshomaru's face remained unreadable. "You understand that this Sesshomaru has a different form, one of a demon, yes?"

Rin nodded her head vigorously. Yes, she knew. She had seen him transform a handful of times throughout their journey.

"And you understand that demons, like all living creatures, must eat?"

Again, Rin slowly moved her head up and down.

"This Sesshomaru in his true form is indeed a monster. As I have told you before, I do not consume the food of humans. What you heard was my filling my need for energy."

Rin sat there for several moments, motionless. Suddenly though, the tears which had been hovering at the rims of her eyelids sprang to life and began flowing freely down her face. "R-rin, Rin saw the deer. She was so pretty… and t-then…"

Sesshomaru knew that Rin had probably never seen the deer before, but her human child's imagination was so vivid that everything seemed to appear clearly in her mind's eye. The demon lord walked to where the child sat and squat next to her.

"This Sesshomaru did not mean to upset you, Rin."

"Will Sesshomaru-sama promise Rin something?" There was no reply. "Promise Rin that, while Rin is nearby, Sesshomaru-sama won't kill any more deer?"

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly as he considered this. In all truth, demons could very well digest human food. Some even appeared to prefer it. In Sesshomaru's mouth, however, most of the food was bland, tasteless muck that he could hardly bring himself to swallow. Cooked meat was even worse. It tasted charred and dry, even when it was considered quite succulent by others. Humans tended to use ingredients even when they were spoiled; they never seemed to notice the difference. However, Sesshomaru certainly couldn't have Rin blubbering away anytime he went to procure nourishment. Although she had just said "deer," he supposed that this extended to all wildlife. He couldn't picture Rin being very enthusiastic about bunny rabbits going missing after she had named them and played with them. Besides, hunting such small prey wasn't appealing to him; the rabbits had so many tiny bones to remove and it took a large number to fulfill his appetite.

Sesshomaru nodded his head only once. He would simply need to fulfill his needs in other ways.

Since that day, he had kept his promise to Rin to limit his hunting to while he was away. However, by doing such, he had to keep a tight restraint on his demonic side. His basest animal instincts were suppressed by such requirements civility commanded. Sometimes, though, unwanted, his body would call to him to hunt, to prey on those weaker than he. It was on such rare occasions as this that he answered the demands of his ancestry.

* * *

Rin woke the next morning to a paralyzing soreness which pervaded her every muscle. Her body ached from the fall and the bruises which had been beginning to blossom last night had bloomed into full flowers which spread across her entire body with their deep blue-black petals. She didn't dare to sit up, remembering the pain of the night before. Before she could control them, however, the memories of her lord came to the forefront of her mind as well, and a deep pink filled her cheeks at the remembrance. Deep down, Rin knew that nothing significant had been meant by the gestures, but on the surface, she would not deny herself such small happiness. Each time she fell, her master was there to catch her in his strong arms. Rin cursed herself for such thoughts, knowing they could lead nowhere even if she wasn't fully aware of their direction. Blaming it on the drug-induced sleep of the night before, she tried to clear her head by counting backwards from one hundred.

She had just reached 54 when the door slid open and Keiko waltzed in, carrying a tray of miso soup, rice porridge, hot jasmine tea, and, to Rin's disappointment, the dreaded medicine.

"Rin!" Keiko exclaimed in relief. "We are all so glad to hear that you are okay. You really should be more careful next time though! Trolls are not monsters to be fooled around with."

"I'm sorry… trolls?"

"Oh yes, Rin-chan! Jaken-sama told all the servants about it! A most wondrous story indeed! How you could be so foolish as to walk alone in the evening astounds me. I knew you were dense, but I never thought you could be this dull!" Keiko tapped her fingers playfully against Rin's head as she set the tray of food by Rin's futon as if she could knock the dim-wittedness from Rin's personality.

"Keiko-chan… I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about." Rin's head was still foggy from the powerful effects of the medicine, but surely she hadn't been so drugged as to forget completely what had happened. She remembered bits and pieces. Takahiro's face twisted in blissful cruelty, the two huge dog demons flying across the landscape, the sight of trees as she free fell to the ground… but no. Rin definitely did not recall anything about trolls.

Keiko suddenly looked concerned and put a hand on Rin's forehead and smoothed back her bangs. "Oh, Rin-chan… I didn't realize that you had taken the fall so hard. I didn't know your memory would be so changed. Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

Deciding to keep on the safe side of things, Rin decided that "no" would be the best answer.

"According to Jaken-sama, you had gotten very bored from being inside and went for a walk. However, the sun was already starting to set. Jaken-sama advised you not to pursue a stroll at such a late hour, but you ignored him."

Rin's eyebrows rose. Of course Jaken would try to portray her in the most obtuse light possible.

"So, while you were on your walk, you must have gotten lost because you walked straight into a camp of three trolls. You know how trolls are: dull, stupid, and quick-tempered. Somehow or another you ended up setting them off. Jaken-sama was very concerned about your safety and had followed after you. When he found you, though, you were lying on the ground and the trolls looked ready to attack again. Jaken-sama saved your life though! He used the staff of two heads and sent those trolls on their way." Keiko said this all in a very pleased manner, happy to be able to regale Rin with her own tale of rescue.

Rin paused, searching for the right words. "How… _noble_ of Jaken-sama to so bravely rescue me all by himself."

"Yes! Especially considering how small he is… Three fully grown trolls!" Apparently, Keiko had completely missed the sarcasm in Rin's words.

"Indeed," Rin said dryly. Keiko was a human like herself, and it was at times like this Rin understood how Lord Sesshomaru could become easily frustrated with her kind. Keiko, however, was the best friend she had in the castle. As slow as she might sometimes be, Keiko was often the best thing for Rin. She was a genuinely sweet person with a kind heart. There was no denying that.

"So tell me Rin-chan, are you feeling better? Everyone was so worried when we heard about the accident."

"Yes, I'm fine," Rin sighed. "I just won't be able to move around for a week."

"It's good that I'm here then, isn't it?" Keiko smiled her sweet-tempered smile. "Now we get to spend loads of time together! You'll need help eating, dressing, everything!" The excitement was apparent in Keiko's voice. Rin wouldn't be surprised if it was partially due to the fact Keiko would be let off the usual taskforce of cleaning maids if she was attending to Rin's every need.

"It'll be nice to have a friend nearby," Rin said with a genuine smile. "With everything going on lately, it'll be a good change of pace to have someone to truly talk to." If truth be told, Rin had been feeling rather lonely as of late. She didn't really have anyone to talk to other than Keiko, and even then, she couldn't disclose every detail to her. She couldn't talk about Takahiro or her confusing feelings for Sesshomaru to anyone other than her journal, but that gave her so little satisfaction Rin had given up the task.

It was probably by Sesshomaru's orders that Jaken had fabricated the tale and propagated it to all the staff. It wouldn't be advisable to have everyone know that an advisor had betrayed Sesshomaru and nearly violated Rin. Rumors of all sorts would start to spread. Rin supposed that Sesshomaru hadn't given strict guidelines as to the story's content, so Jaken of course couldn't resist the temptation of weaving a heroic tale where he saved "bumbling" Rin from assured destruction.

Keiko helped Rin to drink the soup and keep down some of the rice porridge, but when she started to raise the cup of medicine for Rin to take, Rin quickly refused. The pain was manageable, so she wasn't going to suffer through several more hours of dreamless sleep which left her too groggy to think properly.

To Rin's disappointment, tending to her injuries wasn't excuse enough for Azami to let Keiko off for the rest of the day, much less the rest of the week. She was unrelenting in her efforts to never let a speck of dust fall onto the master's floors, and she didn't not see any reason for Keiko to tend to a girl who was doing "just fine" on her own. Rin knew that Azami meant no harm by these words and simply needed help carrying out the various tasks of the day, but she was still saddened that she was going to be left alone again. Her temperament wasn't one that worked well with being in complete solitude for even short periods of time.

So she resigned herself to alternating between reading and sleeping with the occasional visit from Keiko breaking the monotony. During mealtimes, Keiko was able to claim more time with Rin. In between the cleaning escapades and the cooking of meals, Keiko ran up to bring Rin hot tea and chat with her quickly before Azami noticed her absence had been too prolonged. Rin, however, grew restless from being kept in one spot for so long. She could hardly roll over without pain searing across her spine. Even worse, it had been nearly a week since she had talked with Lord Sesshomaru. Rin knew she was being highly unreasonable and that Keiko was probably reporting to him regularly with updates on her health. She wished though that he would come visit her, if only once.

On the fourth day, Rin received a letter from Daitokage-sensei. It was rather short and therefore disappointing in Rin's eyes. The letter was hardly a letter at all. Instead, it was more like a short note wishing Rin well, advising her to stay away from those nasty trolls, and letting her know that for at least the next month, their lessons were postponed. Apparently, Daitokage had domestic issues of his own to take care of. Rin sighed, crestfallen, as she rolled back onto her futon.

By the sixth day, Rin had had enough of "bed rest". She was so sick of being all alone and bored out of her mind. Slowly, she rose to her feet, tentatively using the wall as an aid. Rin grimaced as the pain emanated from her spine yet again, but by now it had dulled to an uncomfortable throbbing sensation. Rin sent one of the other maids in the house for Keiko. She still needed help dressing herself; her shoulder pained her if she overextended it.

"Rin-chan! What are you doing?"

Keiko had entered to find Rin half undressed, back against the wall breathing heavily.

"How are you this afternoon Keiko-chan! I think I'd like to go for a walk."

Keiko laughed. "Oh, I thought you had perhaps just had a run-in with a man," she said with a wink.

"So are you up to a stroll in the gardens?"

Keiko hesitated. "Are you sure, Rin? It's awfully cold outside and in your condition…"

Rin rose from the wall and attempted to stand proudly, but her knees began to tremble, giving away her hidden discomfort. "I am better, Kei-chan, really," she said with a reassuring smile. "Besides, I can't take being indoors any longer."

It was obvious to Keiko that Rin was resolved, so instead of fighting her which would have been a waste of energy, Keiko instead took Rin's arm and lowered her to the ground. "You'll need a full kimono if you want to go outside. It's gotten really bitter the last couple of days."

"Thank you, Keiko. I'm sorry for being troublesome, but you know how I get after being inside for so long…"

"Don't be silly Rin! I understand. Now let's get you dressed," Keiko said as she pulled a heavy kimono from the chest. It was a silver grey color with a scene of cranes tipped with red flying across the silk. Rin was always wary of donning such fine clothing, but she knew it was probably the warmest clothing she had. She didn't like the heavy weight of the silks which weighed several pounds on her shoulders or the fact that if she were to soil them in the least, the ornate, expensive material would be permanently ruined. She never felt graceful in them in the way paintings always suggested women should be anyway.

Keiko took her to the walk where the stream cut through the castle grounds. It was where maids did the laundry, but the nearby ponds to which it opened up were very peaceful and quite pretty in late summer when the lotus flowers blossomed. Rin loved hanging her feet in the cool water as summer waned. Now, however, the frosty water forbade the thought of any such idea.

As Rin walked, her muscles loosened bit by bit, relaxing from the exercise. She was glad to finally be able to breathe easier now that the fresh air filled her lungs. Keiko and Rin chatted happily as they walked, cheerfully making guesses about Azami's temper when she found Keiko had disappeared. They both knew they would pay for such antics later, but for the moment, it was worth it.

Rin and Keiko had just turned left on the path to head back towards the house when they met a towering figure in the middle of the path.

"Milord!" Keiko immediately dropped to the ground into the lowest bow she could manage and kept her eyes downcast. As a human servant in a demon's castle, even the lowest of standing bows upon first seeing the lord would be considered rude.

Startled, Rin too bowed as deeply as she could, a motion of politeness she would soon regret. As soon as she curved her spine more than a few inches, pain swept across her back, making her gasp. Keiko rose from the bow, trying to support Rin as she readjusted herself.

"We are very sorry for disturbing you, milord," Keiko rushed to explain. "We were just heading back to the castle. Please forgive our disruption." Keiko bowed again and was turning to take hold of Rin's arm when Sesshomaru's voice froze them both to the spot.

"Leave us."

Keiko quickly turned, bowed yet another time, and then hurried back to the castle with quick footsteps.

As soon as Rin's friend was gone, Sesshomaru resumed his walk. Rin took several tentative steps, but immediately began to stumble. Pausing, Sesshomaru turned to see his young ward on the brink of toppling over, still several paces behind him.

"You have not fully recovered."

"H-hai… milord. I was in need of some fresh air, though, so…" Rin's voice trailed off. She didn't want to seem childish by having intentionally ignored the miko's advice, so instead, she remained silent as she took several more unsure steps. In two paces, Sesshomaru was at her side, his regenerated left arm extended in an offer of support just as Keiko had given. Staring up at him, Rin questioned whether or not she should take it. As she began to try to limp without it, though, she realized it would be impossible to move without his help. She turned to see if he had seen her stumble, but her lord's gaze was turned intently towards the north. She carefully took his arm in her hand and began to walk. It was still at a very slow, unsteady gate, but his brace steadied her steps.

"Rin, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

Rin heard his words, but didn't respond, too focused on not tripping over her own feet.

"I must again travel to the northern lands this week."

Rin stopped mid-hobble, turning to face her lord in surprise. "But Sesshomaru-sama! You just went the week before. Do you have to leave again?"

Sesshomaru pointed his sharp gaze at her. "Rin, you must not question my duties as the Lord of the Western Lands. That is not what I desired to discuss," Sesshomaru said austerely. "I am requesting that you accompany me on the journey along with Jaken. As your condition does not permit you to walk, you will ride Ah-Un."

The way Sesshomaru had phrased it made it seem very unlike a request at all and more like a command. However, Rin suppressed the rising joy she felt as she smiled and nodded vigorously. "Of course, milord!" _Finally!_ she thought as pleasure bubbled in her chest. _Another adventure with Sesshomaru-sama!_

Rin was very talkative on the return to the castle, chatting idly about what she had read over the past few days and how happy she was to be travelling again. Sesshomaru however did not pay the close attention he usually did to her rambles. His thoughts were elsewhere. Only when she was back safely in her quarters did he really begin to think clearly. He didn't like the fact that he had essentially deceived her. Although he had originally felt a strange absence on his journeys when she was first left at the castle, that feeling had for the most part dissipated with time. Instead, it was paranoia which had driven him to bring her along.

Dog demons such as Takahiro had no sense of propriety or self-control. This time, there would be no one of reasonable strength to protect Rin if Takahiro were to come to reclaim her. If he abandoned the meeting for a simple human girl, his integrity would surely be compromised. Furthermore, he would be travelling without an advisor. Politically, that alone was already a dangerous move. He knew the wolves would give him hell for it, but there was nothing to be done about it. Although bringing her along was a precarious move in itself, the alternative was intolerable. His castle was limited in numbers of guards as his presence alone usually sufficed to keep unwanted visitors out. Besides that, there were few he considered to be equal to his strength or worthy of his trust. Daitokage would have sufficed, but with his recent trip to the southern islands, there was little that could be done.

Besides, it would be refreshing to have someone else's conversation to break the monotony of Jaken's incessant praise…

* * *

Much love to those who review! Thank you so much for taking the time if you do review (which you should ;D)! Sorry it's such a slow chapter, but I felt there was a need for set-up to bring in the next chapter which, trust me, will have a _lot_ going on in it. Thank you for your patience!


	6. Chapter 5

Yay! Another chapter! And seven reviews last chapter? Oh my goodness thank you guys so so sooooo much! I love getting comments from anybody who reads. I love to know what you like and what you think needs improvement; pretty much anything is welcome! (Maybe just no flames please XD)

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter_:

**Kata **– I used to not be a fan of SessxRin stories and hardly read them, but then I found some excellent ones and they are now one of my favorite pairings. So cute! Thank you so much and I'll definitely try my best! =)

**icegirljenni** – Haha oh Jaken, yes. He is most definitely the comic relief in any Inuyasha story, hahaha. I think you're right! But of course, Sesshomaru would never admit that to himself, much less anyone else. Revenge is always a lot of fun =D Haha evil smile! Thanks for reviewing like you always do! It's great to hear your perspective! By the way, I checked out one of your stories, "Cookie in train station." To anyone out there who wants to read a really amusing story, go check it out! It's really really cute and I can't wait to see where it's going.

**xUNGracefulxAssassin** – I'm so glad you enjoy it! It's been a while for me too. I used to have an old account which I published stories several years back, but recently I've been burning to start writing again. Indeed it will get interesting! Thank you so much for your review!

**LEGNA** – Thank you! This chapter gets a little more intense and shows a bit more of Sesshomaru's development ;D. Thank you for reviewing! You take care as well =)

**Foxy Cosplay** – I think one of the reasons why I love SessxRin stories so much is because the final act left it so open to pick up off of! I so agree with you. Thank you so much for reviewing ^.^

**Jasmine Ortiz** – I'm sorry the update wasn't right away, but hey! It was a day after your review, so I'm hoping close enough ;D Thank you for reviewing!

Quick vocab lesson:

_inuyoukai_ – dog demon  
_kappa – _water-type demon (I had to look this one up to find out what Jaken was)  
_kosode_ - light robe that's usually worn under kimono, but can be worn alone  
_obi_ – the belt worn around a kimono

Have fun reading! I hope everyone's summer is going well =)

As always, I do not own these characters! They are the great invention of Rumiko Takahashi. (Well I guess I own Daitokage and Takahiro, but whatever.)

* * *

Sesshomaru returned to his study, slightly agitated by the decisions he had made.

Normally, a journey to the northern wolf tribe would mean only about half a day's travel if Sesshomaru were alone or with another inuyoukai. Bringing Rin along however would make it close to a two day voyage. He couldn't travel with her in his true form, and there was no beast he owned, not even Ah-Un, who could keep up with his considerable running speed. The only option left was to fly or walk, depending on the weather.

Well, it didn't matter too much if the journey was longer. The courier would have just arrived that evening to announce their coming. He was more concerned with how this would affect his position of power. His bringing a human along? Yes, there had been rumors for a long time concerning his attachment to the girl, but nothing of consequence had surfaced.

Sesshomaru paced the length of his study, a habit of his he reserved for times of frustration. They were to leave the sunrise after tomorrow. As far as time was concerned, there was nothing to be done about the situation at hand. Exhaling deeply, he returned to his desk for the long night of planning he had ahead of him.

* * *

The next night, Rin stayed up late, unable to sleep from excitement. She knew she shouldn't have put off packing her things for this long, but half of her was still shocked to be traveling with Sesshomaru again. The other half of her didn't want to prepare for the journey to suddenly have to unpack if Sesshomaru changed his mind. No, she didn't think he was a capricious person; once he had made his mind, his decisions were irrevocable. Nevertheless, some part of her feared that perhaps he would turn around and tell her to head back to the castle to help Azami.

She poured over her numerous possessions. Really, all she needed was a kimono to wear and a couple of necessities such as a bar of soap. Carefully sorting through all of her beautiful clothing, Rin finally found one of the least ornate kimonos she had: it was almost like the kimono she wore when she was little. Instead of squares though, pale golden lotus blossoms spanned the orange silk which faded to the color of a sunrise at the hem and had a spring green obi to match. It was one of about three winter kimono she owned which didn't trail the floor.

Since she had stopped traveling around the age of 14, there had never been a real need for her to have traveling clothes. Instead, she had been lavished with gifts from not only Sesshomaru but sometimes his guests and advisors who frequented the castle regularly. The nature of these presents was for decoration, not utility. Rin sometimes wished she could go back to the simpler clothes she wore as a peasant. The times Azami recruited her for help around the house were almost a sort of a relief. Rin wasn't built to be an ornament or accessory.

Rin decided on this kimono, a pumice stone and small block of soap, her lavender comb, and the ornate silver dagger, yet another present of Sesshomaru's. The dagger itself was rather lightweight, but it was so expertly crafted and perfectly balanced that it could not only be used in hand-to-hand combat, it also worked well as a throwing knife. On the inner part of the blade, there were a series of what seemed to be ancient runes carved with a delicate, careful, dexterous hand. The handle was made out of silver as well with a pearlescent sheen. It was beautiful for a woman's taste. However, and perhaps most importantly, it was extremely deadly. If Rin simply laid a finger against its edge, she could draw blood if she exerted even the slightest amount of pressure. It was the man's aspect: a tool of precision and deadly ability. She sheathed it in its leather case which was lined with metal. This time, Rin would not be foolish enough to be caught unarmed, even if she was under the protection of Sesshomaru.

That night, Rin lay awake in her bed for two full hours before she fell asleep. Although she knew she needed to bring so little, she fretted over forgetting even the slightest item and feared that the bathing utilities would be considered superfluous. She kept trying to clear her mind, knowing that they would be leaving before the sun even rose, but each time she tried to efface all thought from her mind, a hundred new, unbidden ideas flooded her mind. It was a full two hours after she had climbed into her soft futon that she was finally able fall into a restless, dreamless sleep.

Unwillingly, she was aroused from this slight slumber in the dark of morning by Keiko. Rin suspected that Sesshomaru had sent orders to make sure it was Keiko who woke her instead of one of her other maids. Sesshomaru knew she had exhibited a preference for the human maid, and although in his opinion she was by no means highly clever, she was not a human detrimental to Rin's abilities.

Keiko took Rin's hand in hers and gently squeezed it until she woke up. She was one of the few people who could wake Rin without her early-morning rage being unleashed. As sweet-tempered a girl as Rin was, the mornings which she didn't get enough rest could become very tedious very quickly. Keiko knew that Rin wouldn't have slept much the night before anyway; this was the sort of adventure Rin always seemed to crave.

Besides, Keiko had her suspicions, though often she left them unvoiced. Rin had always had a particular bond with the master, one that was unattainable and incomprehensible to the rest of the workers of the house. It wasn't even the one-sided, doting affection the female newcomer demon maids showed for the powerful, handsome Lord Sesshomaru. He even appeared to be fond of the girl as well, though no one dared question why this was so. Keiko knew things ran deep. How deep, she was unsure, but some part of her knew that perhaps on the side of Rin, things had changed.

When Rin had first arrived at the castle, she was inseparable from the master, tailing him into every room he entered as if he were a special older brother. Time had slowly altered this relationship though; it wasn't until Rin was about 16 that Keiko noticed Rin tentatively maintaining her composure around Sesshomaru, though it was obvious through her blush that her heart was beating fast. Keiko had never mentioned any of this to Rin other than the suggestive ideas she spoke in a teasing manner. Rin was not one to open up easily about the deepest parts of her soul, and human affection for a full-blooded youkai lord was definitely not something one displayed openly.

Eventually, Rin awoke and groaned as she rolled over.

"Get dressed!" Keiko urged in a hurried whisper. "Sesshomaru-sama is already at the gates waiting for you!"

These words had Rin sitting up immediately, wide awake.

"W-What?" she stammered, her speech still slightly slurred with sleep.

"He is waiting! You must hurry Rin-chan!" Keiko practically ripped Rin's sleeping robe from her body as she thrust the undercoat to the kimono towards her. All in all, Rin was ready in fewer than three minutes, a record by any account, though it helped that the kimono was not nearly as intricate as the others she had to wear. Keiko shoved Rin's animal skin satchel containing her things into her hands as she pushed Rin by her arms through the entrance.

The icy morning air was the best cure yet to clear Rin's foggy, sleep-riddled brain. At the front gate, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un were indeed standing by the iron bars of the gate waiting for her. She flushed in annoyance and embarrassment at her body's faulty alarm clock. Secretly, she had been hoping Keiko was lying her being the cause of the delay, using it as a ploy to rouse her from bad. Sighing, Rin moved her feet as fast as her back would allow her. It was nearly back to normal, though it did hurt if she moved too strenuously. Rin was grateful that Sesshomaru had allowed Ah-Un to be taken with them this time.

Although Sesshomaru was silent as Rin approached, Jaken was, per the usual, vocal enough to make up for their master's mute presence.

"You lazy human! You haven't improved at all. In fact, I'd say you've gotten worse! There are reasons why we stopped bringing you along you know! Always late, always tired, you troublesome girl."

Rin knew it was nothing more than Jaken's typical attitude towards her own species, but the rant hit a sore spot this time. It was in fact for these reasons Rin feared that the choice had been made to cease her presence on Sesshomaru's trips. Keiko and Azami both had insisted that it was out of concern for her safety, but Rin had her doubts. Wouldn't she have been more of a liability when she was youngerthan now after she had some training?

Rin just ignored Jaken as she attached her small satchel to Ah-Un's saddle and climbed on. It had been a long time since she had seen the two-headed dragon, and she had missed his company dearly. She could hear Jaken scoffing over how much she had brought with her, but she brushed off his haughty comments. She was too tired to deal with him at the moment. Rin made a mental note to pester him later.

Looking up at the skies, Rin noted the thick, grey clouds which obscured all sight. She knew that this meant flying would be impossible for the time being; if they entered a storm, be it rain or blizzard, they would be easily separated. For now, walking would have to suffice.

The air was cold against her skin but the travelling cloak she had brought kept her plenty warm. The gentle rocking motion of Ah-Un's gait eventually lulled her into a deep sleep. By the time she awoke, the sun was nearly directly overhead and they had begun to pass through the dense evergreen forests, still covered in snow. She awoke in a slight daze, the reflection of the bright white snow blinding her vision. Glancing around, Rin rubbed her eyes and tried to focus.

"Oh, look who finally decided to wake up," Jaken squawked once he saw she was no longer asleep. Rin turned in annoyance to make a clever comment but started laughing once she saw the green little imp. Sesshomaru was at the front of the line, leading the way without any attention to what was going on behind him. Although the path was mostly cleared of snow, there were still areas in which were iced over or snowdrifts had collected. Jaken was stumbling to keep up, continually tripping and falling. Laughing, she gently tugged on Ah-Un's reins to slow down. Scooping Jaken up by the collar, she pulled him onto the saddle in front of her.

"H-human wench!" Jaken spluttered, trying to shake the snow and dirt from his face. "What was that about! I am perfectly able to walk on my own, unlike you, fragile Rin!"

Rin laughed, knowing this was all a show for Sesshomaru's sake. Jaken had always been one to talk the talk but never seemed to be able to walk the walk.

The remaining day's journey was pleasant but uneventful, and the bad weather followed them the entire time. It was always enjoyable for Rin to see the different landscapes and play in the fields of flowers when she was younger. Now, everything was snow covered and there were no beautiful blossoms to be had. As serene as it was, seeing the tree-packed landscape for hour upon hour did grow monotonous after the first afternoon.

When the sun had set and the sky began to darken, they stopped to make camp for the night. It never failed to surprise Rin how simply sitting could tire one out. Her body was stiff from riding all day, her legs unwilling to move. Dropping down to stretch her legs, she stumbled from the sudden weight on her feet again.

"Rin," a voice called to her. She spun to see Sesshomaru standing a few feet away from her. "There is a hot spring nearby. Take Jaken for protection if you want to clean yourself."

Rin nodded, smiling emphatically. She had hoped that Sesshomaru would choose a spot nearby a natural hot spring as it was far too cold to bathe in normal rivers at this time of year. Rin unhooked her bag from Ah-Un's saddle and grabbed Jaken's arm.

"You'll have to lead the way, Jaken-_sama_," she said, emphasizing the respectful ending. "I need you to protect me if there are any _trolls_ around. I know how skilled a troll warrior you are."

She saw from the corner of her eye Sesshomaru passively look at them. This confirmed to Rin that the details of the story had been all Jaken's doing; Sesshomaru probably neither knew nor cared about the way Jaken had fabricated the tale for her injuries as long as it had been done. The little imp squirmed as Rin dragged him along. She would never let him hear the end of this.

The hot spring was about a fifth of a mile from camp. Rin was relieved to see that the hot spring was surrounded by a thicket of bushes, providing her with plenty of privacy. It wasn't as if she thought Jaken would look or anything, she just had a sense of modesty.

As Rin climbed through the dense brush, she could hear Jaken muttering from behind her retreating back.

"If Sesshomaru wouldn't kill me for letting you go off alone, I would have left you behind ages ago…"

Rin scoffed. As much as the demon might try to make her think otherwise, she knew he cared for him. She had seen the remnants of tears left on his face after her second death.

As she undressed, Rin spread her kimono on a nearby bush and hung her kosode from a nearby overhanging tree branch. Carefully, she lowered herself into the spring. Rin breathed a sigh of pleasure as the warm water replenished the heat the cold had taken from her. Luckily, the spring was not too hot, probably cooled by the winter air. Her stiff muscles relaxed and she sat for a couple of minutes, letting the tension seep from her body. She reached into her bag and found the soap and pumice stone she had brought and began scrubbing herself down quickly. As much as she enjoyed annoying Jaken occasionally, she didn't like truly troubling him.

Rin had just finished rinsing the soap from her long hair when she heard movement from trees overhead. She froze in the water, staying as still as possible. It was winter, so many of the regular creatures had hidden away to hibernate during the colder months. That meant that really, there were only demons left in the forests.

Climbing out of the water, she pulled her kosode around her and tentatively called out to Jaken.

"Jaken-sama?..." Rin said in a soft voice. Even though he was just a kappa demon, his hearing was still relatively acute.

"Jaken-sama?" she called again. Still, there was no reply. Rin's heart started pounding in her chest, and she grabbed for her bag which lay by the nearby bushes. Quickly, she thrust her hand inside and enclosed her fingers around the silver dagger.

"Who human calling?" a harsh, gravelly voice sang from above her. Looking up through the branches, she finally saw the source of the noise: a demon raven, barely illuminated by the moonlight. At least two times as large as a normal raven, the bird's eyes were a fierce orange, its feathers an iridescent purple.

"Little green imp not here!" the raven cawed again in broken speech, dancing in excitement. "Long time since I have human eyes and tongue. Very delicious!"

The raven spread its wings, readying itself to fly when Rin pulled her hand from the bag, the dagger enclosed in her steady. Just as it rose to swoop down and attack, Rin extracted the knife from its sheath and aimed it at the bird's chest. With a swift and powerful, the knife flew from her hand and pierced the bird in its heart. With a terrible cry, the raven fell from the tree and landed at her feet, its blood beginning to pool and spread towards her toes. Stumbling backwards, Rin let out a gasp as her feet met air and she fell into the hot spring.

Before she even had time to fully grasp what she had done, there was another rustle of leaves and Sesshomaru appeared, eyes narrowed in a glare of death and claws extended at his side. Rin struggled to pull herself out of the water as Sesshomaru assessed the situation.

He had expected to find Rin cowering as she used to when she was a child while some pittance of a demon antagonized her, but this is not what he found at all. Instead, he found her standing, albeit soaked, while blood oozed onto the rocks at her feet, her silver knife cleanly marking the spot where the raven's heart had once beat.

In spite of himself, Sesshomaru felt a small feeling of shock mixed with pleasure upon seeing her quality marksmanship. Although Daitokage was always telling him about how surprising a talent Rin exhibited in combat, especially for a human, Sesshomaru had never placed much worth in these words. He and other demons had very different standards for what qualified as "talent".

Walking to where the demon lay, dead, Sesshomaru pulled the knife from animal. Looking back towards Rin, he meant to hand it to her when his muscles tensed.

Rin was still Rin, yes, but she was not the child he was expecting to see. She was a woman, standing tall, not cowering or crying in fear. The wet kosode clung to her body, its white cotton material stuck to her skin, outlining each curve of her body. Through the cloth he could see every detail of Rin's form. Her long, pale neck, her round breasts, her narrow waist, her full hips… What he couldn't see his instinctual imagination filled in for him. Sesshomaru could feel the unwanted hormones starting to pulsate through his body. He clenched his hands into fists and set his jaw, willing his brain to stop the production of such unwanted desires. To anybody else, even Rin, these slight gestures went unnoticed.

Rin, however, seeing him staring at her, flushed in embarrassment and ran to the bush where her kimono lay, wrapping it tightly around herself, though she did not notice how visible her body had been.

_Oh god_, she cursed to herself. _I can't believe I was so thoughtless. I'm so underdressed in his presence!_

Trying to calm her racing heart and cool her reddened cheeks, Rin turned to the subject at hand. "Is Jaken-sama all right? Is he hurt?"

Sesshomaru walked to the young woman and placed the knife in her hand. Turning his nose skyward, he scanned the air. "He is fine," Sesshomaru said shortly, and turned to leave the clearing.

Half-running, Rin struggled to keep at her master's pace. About a hundred feet away, they found Jaken cursing at three crows perched high up in the trees who were pecking and chipping away at his Staff of Two Heads. With one piercing glare from Sesshomaru however, they all flew away immediately, leaving the staff to fall to the ground. Jaken dove to catch it, crying happily in relief. When he stood up and looked round though, he collapsed to the ground once more, fearing Sesshomaru's wrath.

"P-please Sesshomaru-sama, your lordship! I am utterly useless without my staff. When the crows stole it, I could do nothing to uphold your orders. Even if I disagree with them, I respect you, Sesshomaru-sama, enough to fulfill them, so I went to retrieve it at once. I am your lowliest subject! A worthless toad! Find it in your graces to forgive me!"

Sesshomaru stared at Jaken for a moment, then said coldly, "I had no idea a human had grown stronger than you. At least she was able to take down her opponent."

Jaken paled as Sesshomaru turned from him. "S-s-s-she what?" he cried in astonishment.

"Clean it," Sesshomaru ordered as he tossed the bloodied knife at Jaken's feet.

The green imp spluttered in bewilderment as he held the knife in his hands, turning it over and over in his fingers. Stunned, Jaken used the sleeves of his robe to wipe the blood from the blade, stumbling to catch up with Sesshomaru who was already many paces ahead of his companions. "Sesshomaru-samaaa!" he called after the retreating silver hair. "Forgive your worthless subject!"

Rin turned and followed in their footsteps, still embarrassed over the whole incident. She knew that cleaning her knife would be the extent of Jaken's punishment. His shame would be enough to humble him for the time being.

Once they reached camp, Rin sat in front of the fire Jaken rushed to make, hoping her kosode would dry quickly. Soon, she laid out the small sleeping bag Kagome had given to her when she left the village after Kaede passed away. "You'll need it on your travels," she had said with a smile. In fact, it was one of the most useful items she had when she traveled with Sesshomaru. It kept her plenty warm without all the bulk normal blankets would have created. Within five minutes of crawling into its fluffy protection, she was fast asleep.

* * *

She and Jaken awoke the next morning to find the skies clear, meaning there would be no problem flying. They both climbed on the back of Ah-Un and took off after Sesshomaru. The air was warmer as they went up higher, and Rin enjoying seeing the vast landscape spread out below her. Soon, they were flying over huge craggy mountains topped with snow. Rin giggled as she looked from Ah-Un's back, feeling exhilarated from the altitude. Jaken, however, looked greener than usual and kept his eyes closed nearly the entire time.

"Oh!" Rin called to the imp behind her. "I forgot how much you hate heights, Jaken-sama!"

"I'm fine with heights you impudent human! I just don't trust this beast!" he spat.

It was early afternoon by the time they touched ground again and Jaken immediately fell to the earth, spread-eagle on the ground. Sesshomaru didn't look back as he continued walking. The snow on the ground was thin here, the grass drier than what they were used to.

"We are nearing the wolves' territory. We will make camp once again tonight before entering their lands."

By Sesshomaru's orders, Jaken was required to follow Rin's every whim, and at this point that included exploring. The entire time, she enjoyed pestering him with questions she already knew the answers to, such as "What flower is this?" and "Why do you look so happy to be on land again?" He never gave her helpful answers, but she enjoyed the fun in teasing him.

That night, Jaken and Rin slept early. Sesshomaru needed to sleep that night as it had been about a week since he had last rested. He didn't trust any other demon enough to sleep in their territory, and he knew his patience with the mongrels would run thin very fast if he didn't let his body rest. After Rin and Jaken fell into deep sleeps, he too allowed himself to rest his body against the trunk of a tree, though he always kept his ears alert for any unusual noises. Slowly, his breathing evened and he too fell into a restful doze.

Rin awoke in the middle of the night, the cold air nipping at her skin. Looking around, she saw that she had kicked off her sleeping bag sometime while she slept. She had reached down to pull the bag back up around her when she her eyes locked on her master opposite her, fast asleep. It wasn't often she had the opportunity to see him this way, so vulnerable. It wasn't in Sesshomaru's nature to expose himself like this.

Slowly, she sat up, careful not to make any noises that would disturb his slumber. Rin looked at him, taking in every detail of the face that she could. His face was completely relaxed, unmarked by any emotion. It was unlike the look of indifference he so often adopted in others' presences. His expression was free from control and calculation. How badly she wanted to touch his face now, to trace the magenta stripes and see if they were as soft and smooth as the rest of his skin appeared. Rin restrained herself though, knowing such a gesture would wake him immediately.

Gently lying back down, she pulled the folds of the sleeping bag around her and tried to go back to sleep, eventually falling into a light doze.

* * *

They left very early the next morning, again rising before the sun's rays had even touched the sky. This time, it was less than an hour of flying before they reached the outskirts of the wolves' territory. It was a cold, winter land filled with evergreen trees. They had been walking for fifteen minutes when all of a sudden Sesshomaru halted their progress.

For the first few moments, Rin couldn't understand why they had stopped. They weren't even to the castle grounds yet!

"Sesshomaru-sama, why have we stopped?"

Jaken snorted as he replied in his master's stead. "We're already here, you dunce!"

Looking round, Rin couldn't tell that they had entered the castle grounds at all. Before them lay a dense mountain range with no path to follow through the steep rocks. There were no iron gates, ornate buildings, or elaborate pathways, just a series of wide entrances at the feet of the mountains.

"Speak to no one" was the only command Sesshomaru gave to Rin as they proceeded towards the cave openings. Rin shut her mouth tight. Already she was feeling anxious. She could sense many invisible eyes watching their group, monitoring their every move. Rin turned her head this way and that, but she still couldn't see a single soul.

They reached the cave with the largest entrance, and Sesshomaru stood, waiting. They spent several minutes standing in silence, interrupted only by Jaken's comments of "How can they keep Sesshomaru-sama waiting?" and "the impudence!".

Finally, at the mouth of the cave, Rin could see a group creatures taking form, approaching with deliberate languor. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cave, she could see five wolf demons standing before her in human form.

"Welcome, Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands. How pleasant it is to see you again."

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! As you can see, it's been this chapter which has made me bump the rating up to a T. I don't think it will ever go higher than a T, and I haven't planned on writing any true lemon scenes (though there might be pointed suggestions) or anything like that.

Please review! I just love it when you guys review! =)

By the way, if any of you can think of a good book cover for this story, please let me know! Also, for those of you who haven't seen this on my profile…

Un anuncio a mis lectores hispanos: Pronto, espero que tradujere mis obras en español. Si este trabajo le interesa, por favor, envíeme un mensaje por PM. Si no, buscaré un asistente de los lectores betas. ¡Muchas gracias!

Un avis à mes lecteurs français (ou personne qui peut parler français, je suppose haha): Bientôt, j'espère traduire mes ouvres en français. Si ce travail vous intéresse, envoyez-moi un message par le PM. Si non, je chercherais un lecteur beta. Merci beaucoup!

If my language skills failed me in those attempted translations (which wouldn't be too surprising, haha), here's the English version: A notice to Spanish/French-speaking readers: Soon, I hope to translate my works into Spanish/French. If this work interests you, please send me a message by PM. If not, I will search for a beta reader. Thank you very much!


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, I don't think I'll be doing double releases this next week. Perhaps the week after? I haven't quite decided yet. I didn't know double releases could be so taxing! I don't know how you other authors do it .

Responses to reviewers have been moved to the bottom of the chapter =)

Vocab:

_inuyoukai_ – dog demon  
_kosode_ - light robe that's usually worn under kimono, but can be worn alone  
_hai_ – yes  
_zori_ – Japanese style shoes that are similar in style to sandals

As always, I do not own these characters! They are the great invention of Rumiko Takahashi. (Well I guess I own Daitokage and Takahiro and whoever else I decide to create, but whatever.)

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"I see you've brought your human with you," said the largest of the wolf demons, presumably the alpha and therefore the leader of the tribe. "We have heard so much about you from other demons," he said with a yellow fanged smile and a glint in his eye. "Forgive my manners; it is not often that we have a _lady_ in our pack." He let out a barking laugh which made Rin wince. "I am Tousei, alpha of the northern wolf tribe."

The alpha was tall and muscular, broad shouldered and dark skinned as she expected the leader of wolves to look like. Rin was surprised to see that he was about the size of Sesshomaru, equal in height, though perhaps heavier. Tousei however was rather revolting to look at. His hair was matted and tangled with dirt and other unidentifiable substances. Rin wasn't if his complexion was the color of dust or if he simply hadn't bathed in several weeks. Around his mouth, there was something that had crusted over, a dark maroon color. Rin recognized it as blood and cringed in disgust. Like Kouga and the other wolves she had seen, he wore simple animal skins of fur on his arms, legs, and waist. However, Tousei seemed to have chosen to wear animal skin boots on his feet and left his barrel-shaped chest bare.

"It is my honor to be here, milord," Rin said with her best, though fictitious, smile of gratitude bowed deeply.

Tousei looked towards Sesshomaru, then around the rest of the group. "Where is Takahiro? Your advisor! Where is he?" Tousei suddenly snapped at Sesshomaru.

"He is indisposed," Sesshomaru replied coolly. "This Sesshomaru did not feel he was necessary to carry on negotiations."

"I hope that will prove to be true," Tousei growled. "Seito!" barked the alpha. "Show yourself!"

From Tousei's right stepped a young wolf demon, stocky like his father though still considerably smaller. "You called for me?"

"Introduce yourself," his father commanded. Turning to face his guests, Tousei explained, "Seito is recently returned from the east. I do not think you have had the honor of meeting him yet."

Seito faced the company and introduced himself. "I am Seito, first son of the honored wolf leader Tousei."

Rin bowed as the wolf demon stepped forward. He looked young in appearance, perhaps no older than Rin, meaning he couldn't be more than 100 years old as a demon. Surprisingly, Seito was not unhandsome. _Must be from his _mother, Rin thought to herself, for the father's gruff appearance was anything but attractive. His high cheek bones accentuated his startling, electric yellow eyes which pierced her hazel ones. Seito's midnight black hair was tied back in a high ponytail with only a few strands falling carelessly across his face. Although he had yet to obtain father's sheer size, he still stood a full head taller than Rin. He appeared to be cleaner than his father, though not by a large degree.

From behind her, she could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on Seito, assessing every quality, though the young man in front of her seemed completely oblivious to her lord's attention. The way Sesshomaru could sum up an entire being in one look unnerved her, especially when his appraising gaze was turned upon herself.

"Seito. Show Sesshomaru's human to her room. Try to make sure she doesn't lose herself in these caves. Humans tire very easily, you know." Rin felt a twinge of anger bubble up inside herself at this comment, but she bit down hard on her tongue. She was used to being treated as a lesser by the demon lords she went to visit, but usually they had enough respect for Sesshomaru to limit their snide comments or at least use her name.

"Of course, my lord." He said, kneeling to his father respectfully as he left the room. "Follow me."

Looking back once at Sesshomaru, Rin tried to ask her lord through a meaningful look if it was okay to follow the alpha's son. He simply moved his head in the slightest of nods to indicate to her that she should do as she was directed. Dubiously, she mirrored Seito's footsteps as he quickly exited through a corridor which branched to the right from the main entrance.

Only twenty feet into the tunnel and Rin was completely blind. Seito carried no torch with him and lighting in the winding labyrinth was somewhere between nonexistent and abysmal with only a little light seeping from other corridors branching off from this one. Rin was pretty sure that she managed to stumble over every rock present in that cave as she hurried to follow Seito who did nothing to help guide her. He seemed to know the path by heart and never paused once to take in his surroundings. Trying to memorize the way he went, Rin kept a tally in her mind: right, left, right, up steps on the left, right; after maybe two minutes of this, she realized it was pointless. There was no way she could learn the path after one time through it.

Rin had to rely on the sound of his footsteps to have any idea where he was going. Soon, though, the quick tapping of his feet against the stone floor faded away and she began to have trouble keeping up with him. Starting to panic and fearing becoming lost in such a twisting maze of rocky, dingy corridors, Rin began to run. The sound of her zori's clacking filled her ears, blocking out any hope she had of hearing Seito's footsteps.

Just as Rin was going to give up and wait for somebody else to take her to her room, she tripped over a particularly large rock, falling flat on her face. Luckily, her hands caught her fall, but she could feel cuts open on her hands as dirt was rubbed into the wounds. Struggling to stand, Rin ran her hands all around the surrounding area, hoping to find the wall to use as support.

"Feh," Seito scoffed from in front of her. "I forgot. Humans can't see in the dark, can they? So helpless you creatures are."

Rin felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her upright. She muttered a muted "thanks" as she brushed the dirt from her kimono. She knew how demons felt about humans, but it was starting to really irritate her that they felt the need to mention her inferiority at every possible opportunity.

Seito dragged her behind him, wrist in hand, about a hundred feet farther before they stopped in front of a medium sized hallway which opened into a large but unfurnished cave. Rin was thankful to see that it had already been provided with torches which were flickering in the damp chill.

Rin stepped into the area which she supposed would be her quarters for the next week. Really, looking around now, she regretted having not brought much to do. The walls were barren and the room chilled her to the bone. The only thing she could see that might pass for her bedding were the piles of fur pelts spread in the corner of the room. Rin wondered if she could still get her sleeping bag from Ah-Un's saddlebag, but she put the thought away for the time being. She knew that if she were to leave this room now, there would be no hope of her ever finding her way back to the entrance. She wasn't even sure of where Ah-Un would be in a place like this.

Rin turned to thank Seito for being her guide, but he was already gone. _Oh well_, she thought. _He wasn't exactly a gentleman anyway_. Looking around the room, she saw a basin with water in it. She cleaned her hands in the frigid water, surprised it wasn't frozen over. Rin dried her hands on her kosode and circled around the room, collecting the animal furs that she found. Some were from deer, some from bears, and many were from animals she didn't think she had ever seen.

Smoothing the pelts into the closest of a futon she could manage, Rin lay down, hoping to warm herself and maybe sleep.

If Rin was honest with herself, taking this journey into the wolves' lair hadn't been her favorite idea. But since it was the first time in years that Sesshomaru had offered her anything of the sort, she had snatched up the opportunity without a second thought. After her first death, even large dogs could frighten her with their uncanny appearance to wolves. In front of the alpha, Rin had managed to keep her trembling to a minimum. In their human forms, wolves didn't affect her as badly as she had expected. The thought of them in their animal forms though still sent shivers down her spine, though.

With these as her final thoughts, Rin wrapped herself as tightly as she could in the furs and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru hated this place. Actually, hated wasn't nearly sufficient to describe the unimaginable revulsion he felt when here. It was more of deep loathing, such as one might feel towards a parasite. In fact, the term leech was very applicable to these wolves, the scum of the earth. These were the kind of creatures that made him nauseous when they called themselves full-blooded demons. No respect, no control, just wild, mangy, animals.

Sesshomaru hardly understood why they had so much power. In fact, their territory was relatively small. The only true asset they had on their own was the strength of numbers. In this cave and the surrounding ones, the population of wolves totaled over five hundred, a large number for full-blooded demons. What truly gave them power he supposed were the alliances they held with the bears to the north. Those monsters were even more vicious and aggressive than the wolves; the only thing they had in common was bloodlust. This tribe wasn't even allied with the other wolf tribes farther south such as that of Kouga. Not even their own kind tolerated their abominable, uncontrolled, self-serving behavior.

"So, Sesshomaru… what propositions have you brought to us today? Anything more appealing?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the other demons present in the room: Tousei, the alpha and five betas, none of whose names he had bothered to commit to memory, sat at a rectangular stone table with Sesshomaru and Tousei at opposite ends. Tousei's advisors changed on a regular basis; he never seemed to be able to find those who would cater to his every whim for an extended period of time.

"You are familiar with the borders that were arranged at the time of your father's defeat by my father's hand. Those are the borders I shall maintain."

"So your position has not changed," Tousei growled. "Those borders were drawn well over three centuries ago, and have not been respected for the past hundred years. My brethren have grown since then. They need space to stretch, to grow. You cannot now expect them to clear areas which they have occupied for a century."

Sesshomaru regretted leaving his lands in the very incapable hands of his advisors. Even before he had set out on the search for Naraku, he had had no interest in maintaining the lands given to him by his father. He hadn't cared about his father's power; he had wanted to amass strength of his own. Now that he had succeeded in surpassing his father, Sesshomaru could see that was a foolish choice made out of childish willfulness.

"Do not think I have grown so soft as to allow your untamed pack of beasts to run rampant. If I desired it, I could have your entire tribe destroyed. They have killed some of my generals. I shall not tolerate such impudence."

"Oh, Takahiro was so much more charming than you are," Tousei drawled. "At least he wasn't as intractable as you. He understood that we are your ancestors, that we came before the inuyokai. He knew to respect my will as his elder."

Sesshomaru did his best to keep from rising and walking from the table directly. He wasn't necessarily the best negotiator, but he did know that that wouldn't be taken well. Instead, Sesshomaru simply sat in stony silence as way of response.

"It seems that we have reached an impasse yet again," said Tousei. "Besides, I know I as well as my advisors are thirsting for some fresh meat. Do you wish to join us?"

"I think I'll pass," Sesshomaru replied dryly. The wolves' idea of "hunting" was to simply slaughter everything in sight, not to even necessarily eat what they killed.

Rising from the table, the counsel transformed and departed. The betas' wolf forms were about the size of bears while the Tousei had to wait to transform outside. Although he had not nearly the power of Sesshomaru, he still reached a considerable size, his head meeting the treetops.

Sesshomaru quit the room with Jaken trailing behind him and entered the main den. From the main entrance, there were three possible paths to take. The one to the right led up the inside of the mountain to rooms specialized for crafting and the occasional visitor. To the left, spread a tunnel which connected this series of caves to the others in the adjoining mountains. The middle path which was by far the largest took one directly into the heart of the wolves' den in which there were always about a hundred lying about either sleeping or dozing. Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Jaken. Get some of the food from Ah-Un's pack. Rin will be hungry."

"Hai, milord!" Jaken said as he dashed out of the cave. In all honesty, Jaken was probably excited to have a chance to leave the cave, even if it was for Rin's sake. Every time Jaken was around, there were always several wolves who thought he was their next meal.

Taking the trail to the right, Sesshomaru followed Rin's scent to her room; he could tell long before entering by her scent that she was asleep. Entering, he saw that she was bundled in various animal furs but was still shivering. Removing the white pelt he wore over his right shoulder, he carefully laid it across her body. Almost reflexively it seemed, Rin reached out to the pelt and pulled it closer, a small smile spreading across her face as she did so.

Unconsciously, Sesshomaru felt his muscles relaxing. He didn't realize he had been so tense in the caves. It must be natural though, he supposed. He was never fully relaxed in any other demon's lands, especially those who reveled in their own filth.

Leaning back against the wall, Sesshomaru gazed at Rin's small chest rising and falling with her even breathing. Lying there curled up in a ball, Rin looked so innocent, so young. It was hard to connect her with the woman he had seen at the hot springs two nights ago.

Sesshomaru knew now that he had finally seen what all the other demon lords and humans who had asked for her hand had been seeing when they looked at Rin. The soft way her eyes had fluttered before realizing he had seen her, the slight pink tinting her cheeks as the realization spread throughout her, her gentle curves beneath the wet, transparent kosode…

What had passed over him was something he hadn't felt in a long time: lust. Sesshomaru had understood the burning sensation which swept his body the moment he had seen Rin essentially naked. He hadn't felt such desire since his youth. Well, he conceded, there had been Kagura, but he had hardly begun to care for her when she was killed. Rin had talked frequently of Kagura's love for him, but he knew he felt very little in return, only a flicker of lust. He couldn't completely restrain all his animal instincts, though he had pretty well mastered keeping the locks on this feeling.

When he had seen her standing there, still wet, her body calling to him, he hadn't expected to experience anything he did. Sesshomaru knew he should have paid more attention to the cycle of the moons before taking her along. He didn't realize it was the week before her monthly bleeding would begin.

The truth which no one knew of and no one suspected for the reason why he had stopped taking Rin along was because of monthly event. Several years after he had taken her back from Kaede's village, Sesshomaru was forced to make this decision. They were returning from a trip to the east, and Rin was about fourteen at the time. On this trip though, many demons attempted to attack Rin. Normally, Sesshomaru's presence was sufficient to ward off nearly all demons, except some of the more foolhardy or simply stupid ones.

Sesshomaru knew the reason why, though: as of late, there had been traces of a new smell coming from Rin, that of womanhood. It was the week at which her body was at peak fertility and emitted the pheromones which called like sirens to males. They had returned the castle in time so that Azami and Keiko would be the ones left to explain the intricacies of the female body to Rin, but he had not forgotten other demons reactions. If he were to bring her along while she was bleeding, he knew that her life would be put only into further danger. It was the possibility of blood which attracted them and would only worsen as she grew older. From that point on, whenever he was to leave, Sesshomaru instructed her to look after his estate while he was absent.

Since then, he had never really been around Rin during those times every month. Even when he was, it had usually been brief, just for his evening tea or after she finished her lessons. Now, though, he had seen her body, seen the woman she had become. Of course he had noticed the subtle changes in her voice, the loss of the child-like softness in her face, the way she had started developing curves under the layers of her kimono. This had meant nothing to him though. So why now?

Perhaps it had been too long since he had been with a woman. In his youth, he had fulfilled his physical needs often and regularly. It had been years though since he had done such things. It was possible, even probable, that this was simply another of his base instincts like hunting which he had neglected to fulfill.

From Rin's corner of the room, he heard a soft moan as she stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes. The soft smile she had while she was sleeping only grew at the sight of Sesshomaru.

"Milord," she murmured sleepily, her eyes soft with a gentle happiness. "How did the meetings go?"

Sesshomaru turned his head away dismissively, signaling a change of topic.

Before Rin had the time to probe further into his day with the wolves, Jaken returned with his arms full of winter vegetables and buns Azami had made for their journey. It was hard to see Jaken over the piles of food.

"You don't know how difficult it was to get the food past those miserable mutts milord!" Jaken huffed as he dropped all the food on top of one of the pelts. "Those starving mongrels won't leave you alone for five seconds!" he squawled.

Rin picked up one of the meat buns and began to eat gratefully. She had hardly eaten all day and was now feeling the pangs of hunger throughout her body. Sesshomaru sat to the side saying nothing as he observed her eating. Jaken's presence was helpful for once as he was able to answer any and all questions Rin might have had about the wolves through his rants about those "disgusting excuses for demons."

* * *

Rin was woken the next morning an unseen being tapping her head. At first, she thought it was part of a dream and tried shaking it off, swiping at the general area above her makeshift pillow. Then, she felt something poking her sides and giggling. Voices from her beside sprang up around her, nudging her farther and farther out of her sleep.

"I think it's awake!"

"Don't upset it!"

"It smells funny…"

"What do you think it'll do to us? Eat us? It's only a human."

"Shhhh! You're being so loud!"

"So what? Don't be stupid."

Irritated, Rin finally relented and opened her eyes to find four wolf pups bouncing around her bed crafted from animal skins. It seemed that there were three boys and one girl, all wide eyed and surprised to see her staring back at them. Rin watched the bushy-tailed children for a full three seconds before they all scattered and jumped into the recesses of the cave.

"Don't be afraid," Rin said as soothingly as she could while yawning. "I'm not going to harm you. Feel free to come back."

Tentatively, a boy who appeared to be the youngest of the group, took two incredibly small steps towards her, moving a total of maybe five inches. The other children seemed to worry for the youngest's safety, casting apprehensive glances at one another.

"What's your name?" Rin asked with a friendly smile.

The boy mumbled something, but she couldn't make it out.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Rin asked politely.

"Souta," the boy said softly.

"Ah, Souta-kun, what a nice name! It's very nice to meet you. I'm Rin," she said, beaming amiably. "How about the rest of you? Don't you all have names?"

One by one, the four other pups came out of the corners and introduced themselves. The two boys were twins named Toshi and Shiro and the girl was called Yuna.

"Why are you here?" one of the twins immediately questioned her.

"I'm here with my lord, Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."

"The dog demon?" Yuna asked with surprise. "Why? Are you his mate?" Rin blushed a little at this and began to reply in the negative when the other twin jumped in.

"Don't be stupid!" Shiro snapped at her. "Dog demons don't take human mates."

"Then who are you?" Yuna asked curiously.

"Sesshomaru saved my life when I was a young girl. For that, I am forever indebted to him."

The five pups chimed together with an "ohhh" of comprehension. Debt to another was something they all could understand, living in an animal hierarchy.

Soon they all gathered around her, prodding her with funny questions and strange requests such as where she was from, how old she was, and if they could touch her hair. Rin almost felt like a new toy around them, something curious and odd that they all wanted to know more about. She was happy to have them around in this otherwise unfriendly environment and hoped they could stay with her for the rest of the trip.

* * *

The so-called negotiations resumed late the next morning. Sesshomaru would have preferred that they start earlier, but the wolves refused to rise before the sun was more than fully risen.

"So, Sesshomaru, how did your human sleep last night? You spent all night in her room, I saw," Tousei said with a mischievous grin.

"She probably didn't get a lot of sleep then," said an advisor with a suggestive snicker.

"I heard you were very unlike your father in many ways, but I suppose in this you two are the same," Tousei said, barking with laughter.

"My ward is nothing of the sort to me," Sesshomaru said coolly though he could feel his pulse rising in anger. "This Sesshomaru would never condescend to fall prey to a human as my father did."

"I'm relieved to hear that," Tousei said, his smile fading slightly. "In fact, I had a proposal for you that might finally close these meetings." He paused, seemingly expecting Sesshomaru to be brimming with curiosity. When Sesshomaru made no response, Tousei continued. "A marriage alliance: one between your ward and my son."

Sesshomaru could not do anything to stop shock from flashing across his face, though it was gone as quickly as it had come. His eyes widened for the briefest moment before he reeled his emotions under control. "What would I have to benefit from this offer?"

"You would have my word that no wolves shall cross the border created by your father. If they were to do so, you could punish them as you see fit. In fact, I would be happy to extend the new borders even further, giving you two more villages."

Sesshomaru knew this wasn't a real offer. They knew it was one he would never accept. The wolves were dangling the proposition in front of him, assured of his refusal. Wolves did take mates for humans occasionally, but Rin was not what they were after. They were simply using her to toy with him. The wolves knew how much he despised them; they were seeing just how like his father he was. Besides, if he were to accept this against all expectations, it would still be their victory. The moment he breathed his last breath, that wolf's bastard son would immediately become proprietor of his lands. Sesshomaru stifled a growl that was rising in his throat. Did they think him a fool?

"There is nothing in this proposal that interests this Sesshomaru. I have had many more offers for my ward's hand that would be much more beneficial."

"So there is no possibility for this negotiation to end in our becoming father-in-laws?" Tousei said, a light dancing in his eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "This Sesshomaru has been more than forgiving for the acts of your pathetic tribe already. I have not even asked for compensation for those whom your minions have devoured. Let it be known that whosoever of your tribe commits a transgression across the border between my lands and yours that was agreed upon by our fathers will be killed for their actions of disobedience. I believe our meetings have finally concluded. Come, Jaken," he said to the small imp as he turned to leave the hall.

"Fetch Rin. My business here has finished."

* * *

Thank you for reading! If you can, please take time to review. Again, good, bad, whatever, I want to hear about it =)

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter:_

**TorturedRomance** – Aww thank you! It makes me so happy that you like it! Please keep reviewing so I can know what you think as the story progresses =)

**Kata** – As you'll see in this chapter, I kind of ended up deciding that he wouldn't play a huge role with these wolves. I mean, these wolves are just plain gross. He might make an appearance later, but it probably won't be a large part. Thank you so much for your review and compliments =)

**icegirljenni** – It actually wasn't as long as some of my other chapters! Surprising, right? Trust me, you weren't the one who was slow =P Awww you're so so welcome! Your story is so cute and I can't wait to see more of it. I'm usually not into present-day settings for Inuyasha, but you made it irresistible! Really? I sometimes worry that my chapters move too slowly XD Yeah, Sesshomaru isn't a fickle person at all, but Rin is just so silly sometimes… hahaha. I had to do some googling on daggers to find out information on them actually XD I Just made it up in my mind hahaha. It fits her and him so well, doesn't it! I speak Spanish and French decently, but definitely not well enough to translate all my stories. We'll just have to see how that goes XD That is so awesome that somebody volunteered to translate yours into Vietnamese! I hope everything is going well in your life. You said that you had been having some troubles =( Take care!

**anon** – I can't agree with you more. You'll just have to see what happens! Thanks for reviewing =)

**thexlittlexlisa **– Rumiko left the story wide open for something to happen, so it's hard not to imagine the possibilities, isn't it? I'm so glad you like it! I agree with you about the Kagura thing: she was the closest he ever got to "loving" somebody in the romantic sense, but it definitely wasn't anything that deep. I so wish she would make a sequel, but sadly the chances of that are slim =( Feel free to be as random as you like! Again, I'm so excited that you like the story. Thank you for your review!

**kataang1996** – Don't worry about it! Thank you for taking the time to review the previous chapter then! I hope everything is going well with you =) Take care!


	8. Chapter 7

This chapter was very troublesome for me to write! Perhaps you'll see why after you read it. Once scene in particular was very difficult…

I'm not sure if I'll be able to update next week or not. My life is in desperate need of attention, so I feel that I may take a week off to get everything organized and do lots of story planning. I guess I'll just see how things go =)

Vocab:

_daiyoukai_ – the highest form of a yokai; demons like Sesshomaru and Inu no Taishou, etc.  
_kosode_ - light robe that's usually worn under kimono, but can be worn alone; sometimes used for work clothes  
_obi_ – the silk belt which is used to tie kimono  
_hakama_ - loose pants that can be worn with kosode; sometimes used for work clothes

As always, I do not own these characters! They are the great invention of Rumiko Takahashi. (Well I guess I own Daitokage and Takahiro and whoever else I decide to create, but whatever.)

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Everything was dark. Rin was helplessly blindfolded, her human senses far too dull to understand anything she smelled or heard. The silk of the cloth was so thick it was impossible to even capture the slightest glimpse of her surroundings. All she could hear was the patter of footsteps around her.

"Birdcage, birdcage," a chorus of voices chanted, encircling her in their soft melody. "Who is that behind you?"

And suddenly, the voices faded into silence and the footsteps halted.

Rin's eyes widened under the blindfold as she realized she knew the answer to the game, a smile curling her lips. "Souta-kun," Rin whispered.

She whipped around, ripping off her blindfold. "Gotcha!" She called as she saw that it was indeed the youngest of the cubs standing behind her. Rin sprang to her feet and ran around the room, chasing the boy as he eluded her grasp. Souta plunged into the darkest corner of the cave, hoping Rin couldn't see him, but it was entirely futile. In seconds, she had swept him up in her arms and was tickling him all over.

"Heyyyyy!" he whined as she ruffled his hair. "No fair! How'd ya know it was me?"

Rin grinned proudly as she set the russet-colored cub back on his feet. "No one has quite as light of feet as you, Souta-kun! Besides, you started giggling!"

Souta scowled a little as Rin patted him playfully on the shoulder.

"I want to be the oni this time Rin-san! Can't I play?" Yuna called from behind as she tugged on Rin's kimono.

"But Yuna-chan, you can smell everyone. Wouldn't that be cheating?"

"No!" Yuna protested. "You can blindfold my nose too if you want!" Rin laughed at this proposal. No matter what, children were always children, no matter what species they were.

(A/N: Check out the notes at the end of the story to learn more about the game they're playing. Ironically, its name is _Kagome, Kagome_ which means birdcage, birdcage).

"Fine, fine. Let's try it for this round, but you had better not cheat!" Rin chided gently as she began tying her black silk obi they had been using as a blindfold around Yuna. _It's lucky I brought a spare one, _Rin thought to herself, _though I don't think I planned to use it to play a children's game with a bunch of demon wolf cubs_.

Suddenly, a shrill cry broke the moment of playful warmth.

"Riiin!" Jaken cried. "We're finally done with this intolerable dump. Get your things. Sesshomaru-sama is waiting on you!"

Rin sprang to her feet. "W-what? Already?" But Jaken was unable to answer, currently being mobbed by the four wolf cubs.

"That's the biggest newt I've ever seen!"

"Do you think we can roast it?"

"Mmmm, roasted newt. It's been a long time since I've had roasted newt…."

"Maybe it's a salamander."

"I don't think so…"

"Here, I'll take the first bite and let you know what it tastes like."

The larger twin Shiro had just opened his jaws wide to take a chomp out of Jaken's scrawny arm when the green imp thrust his Staff of Two Heads down to the ground.

"Enough, you brats! Release me at once!" However, the cubs kept tugging at Jaken's robes, chatting about how best to cook a newt. It wasn't until Rin beckoned them back to her side that they reluctantly relented their playful pursuit and retreated.

Jaken was irate. A newt? Him, a newt? Or even worse: a lowly salamander! Incensed, Jaken straightened his robes, disgruntled by the attack and the insults. "Didn't you hear me you silly girl, we're leaving, with or without you." Rin knew this second part was a lie; Sesshomaru wouldn't leave without her, but she could most definitely anger him by prolonging their stay.

Immediately, the four cubs ran to Rin's side and Souta latched onto her kimono.

"Rin, I thought you were going to keep playing with us!"

"Aren't we going to have a fun time together?"

"I thought you were staying forever..."

Jaken groaned as he watched the effusive displays of affection. Really, what had this girl done? Couldn't she stay away from even the lowliest filth for more than a day? It seemed all vermin was unduly attached to her. Now she was adding the awful smell of rotting meat on top of her already sickly human scent. Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't be pleased about this, having the smell of decaying carcasses around him while travelling. At this point, though, they all probably smelled pretty rancid. At least these wolves were still cubs so their odors hadn't reached the pungent heights of their elders.

Rin bent down and gave each one of them a chaste but affectionate embrace.

"Don't worry," Rin said as she held each one tightly in her arms. "I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Jaken rolled his eyes. Really, was this necessary? They had spent maybe a total of twelve together, and she was already acting as if these rugrats of wolves were her new favorite people in the entire world. It didn't take much for humans, especially Rin, to become unreasonably attached to anything.

"Sesshomaru-sama is waiting!" Jaken called again. "Are you deaf, you impertinent human!"

At that time, Souta, whom no one had seen disappear from the group huddled around Rin, appeared behind Jaken, his mouth wide open and fangs glistening. Before Rin could say anything to deter the cub, he had his jaws tightly clenched around Jaken's leg.

Jaken let out a howl of annoyance and attempt to whack Souta on the head with his staff, but the young wolf was much too fast for him. Within an instant, he was huddling behind Rin's legs.

"That wasn't a newt at all," Souta said, sounding highly disappointed.

"I am a water demon!" Jaken screeched, still massaging his shin where he had been bitten.

"Please be nice to Jaken-sama," Rin entreated to the cubs. "He truly is a nice demon. Yuna-chan, can I have my obi back? Apparently, it's time for me to go."

Hesitating, Yuna handed over silk belt with a look of displeasure. "We'll see each other again and play some more?"

Rin smiled a sweet but melancholy smile. "I hope so." Gathering up her bag, Rin stuffed the items that had been scattered about the room when the cubs had rummaged through her belongings and turned towards the door.

This time, Jaken took a torch with him as they left the caves. Looking around now in the light, Rin saw that there were many more passages than she had previously thought. She regretted now not having explored what lay outside of her stone chamber. From the various rooms and tunnels which branched from the main passageway, Rin caught the scents of different spices as they wafted to her from several rooms on her right; from the caves that lay to the left she could see sparks of light illuminating the tunnel beyond.

"Stop dillydallying and make haste! There is no longer anything of interest for us here," Jaken hissed from in front of her. Rin unwillingly obeyed, pulling her eyes to watch Jaken's path. She really should have taken to the time to delve into the possibilities of this labyrinthine cave. Pulling her eyes to the imp in front of her, Rin focused on following his footsteps without slipping. In a few minutes, they had reached the entrance of the cave where Sesshomaru was indeed waiting, Ah-Un standing patiently by his side.

Rin stepped into the blustery winter lands, the icy winds immediately biting every inch of her exposed skin. As she mounted Ah-Un for the long journey ahead, Rin heard a voice echoing out from the depths of the mountain.

"Do not forget my proposition, Sesshomaru."

Rin looked towards her master who made no acknowledgement of the words that had been directed at him. Rin turned to Jaken to ask what the proposition had been, but her words fell short in her mouth when she saw the intense glare her companion shot her. Normally, she would contest this, but with their hasty, unexplained departure, Rin decided it was best if she held her tongue this once.

* * *

Rin woke before the sun three days later in her soft futon bed which smelled pleasantly of the gardenias she was so fond of. Her room was lit with the dusty blue rays of the early dawn sky. The sun barely touched the horizon, the pink hue brushing the snow topped trees with rose colored hues. For once, Rin had gone to sleep early the night before in preparation for the morning chores she'd have the next day; many humans of the staff were sick with colds, so her help had been solicited the moment she had returned. This morning, she was far more cooperative, having slept her necessary eight hours. This was Keiko's day off, so Rin would have to spend the time working with the others. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the company of Sesshomaru's others employees; overall, they were a relatively pleasant bunch, but they none of them was Keiko's equal in her eyes.

Still hoping to catch the last, lingering pockets of warmth from her futon, Rin pulled the down filled comforter around her as she rose to put on her clothes for the day.

Rin tied her hair back from her face into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck and pulled on her grey hakama and cropped kosode she used for work. Sleepily, she clambered to her feet, stumbling down the steps to the kitchen to where Azami stood, tapping her foot, apparently annoyed.

"You are late child! There is much to be done! Five of our maids have caught cold and we fear more are getting sick! Tie this around your face," Azami said as she thrust a cloth in Rin's direction.

"What is this for?" Rin asked, suppressing a yawn.

"To keep the sickness away! We can't lose another helping hand! It is winter, so there is far much more work to be done." Luckily, the house had many charcoal and wood heaters throughout the estate to warm nearly every room during the freezing winter months; however, this also meant an enormous task force was needed to keep them running day in and day out. In addition to that, there was snow to clear from the walking paths and wash which had to be done inside: the rivers froze the maids' hands in this weather.

Rin tied her sleeves back as she grabbed the broom to begin her day's work. First she had to clean the stoves, heaters, and fireplaces. Normally, this was a task Keiko would help with, but with Keiko gone, she would have to do it alone. Grabbing up the sack used for ashes, she started with the basement which was easily the dirtiest and worked her way up throughout the six stories of the castle.

Three hours later, Rin was soot covered and ashen faced as she disposed of the dregs from the stoves and heaters into the river. Wiping her face of sweat, her hands came away coated in black grime. Rin grimaced as she saw how filthy she had become. Upon further inspection, she saw that her nails were caked in black ash and dirt, her hair expelling clouds of soot when shaken.

With only a thirty minute break to shovel some plain white rice down with a small side of seaweed, by early afternoon, Rin was dead on her feet. Half stumbling back down the kitchens, Rin carried the soiled plates of the previous days' meals to be cleaned. Azami winced as Rin set them down on the heavy wooden table, the china clattering ominously.

"Really, Rin! You must be more careful with such valuables! That dining set was imported all the way from China!" Upon taking one look at Rin in her bedraggled state, however, Azami's her expression softened.

"Poor thing," Azami murmured to herself. "You're still sore from the incident with the trolls, aren't you," she said to Rin. "Here, child, take a rest. You have done more than your share of work today."

"Thank you so much, Azami-san," Rin said sincerely as she gave the kitchen mistress a small bow and dragged herself up to her room.

Rin was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

She awoke what felt like five minutes later to someone calling her name. Turning over to sit up, she groaned when she saw the mess she had made of the white sheets of her futon. What had once been the color of newly fallen snow now looked like a blacksmith's home: dingy and greyed. Nearly all of her bedding had turned the color of smoke with her sleeping in it.

The rapping on her door continued as she stared at her mangled bedding. Rin could only hope that it might wash out.

"I'm coming," she called to the maid. Sliding open the shouji, Rin found a young girl, panting with the effort of running up many flights of stairs quickly. "T-the master's tea!" she managed to gasp in between the heaving of her chest.

"What?" Rin was taken aback. Surely it had only been thirty minutes since she had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru didn't take his tea until early evening. Upon looking outside, however, she saw that the sky had deepened to a cool cerulean, the sun having disappeared from the sky long ago. Her eyes shot open in shock.

Immediately, Rin dashed from the room. "Bring me a basin of water in the kitchen. I'll need to wash my face!" she called to the maid as she flew down the stairs without sparing a single glance back.

Running to the kitchen, Rin spun around, desperately searching for Azami, but the old hanyou fox wasn't anywhere to be found. Gasping for breath, Rin saw the tray sitting there, waiting for her to take it to Sesshomaru. Touching the sides of the cups though, she found the water have already cooled to a dubious, lukewarm temperature. Dashing to one of the fireplaces, she quickly ladled some of the water which was always kept boiling into the teapot. Rin threw open the cupboards, grabbing the large bowl which held the tea leaves. Tossing two scoops in with the water, she put the pot on the tray, praying all the while that the tea would steep quickly.

"Here, milady," the maid said as she entered the kitchens, setting the basin of cold stream water on the table. Rin frowned internally at this formality. Although Azami and Keiko knew better than to use "milady" unless when jesting, pretty much all the other servants in the household used the term openly when addressing her. Frankly, she found the term to set her far above others when she was really more their equal than their superior.

Rin took the cloth from the girl's hand and quickly scrubbed down her face and hands, watching the water turn a murky black as she removed what seemed to be a never-ending supply of ashes from her cheeks and fingers. Rin didn't even want to know how dirt ridden her hair might be. When she was done, she hastily dried herself with the cloth the maid had brought, her cheeks a warm pink from the scouring she had given them. Snatching the tray up in her hands, Rin scrambled up the five flights of stairs from the basement to Sesshomaru's study. Flinging herself to the floor, she rapped the mats three times and waited for the door to open.

It was a moment before the shouji slid to the left, but Rin still hadn't managed to catch her breath before Sesshomaru's form towered over her. Rising to her feet, she panted, "I'm sorry… I'm late… milord."

Sesshomaru said nothing in response as she entered. Rin set the tray down on the low table and reached up to brush the hair that had fallen onto her face. When she pulled her hand away though, a look of horror spread onto her face. On the back of her hand which she had used to wipe her forehead, there was a distinct smudge of black. Reaching up, she dragged her fingers across her forehead again. Rin wanted to die when she saw more ashes sticking to the sweat she had wiped from her face. As quickly and discreetly as she could, Rin rubbed her hand against her forehead, hoping her master hadn't noticed the soot still darkening her complexion. Turning her head to where Sesshomaru stood at his desk, Rin saw his eyes were intently focused on some papers he had returned to study once again. She wasn't sure if her imagination was playing tricks on her, but she thought she saw the faintest outline of a smirk grace his expression. She blinked and looked again, but it was gone.

Rin dried her hands on her hakama and took the cups off the tray and set them on the table. Lifting the teapot carefully by the handle, she poured the tea into the cups, trying not to spill any as she did so. Rin slid the cup in front of Sesshomaru's place as he returned from his desk to take it. Before she had even raised the cup to her lips to taste it, she knew something was wrong by the smell which floated up to her from the cup. Looking over at Sesshomaru, Rin noticed that he had set his jaw, his mouth forming a hard line. Glancing down at the water, she saw it was a rich amber color, not the pale green it was supposed to be.

Jasmine tea, not green tea. Jasmine tea, which Sesshomaru did not like. Jasmine tea, whose leaves were in the bowl right next to those of the green tea. Rin cursed herself as she started piling the china back onto the tray. _Jasmine? Jasmine? Good lord, Rin. If you really wanted to upset Sesshomaru, you would have given him a tea he hates as well as being late. Oh wait, that is what you did, _she thought to herself. In her haste, she must have grabbed the wrong tea container from the cupboard.

"Please forgive me Sesshomaru-sama! Just let me get you some new tea. You see, I was rushing to prepare everything and I must have put in the wrong tea leaves." Rin made a storm of noise as she threw everything back onto the tray, hurrying to get back to the kitchens and fix her mistake. Right as she was loading the teapot onto the tray, the handle slipped from her grasp and clashed to the floor, shattering into a thousand tiny shards of fine porcelain. The piping hot tea from the teapot soaked her thighs and Rin let out a gasp of pain as the water scorched her legs. She shook the hakama out, hoping the air would cool the water.

Sesshomaru passed her as he went to the door, presumably to call for a maid to help clean for the mess she had made. Rin, her legs burning and her cheeks flushed from so much embarrassment in so little time, quickly diverted him. "No Sesshomaru-sama! Don't call a maid; it's my fault that I broke the teapot. Don't trouble any of the maids; it's been a long day for them."

Reaching down, Rin began to pick up the largest pieces of the one beautiful china and placing them onto the tray. Looking at it now, she saw the intricate patterns of blue ink which had been sketched with a delicate hand. It had been a beautiful landscape. What she held now was part of a cherry blossom tree, each petal meticulously formed. An overwhelming tide of guilt washed over her at seeing how much effort had been put into this piece of art which she had so carelessly destroyed.

"I'm so sorry for causing you all this trouble, Sesshomaru-sama. I know that these tea sets are incredibly expensive and were imported all the way from China. Please, let me know how I can repay you for destroying such fine things." Rin continued scooping the shards onto the tray, piece by piece. She was just about to apologize further when she felt a stinging sensation along her left hand. Glancing at her hand, she saw that three shards had pierced her hand. Rin was reaching down to pull them from her palm when she felt a hand on her left wrist. Looking up, she saw Sesshomaru, kneeling by her side, his lips parted and eyes glowing dangerously. Rin was afraid for the retribution she was surely about to pay. A slap, perhaps? Sesshomaru had never once raised a hand to hit her, but then again, she had never ruined such a valuable possession before.

Rin was surprised, then, when Sesshomaru brought her hand to his and, instead of punishing her, simply plucked the three shards from her palms. Rin winced as each piece was pulled from her skin. She was about to thank Sesshomaru, but the words stopped the instant Rin looked at her master once more. Ever so slowly, Sesshomaru was lifting her palm to his lips. She knew her heart was banging against her ribcage, her breath caught in her chest. Breathless, Rin gazed in astonishment as her master brought her trembling hand to his mouth. She felt the soft, gentle brush of his lips on her palm, the peaceful sensation sweeping her body like a wave carrying her out to sea. Rin closed her eyes, trying to savor whatever was happening to her at this moment. She didn't question it. It was like she was in a dream, floating high above herself in another world completely.

Rin's eyes shot open the instant she felt the tongue on her hand. She tried to jerk away, but Sesshomaru held her eyes to his and her wrist fast in his hand as he trailed his mouth from palm to fingertip, licking the cuts where the shards had broken the skin. Rin shuddered at his touch, her eyes wide in surprise. Yet, as strange and foreign as the act was, she couldn't help but wanting more, for him to make his way to her lips and touch them now like they were her hand. He grazed his lips against the tip of her index finger, making her shiver with the delicate intensity of the act. Rin closed her eyes, leaning forward, silently praying for more.

Suddenly, his grip loosened and he let her hand drop. Rin looked back up at Sesshomaru, but the glowing intensity had vanished, replaced by an icy stare.

"Leave. I will call for a maid to clean.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin

"This Sesshomaru commands you to go."

Confused, Rin backed out of the study, only turning to face where he had ordered her to go once she had reached the stairs. Without looking back, Rin hurried down the steps, running at a sprint until she reached her room. Sliding the shoji shut, she lit the oil lantern which resided near her trunk full of the gifts Sesshomaru had given her.

Trembling, Rin pulled her hand to her face, examining it. She gasped. At first, she thought perhaps it had been demon instinct that had driven Sesshomaru to take blood from her. However, what made her inhale so sharply was not what he had taken from her: it was what he had given her. The gashes from the shards were gone, seemingly by magic. Gingerly, Rin touched the spots where they had been, amazed. There was no pain, no sign of a scar. It was if the cuts had never even existed.

Leaning against her wall for support, she sat, somehow disheartened by the whole incident. _So it was me who overreacted_, Rin thought. _It was me who took everything to mean more than it was. He was simply healing me; nothing more._ Rin sighed.

_Wait._

_More than what, exactly? What had I been hoping for?_

These were two of the many questions that had plagued her for nearly two years now. At first, Rin had simply put it off as childish admiration of the lord who had saved her, the daiyoukai who had given her life twice, who had given her everything she could have possibly wanted. But now, after tonight, there was no deceiving herself any longer. She was in love with Sesshomaru.

The moment she realized this undeniable truth, Rin nearly burst into tears. She knew this was a death sentence of permanently unrequited love. Rin could never hope to have a return of emotion from him; he, the man practically made of stone. She did not live in a world where a relationship with the Lord of the Western Lands would ever be possible, even feasible. She had never seen him show love for another, even lust or desire.

_Well,_ Rin admitted, _there had been Kagura_.

Yes, Kagura the beautiful, the lovely, the wicked, the demon. Although it was many years since Kagura had passed into the next life, Rin still remembered the look on her master's face as he watched her become part of the wind. It was gentle, an expression of sympathy, a look that told her what she needed to know without any words. Even at that young an age, she could never forget what Kagura had meant to him. Perhaps she had meant even more and Rin simply never knew about it.

_And here I am, _Rin thought. Rin the ordinary, the untalented, the child, the human. _What am I in comparison to her? _

Looking at her hand one last time, Rin shut the lamp off and climbed into her still soiled futon, praying for dreams that would take her to a happier time in which maybe she could love and be loved in return.

* * *

I hope everyone liked the chapter! Please review if you have time =) All words are appreciated and I will respond to everyone's review!

I'm sorry the chapter is shorter than usual. I had to end it where it ended pretty much, and I was running low on energy as well, haha.

I'm sure you can see now why this chapter gave me a lot of trouble. Well, at least the tea scene did. Next chapter will have Sesshomaru's POV; the tea scene will be explained in much greater detail there, and hopefully you'll understand why everything happened.

Okay! Quick explanation of the game _Kagome, Kagome _or birdcage, birdcage: At least three people are needed for this game. One child is chosen as the _oni_ (or ogre) to sit in the middle of a circle formed by the other children. They then walk around the oni singing a specific song. They stop when the song ends and the person in the middle has to guess who is behind them. Go to Wikipedia if you'd like a more full explanation of this along with the song. I hope that scene didn't confuse anybody too much.

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter:_

**Kata** – Aww thank you! Let me know if there's anything that you don't like; I worry about the characters so much x_x" Thank you for reviewing!

**kataang1996 – **Make sure you take lots of time to rest and relax as well! I just got finished with school, so I know how bad the workload can get. I hope you're doing well. Thank you for reviewing like you always do! It means a lot to me. =)

**chibioso** – I'm glad you do! Thank you for your review!

**icegirljenni** – Yeah; basically what's happened is that Tousei's pack crossed onto Sesshomaru's lands while he was away and have been doing so for some time now. However, the wolves are being highly troublesome, killing and eating people. Seiko wouldn't have been good at all to Rin, I don't think. He's very much a jerk. Google is so amazing! I have to use it a lot while writing this story to try to keep details as accurate as possible, but some of it is so difficult to find x.x Take care! I really do hope things do get better for you soon. Thank you again for reviewing =)

**sakemori**_** – **_I'm glad you like it! When you find mistakes, feel free to PM me and let me know if you have the time. Sometimes when I'm rushing to get the chapters out, I overlook errors by accident . Thank you so much for your review!

**LEGNA** – I know! He won't realize it though, at least for the longest time. –sigh- This story is going to get very sad before things get better =( As always, thank you for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 8

I'm very sorry for the extra week of absence. I've actually had this chapter semi-ready since last week. I left last Friday to go out of state to visit some family friends, thinking I would be able to hunt down internet access at their house. Oops ." However, during that time I was able to get many of the issues with future chapters resolved and the story is now fully planned for the next long while!

Vocab:

_shouji _ – sliding doors

_baka_ – can be affectionate; means idiot (in a more lighthearted sense, usually)

_youki_ – demonic power

_kosode_ - light robe that's usually worn under kimono, but can be worn alone; sometimes used for work clothes

As always, I do not own these characters! They are the great invention of Rumiko Takahashi. (Well I guess I own Daitokage and Takahiro and whoever else I decide to create, but whatever.)

I hope you enjoy even though it is very belated!

* * *

A week later, Rin woke tangled in the sheets of her futon. She realized she had slept later than usual, for by now the sun filled her room with golden warmth, deceiving the outside winter air. There were only a few short weeks before spring would begin to make its joyful appearance. Soon, the birds' melodies would fill the still air and the budding of new life would begin.

Sitting up, Rin tried to catch the last wisps of the dream which was quickly slipping away like water held in cupped hands. Lifting her hand to her face to wipe to rub the sleep from her eyes, she found her cheeks moistened by tears from her eyes. Touching the damp pillow gently with the tips of her fingers, Rin tried to recall the reason she had woken up feeling so melancholy. All she could grasp from the entrails of the fading dream was Sesshomaru's face turning away from hers. Sighing, Rin wondered why she had tried to fight the truth for so long. It had been so obvious, so uncontrolled. Sesshomaru had probably suspected it for a while, yet she had remained blind to her own conspicuous emotions.

Brushing away these sobering reflections, Rin dressed herself in a plain dark blue kimono, letting her hair tumble loose down her back. Sliding the shoji which led from her room to the outside, she let the frosty air cleanse her breath and clear her mind.

The blades of the dead grass formed little spiked tips as they poked through the new blanket of snow which had fallen only the night before. Rin walked to the nearby bench which was a personal favorite of hers, still dusted with white. Sweeping the bench with her bare hand, she sat down, taking a moment to behold the breathtaking landscape which unfurled before her eyes.

Luckily it was midmorning and everyone was busy with their daily duties, so she was left alone to enjoy the serenity of the scenery in solitude. Looking out at the vast grounds and forests now covered in bright white, Rin was painfully reminded of how much winter resembled Sesshomaru. The silver snow, the pale gold of the early morning sun; everything had a touch of him.

Rin breathed in the cold air as it awakened her lungs, even invigorating her. In the strangest way, it made her feel alive amongst all this death. In every piece of literature she read, the authors almost always had associated winter with death. Rin knew that everyone was mistaken. She understood that everything was still alive; it was simply dormant. All it took was a gentle breath of warmth to melt the frozen exterior.

Rin looked up at the branches of the tree which hung over polished bench where she sat. Come spring, it would blossom into the most stunning cherry tree on the whole estate, its pink and white petals the earth like the snow did now. There had been days during the travels, the ones in which she was more than a decade younger than she was now, that Sesshomaru had sat with her under other cherry trees as he watched her make designs with the fallen blossoms and listened to her babbling away.

Rin dismissed the daydreams of many years ago from her mind. Those days were gone; things were much different now. She couldn't afford to imagine such scenes as that happening now. Rin knew well that there was no chance for a life with Sesshomaru in any place than she was now. Not servant, not lover; more like a pet. The word disgusted her the moment she thought of it, but if she were to try to move from that spot, he would be lost to her forever. Even if it wasn't the place she wanted to be with him, it was still a place where she was by her side. _Right now, that's all I can ask for._

"Rin-chan!" a voice called to her from a distance. Turning, Rin saw with a burst of warmth in her chest that it was Keiko, fully recovered from the cold she had suffered from the previous week.

Smiling ecstatically, Rin called back. "Kei-chan! Aren't you supposed to be working right now? Surely Azami hasn't forgiven you for the last time we ran off together in the middle of the day."

Keiko giggled. "No, she really hasn't. Instead, she's been making me double up on a lot of chores! The old hag," she said a little bitterly.

"So what are you coming to me for? Get back to your work!" Rin teased.

Keiko mock gasped. "No need for such rude and hurtful words! Fine, if you're going to be that way, I won't tell you where I'll be going tomorrow."

This piqued Rin's interest.

"Going? Where are you going?"

"Welllllll," Keiko paused dramatically, waiting for Rin to respond.

Rin couldn't help it. She took the bait. "Well what?"

"You know how Azami has pains in her joints come winter?"

Rin nodded. The old kitchen mistress suffered from rather painful arthritis in her knees and hips which only worsened during the damp and cold seasons.

"Well, it's acting up again, which means buying this week's supplies falls to me! And with all the colds that the human staff has been catching lately, she's in particular need of the herbs for you to whip up some remedies," Keiko said with a sly grin.

Rin jumped off of the bench in excitement. "Does this mean we'll be travelling together?"

"Of course, baka-chan! We'll leave tomorrow and come back the day after next."

Rin paused, considering the implications of this. "Are you sure you'll be all right, Keiko-chan?"

"Of course I will be!" Keiko responded without hesitation. "Besides, I'll have you by my side. Who cares what they think anyway?"

Keiko, slightly more than two years Rin's senior, had not had a life too dissimilar from her own. In fact, it was the life Rin probably would have lived had Sesshomaru not saved her that fateful day. Keiko's parents had died from a sickness that had swept the village years beforehand, leaving her an orphan at the age of four. She, like Rin, came from an impoverished family with no living relatives and had resorted to stealing to survive. Once she was old enough, however, people stopped turning a blind eye. Nobody would support her any longer. Not a single person volunteered to taker her in, much less offer to marry a poor, filthy orphan. For months, Keiko had gone to every member of the village, begging for work. No one took pity on her. The only options she had left were to sell her body or go to the local demon for work. Keiko chose the one everyone found the more revolting proposition: one night at the age of fourteen, she showed up on Sesshomaru's doorstep. The guards at the gates had immediately turned her away. For three days, she repeated her pitiful pleas and was turned away each time. By the fourth day, Keiko had collapsed from hunger on the edge of the forests bordering Sesshomaru's estate, too weak to even move. Rin had been the one to find her, bringing her food for two days. Once Rin had learned of Keiko's story, she had gone directly to Sesshomaru and asked him herself.

The other villagers had viewed Keiko's action as a betrayal of "her own kind" as they did all humans who went to "whore" themselves to the Lord of the Western Lands. Most figured he kept the female servants as part time concubines; even the demons who hated humans had been known to take human women like this. Women were women, even if there was no demon blood coursing through their veins. Keiko rarely returned to the village, but when she did, she was sure to receive glares which stabbed her like knives. Most of the time, Keiko avoided her once home at all costs. The only time she really went was New Year's to make her prayers as the only thing Sesshomaru's estate lacked was, of course, a shrine.

Rin knew Keiko was more affected by the task than she would admit, but she understood Keiko's words. Like her dearest friend, Rin too was headstrong and independent to a fault. No matter what, neither of them would allow the other to worry about their wellbeing. That was something they both could understand.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´****-****`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Sesshomaru didn't call for a maid to clean up the mess. Instead, he took to pacing the well-worn path in his study.

Sesshomaru was, without a doubt, one of the most powerful demons to have walked the face of this earth. A demon with as much youki imbued in his blood as he could transfer some of his regenerative power, yes, but only a small amount. Even something as insubstantial as his saliva contained some of his demonic power. By licking her wounds, it was as if he was a dog, tending to its own cuts. Yet, the moment he tasted her blood, tasted her skin and inhaled her scent, felt her shudder with pleasure, he had wanted more. He had wanted to pull his body close to his, see her cheeks flush with blood and her eyes flutter towards his. He would take her, make her his…

Sesshomaru slammed his fist on his desk, making numerous delicate instruments rattle unsteadily. _Damn these urges!_ And damn him for nearly giving into them. It was only when he had seen Rin lean forward, her eyes mirroring the desire in his, that the hypnotizing spell had broken.

He had known that she had been harboring these _feelings_ for him for quite some time now, but he believed them to be temporary. He was the only male figure in her life. It was only natural that she would develop some sense of attraction to him. Sesshomaru supposed that he had sensed it before Rin even knew that her body and mind were playing such tricks on her. Her scent had changed when she was around him. More often than not, she was never fully at ease in his presence, always adjusting her hair and staring fixatedly at her lap. She seemed nervous, fidgety. Her pupils would dilate if she looked at him too long, her heart's tempo racing if he drew too near.

However, it was time she gave such feelings up. He had thought time would do the trick. Perhaps it was because she had no other opportunity to express her human needs to find a partner and procreate.

This was one of the first times, however, he himself had wanted to take her, to make her permanently his. Her body called to him like a siren, and he had been more than willing to answer. His desire had nearly overtaken him, the traces of longing still echoing in his mind.

Had Rin been a demoness, there might have been no stopping what would have inevitably followed with Sesshomaru aroused as he had been. While she had been educated in the rituals of the human mating process, there was very little chance anyone had told her of the way of demons. Blood was often drawn, sometimes purposely to call to the prospective mate. If the male answered this call by partaking of the offering, it was rare if intercourse did not ensue.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by the pattering of feet and an impish voice squawking his name.

"Sesshomaru-samaa!"

Eyes narrowed in annoyance, Sesshomaru let the little kappa demon burst unbidden into the room with several scrolls in his hands: the daily report of events in other lands. Before Jaken could begin to enumerate the countless, unimportant, uninteresting happenings of impotent lords, he stepped on a shard of the broken teapot. Hopping around, Jaken pulled the fragment from his foot.

"Fetch a servant to clean this mess up,"

"But Sesshomaru-sama, the repor-" Jaken's sentence was cut off by a sharp glare from his master.

"R-right away, most honorable master," Jaken said as he bustled out of the room, leaving the scrolls on the table which Rin used to serve tea.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´****-****`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

The next day, Rin and Keiko both set off at what they compromised to be a reasonable hour; for Rin, it wouldn't have been anything earlier than nine, but Keiko made her agree that the three hour travel to the village should be started at six if they wanted to get a decent price on quality items. Per the usual, Ah-Un was taken with them partially to ease the journey, but also for protection. Within minutes, both Rin and Keiko were asleep on Ah-Un's back.

As they were about to enter the village, Keiko spotted an abandoned hut with a set of unused wooden stables.

"We'll need to put Ah-Un in here for the time being," Keiko said.

Rin clutched Ah-Un's reins tightly and pulled the beast closer to her. "Why? I don't like the thought of leaving him here…" Rin said warily.

Keiko crossed her arms. "Do you really think that the villagers will take kindly to our bringing a demon into their village? They'll try to purify him before we can even buy the tea leaves."

Rin eyed the stables. Ah-Un didn't like being cooped up in small spaces for extended period of time, and she wasn't sure how long the shopping would take. Coaxing Ah-Un in a cooing voice, Rin tugged his reins until Ah-Un begrudgingly followed her into the stables.

"Don't worry,' Rin soothed Ah-Un as she petted both of its heads. "I'll be back for you soon."

By the time they arrived to the thriving trade district of the village, people had already flooded the center, everyone clamoring to sell their goods. The sounds of their voices merged into one unending drone as bartering abounded. Rin watched with amazement as men haggled back and forth, each hoping to gain the best price for their goods.

"Too much!"

"Far too little. My hens produce only the best quality of eggs!"

"I'm not spending half a day's salary on a dozen of the garbage you dare call eggs!"

"Fine. Go to Matsumoto's stand! He'll charge you twice the price for spoiled ones."

Rin was fascinated by the marketplace. It had been a while since she had been to such a thriving hub of humans, all bustling about, so preoccupied with their own lives. In Kaede's village, there was no need for such a large market as the total village size was fewer than seventy people. In this square alone, Rin guessed nearly three hundred customers crowded the stalls, pressing and bumping both her and Keiko along as they searched for the items they needed.

Sesshomaru's castle was largely self-sufficient with its own hen houses, extensive gardens, and even domesticated honey hives. That left very few items to be purchased on a regular basis, such as silk, imported herbs, and handcrafted items such as the scented combs Rin used.

It was only under Sesshomaru's name that Keiko was able to haggle down to a reasonable price with her history well known amongst the majority of the townspeople. Rin was captivated by Keiko's bartering skills, always pushing for lower even when the merchants said they wouldn't sell for a yen less.

"Keep your eyes down," Keiko muttered in Rin's ear as they walked past a stall selling fresh chicken. "Don't make your presence too well known. They don't appreciate people associated with demons."

Even though she did as she was told, Rin attracted quite a bit of attention from the enthralled look on her face at every transaction. Furthermore, even though her kimono was one of the simplest she owned, it was still far nicer than anything the villagers wore. Even in winter they wore cotton or linen, just topping it with multiple layers to keep warm. Rin was obviously out of place, so finely dressed and carefully manicured. She simply wasn't one of them. It wasn't long before many eyes turned her way and someone in the crowd, recognizing her from when she had helped out at the shrine, made sure the rest of the villagers knew who she was and where she was from. Immediately, the crowds around Rin turned into whispering mobs, some not even troubling to keep their voices below a dull roar.

"That's her, isn't it?"

"With Keiko? We should have known. Birds of a feather…"

"How dare she come here? The likes of those two girls aren't wanted."

"I'm sure it pays well to sell yourself instead of working like the rest of us."

"What a waste of such good looks. She'll be worth nothing now…"

Rin kept her eyes cast down towards the ground, trying to count her steps to keep her confused anger within the confinement of her body. Of course, she shouldn't have been surprised. If they, these gossiping do-nothings were whispering about Keiko, what would they be saying about her, the girl who trailed Sesshomaru wherever he went? Cheeks burning furiously, Rin focused on following the grey trail of Keiko's robes until they were out of the market.

"Who are they to be saying such things about you? All you did was keep yourself from starving to death!" Rin hissed as they headed back in the direction to where Ah-Un was being kept in a set of abandoned stables.

Keiko smiled a despondent yet knowing smile. "It's nothing, really Rin. I should have told you there would be more comments like that. I'm perfectly used to it now. It wasn't fair though that they said those things behind your back. You didn't deserve that."

Despite Keiko's soothing words, Rin was raging inside. "I don't care what they say about me! It's you who I care about. What they say means nothing to me now."

It had been about three years since Rin had been to the village, but she had never been to the heart of it like this. Instead, she had stuck to the shrines on the outer edges, tending to the sick who came seeking remedies and purifying spells for exorcisms. However, in the time that had passed, several of the miko in training had come into their own, rendering Rin's presence unnecessary. Although she had proven herself useful in making remedies and had shown herself on many occasions to not be possessed by demons, even to be rather friendly, the other mikos weren't wholly reluctant to see her prolonged departure. No matter whether or not the miko had seen her before, three to four of them insisted upon Rin being subjected to a ten minute long process of purification and exorcism. That was one part of travelling to the villages that Rin would never miss.

It always offended her how people assumed that you had to be crazy or possessed to be around demons by choice. They would surrounded her in clouds of incense and tags with purifying tags with spells fell upon her like rain until they considered her sufficiently human to pass into the shrine. There had been a couple of miko she had been particularly friendly with, but even now they wouldn't associate with her. After becoming a teenager, her continued presence at Sesshomaru's estate was no longer tolerable. No sympathy flowed from them about how the demon lord must have bewitched her. She should be marrying now, they would say hypocritically. It wasn't as if there was a single man in thirty miles who would consider her unless they had sufficient power to make it acceptable within their realm.

Rin had known for a while that she was "ruined" as far as marriage from anyone in this village or really any other in the Western Lands to be honest. She had been eavesdropping on some of the laundry maids behind a bush as they did their laundry in the river several years ago, listening gossiping about the castle news. As the topics dried out after much discussion, a maid made an offhand comment as she was scrubbing the clothes with soap.

"Tis a shame that that child will never marry. She will be quite a beauty when she's grown, but 'tis all for naught."

"What mean you by such comments? Of course she shall marry! I daresay he'll be rich as well. Sesshomaru will expect nothing less for Rin," another maid piped in.

"Perhaps so, but she will not be able to marry anyone who knows of her life with the master."

Rin had been taken aback by this conversation. At the age of fourteen, she hadn't even begun to consider another life other than the carefree one she had always pictured living with Sesshomaru. As she grew up, though, and reflected on this moment, she felt the weight of those too true words more and more each day.

Keiko opened the dilapidated doors of the stables as Ah-Un burst from the enclosed space, stamping its feet in relief at finally being freed.

"Don't let it get to you," Keiko said as she touched Rin on the shoulder lightly. "Those who are most blind are those who choose not to see. You'll be fine, Rin-chan. You'll find a husband for sure, one that you'll love and grow old with."

"One would think," Rin said, stopping in her tracks, a sad smile spreading on her face that didn't reach her eyes. "But I suppose that was the one thing they were right about. I _am_ ruined."

"Why is that?" Keiko said, confusion tarnishing her warm, allying tone. Then, after a few seconds, Keiko smiled. "Ahhh," she sighed. "Is it that your heart belongs to another, Rin-chan?" Keiko said with a knowing look in her eyes.

Rin stared, open mouthed, but was really only half surprised. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to those who know you well."

Rin sighed. "There's not a hope of a life with him for me, is there?" she asked desolately.

"That may not be true, but it is a decision you might have to make. Will you forever be running after a man who may never love you back, or will you live a life of your own? If you had to make that choice, what would you choose?"

Rin paused. "I don't think a life without him at this point would be living at all. From some of my earliest memories, Sesshomaru has been my everything. A life with him is the only one I've ever wanted or really known. Even if the only place I'll ever hold is the one behind him, I don't think it's something I could give up."

Keiko hugged her tightly. "At least you have hope. The only desire I had for a life other than the one I have now died a long time ago." Looking back at the village, Keiko continued. "There was a boy in that village who always looked after me. Even in times of famine when the winters were hard and no one would take pity on a starving orphan, he would sneak me some of his own food. At night when he brought me food, he became my closest friend and confidant, transforming from the nameless boy of the well-off family he lived as in the daytime. He had tried to get steady work with his family. The day I went to work for Sesshomaru-sama, however, it all changed: me, my life, and he as well. I can never go back. Sesshomaru-sama, however, has raised to you to a status where you are not trapped by the whispers of others. You can be free. It is your choice, though."

Rin stared at the retreating village as they walked back to the castle, each to the life she had chosen. The rest of the trip remained largely silent, each lost in her own reflections.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´****-****`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Rin slid the door shut to the hot springs room as she tied the belt of her kosode firmly around her waist. Her wet hair soaked the cotton, quickly snatching the remaining warmth of her bath. As she made her way back to her room, she thought back on her conversation with Keiko earlier that afternoon. Without a doubt, Keiko had spoken the truth. There was no denying it. Her life was her own. Perhaps it was time to return to a human village. With Sesshomaru, there was no life for her at all. What was she supposed to do when she grew old? Would she still be chasing after him from land to land? She had dreams of her own to fulfill. Rin was only a few months away from her eighteenth birthday. By this time, many humans her age had been married for at least three years. Even Kagome had married Inuyasha when she was 18, and she had been considered a latecomer to the institution.

Rin dug in her bag from the wolves for her lavender comb. She had missed it for the last week, deciding she must have forgotten to remove it from the leather travel bag before replacing it into her wooden trunk.

Rin's hand scrapped the bottom of the bag, turning up nothing. Frowning, Rin turned the bag over and shook it. Nothing came out. Sighing, Rin realized that one of the wolf cubs may have taken it for its own. Luckily enough, there were one or two others like it in the baskets of the hot springs, though the lavender scent had faded. She'd have to ask Azami to buy some more from the market when the opportunity next arose.

Rin headed back down to the hot springs, annoyed with herself from losing the comb. It wasn't a very expensive luxury, but she disliked troubling others with her forgetfulness.

Rin's fingers were just touching the thin, stiff paper that filled the mahogany frames of the sliding doors when she stopped. The doors were already parted ever so slightly. Rin was sure she had shut and latched them before leaving. Before opening them fully, Rin tilted her head, peering through the crack of light emanating from the room beyond. She held her breath, hoping she hadn't gasped. Through the five inch gap, she could make out the figure of her lord, soaking in the waters of the hot springs.

Rin prayed she hadn't made any noise, forgetting completely about getting a spare comb. There Sesshomaru was, relaxing in the hot waters with his back towards her. It was already dark, but there were many torches which lined the walls of the spring, illuminating the rocky edges of the many pools which filled the room. Rin blushed slightly upon realizing that he was in the one she had used earlier, unaware that their preferred spring coincided. In all these years, Rin had never seen her lord bathe, but she assumed he must do so regularly due to his immaculate appearance. This was the first time, actually, she had seen him with anything less than his full set of clothing on. The only part of his wardrobe that was omitted around his study were the spiked arm guards, everything else left intact and in place at all times.

Now, however, the water reached up to his chest, his skin the color of fresh cream. Rin watched in wonder, taking in every detail of his body. His silver hair fanned across the water, mimicking the gentle glow of the moonlight above. Something about it was so beautiful, so inhumanly magical about it that Rin found that her breathing had halted at the sight of it. She saw now the magenta stripes which highlighted his cheekbones and hands spread across the entirety of his arms, ending in two jagged points on the peaks of his shoulder blades. Even from this distance, Rin could see that his back was very muscular, more tense and unyielding than the rocks that surrounded him. She could practically feel the painful knots of the decades just by looking at his rigidity. In a way, Rin wished she could ease the tension with a massage like the ones she gave Azami to ease her muscle and joint pain, but Rin blushed furiously at the thought of touching Sesshomaru in this way.

When her eyes refocused, she saw that Sesshomaru had turned and was leaning against the edge of the rock lined pool, his eyes closed serenely, a tranquility that was disturbed by the his furrowed brow. His bare chest was exposed, impeccable in every way. Even at his unmatched skill, he had been wounded many times in the countless battles he had fought. Rin imagined that he would at least show traces of these scars. However, he didn't. _Of course_, Rin thought, _everything about this man is as flawless as a statue of a god_. This didn't deter Rin from staring. Her eyes trailed from his long, straight nose to his delicately shaped lips, down his neck to his torso where the magenta stripes which wound around his arms did not reach. Her eyes widened when she saw the sharply defined muscles of his chest without, it seemed, anything superfluous. They were not oversized like some men who liked to display their strength, simply perfectly proportioned to Sesshomaru's need.

Rin started to back away from the open door at this point, feeling slightly ashamed at her own indulgence. This was wrong, very wrong. Hadn't she already resolved earlier to give Sesshomaru up? Certainly this wasn't the way to be doing it, skulking around like no good voyeur. She moved one foot behind the other, hoping Sesshomaru neither noticed her coming nor going. Then, out of nowhere, as her left foot touched down to the ground, the tatami mat creaked underneath her weight. Rin froze as this happened, seeming to feel her movements in slow motion. From inside the hot springs room, she could see Sesshomaru's eyes snap open, his golden irises flashing dangerously. Rin knew she had been seen. Hell, he had probably sensed her standing there for a long time now. Abandoning all pretenses of caution, Rin turned on her heels and dashed away from the door, sprinting as fast as she could to get as far away from the hot springs room as humanly possible.

* * *

Hehe, this was a longer chapter than ever before, I think! Thank you very much for reading. Again, I can never get enough of your reviews!

I will update next week with more and will be going through old chapters to fix random parts. Nothing serious of course, mainly just grammar and word choice, etc. Don't worry about there being major detail changes or anything of that sort. =)

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter:_

**xUNGracefulxAssassin** – LOL! You made me smile with that. I guess we'll have to see how best to knock Sesshomaru down to earn. Poor Rin, and she will only suffer more for a while. She's had such a hard life in the past, and now…. Well you'll have to see ;D Thanks for reviewing!

**xLadyxLionheartx** – LOL! I'm glad you like it! I love writing this story (it's such a great scenario, SessxRin, isn't it?) and I'm so happy that you're enjoying it too. Do get your sleep though! =P Thank _you_ for taking the time to review!

**sakemori **– I probably have more mistakes in this chapter, haha. This one was a real mess after I wrote it the first time and took more editing than I'm used to. Thank you for your review again! I like having a grammar critic ;D

**jellyfish'confetti** – I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this next chapter out =( It makes me so happy that you think I'm doing okay with the interpretation of the characters. I fight with myself everyday on characterization XD Thank you for reviewing!

**LEGNA** – Even more to come! Please please please pleaseeee forgive my tardiness on getting the next chapter up! Thank you so much for reviewing like you always do (and your patience)!

**Kata** – Thank you for your compliments! I hope this was an interesting enough chapter for you! Everything in this chapter except the last section is kind of slow, but the next one will see some entrances of old characters from the series =) Thank you for your lovely review!

**icegirljenni** – We've been talking more, haven't we? ;D I'm very much an explorer too. I love going to forests especially and getting "lost" (in the way you can find your way back XD) in them. The cub thing _might_ (hint hint) play a part later. Shh! Don't tell everyone. I'm relying on people not to read the individual reviews too much! XD Making the changes for the characters is very hard! There are two parts: the physical and the emotional. Rin has, after this chapter, now experienced both while Sesshomaru (as he always will be) is lagging in the motional. Denial? Psht. What denial? Like Sesshomaru _ever_ experiences denial (lots of sarcasm on this one).

**Meg** – I'm very sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out . Please forgive me! Thank you for reviewing =)

**OfShadesAndShadows** – I'm glad you like it! Please forgive my errors. I sometimes don't edit closely enough in the effort to get them out. If you'd like, please send me a PM with notes on what really sticks out. I love to know what I can make better =) Thank you for taking time to review!

**x3kiyomii** – It makes me so happy that you like this story! I hope you continue reading it =) Thank you for your review!


	10. Chapter 9

Some vocab before the chapter…

_okayu_ – rice porridge  
_inu_ – dog  
_daiyoukai_ –great, powerful demon  
_hakama_ – loose fitting pants

As always, I do not own these characters! They are the great invention of Rumiko Takahashi. (Well I guess I own Daitokage and Takahiro and whoever else I decide to create, but whatever.)

Please enjoy!

* * *

By the time Sesshomaru climbed into the hot springs, it was nearing midnight. He usually chose times to bathe when the fewest number of people were likely to be stirring around the house and he would finally have some peace and quiet. Even Jaken knew that disturbing Sesshomaru during this time was more than likely to merit three months of menial tasks such as attending to Rin's every whim. Bathing simply wasn't an ordeal he enjoyed sharing with everyone else.

Lowering himself into the water, Sesshomaru let out a feral sound of pleasure as the tension in his muscles slowly eased. Intoxicated by the heavy scents of the medicinal waters and the herbs which filled the room, Sesshomaru had hardly noticed Rin's scent floating in the room at first. Barely bothering to drag himself out of his serene state of mind, he realized she must have bathed here not too long ago. Eventually, Sesshomaru let himself drift in and out of the twilight that falls just before sleep.

When her scent intensified, he let himself only drink in her scent further, feeling each minute more dissociated from himself. However, the steady rhythm of her heartbeat soon reached his ears, signaling that he was most assuredly no longer alone. Sesshomaru cracked an eye, contemplating how best to get rid of Rin. Instead of scaring her off immediately though, something inside him pushed him to keep going. He could hear her heart thumping unsteadily, the shallow whooshing of the air passing through her mouth.

Casually, he shifted so that his back was no longer facing her. Sesshomaru angled himself so she could see his body, see the beautiful structure that his royal blood had given him. Even though his eyes were still shut, he knew her pupils dilating, her breath catching in her throat. He had had to stop the smirk which was threatening to rise to his lips. He had seen this effect before on many women. When he was younger and had found a demoness whom he considered to be worth the effort, he would simply pick an opportune moment to demonstrate his unmatched physique when he knew they were watching. Sometimes it would occur while he was "training" with swords and the air became too hot for him to don anything more than hakama, or at night when he'd take a loose-shirted stroll; never before had it been a bath. A sense of satisfaction filled his chest as he sensed the changes in Rin. Never had his power over women given him such a sense of pleasure.

Slowly, though, the mist in his brain caused by the overwhelming olfactory mob of sensations began to clear. He had kept his eyes averted or closed the entire time as to not scare his prey off, but now they snapped open, directed with a spine-chilling potency at Rin directly. She had done exactly as desired, dashing from his sight at once.

It was a quarter of an hour filled with an unnerving annoyance (at whom? Rin for watching? Himself for letting her, even encouraging it?) before Sesshomaru climbed out of the rocky pool. Twisting his hair, he wrung as much water as he could from his silver hair before letting it fall to his back.

Adopting one of the many robes that hung on the wall for his particular use, he rose to leave the hot springs. He raised his head to sniff the air. No, Rin hadn't returned after dashing after being caught in his penetrating gaze. In fact, he realized after scanning the air several more times, she wasn't anywhere in the castle it seemed. Heading down the corridor to the east, he listened for the sounds of her breathing several floors above. Still nothing. Returning to his study, Sesshomaru changed into his full attire before leaving the interior of the estate.

Outside, Sesshomaru was as quiet as death in the night air as he moved, outlining the path that Rin must have taken. Already the snow was beginning to melt, so instead of following her footsteps, he followed her scent. She wasn't too far from the estate, perhaps a couple hundred feet from the farthest gate. It wasn't long before Sesshomaru found her sitting on the edge of a grove of trees that bordered the untamed forest beyond. Grabbing a lower branch of a tree about thirty feet from where she sat, Sesshomaru swung nimbly on top and perched on it. He jumped tree to tree until he was in the pine next to the one Rin sat under. Sniffing the air, he could smell the dried saltwater on Rin's cheeks: traces of tears which had long since been wiped away. Why had she been crying? Taking in the air once more, Sesshomaru felt the weight of her emotions all around him. An incredible melancholy permeated the air. Rin sat quietly, hardly moving, eyes closed. Sesshomaru would have thought her to be asleep had he not heard only a moment later the quietest speech leave her lips.

"Kami-sama, please forgive my transgressions. I know it isn't right to do this."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he heard the words passing from her mouth. What was she apologizing for?

"This is a selfish prayer indeed, but I don't often ask for much," Rin continued, a slight hiccup of tears lingering in her whispering voice, "so please, take this source of pain away from my heart."

Sesshomaru listened intently. Whoever or whatever was causing her pain was sure to suffer once he had dealt with it.

"Please, cleanse me of the love I have for my master, Sesshomaru-sama.

"I know many think it is a sin to love a demon, but I do not, no, simply cannot think that this is true. It is not for piety I ask you to wash me clean, but for my own, selfish happiness. I know that loving Sesshomaru is a mistake, not because he is a full-blooded youkai, but because it is Sesshomaru. I can never be with him in that way, and I know it." As Rin said this, tears began to roll down her cheeks, repaving the path that the others had maid. "So, it is not him that I ask for, but to be free of this love for him. If I can do that, then perhaps I can stay by his side without feeling pain."

Something inside Sesshomaru's chest twitched at the pain in Rin's voice as she offered her prayers to the heaven, face still bent towards the earth. She said no more after this, just sat in simple silence for several moments before rising, brushing the dirt from her bathrobe that she had yet to change out of, wiping the tears from her eyes, and walked back to the castle.

Sesshomaru remained in the treetops for several minutes after Rin had left, pondering her words. As this news washed over Sesshomaru, his face remained as impassive as ever but inside, a feeling of consternation began to spread. Love? Had things gone this far? He had merely supposed her feelings to be that of infatuation at most, never love. Sesshomaru didn't trust love. Love was dangerous. Love was what had made his father fall from his position of glory, what had made him take a human as his life mate, what had been the cause of his death. No, love was far too powerful. It was dangerous left untamed, and had to be stopped. Sesshomaru resolved that he must be the one to do it.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Five days later, Sesshomaru was in his study reading over past reports he had ignored when he heard the familiar soft steps on the stairs which signaled a new presence and a rapping on the tatami mats outside. Setting the papers down, he simply said "come" to signal to Rin that it was permissible to enter. It was a small surprise hearing from Rin now. Although he had not called her for tea in over a week, she would have usually sought him out by now.

Rin slid the shoji open and gave a deep bow before entering further. "My lord, Sesshomaru-sama, I have brought you a letter from Kagome-san." Rin paused, waiting for a response. When none came, she continued. "It requests me to stay with her for a two months' time to be of assistance while Inuyasha-sama and Miroku-sama are away on business."

Sesshomaru cringed inwardly as he heard Rin use such formalities for his half-breed brother and the perverted human monk. "And?" he said coldly as he returned his gaze to the parchment on the desk in front of him.

This sudden harshness of treatment made Rin stutter, an old habit which often resurfaced under pressure. "A-and, milord, I came to ask your permission."

Without looking up, Sesshomaru replied, "You have it."

Rin glanced side to side, seemingly puzzled by his terse manner. She stood there for several more moments in awkward silence, waiting for further direction from her lord.

Finally, raising his eyes from his paper what was the closest Rin had ever seen to a glare, Sesshomaru eyes flashed at her. "You may go," he said abruptly. Rin blushed in embarrassment and bowed once more before she turned to leave. Before she was even halfway out the door, however, Sesshomaru stopped her.

"One moment, Rin. It is time this Sesshomaru had a talk with you."

Noting his formality, Rin's heart skipped a beat, fearing what might come next. A punishment? A lecture? She knew she hadn't been maintaining her quarters as well as she should have been. Perhaps Azami had complained of her to him. She was about to start apologizing profusely when his words stopped hers dead in their tracks.

"This Sesshomaru has noticed the changes in you lately." For the smallest moment, Rin thought her heart might stop beating completely. Could it be? Hadn't she prayed to God that she might be rid of her feelings for Sesshomaru? She hadn't expected in her wildest dreams that her prayers would have been answered so favorably.

Sesshomaru continued. "I have noticed the negative developments in your behavior around me." Immediately, Rin felt her heart plummet to where her stomach must be. How much more foolish could she get? "At first," he said, rising from behind his desk to tower over her, "I believed such," he paused, seemingly searching for words. "_feelings_were temporary, that they would soon subside on their own. For several months, this Sesshomaru has waited for that to happen, but it has yet come to pass. This is why I must require you stop this at once. It is not tolerable for a human to act in such a manner around a demon, and I certainly shall not be expected tolerate it."

With each word that passed from Sesshomaru's lips, Rin felt a little more blood drain from her face until she was a ghostly white. "Milord," Rin whispered, trembling now from head to foot. "I-I… I am terribly sorry that I have inconvenienced you so. I meant no disrespect…" Before Rin could pick up from where her words had trailed off, Sesshomaru began once more.

"During the time while you are away, I expect you to amend this situation. By the time you return, this Sesshomaru expects to find you without these infatuations. Is this understood?"

Rin, paralyzed by embarrassment and shame, could only nod her head a few centimeters.

"You may go now."

Stunned by disbelief, Rin moved to the door to leave. Sliding it shut behind her, she stumbled down stairs and through corridors until she reached her room. For nearly a week, she had not seen Sesshomaru nor spoken to him, and the first real words out of his mouth were these? Any hopes she ever had of reciprocation were now thoroughly crushed under the care of Sesshomaru's precisely chosen words. Rin didn't want to think that the tender intensity she had seen in his eyes as he had tended to her wounds these past years had been imagined, but after that scene, there could be no tricking herself into believing otherwise.

Rin crumpled into a heap onto her futon, still dismayed by what he had said to her. After months of pretending to never notice anything, for Sesshomaru to suddenly and irrevocably dismiss her feelings so completely was more than devastating. How could she be so foolish? If Keiko had noticed, there was no chance it had slipped past Sesshomaru unnoticed. Rin could feel the cracks on her heart that his words had chiseled beginning to grow as she replayed the scene again and again in her mind. Even though she had been avoiding him to try to rid herself of the feelings of which he spoke, hearing him say it in such a way was crushing.

Looking at her trunk waiting to be packed, Rin had an ominous feeling that maybe Sesshomaru was right. Perhaps this trip was the perfect time to get over her childish infatuation. In just under three months' time, she would be eighteen. Maybe this was time she could use to begin acting like the woman she would soon be.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Rin arrived in Kagome's village in the early afternoon. Immediately after she dropped down from Ah-Un, she was swarmed by the now five children Sango and Miroku had together. Rin was actually rather surprised not to see more of the little mischief makers around. _I really thought there would be at least seven or eight by now_, she thought laughingly. She hugged each of them thoroughly, though it had been a little more than a year since she had last seen them.

From the rows of huts and houses behind, Rin could see a small figure making its way towards her. As the person grew in clarity, Rin saw that it was Kagome. There was something she was carrying, a lump on her chest. Rin let out a small gasp. Tied and swaddled in a sling around Kagome's torso was a small baby with raven black hair which reflected the sun's light in a cascade of rainbows.

"Kagome-san!" Rin let out in a half-strangled cry.

Kagome smiled slyly as she approached Rin. "I know, I know. I should have told you sooner, but I couldn't resist seeing the surprise on your face! Isn't he adorable? His name is Hiroshi, but I like to call him Hiro-chan."

Rin gazed down at the infant, eyes wide and heart thumping loudly in her chest. Even though there was life all around her, she felt that in that moment looking at Kagome and Inuyasha's child, the whole world went silent. Hiroshi's hair was the color of midnight, just like his mother's. His eyes were wide awake, staring back at Rin. Rin was startled to see his eyes were the bright gold of his father's and Sesshomaru's, though contemplative like his mother. Hiroshi started back at Rin, apparently just as fascinated by her presence as she was by his. His amber eyes sparkled in the sunlight, his baby fat cheeks still while observing the girl who stood before him. Hiroshi began to wiggle in the sling, freeing his arms and grasping his chubby fingers as he reached towards Rin.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Loosening the straps of cloth on the sling, Kagome pulled Hiroshi from his makeshift cradle and thrust the baby into Rin's arms before she could say another word.

Rin held him in her arms, bouncing him gently as she had seen other mothers do as they cradled their children. Hiroshi reached his brand new baby hands towards Rin, flexing them with undeveloped dexterity. Suddenly, and with unforeseen strength, Hiroshi latched onto a lock of Rin's hair, pulling it dangerously towards his now grinning mouth, wide open with bubbly laughter.

Rin winced as Hiroshi tugged her hair harder and harder, clutching with unrelenting will. "K-Kagome-san!" Rin called in desperation as she tried one-handedly to free herself from Hiroshi's grip.

Kagome, who had been preoccupied with the other children who had begun to inundate Ah-Un with curiosity, spun around with a look of sincerest apology. "I'm so so sorry Rin-chan! He's going through one of those stages, you see. Everything has to be put into his mouth first." Kagome scooped the child from Rin's hands as the younger girl worked to pull the clump of hair from Hiroshi's tightly clasped fingers.

"Don't worry about it," Rin said as she pulled her hair back. "I'll just have to be more careful," she said with a still slightly pained smile. "So Inuyasha and Miroku have already left?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied as she returned Hiroshi to his sling. "Early this morning. I swear, at this point it isn't even about the payment! They just need to relive the days of Naraku," Kagome laughed. "Who ever thought that any of us would be saying that?"

Rin smiled in reply. Although she herself had little recollection of Naraku due to her young age when he had been vanquished, she still knew those days had been wrought with a mixture of fear and adventure.

Looking around the village, Rin asked, "So how can I be of use? I know there must be a plethora of chores to be done around here, especially with little Hiro-chan around now."

Kagome looked puzzled for a moment, then laughed. "Oh! That? That was mainly an excuse to get you out from under Sesshomaru's wing! Sango and I thought that he might not let you go without a decent excuse. We all know he doesn't like the possibility of your being corrupted by his half-brother around, so we may have lied a little to get you here. Inuyasha and Miroku are returning in about a week, so you don't have to do any work."

Rin forced an uncomfortable laugh at this. She didn't want to tell them how willingly Sesshomaru had let her go.

"Come! I want you to meet some of the new people who've arrived since you last came," Kagome called cheerily as she grabbed Rin's wrist and pulled her into the heart of Kaede's small village.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

That night as Rin lay in the house of Kagome and Inuyasha on a futon that was not her own, she couldn't help but look at the child asleep in the arms of his mother across the room. Something about Hiroshi had captivated her, and she didn't even have to wonder what it had been. Undeniably and unbidden, the thought had arisen to her mind that perhaps, if one day she and Sesshomaru were to have a child, Hiroshi might be what their baby would look like. Immediately this idea had been incinerated by the flame of Sesshomaru's most recent words which sprang to her mind. Turning away from Kagome and her child, Rin faced the wall and hoped to fall into a long, deep sleep.

Despite her wishes, however, Rin was awoken the next morning by the insistence of Kagome who constantly though gentle shook her shoulder until she opened her eyes.

"There's hot okayu waiting for you Rin," Kagome said in a low tone. "And some bacon since your first day is a special occasion. Do you remember bacon?" This actually roused Rin faster than cold water on her face would have probably been Kagome's next tactic. She hadn't had bacon in years. It was a special treat that Kagome had to bring from the future, and she didn't like troubling her mother by popping all the time unannounced.

Rin clambered out of bed, sleepy eyed and tousle haired. Kagome came in carrying a bowl of fresh rice porridge with two strips of succulent, greasy meat piled on top.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kagome chirped happily.

_Oh my, _Rin thought with a groan. _I forgot Kagome was a morning person_.

Kneeling at the nearby table, Rin rubbed her eyes in an effort to drag herself from sleep. The instant she put the warm porridge to her lips, however, she woke up sufficiently maintain sensible conversation.

"What are your plans for the today? How can I help out with the chores?"

Kagome put on a fake face of frustration. "Haven't I already told you that was just a ploy to get you to come out here? It's been over a year since we've last seen you! We simply missed you, Rin-chan. You're not allowed to help out with _anything_. Now go have fun! Meet up with the children, get to know the other villagers!"

Rin smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. In all honesty, she had been hoping to have a stream of unending chores to do to distract her from her, as he had so aptly phrased it, "situation" with Sesshomaru. As a substitute, she decided to take Sango's younger children out to the nearby fields to play games. The oldest girl, Asa, was now twelve and helped out with her younger siblings to the best of her ability. Still, there was without a doubt a youthful playfulness when she ran with the others. The others were relentlessly energetic, fidgeting without control even when the games called for tranquility and silence.

It was late in the afternoon when they finally stopped, falling to the ground breathlessly. They had just finished what was probably their thirtieth round of hide and go seek. Rin, exhausted, began ushering the reluctant children back to their huts, goading them along with chides of "you had better get ready for supper!" and "your mother will be wondering where you are!"

Rin was beginning to make her way back to Kagome's hut when she saw a figure in the distance struggling with three huge sacks. Running over to meet the person, Rin saw that it was a boy carrying enormous bags of rice. From behind where he stood Rin called to him. "Do you need any help with that?"

Startled, the boy promptly dropped all three burlap bags having jumped at the sound of Rin's voice.

"Eh?" the boy said sheepishly. "No, no thank you miss. I'm fine on my own, but thanks!"

"You don't look so fine," Rin said playfully.

Slightly abashed, the boy began to pick up the sacks once more. "Here!" Rin said with a warm smile, "how about I take a sack? It's no trouble at all."

"Are you sure?" The boy seemed rather dubious upon inspecting Rin's size. "They are rather heavy…"

With one firm movement, Rin swung a bag on top of her shoulder. "Really, I said! No problem at all."

The boy seemed rather stunned at how easily Rin had hoisted the sack. Rin never quite could rid herself of the enjoyment she felt at the wide-eyed astonishment she encountered at every feat of strength on her part. Few expected her to be capable of anything with her small size.

Rin followed the boy back to a cramped, one-room house which was essentially devoid of any furnishings except a futon in one corner and a low sitting table in the other.

"Are you new here?" the boy asked as he dropped the bags to the wooden floor.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Rin commented as she took in the lack of surroundings.

"Oh, this?" he said, noticing her skeptical look. "Yeah, I inherited this place from my grandfather. He just passed away this winter."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that," Rin said sincerely. "You have my condolences."

"Thank you, I was very close to him. My name is Kahae Yuushin, and you've yet to tell me your story."

"Oh! I'm Rin. I used to live here many years ago, but I'm currently staying with some of my old acquaintances."

"It's very nice to meet you, Rin-san," Yuushin said with a bow. (A/N: In Japan, surnames are said first)

Looking out the door, Rin saw the sun was setting, creating an orange glow on the horizon. "Ah! Please forgive me! I didn't realize it was so late. I should be getting back as well. Maybe we'll meet again!"

"Maybe!" the boy called after her as she waved goodbye, hurrying back to Kagome and Inuyasha's home.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

The weeks passed uneventfully while Rin was away, one day blurring into the next until one morning, Sesshomaru sensed something in the air, something ominous. There was a kind of tension, a foreboding which haunted his mind as he went through the daily tasks. After several hours though of nothing coming to fruition, he simply had to put it aside. The thought that something might have happened to Rin disquieted him. Without a doubt, it was a possibility. He had sent no other protection with her than Ah-Un who had returned on his orders, a decision he now began to question. However, it was not until that night that Sesshomaru learned the source of the disturbance. He knew who had arrived before he even smelled the telltale scent.

His mother.

Walking out to the gates, he saw his guards kneeling with their heads lowered to the ground. "Milady," they chimed as she passed between them, gliding gracefully on the gated walkway which led to the main doors of the estate.

"Mother," Sesshomaru said as he bowed. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Can't a caring mother show her affection to her dearest son by checking in on him now and again?" His mother sighed dramatically. "You really think so little of your own mother…"

Sesshomaru restrained from scoffing. His mother had never been the affectionate type when he was younger.

Without waiting for his word, Sesshomaru's mother glided into the castle, looking around as she passed.

"Oh, this brings back many memories," she said as she looked upon the old furnishings. "It's been centuries since I've been here. Far too long, if you ask me," she said as she dragged a painted nail along the rim of an ornamental vase. "I mean, there really wasn't a choice for me to stay once I learned of your father's… digression. Speaking of which, where is the little human girl you used to keep, Rei, wasn't it? I smell her everywhere in here."

"Rin," Sesshomaru replied monosyllabically. He knew his mother remembered Rin's name; her memory was impeccable, she was just playing her typical mind games.

"Ah, yes, young Rin. She should be nearly grown for a human now, shouldn't she?"

Sesshomaru remained silent.

"What, has she not gotten a mate of her own yet? This is quite atypical of you. You were once so eager to gain land. I'm sure you could gain a small property if you married her to the right man," his mother said as she settled herself into a stone chair with silk cushions.

"What is it that you came for?"

"Just to check on how my only son is doing, of course darling," she said with a bored expression. "I see that you don't even have a single mate of your own, yet. By your age, your father and I had already produced you. Isn't it about time you sired an heir? Or perhaps you were thinking of producing a hanyou with the human girl like your father," she said, turning her cool and calculating gaze towards him.

"You would be quite mistaken if you believed that to be my intention," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Well, you can't blame me. I mean, one hears so many rumors nowadays… You should hear the humans in the local village. Even as I was passing through, it was nonstop idle prattle about their local daiyoukai."

Once again, Sesshomaru remained silent.

"So if you neither to intend to mate with her nor marry her off, why _are_ you keeping her here, my dear son?"

This statement struck Sesshomaru, rendering him without words for the briefest moment. Before he had a chance to respond, his mother continued. "I mean, really son. She isn't much of an asset to you just here in the castle. In fact, she's far more a liability. You can't just have her hanging around forever."

Rising, his mother caressed the thin paper of one of the grand landscapes of the adjourning wall. "I do hope you take an inu daiyoukai mate soon; she could be of great use with some of the redecorating. Really, it is far too bare in here."

Sesshomaru followed his mother to the door as she stepped into the mild night. "Do take care, Sesshomaru, and remember what I've said."

He bowed, watching his mother walk to the edge of the gates before taking on her inu youkai form, bounding into the moonless night sky.

* * *

I'm getting so excited for the next couple of chapters! I've been dying to write them for forever, and now I do! YAY!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please please please review if you have the time and/or chance! I'd love to know what you think of what's going on.

P.S. I just noticed that they now show how many people are following and how many favorites the story has... This might sound kind of weird, but my story feels so... exposed now! XD Everyone knows everything but the hit count! It feels... embarrassing somehow imo -"

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter:_

**Inu25 – **Thank you for reviewing! It's good to hear from readers, especially the long term ones. I'm really sorry that I don't always update consistently, but I am really working hard to get it to a once-a-week system. I'm so happy that you like it and especially so that you find it believable. Feel free to blabber as much as you want! ;D

**xLadyxLionheartx** – Haha indeed he did! ROFL don't we all? Luckily, there is some fan art but still… not quite the same thing, ne? Thank you for reviewing!

**icegirljenni** – There are so many facets to humans, and even more to characters such as Sesshomaru, aren't there? I know! But people today are the exact same way. I guess the prejudices just shift to new topics as the years go on. I find that was a really interesting aspect to Takahashi's original story. Keiko I feel had a dark past, and I thought it would be interesting to have a character in which we could see what would have happened to her had Sesshomaru not saved Rin (before she died of course). I think she would have a little bit of regret for whatever she chose, because either way she wouldn't have had a happy life. Maybe even if she's working under Sesshomaru she can have a happy life? We'll have to see =) I wouldn't go so far as to say it's fishy, I just think she's just a bit bitter about what has happened to her. For sure, Rin and Sesshomaru's number one problem is _definitely_ communication. I swear, especially on Sesshomaru's side. –Sigh- Well one thing I can't deal with is heights, so you've got me there =P

**chrysanthemum-nhu** – I so agree =) Winter is by far my favorite season. You might be onto something with that thought ;D but I won't say anymore! You'll just have to see ^-^ Thank you for your review =)

**LEGNA** – They are some of the most frustrating characters ever, aren't they! Especially Sesshomaru. LOL! I kind of wanted to write something like that in (actually, you might be surprised later on!), but I wanted to keep it in the PG range for now, so… lol Maybe you should write a story like that! If you do, I'd love to read it. Thanks for your review like always!

**NiceGoingLife** – I hope this chapter answered your question! I feel like for the most part, he was for sure playing with her. How much of it was truly conscious though…? We'll have to see whether or not he's falling as well! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Kata – **Thank you! I'm glad you think so =) It was a slower chapter for me to write, especially when I've got so much planned and I just want to get to the action right now, haha. Thank you very much for reviewing =)

**Ari** – LOL! Well I'm glad you happened on this story on the same day it updated! Your action made me laugh so much. Thank you so much for leaving a review!


	11. Chapter 10

A lengthy chapter as an apology for the delay on posting! It was a very draining chapter to write as well… you'll see why =) I hope you like it!

Vocab:

_tadaima_ – phrase for "I'm home"  
_yukata_ – light, cotton version of a kimono  
_Houshii-sama _ – formal phrase for addressing a monk which Sango used often  
_gyoza_ – dumplings  
_tonkatsu_ – a style of fried pork (it's really good!)  
_onigiri_ – typically triangular rice balls that have fillings inside of them  
_nabe_ – Japanese hot pot

As always, I do not own these characters! They are the great invention of Rumiko Takahashi. (Well I guess I own Daitokage and Takahiro and whoever else I decide to create, but whatever.)

* * *

It started out as just a dash of dusting. Then, it turned into a smidge of sweeping, then a swift snack made for the children, then a light scrub down of the floorboards, then into a full-blown futon smack down. Rin simply couldn't help it. She refused to sit by forever and play with the children while she saw Kagome and Sango running around the village, constantly being called on while she was off at a game of hide-and-seek. Kagome and Sango swore that her looking after the children was more than enough assistance, but Rin would not buy it. After two weeks of persistence on Rin's part, Kagome finally relented, allowing Rin to help out around the house, though she wouldn't permit her guest to do all the cleaning.

During the third week of Rin's stay, Inuyasha and Miroku returned, both grinning idiotically from their "adventures." They seemed extremely pleased to have nearly gotten themselves killed on three occasions and were more than happy to regale the others with their tales of terror and adventure. As eager as they were, Rin couldn't help but notice Kagome and Sango's wincing at the most exhilarating parts of the tales.

Seeing Sango's annoyance at not having the chance to accompany them on their adventures, Miroku quickly extracted a silver necklace with the character for heart as a pendant and pearl inset from his bag. In an unexpected display of emotion, Sango threw her arms around Miroku and cried, "Houshii-sama!" like in her younger demon hunter days. Miroku's hand, unable to resist such a temptation to fulfill his part as a pervert, found his way to Sango's rear and a resounding slap filled the air leaving Miroku with a flaming red handprint on his cheek.

Later that evening,Kagome came into Rin's new room. Until then, she had been happy to accompany Kagome in her room with the adjoining futon; now, due to Inuyasha's return, Rin now occupied one of the spare rooms which was plenty comfortable, if not a bit lonely. Rin's suspicions that Inuyasha and Miroku were not meant to be away for the full two months were confirmed with Kagome's apology. Her hostess had sincerely thought that Inuyasha and Miroku would be gone for a little longer, but it wasn't really a matter to Rin anyway.

"Don't worry, Rin-chan!" Kagome said to her one evening. "Just make sure you stop off at a local river before you go and scrub yourself down pretty well," she said with a laugh.

Rin was glad to have this much needed excursion. It gave her time to reflect in true privacy without leaving her to dwell relentlessly for hours on end on what Sesshomaru had told her. In truth, she loved having the opportunity to escape thoughts of Sesshomaru while she was so preoccupied with work and the children. The only time when Sesshomaru came inevitably to the forefront of her mind was when she saw Hiroshi's or Inuyasha's golden eyes. Nevertheless, Rin was proud of herself. Each day, she felt her master's hold over her loosening, or at least that was what she told herself each morning.

One night, though, a few days after Inuyasha and Miroku's return, Rin nearly had a heart attack. In the middle of the night while she was asleep, there was a muffled thud on the top of the roof that woke her with a start.

_Sesshomaru?_ Rin nearly smacked herself for thinking this right off. No matter who or what it was, it deserved further investigation.

Quietly, Rin rose from her futon, careful to not wake Hiroshi who surprisingly seemed not to have been disturbed the sudden noise. She walked to the door of the house trying her best to avoid stepping on the squeaky floorboards or Hiroshi's bright toys which always littered the ground of the hut. Carefully, Rin peaked around the corner of a wall, fearful that something much worse than she imagined would be waiting for her. Rin was stunned by the sight before her. There in the frame of the doorway, illuminated by soft moonlight, Rin saw a figure with long, silver hair. She nearly cried out in joy, but her words were stolen from her as her heart plummeted into her stomach when she walked closer and saw the dog ears twitching in her direction as she approached.

Rin sighed at her stupidity. Of course it wasn't Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, like his half-brother, did not need to sleep nearly as often as humans did. She had forgotten that in her youth, she had often stumbled upon him during her late walks perched on a high branch in a tree. It was no wonder he was still awake at this hour.

The figure turned around at her exhalation. Seeing the obvious disappointment written across Rin's face, Inuyasha said in a hushed voice, "What? Did you think I was my bastard of a half-brother?"

Embarrassed, Rin blushed and stumbled over her words as she tried to cleverly concoct an excuse on the spot. "N-no! I heard a noise on the roof, so I thought I would see if there was a demon or something and I didn't know it was you and-"

"Well there's no need to worry about that," Inuyasha interrupted. "The old hag put a protective spell around the house the moment Kagome came back for good. Besides, if there really was a demon, you'd need a weapon," he said as he turned to head towards the room he and Kagome shared on the occasions he did need to sleep.

Cheeks burning a furious red, Rin apologized quietly as she gave a quick bow and returned to her room before she could say anything else she'd regret.

Even after that, over the remaining weeks, anytime Rin caught sight of the silver head, she would think of Sesshomaru until she realized that the figure she had mistaken for her lord was clad in red instead of white.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

The days slid by while Rin was in Kagome's village. She quickly lost track of one day as it slid into the next, a never-ending flow of childcare, chores, herbal remedies, and housekeeping. Before she knew it, it was only a week until she was scheduled to depart. Sitting on the floor with Hiroshi, she watched him play with blocks that Kagome's mother had given him.

"Hey there!"

Rin jumped, startled from the sound of an unfamiliar yet almost recognizable voice from the doorway. Rin reached for her knife which now rested against her calf, held by a leather strap as she turned to face the stranger.

"Rin-chan! There's no need to get violent," Kohaku said with a huge grin as he walked into the room. "Long time no see, eh?"

Rin squealed and jumped to her feet, abandoning the knife and running to meet the once-boy she hadn't seen in so long.

"Kohaku-kun!" she cried as she flung herself into his arms. "How are you? How is your family?" Rin had heard in a letter from Sango and Kagome that about eight months ago, Kohaku had gotten married to a young girl named Aiko then moved to a village some five miles away. "Is your wife here? I would love to meet her!"

Kohaku rubbed the back of his head a little sheepishly. "Ah, no, actually she couldn't be as much as I wanted you two to meet. She's pregnant now and not feeling up to travelling much at the moment."

"That's wonderful," Rin said warmly. "My congratulations to the both of you!"

"But trust me, I want her to meet you as soon as she can. She knows how important you've been to me, just like a little sister!"

Rin smiled at this term of affection, though several years ago she wouldn't have. While she had been living in Kaede's village, she had entertained a crush on Kohaku for more than a short while. When he had addressed her as his "imouto-chan" then, she had flushed with anger and confusion as she in no way had thought of herself as his little sister. Looking back on it, Rin laughed at her own naivety. Back then, Kohaku was always far too focused on his training to see her as anything more than an affectionate little kid. Although they hadn't kept in contact as well as she had with Kagome and Sango, his sister kept them both informed on what was going on in each other's lives, and Rin would never turn down the opportunity to see Kohaku. She spent the rest of the afternoon catching up with news, critiquing potential baby names, and learning about his latest work as a professional demon hunter.

Inevitably, Rin began to feel a hint of uneasiness creep up on her as her time in the village drew to a close. A mixture of homesickness, nostalgia, anticipation and fear filled her as she remembered that soon, she'd be back in Sesshomaru's world. While she longed to see him again, she feared the feelings that she had so carefully been locking away might return simply upon sight of her lord. It was during these final days that Rin scrambled to cram her emotions into the smallest box possible and hide them in the deepest, darkest corner of her mind.

Ah-Un was sent for her the morning she was to leave. When the beast arrived, however, Rin was excited to see that this time, she would not be travelling alone. Even if it was the not-so-friendly face of Jaken that met her, Rin appreciated the fact he was even here.

There was a flurry of hugs from the children as Jaken continued to sigh impatiently on top of Ah-Un, reminding her to "hurry it up!"

Rin hugged Sango and Kagome in turn. The latter held on to her just a little longer than the former who was now preoccupied with her youngest who had managed to climb onto Ah-Un's back.

"Remember that you're always welcome here, Rin-chan. I know you know this, but please take advantage of it. If you ever need us, we're always here waiting for you. This of us as your second family," Kagome said with a smile

Rin thanked her as she climbed onto Ah-Un, waving goodbye to everyone as they took off. She watched the village grow smaller and smaller until the people below were miniscule specks. Sighing despondently, she settled in for a long ride. She missed them already. Little did Rin know, she would be back much sooner than she thought.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

The night after she returned, a maid arrived in her room with the message that Sesshomaru required his usual tea in his study. Rin was startled by the request, unsure of what to expect. She hadn't brought tea to Sesshomaru since the night he had told her to "amend the situation" involving her emotions.

Resigned, Rin steeled herself as she carried the tray up to Sesshomaru's office, her resolve firm in proving that she had done as he ordered. She rapped on the tatami three times and Sesshomaru slid the door open to let her in. Tentatively, Rin chanced a glance to see his expression. Rin was a little put off to see that his face was completely detached as was his usual, nothing in his demeanor or expression hinting that anything had ever passed between them. Rin took this as a cue to act normal, and so she did. In fact, she found it surprisingly easy to put on a façade as if they had never breached the boundaries between ward and master.

The next night was the same, and so was the next, and the next. As time passed, Rin was surprised to find that even she began to believe her act herself. After two weeks of this, she was starting to believe that she had convinced herself that she did not hold anything beyond what was expected for her lord. Rin no longer felt blood rushing to her cheeks if he drew near or stumbled for words in his presence. Even in her dreams Sesshomaru began to fade away, slowing effacing himself from her mind in the ways he had found so intolerable.

Without fail, her life composed itself into the order it had been. In what seemed like no time at all, a week had passed and Rin resumed her training with Daitokage in the mornings to avoid the heat of the day. Her teacher had returned while she was away and expected her to resume her physical studies immediately. Rin groaned when she read the note that requested that she be present for training at sunrise the next morning. Although he had instructed her before his leave of absence to maintain her physical condition, Rin had done nothing to heed this command other than the occasional stroll and the regular housework.

"Well, well, well!" Daitokage called to her as she rubbed her eyes free of sleep the first morning she returned to training. "I hope you have been at least stretching while I was gone, perhaps practicing your riding?"

_Riding?_ Rin thought. She hadn't ridden horseback in months, even years possibly, unless you counted Ah-Un. Rin didn't even have her own personal horse so seldom were her equestrian needs.

"Ah, you seem puzzled, young one," Daitokage said with a sly grin. "Come now, it's time that you learned a new set of skills! It's something that's rather popular with the so called 'warriors' of your race, but it can be rather useful: archery from horseback!"

Rin didn't smile. Daitokage stood there, looking expectantly at her, awaiting her undying gratitude or perhaps a little applause. None came and he looked disappointed. "Oh Rin-chan, you really must lighten up! All little girls want horses when they're little, and look what I've done for you! I've gotten you one, right here!" he said.

From inside the stables, Daitokage-sensei led a black horse by the reigns. "I think you two know each other."

Rin indeed did recognize the horse as one of the only two she had ever ridden. His name was Haru, a medium-sized stallion the color of midnight with a white star marking in between his large, black eyes. He stamped the ground twice at the sight of Rin, shaking his long mane.

"Oh look," her sensei said teasingly. "I think he remembers you! Come now, you need to get on!"

Rin, placing her foot into the stirrup, swung her other leg up and over Haru.

"Let's see you ride," Daitokage said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

Tentatively, Rin ushered Haru forward, nudging him with the reigns and pressing into his stomach. The horse didn't budge.

Daitokage sighed. "It seems as if we won't be doing much archery today, will we? How about you get used to riding him again."

After ten minutes and much instruction from Daitokage-sensei ("You must be firm in your commands!"), Rin finally got Haru to listen to her. For the rest of the session, they practiced holding the bow properly while still guiding Haru. Rin, never proficient at multitasking, thought the lesson would never end.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

For the first time in eons, Sesshomaru was exhausted. Dark circles had begun to tint the skin under his eyes, his muscles ached and his hair was limp no matter how frequently he bathed. Even simply sitting could now tempt him into the refuge of sleep. But he couldn't afford to rest, not even a short nap. No, every time he slept now, he dreamed. For over a hundred years now he rarely remembered a dream he had, but now they reappeared in his waking memory in unnerving clarity, the vivid images resurrecting in the day as if they were true memories. But now, anytime he slept, he dreamed of her: Rin, and not in the way he had known her to act.

No, in his dreams, Rin was the pinnacle of desire, every movement calculated to tempt him into her arms. Her eyes weren't bright and warm like he knew them to be. Instead, they were ablaze with seduction, calling him ceaselessly until he gave into his desire as he inevitably did. Each day after he slept, he woke with a start, breathing heavily from the fear which now coursed through him at the remembrance of such dreams. His mind had joined his body in the rebellion against his will. Sesshomaru had even resorted to taking sleeping drafts in an attempt to circumvent the dreams, but they had only made sleeping worse; upon taking him, the dreams only intensified both in strength and duration.

Sesshomaru was left now to simply avoid sleep altogether. He found that he needed the caffeine of jasmine tea to keep him awake, something he had never tried to stomach before now. Although the dreams plagued him in his memory while he was awake, Sesshomaru resolved that at all costs, he would prevent the creation of the new nightmares by refusing to sleep at all.

Now, tired and even more irritable than usual, Sesshomaru walked amongst the living like the dead. He hadn't slept in well over two weeks now. He knew he would have to succumb soon to sleep's tempting embrace, but by God he would try to avoid it for as long as physically possible.

Rin, on the other hand, had seemingly done as he had commanded. When she had returned, she simply bowed to him and said, "Tadaima, Sesshomaru-sama," with a gentle smile. When he had sniffed the air and listened intently, he sensed nothing of her previous anxiety or elevated heart rate, though he did detect a lingering stench of his brother on her clothes. Even when they met for tea, her demeanor did not falter. She smiled and chattered as usually, seemingly happier and more at ease than she had been in months. He, however, was tormented whether in or away from her presence. Any time he looked at Rin, flashes of the dreams would fill his mind, cutting off all other thought. If he kept her at bay, she instead drifted in and out of his head in his unguarded moments. No matter what he did, she was always there.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Rin's birthday came shortly after her return in the early days of April. When Sesshomaru had taken her in, she had been far too young to be able to count the days properly on her own and therefore had little memory of when her "birthday" was when Kagome had asked her about it. Instead, she decided to adopt the date Sesshomaru had revived her, a sort of rebirth that she liked to use as her birthday.

That morning, no maid came to wake her up for chores or ask when she would be ready to help out with tending to the gardens. Instead, Rin woke on her own, the spring sun warming her room by the time she opened her eyes. Stretching, Rin sat up with a satisfied smile. No dreams of Sesshomaru that night, which would make it perhaps a full month since her unconscious had last tortured her with unattainable fantasies.

Rising, Rin put on a simple sky blue cotton yukata, glad to finally be rid of the heavy silks and wools of winter. Without even bothering to comb her tangled hair, Rin dashed outside joyfully, spinning around and around in the soft green grass. No matter what, she would never be able to let go of the happiness that spread like a warm glow during spring. The fact that it was her birthday wasn't the main attraction to her; she simply loved having a day to spend outdoors.

Without delay, Rin made her way to one of her favorite attractions: the cherry blossom tree grove which was just a few hundred feet from her room's outdoor entrance. Inside that expanse of trees was a breathtaking world of pink and white petals which blanketed the ground like snow. As soon as she set foot into the forest of blossoms, Rin felt her entire mood change. A peaceful calm swept over her as time slowed to a crawl. Cautiously, she lowered herself onto the ground and lay back on the pillow-soft grass which cradled her like a soft futon. The thicket of trees was so dense that looking directly up from the ground, Rin could hardly see the sky in some places, just impossibly full clouds of gentle pink. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply as she sank into her imagination. Cherry blossom petals drifted down, falling like a slow rain. One floated down to settle on Rin's cheek like a tear. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear Kagome telling her that sakura fell at five centimeters a second. Kagome was always like that, full of knowledge Rin couldn't always comprehend.

Today, she was a woman. Today, she was no longer in love with Sesshomaru. Today, she was truly free. For her, this birthday was the beginning of a new life. Finally and forever, she was no longer bound by the heart to Sesshomaru in ways she could never have him.

Rin stirred at the sound of footsteps, begrudgingly opening her eyes to find that the source of the noise was Keiko approaching with a wicker basket hanging from her arm. Sitting up, she smiled dazedly as she shook the cherry blossom petals from her hair.

"Ne, Keiko-chan! What are you doing here?"

Keiko came and sat on the ground with her. "You're the birthday girl! I thought now was a good time to bring you lunch!" Pulling the cotton sheet from off the top of the basket, Keiko shook it and spread it out before them. "I thought that a picnic was in order as the weather is so beautiful today."

Rin put her hands over her cheeks in astonishment as one by one, Keiko revealed all of her favorite foods out from the basket: fresh beef and green onion gyoza, a side of pickled ginger, salmon onigiri, tempura shrimp, tonkatsu curry rice, and a covered pot which Rin could only guess to be Azami's extraordinary extra spicy nabe. For dessert, Keiko reached into the basket to uncover two sweet rice cakes, one for each of them. By the time they had finished all the food, Rin thought that for sure her stomach would burst. Both girls lay on the ground, laughing while they talked.

Finally after well over an hour, Keiko sat up. "The lunch we had was Azami's gift. This," Keiko said as she reached into the depths of the basket for the final time, "is my gift. Close your eyes and open your hands."

Rin did as she was told. She felt something cool and light touch the palm of her hand.

"Now open!"

When Rin saw what Keiko had given her, she gasped. In her palm lay three ornate hair pins of silver. They all had a fine, black ink line crawling up the pin in swirls up to the bases of the ornaments where rested a sakura blossom in full bloom on the top of each. At the heart of the flowers were three bright gems: a ruby, a sapphire, and an emerald. Each petal was intricately detailed and shaded with all the design and reality of a true cherry blossom though in silver. Rin was shocked. Something this elegant must have been an exorbitant price, probably a full month's of Keiko's salary.

"Keiko-san, you really shouldn't have," Rin said as she pushed the pins back into Keiko's hands. "You don't get paid that much and-"

"Enough!" Keiko sighed as she closed Rin's hands back around the pins. "I don't want to hear about it! Besides, I'm given free room and board, so there's not much I can do with the money anyway. Keep it. It's your birthday present."

Rin leaned over and hugged Keiko as tightly as she could. "Thank you, really. They're beautiful."

"Just promise you won't forget to get me something for my birthday, okay?" her friend said with a smile.

Rin spent the rest of the day with Keiko, even after she had to return to the housework. By choice, this was a much better option in Rin's opinion than spending the entire day alone. Even while they worked, Keiko and Rin had fun playing games such as racing while cleaning floors and chatted incessantly. Azami tried on several occasions to pull Rin away from Keiko, but all her attempts were in vain. To Rin's delight, she gave up by mid-afternoon and let Keiko off an hour earlier than was usual. Immediately, she and Keiko dashed outside where they spent the afternoon in each other's company, chatting about anything and everything while the pinned blossoms in each other's hair.

Sitting up a couple hours later, Rin looked at the fading light. "Ah, it's getting kind of late. I should be taking Sesshomaru his tea now, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you should," Keiko said drowsily. "He's still making you do that even on your birthday?

"Well," Rin admitted, "it's not so much that he makes me, I choose to as well. Besides, things have been pretty normal lately, you know?"

"Yeah yeah," Keiko said, relenting and finally sitting up as well. "So you say. Have fun!"

"I swear!" Rin called behind her as she left Keiko in the clearing.

Rin walked back to the castle alone, feeling the nighttime beginning to engulf the horizon behind her, pushing her to raise her speed. She prepared the tea hastily, though let it steep properly this time, and then went up the stairs to Sesshomaru's study.

Rin kneeled, then rapped. Nothing. Puzzled, Rin rapped three more times. Still nothing. Tentatively, Rin called out to what lay beyond the other door. "Sesshomaru-sama…?"

No response.

Rin, now slightly worried, slid open the door an inch to peer into the depths of the room. Everything was in its place, no sign of any disturbance, just empty. Carefully, she lifted the tray and walked in. At the least she should set it on the table so that when Sesshomaru returned, he'd be able to have his evening tea.

Rin had just laid the tray down when something unusual about the room caught her eye. Looking around, she tried to remember what the room normally looked like. All the books were on their shelves like usual as were the scrolls, the maps, the numerous instruments she had no name for… It wasn't until she turned to her left that she finally noticed it: the door to Sesshomaru's adjoining bedroom was slightly cracked, a gentle glow emanating from the space beyond.

Approaching as quietly as she could, Rin peered into the dimly lit room. She had never seen the room lit at any time of day. Now, two oil lamps graced side tables, softly breaking the darkness of Sesshomaru's chamber. Curiosity begged her to look further into the room, just a quick peek. Against her better sense, Rin slid the shouji a few more inches open until she could slide herself in between the narrow gap.

Looking around, not much was visible. Rin walked to one of the side tables to pick up a lamp when she noticed a huge mass looming in front of her. Letting her eyes adjust, she finally could make out an enormous bed with an iron frame. Although she had never had the opportunity to see one in real life until now, she had heard much of the western style mattresses which Kagome frequently missed having. Looking before her now, though, Rin could tell that this was what lay before her. Touching in it, she found the top layer to be a thousand times softer and smoother than her futon's comforter. Lifting the lamp, she extended its light to the bed to examine it more closely. Rin nearly dropped the lamp when its soft glow exposed what hid in the darkness. In front of her on the bed was Lord Sesshomaru.

He was still fully clothed, even keeping his armor locked tightly around his body. Rin, ignoring the logical part of her brain which demanded that she turn around and leave that instant, leaned closer, bringing the dim light to his face. Although sleep was normally one of the few times his face was completely relaxed, his expression now was contorted in what seemed like a mixture between discontent and reluctant satisfaction. This time, unlike the instance on their journey to the wolves' territory, she let herself watch him. She wasn't in love with him anymore, right? This was simply something out of curiosity. Raising her hand, she extended her fingertips towards his face, imagining the softness of his skin, knowing that touching it would wake him. In fact, she wondered why he hadn't already noticed her presence. If anything, her scent should have pulled him from his sleep, much less the noise she made. While she thought she was being of the utmost stealth, she knew that her quiet movements were more like thunder to his ears. Finally, the logic and reason center of her brain hijacked entire control of her mind and ordered her to set the lamp down that instant and back away. _You're just lucky he hasn't caught you yet! Can you imagine how furious he would be if he woke up and saw you standing there? Leave. Now!"_

Her left hand had just moved to set the return the oil lamp to its place on the bedside table when a hand reached out and grabbed hers. Rin would have screamed had she not looked to see that it was Sesshomaru, his eyes still closed but eyelids fluttering rapidly. As if she were part of his dream, his hand moved up her arm to her cheek, around her neck and began to drag her closer. His eyes were now open a fraction of an inch, though hazy about the irises. Rin started to panic. What was going on? What was happening? when suddenly she found his mouth on hers, a movement in a swift blur.

At his touch, Rin felt the control drain from her body, the question and confusion leaving her lips as she felt his desire consuming her. The locks on her tightly shut box where she had hidden her feelings broke open, its contents spilling over her. His mouth was warm and inviting, his pressure hard and forceful and burning. Her body went limp under his contact. Soon, she was on the bed, Sesshomaru towering over her. His hand lifted her chin to meet his raised head. She felt his soft hair brush against her cheek as the kiss deepened. Rin thought she might be melting into Sesshomaru's being. Sesshomaru's armor was pressed so tightly against her body that she was sure a bruise was already beginning to form. Rin watched him hover above her, his eyes still shut. Slowly, though, a fraction of an inch at a time, his eyelids parted. The haze about his eyes cleared, the cloud disappearing from his amber irises as if he were waking from a deep sleep.

As quickly as it began, the kiss stopped.

When Rin opened her eyes, Sesshomaru had retreated into the shadows, barely visible. All she could see was the glinting of two eyes now burning red.

Rin rose from the bed and took a step towards the darkness, but a feral growl stopped her dead in her tracks. "Go," came a deadly hiss from the shadows.

"But, Sesshoma -"

"_Leave_!" Sesshomaru roared.

Rin stumbled as she dashed from the room, leaving the tea tray utterly forgotten. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice the small package wrapped carefully in silver silk waiting for her on her dresser.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Rin tried her best all the next day and the day after to forget what had happened. When she awoke in the morning, she thought that perhaps it had been a dream, an incredibly realistic fantasy, but then she saw the bruises on her chest and knew it had all been real, too real.

During her training lesson the next day, she missed every target she aimed at. Daitokage castigated her incessantly. She wasn't trusting Haru. She was too tense. She wasn't taking her time before aiming. She didn't steady herself. She didn't hold her arm upright after the release. Exasperated, Daitokage stopped Rin for a break, an anomaly in itself. It was while Rin sat on the grass that a maid approached.

"It's from the master," she said as she reached them, a small note folded in her hand.

"Thank you," Rin said as the maid bowed and left. Opening the note, she saw only four words written.

_Come to my study_.

Rin sat for a moment, contemplating the message. On one hand, she was thankful to have an excuse to end the horrendous excuse of a lesson for the day. However, the thought of facing Sesshomaru once more filled her heart with paralyzing trepidation. She wasn't sure if it would have been better to continue failing at shooting arrows while riding instead of seeing Sesshomaru. It was something she dreaded desperately. Rin hadn't even bothered bringing Sesshomaru the night before, and neither had he called for her. When the maid had come to remind her, she simply pretended she was sick and rolled back over in her futon after the maid had slid the door shut with a soft click.

"What does the note say?" Daitokage-sensei asked curiously as he leaned slightly over to read the miniscule script.

"Ah," Rin replied as she folded the piece of paper and tucked it into the belt of her training robe. "Nothing important. It can wait."

Daitokage gave Rin a skeptical, calculating look. She knew that Daitokage was an old acquaintance of Sesshomaru's and understood that if her master took the time to send a written note, it was more than "nothing important." Rin could tell he saw clear through her lie, but surprisingly, he simply turned away and said nothing, returning to the training.

For the rest of the lesson, the note stayed pinned under her belt. Originally, she had intended to tend to it after finishing her lesson with Daitokage-sensei, but as soon as she had finished, she put it from her mind. After she had returned to her room and began preparing for a mid-afternoon bath, a different maid approached her, once again carrying a note. This time, it had only two words.

_Come now._

Once again, Rin thanked the maid for bringing the note and bowed her out of the room. Turning the note over in hand, she considered what would wait for her there and decided that it would be easier if she were to simply ignore it. What was there to talk about, really? Her mind said this slightly out of fear, but partially out of reason as well. In a few days, things would go back to normal and they could continue living their lives. She didn't want to think about what had happened that night. The moment it reappeared in Rin's mind, a terrible sadness and confusion racked her body and wouldn't leave until her for a full hour, even if she attempted to preoccupy herself. Anytime the slightest memory of what had happened rose to the forefront of her thoughts, she simply pushed it farther and farther back until it could no longer resurface.

Rin enjoyed her bath in peace, running through her usual cleaning routine mindlessly: shampoo, wash, oil, wash, pumice stone, wash, climb out, dry, return to room. She enjoyed her dinner greatly, a maid having brought her a bowl of nabe with a side of rice. On the tray, Rin found yet another note. This time, the message had been reduced to one word.

_Now_.

Sighing, Rin placed it next to the tray on her low table and began to eat her meal. If it truly was important, he would simply have to seek her out. Otherwise, she was not about to walk into the pitfall awaiting her in his study willingly. She knew the moment she set eye on him, there would be hell to pay.

Climbing into bed after a satisfying dinner, Rin began drifting off to sleep. In the twilit place between wake and sleep, Rin thought of her days as a child, running free with Kohaku. In the midst of her dreamland, the stray thought crossed her mind that perhaps it would have been better had her crush on Kohaku would have stayed. Perhaps she would have been his wife instead of Aiko, filled with happiness of having a child on the way.

_SLAM._

Rin jumped awake as her room rattled from the force that threw her door wide open. Looming in the doorway was Sesshomaru, an intractable, unnerving calm etched into every line of his face. He opened his mouth and Rin winced, expecting the roar of the night before. Instead, she heard a smooth voice address her.

"You received my messages." This was not said as a question, but instead as a fact. He knew well that she had received them. "And you did not do as I said."

Again, Rin remained silent, her eyes focused on the creases in her sheets.

"Explain," Sesshomaru commanded, his voice hardening.

Rin searched for the right words. "I didn't think that it was urgent, so I simply… forgot."

Rin looked up to see that Sesshomaru's eyebrows had risen a fraction of an inch. She supposed no one had ever defied his orders like this before.

"Come."

Rin rose and followed behind Sesshomaru at a half jog, his long, quick strides far too covering to keep up with at a normal pace. Once they had reached his study, Sesshomaru turned and shut the door behind them, leaving Rin standing at the doorway while he went to his desk. With the slightest twitch of his finger, he suggested that Rin sit, which she did promptly.

"There is something that disturbs this Sesshomaru and has for a long time now. I am not one to keep things hidden unless there is a good reason."

Rin held her breath, clueless at what was about to come.

"However, I believe now is the right time to explain myself," Sesshomaru continued coolly. "For many years now, I have been receiving offers for your hand in marriage. I believe the time has come for you choose from one of them."

Rin stared, stunned. She had been expecting many things, but this was not one of them.

"Suitors… milord?"

"Yes, from all across the land. I have written a list of those I find acceptable," he said as he slid a paper across the desk towards her. "You may ask Jaken for details on any of the personages I have listed. All whom I have chosen are human."

Rin didn't move an inch to take the paper. She was paralyzed by shock, bewilderment, and a rising sense of anger.

"Why now, then?" she said, looking up in disbelief from where the paper lay. "Why is it time now?"

"Now that you are eighteen, you have crossed the threshold of womanhood. I believed you to be too young to reasonably choose from your suitors until now."

Rin was silent once more, rage beginning to boil inside her chest. She tried to quell it with sense and logic, attempting to think through the situation reasonably.

"I expect you to have chosen one of the names from the list in two days' time. You may leave now."

Rin didn't budge from her spot, her feet rooted in their places by some unknown force.

"I won't."

Sesshomaru finally looked her directly in the eyes.

"I won't choose from the list. I won't choose someone to marry whom I don't love."

As if he had expected this, Sesshomaru replied without more than a half-moment's hesitation. "Love is an arbitrary emotion. Humans have always set far too much store by it, certain demons as well. It has been the downfall of many, including my father."

Looking down, hands clenched into tight, unyielding fists, Rin murmured so softly that only a demon like Sesshomaru could hear, "but I love you, milord."

"This Sesshomaru told you to rid yourself of those longings."

At this, Rin snapped. "And I did! I came back, and I was healthy and happy and normal for the first time in _months_! I was fine, content! Now you tell me I am to marry someone I don't even know after you kiss me?"

All pretenses of tranquility dropped from Sesshomaru's face and voice. "That was a _mistake_," he growled venomously.

"And that time at the bath house? Was that a mistake too?" Rin nearly screamed as tears of fury began to cloud her vision, threatening to spill over onto her cheeks. "How about the time I cut my hand, or after Takahiro nearly killed me? I saw the look in your eyes, I know it was there."

"All meaningless mistakes," Sesshomaru repeated, his claws digging into the wood of the desk.

At this, the tears overflowed over Rin's eyes, rolling down her cheeks. "So everything that happened, it all meant nothing at all to you?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond to this, but Rin knew what that meant. Leaning over to where the paper lay, she picked it up. There were about ten or twelve names on the list, each with an age written in fine scrawl next to its owner. Taking the parchment in hand, she tossed it into the fire which until now had died down to glowing red embers. The moment the paper touched the charred wood, the dull fire caught onto the paper and lit it, the list crumpling into ash as the fire consumed it.

"I won't choose anyone from that contrived _list_," she spat. "First, you tell me to forget my feelings for you, and I had. I had, Sesshomaru-sama. I can never comprehend your words compared to your actions, they contradict each other so. I know I can never be with you, but I'd rather be without you than spend another day in this agonizing ambiguity. Goodbye, Sesshomaru-sama."

Without one look back, Rin turned and left the study. Once in her room, she snatched her empty saddlebag from the trunk and began throwing changes of clothes into it, leaving all her ornate silk kimono behind. She spotted the silver silk package on her dresser, a momentary curiosity distracting her. Without opening it, she tossed it inside her bag and closed it tight. Rin's anger had consumed itself in her fury, leaving only raw sadness, raw pain in its wake. Tears resumed their course on her cheeks. She cursed Sesshomaru, cursed his nature, cursed his youkai blood, but most of all, she cursed herself. She knew what she was doing was incredibly impulsive and foolish, but she couldn't stand another day in this chaos, constantly having her emotions thrown about so callously.

Rin was nearly out of her room when she turned, grabbing a piece of paper and a bottle of ink from her desk. Writing a note, she dropped it onto her trunk before quitting the room.

Once out of the estate, she headed directly towards the stables. Ah-Un would be missed, a horse wouldn't. Haru was asleep, his legs tucked beneath his massive body. Calling to him, she woke him.

"Steady boy…" Rin murmured gently as she placed the saddle over his back and secured her bag to it. She stroked his black nose with the white star on it and climbed on. This time, he didn't resist. Haru seemed to sense the resolve in her voice, finally obeying her commands.

Outside, Rin took one final look at Sesshomaru's estate before turning and galloping away at full speed.

* * *

So much chapter….! If you have the time and/or chance, please please please review! I'd love to know what you think of what just happened!

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter:_

**LEGNA** – I'm sorry! And it just seems that it will be getting more and more angsty, doesn't it . Don't worry! Things will get better. Thank you so much for reviewing =)

**Inu25** – I'm glad you haven't found a boring part of my story yet! Sometimes I get frustrated when writing because it's not necessarily the fun scene I want to be writing and worry that readers are going to be even more annoyed with me! Thank you very much for your compliments and review!

**jellyfish'confetti** – LOL! I'll happily take that cookie! You should see how much of a dork I am in rl, especially when writing exciting scenes such as the ones that happened in this chapter. Thank you for your review!

**JLH** – I hope you enjoyed this chapter then! Thank you for reviewing =)

**TrinaAnn** – You don't know how happy that makes me! I hope you continue enjoying it. Thank you for reviewing!

**Winterfluff** – I know! It's very frustrating to see stories that put Sesshomaru really OOC, so I'm always struggling to keep Sesshomaru, well, Sesshomaru. So much denial he has! I swear, he really needs to learn how to suck up his pride, doesn't he =P Your prediction might not be _so_ far off; you'll just have to see what happens! Thank you very much for your review!

**Ari** – Haha thanks! I actually had written a story for somebody else at one point (not for this account), but dropped it shortly thereafter as I got too busy with school (this was several years ago, and I definitely would not recommend that you read the story, haha). Sorry that the update took so long, but I made the chapter extra lengthy to try to make up for it . Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Kata** – I do hate putting Rin through this kind of suffering… but it has to happen for everything to work out according to my story plan =( Thank you so much for your compliments and review! I love hearing from you =)

**NiceGoingLife** – You nailed it! His mother knows him very well. You'll have to see what happens on that part! I will say that Yuushin does become a big part of this story pretty soon ;D Sesshomaru is definitely one of the most difficult characters to write for, and half the time I don't even like him because of what I'm making him do! (That sounds rather crazy, doesn't it haha) Thank you for reviewing! I'll have to check out one of your stories, perhaps _El pajaro en la juala_, though my Spanish is rather rusty from being on summer vacation =P

**Jubeichankawaii** –I'm very happy that you like the story and think Sesshomaru isn't getting OOC. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Harlow** – They will they will! While this chapter had a decent SxR scene, Sesshomaru of course has to go and ruin it all (hmph). Thank you for your review!

**Guest (7/16/2012)** – I'm sorry the update took so long! I tried to put plenty of action into this chapter though to make up for it. Thank you for reviewing =)

**icegirljenni** – I'm glad that you're okay! I was starting to get a little worried ;P I'll pm you back after I get this chapter up. Although my life hasn't been nearly as busy as yours, I did get preoccupied over the past couple of weeks. LOL! Don't be too scared! I rather like Yuushin, or at least I do when I know what plans I have for him. You actually hit on one thing I'm thinking about doing but haven't made up my mind about yet. Sesshomaru is one of the biggest idiots ever, even more so than Inuyasha! At least his little brother managed to get some sense knocked into him every once in a while =_= As always, thank you for your energetic review =)

**Guest (7/18/2012)** – He is very much a jerk! Your comment made me laugh so much =) Doom is right. Thank you for you review!

**Superblueowl** – It makes me so happy to hear that you like it! Thank you so much for reviewing! =)


	12. Chapter 11

Before you guys read, I just want to warn you that this will be a much slower chapter than the previous one. However, I also want to assure that the story will pick right back up very soon! (As in within the next couple of chapters)

I hope everyone's summer is going well! School is getting started back up pretty soon, so you should all make sure to study up ;P Just kidding of course!

Vocab:

_ano_… – Um…  
_shoji _– sliding door  
_Momotaro – _means "peach boy"; perhaps the most well-known fairytale in Japan and has been around since feudal times  
_miko_ – priestess, such as Kaede, Kagome, or Kikyo  
_un_ – an informal way of saying yes  
_yukata_ – like a kimono, but made out of cotton for summer use

As always, I do not own these characters! They are the great invention of Rumiko Takahashi. (Well I guess I own Daitokage and Takahiro and whoever else I decide to create, but whatever.)

* * *

Rin arrived in Kaede's village just as dawn was beginning to break over the horizon of the forest. Haru had long slowed to a trot, unable to maintain the breakneck speed she had begun him at. Now, both horse and girl were exhausted. Rin dismounted as they crossed the peak of a hill from which one could see the small cluster of huts, fields sprawling in every direction. Rin pet the great stallion's nose, wondering if she should congratulate herself on the long travel made alone and on horseback. _Daitokage-sensei would be proud_, she thought ironically.

As Rin walked downhill into the village, she could see the life beginning to stir behind the wooden walls of the huts. One by one, several specks left their homes, fetching water for the morning wash and meals. From one of the larger, nicer homes emerged a small dot she knew, water bucket in hand. Immediately, Rin turned and headed in a different direction, but it was too late.

"Rin-chan?" Sango called, peering into the early morning darkness. "Is that you?"

Chagrined, Rin tugged on Haru's reigns and pulled him back towards Sango, putting on the best embarrassed smile she could muster. "Ah, Sango-san! How are things going? Any way I can help get breakfast going?"

Sango peered at Rin, obviously perplexed by Rin's presence. "Well… Kagome didn't tell me that you were returning so soon. Was this a surprise that she planned?"

"Ano… not quite," Rin dug frantically for a reason, an excuse, anything to bide her some time, but her imagination lent nothing of use. Her stomach sank lower by the second. This hadn't been a good idea at all. What had she been thinking, showing up completely out of the blue?

"Is something wrong, Rin-chan? Does Sesshomaru know you're here? Are you okay?"

At the concern in her voice, Rin's carefully constructed façade had begun to crack. Upon hearing his name, however, her mask of stoic composure shattered. Weary from hours of travel and weeks of emotional turmoil, her strong front collapsed and without warning, Rin was crying.

"Oh dear," Sango cooed as she took Rin in her arms and began to rub her shoulders. "Dear dear dear… Let me get you a cup of hot tea. We already have some going? I suppose green is okay?"

Rin nodded slightly, hastily wiping away the tears from her face before she caused a scene.

Sango returned a few minutes later, steam rising from a cup into the cool, dewy morning air. Rin took a sip, noting that its taste wasn't quite that she was used to.

_Then again, _she thought, _Sesshomaru-sama was very particular about his type of tea leaves_. Involuntarily, Rin winced at the thought.

"Too hot?" Sango asked, still looking concerned.

Rin shook her head, thinking she really should have put a little more thought into this rash decision. _Now I'm just here troubling everybody_.

"Ah, Kagome-san!" Sango called. Rin turned to see that Kagome too had now risen, yawning deeply as she bounced Hiroshi in her arms.

"I miss the days when I slept in until _after_ sunrise," Kagome said with another yawn. "This boy never lets me get a good night's rest…" Kagome's words trailed off at the sight of Rin, standing yet seeming smaller than ever as she sipped wordlessly from a cup of tea, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Rin-chan?" she said in a tone of concern. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Rin kept her eyes cast downward, but she knew that Sango must have cast Kagome a look that meant "don't ask," for no more questions followed.

"Here, here, come inside," Kagome said as she wrapped the Hiroshi-free arm around Rin's shoulder, pulling her to her own house. "You must be exhausted," she said, glancing at Rin's horse. "Did you ride all night?"

Rin, too drained to respond, simply gave a little nod of the head. "Have a rest. You can sleep in my futon; I haven't folded it up yet and Inuyasha won't be back until the afternoon."

Kagome ushered Rin into her room and waited until Rin got under the covers before she dared leave. "Sleep as long as you need," Kagome said as she slid the shoji door shut.

Rin didn't even need to stare at the ceiling until she fell asleep like she usually did. She was too exhausted to even think, only faintly registering the warmth and perfume which remained from Kagome who had been in this futon not five minutes ago. The moment she blinked, she fell into a deep, dreamless, merciful sleep.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Jaken rushed into Sesshomaru's study, panting and gasping for breath. "M-milord! I have just seen Rin! She burst through the gates, nearly killing me in her path! The girl had taken a horse, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru did not look away from the window from which he had seen Rin burst through the gates, ignoring the night guards who called after her. "And?"

Jaken seemed unprepared for this response and was immediately flustered. "And, Sesshomaru-sama, my lord, she was carrying a saddlebag. I think she has run away!"

Still, this statement did not produce the response Jaken seemed to be expecting. "Milord," he prompted, now become ever more cautions, "shall I send guards to fetch the girl?"

"No," Sesshomaru said simply. "That will not be necessary."

Stuttering, Jaken began to hop from one foot to the other. "Shouldn't someone go after her?! That foolish girl has taken one of our horses! She is gone!"

At this Sesshomaru turned and gave Jaken a dangerous glare.

"And what should I care if she has left?" he growled. "She is nothing to me. She may do as she pleases."

"But Sesshomaru-sa–"

"You shall make this Sesshomaru repeat himself? I said she is nothing to me, which means she is nothing to anyone here. You shall ask no further questions about her!" his last sentence turned into a roar.

Jaken, having collapsed onto the floor into a bow, was shaking. "Understood-d, milord," he cried as he dashed from the room.

Seizing one of the golden instruments on his desks, Sesshomaru crumpled it in his clawed fist, the poison from his claws melting it into a twisted lump.

_What do I care if she is gone? She is nothing but a human, a worthless, filthy human. _

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

"I swear, if that asshole kicked her out, I'll make 'im pay."

"Inuyasha," came a soft voice in reply. "We don't know that's what happened yet."

"Like he didn't do it! His stench was all over her, that pompous ass."

"Well just let the poor girl rest for now. She's been through enough. Promise me you won't ask her about it, okay Inuyasha?"

"Like I said, don't need to ask. Only the bastard I have to call a half-brother would do this to someone like Rin."

Rin heard footsteps approaching the door to where she lay long-since awakened by the loud, guttural words of Inuyasha. Quickly, she rolled away from the door in her futon and shut her eyes in mock sleep.

A soft sliding noise signaled Kagome's entrance. After a few moments, the door shut again with a gentle _click_. Rin let out a sigh and decided to lay in the futon a while longer before rising. Looking towards a plain shoji which led to the outside, Rin saw that it must be mid- to late afternoon. Not wanting Kagome and Inuyasha to know that their conversation had been overheard by her, she turned to her back and began to practice her kanji stroke order with the tip of her finger on the sheet before her to make the time pass. After about fifteen minutes, Rin decided she had procrastinated long enough and rose, folding the futon sheets into a tidy pile before exiting the room.

Rin found Kagome and Hiroshi in the large middle room, Kagome reading a book to the baby in her arms who seemed like he was more interested in the thick, colorful pages than the words they held.

Kagome looked up as Rin walked in. "Ah, good afternoon Rin-chan! Are you hungry?"

"No," Rin replied. "Thank you," she said with an effort at her old warmth. "What are you reading to Hiro-chan?"

"Oh, this?" Kagome said, holding up the picture book for Rin to see. "It's just a copy of the tale of Momotaro my mom got for Hiro. She is really going to spoil him," Kagome said with a laugh. "Is there anything at all I can get you?"

"Is there a stream nearby? I'd like to freshen up a little bit."

"Oh, just take a right as you leave the house and walk towards the forest. You'll see it in no time."

"Thanks," Rin said as she left Kagome and Hiroshi who was now determinately forcing the book into his tiny mouth.

Rin found the stream, more like a creek by the size. It was perhaps only two meters wide and half a meter deep. Rin leaned over the edge, first testing the water by letting its clear, cool water run over her hands. The current was slow and rhythmic. Close to the bank by Rin, a circle of rocks trapped the water temporarily before it flowed forth. Rin looked into the small pool at her reflection. For a moment, she didn't even believe it was herself. Her face looked tired, her eyes puffy and dark. It was as if she had aged five years overnight. Sighing, Rin swept the reflection away, scooping up water and splashing it onto her face.

"Be careful not to fall in!"

Rin jumped at the voice, nearly doing exactly what the speaker had advised her not to. She turned to see that it was the boy from before, the one who had struggled with the rice bags.

"It's nice to see you again, Rin-san," the boy said. "We never did get to meet much earlier! I didn't know you would be retuning again."

"Neither did I…" Rin said a little flustered. For the life of her, she couldn't remember the boy's name! Ko… Koha… Koshin…?

The boy seemed to notice her struggling to remember something. Reddening a little, he prompted, "Kahae Yuushin, remember? I didn't think I was that forgettable." Yuushin ruffled the back of his hair in apparent embarrassment.

Rin blushed furiously. "No, no! It's my fault. Please forgive me. I don't have the sharpest memory, and lately things have been a little… off. You're the boy I saw with the rice."

"Boy? I wouldn't say boy! I'm nearly twenty-one," Yuushin cried defensively. "Aren't you the girl who was staying with the miko, Kagome-san?" he teased, his playfulness returning.

Rin looked at the very tan boy who stood before her. On closer inspection, he did seem to be about her age. Though Yuushin was clean shaven, his face had begun to take on the sharp characteristics of a man. Overall, though, his appearance was soft, his face lacking high cheekbones which would have made him seem older than he was. The upper half of his hair was tied back in a small ponytail at the crown of his head, the rest tumbling down to cling to his neck which was damp from the summer sun's heat. His eyes were energetic and warm, colored a brown so dark his pupils nearly blended in entirely.

Returning the gesture, Rin responded in mock offense. "Girl? I'll have you know that two days ago I turned eighteen."

"Eighteen? A woman indeed. If that's the case though, I should have come with a gift!"

Rin smiled, this time a genuine one. Yuushin kneeled next to her, splashing his face with water.

"So what brings you back? I know it couldn't have been my apparently unremarkable charm, could it?"

Rin laughed, stalling for time to think up a decent excuse. "Business," she replied, surprising herself.

"Business?" Yuushin replied, looking confused. "I wasn't aware there was much business to be had here."

"Uh, yes," Rin continued, hoping the words would come to her. "You see, I was trained once by the head miko here, and I was hoping to practice my skills once more."

"A miko? You have spiritual powers then?"

"Uh, no," Rin admitted. "I just prepare herbal remedies," she said hurriedly. Yuushin, obviously taking this as a clue to end the topic, rose and began to brush the dirt from his clothes.

"I guess I should be getting back to make some dinner," he said. "I want to get to know you, though. Promise we'll actually meet again?"

Rin, blushing slightly, nodded in agreement. "For sure, Kahae-san!"

He turned to face her as he continued walking backwards. "Call me Yuushin-kun. If we're going to be friends, none of this formality business, okay?"

"Un!" Rin called back to Yuushin whose form was shrinking rapidly as he returned to the cluster of huts.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Rin returned later that evening, unintentionally skipping dinner. When she walked in, Kagome immediately offered her the food she'd set aside, but Rin declined. She didn't have much of an appetite today. By that time, Kagome had once again set up the room that Rin had stayed in previously. Rin thanked Kagome, walked inside, and promptly lay on the futon that had been rolled out for her. Sleep, however, did not seem to be coming anytime soon.

About fifteen minutes later, Rin heard a small knock before the shoji slid open.

"Rin-chan?" Kagome's voice called to her. "Are you still awake?"

Rin rolled over. "Of course, Kagome-san. I slept so much earlier today that I don't think I will be able to fall asleep until much later."

"Well, if that's the case, how about we go for a walk? I'm not very tired either at the moment. Besides, I have something I've really been wanting to show you, and it's just now become the season for it," Kagome replied mysteriously.

Her interest peaked, Rin rose and followed Kagome out of the room. "What about Hiro-chan?"

"Oh, don't worry about him," Kagome said with a little wave of her hand. "Inuyasha's still attempting to master the art of changing a diaper. I'd say we have two more hours at least before he manages to put Hiro down."

"I heard that!" came a shout from Kagome and Inuyasha's bedroom. At Inuyasha's words, a wailing rose from the bedroom as Hiroshi began to cry. Rin looked concernedly to Kagome, wondering if Kagome needed to check up on her son and husband.

"Don't worry," Kagome said. "He needs to learn how to deal with a child. Whether or not he looks it, Inuyasha is actually a pretty good dad."

Kagome picked up a cloth pouch from by the door (Rin remembered her calling it a "purse" at one point) which she swung over her shoulder as well as her bow and quiver of arrows. Rin and Kagome slid on their shoes and left the house, shutting the door quietly as not to disturb Hiroshi whose cries had been calmed into sniffling whimpers. It was completely dark outside with the exception of the moon and stars which shone brightly overhead. Kagome put her index finger to her lips, glancing towards the other houses. Being farmers, nighttime was usually reserved for sleeping.

Once they were out of the immediate range of the village, Kagome reached inside her bag and pulled out a long black tube with a strange dome on the end. It kind of resembled an inverted mushroom to Rin. Kagome clicked a switch, and suddenly there was light. This must be one of the few items from the future Kagome hadn't shown her before.

Seeing the surprised look on Rin's face, Kagome explained. "This is a flashlight," she said. "It uses stored energy to create light." She handed the gadget to Rin who rolled it over and over in her hands. The smooth metal was cool in her palms and the beam of light directing itself wherever her will desired.

"I don't like to use many of the things I bring from my home while the other villagers are around. It tends to bring up cries of 'black magic' and 'demonic witchcraft'. However, there are some amenities from my era that I simply can't give up." Rin handed the flashlight back to Kagome and they resumed their trail.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked after ten minutes of walking through tall grass and climbing through bushes of the forest.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

After passing through another unmarked path blocked by bushes, they entered a clearing of the forest. Rin's gasped. It was undoubtedly the most breathtaking scene she had ever seen, even compared to the majestic gardens and landscapes of Sesshomaru's estate.

Illuminated by moonlight, a large clearing lay before them with a vast pond in middle. Overhanging the water were several large weeping willows, their branches touching the otherwise undisturbed surface. Uncut grass brushed Rin's yukata, tickling her ankles. What was most stunning however was all around her, hundreds of little green lights floated in the air, hovering about the pond and the trees.

"What are they?" Rin said in awe.

"Fireflies," Kagome replied with a smile. "As far as I'm aware, I'm the only one who knows about this place. I found it one night after Inuyasha and I had a fight and I ran off to be alone. I stumbled across this place by accident. At the time, I hadn't really been keeping track of where I was going, I just went. It took me a little while to rediscover this place, but now I come here whenever I need a little alone time for whatever reason. It's so peaceful, isn't it?"

From her bag, Kagome extracted a glass jar. Unscrewing the lid, she approached a group of fireflies floating nearby. In one swift move, Kagome swept up two of the fireflies in the jar and twisted the metal lid shut, trapping the tiny glowing bugs. She handed the jar to Rin.

Rin peered inside, fascinated by the little bugs inside. They floated about, bumping against the glass walls of their prison.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Kagome asked. Rin murmured a soft "un" as she stared at the brightly lit bugs.

"Come sit down," Kagome said, motioning to a fallen log. Rin did as she said, still holding the jar of fireflies. "Remember that we are your family and we will always welcome you, no matter what has happened. I want you to know I'm here for you to listen to whatever you want to tell me."

Rin stared at her hands, pondering what she should say. Should she really tell Kagome everything that happened? If anyone would understand her predicament, it would be Kagome. Hadn't she fallen in love with the brother of Sesshomaru? Surely some of the same qualities resided in the two dog demons. Unsure of where to begin, Rin fumbled with the jar where the fireflies had begun an unending tango, chasing each other along the walls.

"Does it have anything to do with Lord Sesshomaru? Did something happen between the two of you?"

Rin nodded slowly. "I… I made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Kagome asked. "How? What kind of mistake?"

"I fell in love with him."

Instead of the surprise Rin expected, Kagome looked understanding, almost as if she had suspected that this might have been the case all along.

"Did you know?" Rin asked, sighing. At this point, it wouldn't surprise her if the ever oblivious Inuyasha knew as well.

"Well," Kagome started. "Sango and I thought that there might be something between you two. It would only be natural after spending so long with him. Remember a couple of summers ago when you came and spent two weeks with us? There were two young men who kept calling on you, but you never seemed to take notice. They were perfectly nice, handsome boys, but you were completely indifferent towards them. Even Kohaku began showing interest in you and you completely blew him off. After a week, you were already homesick. When you came this time, however, Sango and I thought perhaps you had found someone else. Two months and not a word about Sesshomaru."

"That's because he had told me to fall out of love with him. I didn't think I had any other choice but to not talk or even think about him if I wanted to stay with him. Do you want to know the full story?"

"Only if you want to tell it. This doesn't have to go beyond the two of us."

So Rin told Kagome her story, beginning with how a couple years ago she noticed the changes she felt around Sesshomaru, up until a few months ago when they became even stronger. She told Kagome about the evening teas, the incident in which she broke a teapot, the bathhouse moments, his order for her to forget her feelings for him, and finally the kiss after she returned. Kagome nodded encouragingly the entire time. It wasn't until Rin recounted Sesshomaru's roaring at her and the list of suitors that she began to cry.

"Maybe coming here was a bad idea," Rin said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I just feel lost now. If I go back though, I'll have to choose someone who I don't even know to be my husband."

"I actually believe that coming here was the best choice. It gives you some time to figure out what you want to do."

"All I want to do is forget about him."

"I know how you feel now, but give it some time. There were many times when I wanted to leave Inuyasha, and even did once or twice. I can't speak for how Sesshomaru feels, but I think he'll come for you just like he always has. But, if you want to forget about him, you should. Do whatever your heart tells you is right."

Looking back to the jar that was still in her hands, she saw that the two fireflies had now settled to the bottom of the jar, crawling along but not fighting to escape any longer. Unscrewing the cap, Rin shook the two bugs of light into her palm. It was a couple moments before they took flight, immediately rejoining the group they had been separated from. Really, she didn't know what her heart was telling her to do. More than anything, her heart wanted to be back at in her own room at Sesshomaru's castle many moons ago when none of this had happened.

"We should be getting back," Kagome said, looking back to the unmarked path they had taken. "Inuyasha's probably completely lost by this point." Rin giggled half-heartedly as the two women headed back to the village.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Rin yawned and stretched. Looking outside, the sun didn't seem like it had even given a thought to rising at this early hour. Glancing around the room, Rin found her satchel and pulled it to her. On top lay a small stack of paper and an ink brush, the kind she didn't have to continuously dip into a well of ink. On the top sheet of paper there was a note written to her: _We have plenty. Write to as many people as you need. Love, Kagome_. Rin smiled. Kagome was always this thoughtful.

She lifted the stack of paper and was about to set it on the low table to begin a letter to Keiko when something else in her bag caught her eye. Digging through her clothes that nearly engulfed the small item, Rin saw that it was the small silver package that had been waiting on her bed for her on her birthday. The gift was tiny and light, fitting in the palm of her hand easily. Unpinning the gold needle which held the folds of the fabric together, Rin let the fine silk fall, revealing a velvet drawstring pouch the color of midnight. Intrigued, Rin pulled the drawstring open and emptied its contents onto her hand.

Her heart sank deep into her chest as she saw the beautiful necklace which sparkled like stars in her palm. The chain was made of the brightest silver she had ever seen wound into an impossibly fine braid. The pendant which hung from it was rather large, perhaps six centimeters in diameter. It was thin and circular, made from the same silver of the chain and shone just as bright. Inside the heart of the circle though was a lotus, its petals flattened and rounded. From center of the blossom sprang ten thin stamens, miniscule sapphires tipping the end of each. There was only one person who knew her taste this well, and that was Sesshomaru. Holding up the necklace to the light, she saw that the chain was exactly her length; if put on, it would fall to the spot directly above her bosom. (A/N: If you'd like to see a picture of the necklace that inspired this, please see the end note for a link)

Rin unlocked the necklace and put it on, tucking the pendant in between the folds of her yukata. In a way, she wished she hadn't opened the gift; it only made her feel even more tangled in the web of confusion she had been caught in for three days now. Forgetting all about the letter she had intended to write, Rin pulled on a yukata, grabbed the dagger from her bag and went to the edge of the stream.

Sitting down, Rin began throwing the dagger at the ground, loosing the blade with a simple flick of her wrist. Had she left in hopes of Sesshomaru coming after her? Perhaps. The thought had crossed her mind. Mostly, however, she wanted to escape back to the village where she had been so happy, so convinced that she was no longer in love with Sesshomaru. She had never been more at peace with herself than here. But the peace she had hoped to find did not approach her once more. Instead, an omnipresent loneliness now weighed on her chest no matter where she was or how many people surrounded her. She felt lost and had second thoughts about coming here in the first place.

More questions plagued her now than when she had left. Why had Sesshomaru come back for her when she was twelve? Perhaps it was not because Kaede had passed on and he thought she was mature enough to decide her own fate as she had thought, but instead had viewed her as a tool he could use to gain power for himself when she became of age to marry. For the brief moment she had seen the paper, all the names of the men began with titles such as "Lord," "Prince," and "Duke." In the end, maybe it had never been because he cared for her happiness. Demons and humans never got along very well, and her alliance with a human lord would ease the tension. She wasn't sure of anything now, even of the fact that he had kissed her of his own accord. Perhaps it had been her imagination wishing for things beyond the realm of reality.

Rin didn't stir when Yuushin sat down next to her. She continued to flick the dagger at the patch of dirt in between her bare feet, her head resting on her knees.

"Good morning!" Yuushin said in a bright voice. "How is Rin-san today?" His smile faltered when he saw the evident melancholy written on her face. "What's wrong?" he queried. "What happened?"

Rin looked up for a brief moment. "I guess I'm just a little homesick today. How are you?" she said with an effort at her usual cheeriness. "You're up awfully early."

Yuushin waved away the conversation that was beginning to turn towards him. "I'm always up this early. Do you want to talk about it? Are you missing your family?"

"Sort of, I guess," Rin said, resuming her dagger throwing. "My family passed away a long time ago. I miss the person who has been my family since I lost my own."

"Ah," Yuushin said knowingly. "I know how that feels. My grandfather raised me for the first few years of my life as my mother was too ill to care for a child."

Rin wanted to explain to Yuushin that Sesshomaru had not been like a grandfather to her, but decided against it.

Seeing the silver chain around her neck, Yuushin asked, "Is that a necklace? I don't remember seeing it before."

Rin nodded. "It was a birthday present that I just opened this morning." She lifted the chain free from the folds of her yukata to show Yuushin the pendant.

"Oh," he murmured. "It's beautiful. May I?" He said, indicating the pendant.

Rin leaned over and lifted the metal lotus to his hand. He turned the ornament over and over again in his hands. "This is fantastic workmanship," he said as he let the pendant fall back. "Truly one of a kind. The man who gave it to you is extremely lucky."

Rin blinked several times, confused. "The man who gave this to me?"

"Ah, well," Yuushin said, ruffling his hair awkwardly. "I just supposed that a girl as beautiful as you must already be betrothed." Looking up, Rin could have sworn that she saw the faintest tinge of pink grace his tan cheeks.

Rin put her head back on her knees, sighing a little. "It was a man who gave this to me, but I'm afraid he doesn't return my feelings. To be honest, he's mostly the reason why I left."

"I won't ask more than you're willing to tell me, but I would like to tell you this: if he truly loves you, he'll come after you."

Rin looked up, considering this statement. She wasn't sure why, but Rin felt oddly comfortable around Yuushin. Something about him made her want to open up to more than she usually did around strangers.

"You know what?" Yuushin said, standing up. "Are you busy today? My work can be put off for one day, and I hate seeing that sadness has stolen that beautiful smile from your face. How about we hang out for the rest of the day?"

Rin hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure what to say. Yuushin extended his hand, offering it to Rin. Looking back at the necklace then to Yuushin's outstretched fingers, Rin tucked the necklace back into her robes and took his hand.

"That's great!" Yuushin said, appearing truly delighted. "Trust me, I don't bite," he said with a wink. Rin smiled at this, brushing the dirt from her robes.

"So where to first?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said, taking her hand once more in his. In a flash, Yuushin was pulling her behind him. As the two disappeared from the stream, they were far too preoccupied to notice the hawk from a nearby tree spreading its wings and taking flight high, high into the air.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

There was a rap at Sesshomaru's door. He bid the guest to enter, and a maid escorting a tall demon crossed into his study. With a simple wave of his hand, Sesshomaru dismissed the maid, leaving him and the man alone.

The demon was clad in grey, his bright, piercing eyes assessing Sesshomaru. His cheekbones were high and his nose pointed. Black markings lined his beady eyes which darted about the room like those of a hawk, his neck jerking at the slightest noise. Overall, he rather gave one the impression of a bird of prey.

"Your report," Sesshomaru said.

"She has gone to Kaede's village as you predicted. She appears to be safe."

"Anything else of note?"

"I saw her with a man I did not recognize."

Sesshomaru was disturbed to feel a dull pain shoot through his chest at these words. _A man?_ "Who," came the question as a statement.

"Human, close to her age. He tends his own land as a farmer. Highly unremarkable. I have seen her twice with him in the past two days."

"I see. You may go."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," said the demon as he bowed from the room.

_A man…_ Sesshomaru repeated, mulling the word over again and again in his head. _A man, a human man_. For some reason, he felt uneasy. But hadn't this been what he had wanted? Hadn't he even tried to force such relations upon Rin? Now she was gone, just as he had wished, associating with another man, one of her own kind. Strangely though, even it had only been thirty-six hours since her running away, he felt her absence more acutely than he had during the two months while she had been gone. Sesshomaru tapped the desk with his index finger. If she was following his plans exactly as he had expected, why did he feel this way? Why did he still crave her presence? He was unnerved by the feeling which struck him during the report and which continued to resonate even now.

Was it envy?

Sesshomaru immediately dismissed this idea. He hadn't felt envy for years. Besides, what was there to be envious of? A human farmer? He scoffed derisively at the ridiculous notion.

Another rapping came from the doorway. For a moment, he nearly expected Rin to come in a moment later carrying the tea tray as usual with a bright smile on her face, but then he remembered that this was no longer possible. Walking to the doorway, he slid the shoji open to find the tea tray waiting for him on the floor. The regular maids were too terrified of him to even think about crossing the threshold of his study.

Picking up the tray, Sesshomaru carried it back to his desk and attempted to return his focus to the reports which truly mattered to a demon lord such as himself. As the tedious scrolls droned on about menial daily events though, his mind drifted to thoughts of the report that had caught his attention that day, wondering why the fact Rin had been seeing another man agitated him so.

* * *

This was a longer chapter than the normal! =o Please review if you have the time and/or chance! I love to hear what you guys think.

I may have not made that clear enough for all of you XD Just in case you were wondering, the demon who gave the report to Sesshomaru is a hawk demon and has been watching over Rin under Sesshomaru's command for the past two days. Had a bit of trouble ending this chapter as you can probably tell XD

Oh! And, like the gardenias in chapter one, if you want to have fun with a little bit of the symbolism, go google "Japanese flower meanings," click on the Wikipedia link, and look up lotuses ;D

The necklace!: img2. etsystatic 000/ 0/5255290/ il_570xN. (remove the spaces. Do not own this necklace and did not create it; I'm not sure who did and will credit the deserving owner once I find out who they are)

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter_:

**xUNGracefulxAssassin** – I know! I feel like Rin would actually have some guts, being more of a "common" girl than one who has been brought up to always act in a prim and proper manner. Lol! I had to make sure I left a little foreshadowing here and there =) Thank you so much for your review! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, even if it wasn't quite as exciting as the last one.

**kataang1996** – That's fine! School is most important and should always come first. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't nearly as dramatic, but don't worry, it'll pick back up pretty soon. We can never go without too much drama ;D Thank you for reviewing, and I wish you the best of luck on your schoolwork!

**jellyfish'confetti** – lol! Anythong =P I always get a good laugh out of reading your reviews because you may just be sillier than I am, which is something I thought I'd never see in anyone! Thank you for reviewing!

**TheAnimeGirl** – I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm afraid this chapter of course takes a huge slow down, but it'll pick back up really soon, I promise! Thank you very much for your review =)

**Superblueowl** – Sesshomaru seems like he'll be eternally in denial, doesn't he? –sigh- I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well =) Thank you so much for reviewing!

**RH96** – I know I know I know! He frustrates me so much. A hypocrite indeed! Thank you for your review!

**NiceGoingLife** – I would love to make all the chapters this long, but man, the editing on them takes _so_ much time. I was tempted to move in that direction, but in the end I felt like Sesshomaru is the kind of person to only notice what he's missing once it's truly gone, hence the end scene of this chapter =) Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't notice I was looking at your favorite stories; I thought I was looking at your own stories, haha. Thank you very much for your compliments and review!

**RinxXxSesshomaru** – Haha you'll just have to see how Sesshomaru develops! I have some pretty big plans in store ;D Thank you so much for reviewing =)

**Taylor – **I hope this wasn't too much of a wait for this update _ Thank you very much for reviewing!

**ellarent697** – I'm so so happy that you like it! Your compliments are very much appreciated! Get ready for more excitement to come! =X Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews =)

**SapphireEyesInTheSky** – I hope the wait wasn't too long, haha. She does have spunk, doesn't she? Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Kata** – Please keep me updated on how you like the story so far! There are some very exciting parts coming up soon, but I'm very nervous about whether or not to write certain plot lines, so this is definitely where I'll need your commentary. Thank you so much for your great review (like always!)

**icegirljenni** – I think we've finally reached the point where Sesshomaru is battling his own inner demon (haha, get the pun? =P). He can no longer place the blame solely on Rin, now can he?! I am so irritated with him too. I hope you can get back to my PM soon so we can discuss what might happen! =X And… again you were correct with the RinxYuushin thing TT-TT Time will only tell… ne? ;D I hope everything's going well for you! Thank you for reviewing and I hope to hear from you soon =)

**xLadyxLionheartx** – LOL! I think we were all secretly praying for more to happen. I know I was dying to keep on in that direction, but knew that I shouldn't in order to keep in character ;P LOL! You'll just have to wait and see, as you said! Thank you yet again for taking the time to review!

**irise15 - **I'm so happy to hear that you think so! I get very nervous when writing new chapters or especially dramatic scenes. Thank you very much for your review, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**S plus R lols** – Lol! You didn't irritate me with your reviews at all. In fact, they really kept me going =) You make me blush with all your compliments, haha. I'm sorry that this chapter was a slower chapter, especially when compared to the last one, but I promise that it will get exciting once again verrrry soon! Thank you so so much for your energetic reviews!

**Kaya147** – I'm so glad you think so! I'm sorry that this chapter was a lot slower then compared to the previous one. But don't worry, it'll pick up again! Thank you very much for reviewing!

**Sylviechic** – I'm happy to hear that it's keeping your interest so far! Thank you for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again =)

**LEGNA** – LOL! Oh bananas? That's the first time I've heard of that phrase, but I've _really_ got to start using that more often! Thank you so much for reviewing, and you take care as well!

**Jubeichankawaii** – Just hearing anything from my readers makes me extremely happy, even if it is a 2:30-in-the-morning review ;D Thank you very much for your compliment and review!

**Guest** – Haha well you didn't have to wait so long since you reviewed the day before the update ;P Thank you for your review and I hope to hear from you again!


	13. Chapter 12

Please, please, _please_ forgive me for the long delay! I'll explain why at the end of the chapter.

Here's a proper link to the necklace Sesshomaru gave Rin in the previous chapter. Please forgive me for my mistake:

vanilla joy wp-content/up loads/20 08/10/ sterling-lotus-hoop-necklace. jpg (once again, you'll need to remove the spaces from within the link)

The necklace is basically like that, but where there are round dots on the necklace which inspired the necklace from the story, there are tiny sapphires.

Vocab lesson:

_zori_ – cheaper straw sandals for everyday use  
_hakama_ – loose pants  
_onee-san _– term that's literally means "older sister" but is used by younger people to address those who are older than them, but not middle-aged or elderly  
_gyoza_** – **dumplings! Yum!  
_bento_ – a box that's used to store lunches in Japan  
_un_ – informal way of saying "yes"  
_yukata_ – a kimono-style robe made from cotton for summer use

As always, I do not own these characters! They are the great invention of Rumiko Takahashi. (Well I guess I own Daitokage and Takahiro and whoever else I decide to create, but whatever.)

Without further ado since I've made the delay long enough, here is the chapter!

* * *

Rin sat by the bank of the stream on a particularly hot day two weeks after her arrival, waiting for Yuushin to arrive once more. Their afternoon meetings by the stream had become a sort of ritual since the day she returned to Kagome's village. She took off her zori and dangled her feet into the stream below. Within moments, he was there once more, sweaty but looking very pleased with his day's work. Small strands of hair clung to his forehead in the heat, his tan cheeks pink from exertion.

"Afternoon!" he called to Rin as he approached, taking off his shoes as well so that he too could cool off in the stream.

"Good afternoon," she replied with a warm smile. "It's rather hot out today, isn't it?"

"You're telling me," Yuushin replied as he washed his face with water from the stream. He sighed in relief as the water washed the sweat away and cooled his cheeks.

Lying back on the grass, feet still hanging in the water, Yuushin turned to face Rin. "You know, we've talked about a lot, but I still don't know much about you."

Although this was true, Rin wouldn't admit it. When they talked, they talked about everything except her past. Rin wouldn't from reluctance, and Yuushin quickly made it a habit of only telling her as much as she told him. "Neither do you," Rin deflected quickly.

"My story? You already know it pretty much. I grew up here until I was five, then went back to live with my mother. I have a little sister, Yukari who's about eight now. Your turn."

Rin lay next to Yuushin but didn't respond.

"Here, how about this," Yuushin said, rolling onto his side to face her. "I get to ask you five questions, any question at all. If you don't like them, you don't have to answer them. Deal?"

"Fine," Rin mumbled. "Go ahead. What are your questions?"

"Where did you grow up?"

"Here, and another place."

"If I ask you where, does that count as another question?"

"I should count that as a question too, but I won't," Rin replied teasingly. "I was raised by a lord as I was orphaned at a young age."

"Ah, I see," Yuushin said pensively. "That would explain how formal you are when you speak, even to me," he said with a smile. "Was your lord good to you?"

Rin hesitated a moment. "Yes and no."

"Yes and no?" Yuushin pressed gently, but Rin didn't respond. "What was your favorite thing to do when you were a kid?"

Rin pondered this a moment. "Travelling," she said slowly.

"Traveling? Isn't that a bit odd? Most kids get homesick."

"I suppose I have the ability to make wherever I go home," Rin laughed. "It's a good talent, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Coming back here alone even at my age was scary for me," Yuushin replied.

Rin giggled a little. "You have three questions left, Yuushin-kun."

"I know, I know. I need to think! I didn't think you'd actually give me five whole questions. Hmmm… Okay then, what's your favorite food?"

Rin looked at him in laughing puzzlement. "It seems like you're wasting your questions! I thought you were going to ask me about my past."

"Maybe, maybe not," Yuushin said with a mischievous smile. "So, tell me: favorite food."

"Gyoza! Or maybe spicy nabe…"

"Favorite flower?"

"I find lilies the prettiest, but I love the scent of gardenias. One more question, Yuushin-kun," Rin reminded.

"Then I'll make it a good one." After a few moments of thinking, the question that came startled Rin. "The man who gave you the necklace, the one you have feelings for, were you… in love with him?"

Rin looked up to her friend to see his cheeks turning red, this time not from the heat. "I…" she was taken aback. Although his eyes were downcast, he seemed to be fretting her answer.

"I'm sorry if it's too personal," he said as he brushed his bangs from his face. "You don't have to answer it of course."

Although Rin had only known him for a few weeks, she felt comfortable around him. He seemed like a person she could truly confide in. "I was, I think," Rin replied simply.

At her words, Yuushin's face paled and he withdrew his finger which had been tracing patterns in the dirt at his side. "Oh… I see," he said, sounding somewhat dejected.

Rin, embarrassed that her words had caused such a reaction, tried to brighten the mood again. "Ah, but it's nothing really!" she said, waving her hands as if she could make her words disappear from existence. "What about you, Yuushin-kun? You're so handsome; you must have had girls falling all over you!"

Looking up, Yuushin put on his usual bright smile. "Me? Nah, can't say that I have. I've always been around my mom and my sister, taking care of them, so I haven't had eyes for anyone but them, and maybe you," he said with a playful wink. "Don't worry!" he said, seeing the pink rising to Rin's cheeks. "I'm just teasing!"

"Rin-chan!" Sango called as she approached from downstream, bucket full of sloshing water in hand. "How are you? You're coming to dinner tonight, right? I made Miroku swear to stop groping you."

Rin laughed at the shocked look on Yuushin's face. "Ah, Sango-san, of course I am!" Rin rose, bowing to Yuushin as she left with Sango. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Un!" he called to her as Sango and Rin made their way back to the home where five children eagerly awaited their arrival.

As the days slid by one after another, Rin found that she no longer needed to remember to forget Sesshomaru, to not think about him or wonder when or even if he was coming to get her. For many days, even weeks, Rin lay awake at night, listening for the thud of Sesshomaru on the roof. As the moon waned from full, to gibbous, and finally into crescent, so did her hopes. Each time she regretted leaving, wondering if she should stow her pride and return, she reminded herself of the advice that both Yuushin and Kagome had given her. It became her mantra as before sleep. "If he truly cares about me, he'll come after me." But night after night without a sign or word from Sesshomaru, Rin's words slowly faded into a whisper, then silence.

When the sun rose, so did she. Rin learned from Kagome the new techniques of medicine that she had brought from the future such as the setting of broken bones and making of casts. Slowly she felt the life she had lived in the castle fading away, each memory becoming more and more vague as she reverted to the life she had once known so well. There was something comforting about the routine of the day, the way she woke up energetic and always went to bed satisfyingly tired. Never did she lie about tossing and turning, trying to find a way to get rid of the thoughts which kept her awake.

As time passed, Rin realized that there was much about the castle she didn't miss. She no longer had to concern herself with the time consuming, monotonous rituals of dressing in fine clothes or playing hostess to Sesshomaru's guests. Although she longed for the decadently delicious meals of Azami, she never had to starve herself at dinners in order to seem "appealing" and "feminine" to Sesshomaru's guests. Rin had never thought life at Sesshomaru's estate constrained until she truly lived as Kagome did. Never once did she have to deal with any servants addressing her as "Lady Rin" or receive appalled stares when she decided she wanted to participate in chores. Neither did she have to worry about wiping her hands on her clothes and marring fine fabric. Every day she wore comfortable cotton and never worried about obi belts constricting her stomach.

The people she allowed herself to long for however were Keiko and Azami. Rin never thought she would come to miss the chiding of Azami, the complaints of her aching joints or the constant harassment about the proper way to clean or make tea. She had written a letter to Keiko telling her friend of her whereabouts, knowing that she would pass the information onto Azami. Rin, hungering for news of the castle, had waited eagerly for Keiko's response. It was an agonizingly slow process due to the speed of the human couriers, but she was pleased to have some form of communication with Keiko and Azami.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Sesshomaru was going through ancient reports of his fathers', trying to discern what the treaties with the wolves had been before when heard a rapping of the tatami by his door. For a moment, he was going to dismiss it as usual, but then, he smelled something. Her. Rin.

Sesshomaru walked quickly to the door. Could it be? She had come back? Sliding the door open, he saw here there, kneeling before him. "Sesshomaru-sama," she murmured as she raised her eyes to look at him, tracing the floor at his feet lightly as she sat up. "My lord, I have brought you your tea."

Rin's eyes blazed as she looked at him. Her hair was still wet from a bath she must have just finished and she was now clothed in a dark red kimono with black and silver patterns. She must have used the gardenia oil, for he smelled it all about him. Sesshomaru breathed in the intoxicating aroma. He had never realized how much he liked the scent until he smelled it on her. His muscles relaxed, the weight of her all about him.

Rin stood and gathered the tray in her hands. As she passed by him to cross into the room, she bumped gently into him, seemingly not noticing that he was standing there. "Oops," she said. "Do forgive me, milord."

Sesshomaru was mildly puzzled. She had never spoken to him in so careless a tone before.

Rin set the tray on the table, pouring the tea into only one of the cups. "For you, milord," she said as she slid a cup of tea to him.

He looked to the other cup, raising his eyebrow a fraction of an inch.

"I'm not thirsty for tea tonight," she said delicately as she set the pot back on the tray. As Sesshomaru sipped from his cup, he could feel her eyes upon him. Setting the tea down, he looked at the girl before him. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, milord. I just was noticing how tense you looked this evening." She rose as she said this, moving to sit next to him on the opposite side of the table. "I thought I may be able to help as I am skilled in acupressure and massage techniques. I'm here to help you relax."

Rin drew the last syllable into a slight _hiss_ as she leaned towards him, her hands now resting lightly on his shoulders. His muscles tensed as her fingers touched his clothes. He was on the verge of rising when he felt the pressure of her fingers moving against his shoulder blades. The fight drained out of him as did the tension.

"Let me, milord?" she whispered into his ear. Without protest from her master, Rin continued her work. Sesshomaru could feel his muscles ease, something they had not done in many years.

"My, my, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin cooed as she increased the force on the muscles around his neck. "We've been working far too hard lately, haven't we?"

Sesshomaru couldn't gather sufficient focus to understand her question, much less formulate a response. He groaned as Rin eased a knot from his back, her hands working furiously and deeply. She leaned forward once more, pressing her cheek against his. "Milord…" she murmured seductively as she looked into his eyes which were now a molten gold. Hers were a bright hazel, shining with temptation. Sesshomaru could feel the blood pounding in his veins as he looked into her sweet, beautiful, soft face. Her lips were just inches away from his. How desperately he wanted to taste her again, feel her body once more pressed to his… He wrapped his fingers in her wet hair, pulling her to him as he kissed her again.

An indescribable warmth flooded his body, sweeping all his reservations away in its current. He had kissed so many women before countless times, but never had he had such an exhilarating feeling as this one. His instinct took over as he pushed her on the tatami mats, towering over her. He kissed her now, hard and deep. He'd be damned if he'd take another minute of this torture.

Looking down at his prey, Sesshomaru saw that the sleeve of her kimono had slipped down when he had moved her to the floor, leaving a pure, creamy shoulder exposed. He grinned maliciously and kissed her collarbone, making her squirm under his touch.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered as his lips brushed over her collarbone.

Sesshomaru awoke in a cold sweat in his bed, his chest heaving with exertion.

Another dream. Would this curse not allow him a single night of peace?

He threw the sheets off him, walking to a nearby stone basin and splashing his face with water. _Damn this_, he cursed, knocking the basin from its table which caused one of its edges to crack. A month had passed and yet these thoughts still plagued him. What was worse now was that in the strangest way, he had begun to crave these sightings of Rin.

Looking outside, Sesshomaru saw that it was the middle of the night, the sky an inky black which not even the glint of a silvery moon chanced to break. Sesshomaru pulled a pair of hakama on walked through the corridors, ending up in a place he hadn't intended on going.

The scent hit Sesshomaru like a brick wall the moment he slid the shoji open. The smell of her was everywhere, and for the first time in a month, his agitation dissipated. He took two steps into the room, sliding the door shut behind him. Even though it had been a month and she had yet to return to his side, in her room, she seemed to be everywhere.

Her things had been left untouched since the night she had left. The trunk was still ajar with clothes tumbling out and spilling over the sides and her futon lay in a crumpled heap on the middle of the floor. A jar of ink on her low table had been knocked over, most assuredly ruining the wood's finish. Sesshomaru was turning to leave when a gleam of white caught his eye. On a second glance, Sesshomaru saw that there was one other item on the desk: a thin strip of parchment.

He lifted the piece of paper to his eyes. For the most part, it was unharmed by the ink spill, only a corner having turned a deep black. Sesshomaru could still make out the words written in a fine hand: "_Even if it meant nothing to you, it meant everything to me_."

Sesshomaru's face remained impassive as he read the words written upon the paper. He closed his hands to crumple the note and toss it into the first fire he saw, but his fingers wouldn't respond. Instead, he let the paper rest in his hand as he turned and left the room as silently as he had come.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Rin was playing on her bedroom floor with Hiroshi about a week later when Kagome called to her. Hiroshi had just discovered the miracle of Rin's metal pendant and was busy pulling it closer and closer to his gurgling mouth which now had the budding of white teeth poking through the pink gums.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome's voice came from another room. "You have a visitor!"

Rin pried Hiroshi's reluctant fingers from the lotus blossom and tucked it back inside her robes. She lifted Hiroshi from the floor, bouncing him gently as she walked as to keep him from noticing the absence of his new "toy."

"I think he's brought you some gifts this time," Kagome said with a knowing, sly smile

"It's not like that at all, Kagome-san!" Rin said a little exasperated. For the past couple of weeks, Kagome had been hinting that her friendship with Yuushin was in reality much more. She had even asked when Yuushin would be leaving a fan on their doorstep. (A/N: this is one of the ways in Japan that a man can show that he's interested in marriage with the daughter of the house.)

"Oh yes, yes, but it's okay if it _is_ like that. Sango told me about seeing you two down by the stream nearly every day! He is rather handsome and very polite." Kagome winked deviously.

Rin sighed in frustration and went outside. Indeed, there was Yuushin waiting for her with a broad grin on his face. In one hand he held two packages tied together with twine, one large, one small, and in the other he supported a small bundle of white flowers that were leaning against his shoulder. Kagome had been right. She had expected it to only be another of her onee-san's teasing jokes about Yuushin which had been coming more and more frequently as of late, but here he was.

"Good afternoon!" Yuushin called, doing his best to wave with his hands full.

"Yuushin-kun! What is all of this?" Rin rushed to him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him with her as she began to walk. She wouldn't be surprised if Kagome was standing by the door, trying to catch any of their conversation.

"Birthday presents!" Yuushin answered cheerfully. "I know it's really belated, but I thought you'd still like them all the same. Took me a while to save up the money for all this!"

Yuushin pulled her down to sit, taking the presents from his hands and setting them in her lap. She looked at the bundle of flowers. About a dozen or so of bright, snow white blossoms sat in her lap, tied together with a small ribbon. They were lilies. A smile crossed her face as she lightly touched their petals.

"So this is what all the questions were about?" she teased Yuushin.

"No! Not at all, but they did help out maybe a _tiny_ bit," he said with a wink. "It helps that one of your favorite flowers is something that we have around here. I don't know what I would have done had you said 'rose' or something like that."

Rin laughed as she began untying the twine from the other packages. Each was wrapped loosely in cotton fabric. She took the largest in her hands first, pulling the cloth loose. In her hands was a simple bento box of wood. Puzzled, she lifted the lid and smiled in delight when she saw that inside was a dozen gyoza lined up into neat little rows.

"I'm not very good at cooking," Yuushin said in embarrassment as he ruffled his hair, "but my mom used to make great gyoza all the time, so I thought some of her talent might have rubbed off on me. I mean, I'm sure they're not as nice as the ones you had with your lord… Ah! I forgot to bring any chopsticks!" he smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Just wait here! I'll be right back—" he stopped midsentence when he saw Rin reaching into the box.

"You know," Rin said as she plucked one of the plump dumplings from the box. "I'm not _that_ spoiled. I haven't always lived in a castle." She popped one into her mouth. Oh, they were still warm! They were pork dumplings, very tender and still fresh. Although she knew that Azami's were far superior, she hadn't had dumplings in what seemed to her to be years and the flavors bursting in her mouth were wonderfully satisfying.

"They're delicious!" she said as she passed the box to him, an invitation for him to take some.

"Do you really like them?" Yuushin said, seeming very pleased. "I didn't know what kind of meat you liked…"

"These are fantastic," Rin replied with a bright smile. "You have to let me make this up to you."

"No, don't! It was your birthday, not mine. Now don't forget about the final present," he said eagerly.

Doing as he said and unwrapping the cloth from the smaller box, Rin found a small paper box in her hands. She removed the lid to find a small vial of clear liquid sitting in a cloth bed. She lifted it to the light, puzzled by what was inside.

"Open it," Yuushin encouraged.

Rin pulled the cork free, and immediately her favorite floral scent filled the air around them. "Gardenia oil?" she asked in surprise.

"Un!" Yuushin said. "That's actually what took me the longest to get. A fair bit of trading as no one presses flowers around here. I would have gotten you gardenias instead of lilies, but since it's not the time of year for them, I thought I'd get you the next best thing!"

Rin lowered her head slightly in shame. Yuushin was only a farmer and, while living comfortably, didn't make very much money. For him to go to all this trouble for her was unnecessary and extravagant. She started tallying the list of what he must have had to sacrifice in order to get everything for these gifts: the oil was by far the most expensive and must have cost him quite a bit, and then there was also the pork meat, the dough…

Yuushin's smile faltered at the sight of Rin. "D-do you not like it?" he said, crestfallen. "I mean, had I known, I would have gotten you something nicer…"

"No, that's not it at all. It's perfect. It's just that... Yuushin-kun, you really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble for me. It's too much," she said, replacing the cork in the vial and laying it in the box.

Yuushin leaned over and closed his hands around hers, keeping the box pinned between her fingers. "It wasn't that much, so stop worrying," he said with a smile. "Besides, seeing you smile is the best gift you can give me." Rin's cheeks reddened some at the statement, and Yuushin laughed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon eating gyoza and chatting lightheartedly. After they had finished the dumplings, Rin and Yuushin laid back on the soft green grass, staring up at the cloudless blue sky which was now tinted with hues of orange and pink from the setting sun. Rin was about to comment on how much she loved her gifts when she felt a large, warm hand on her left enclose hers. Rin turned her head to face Yuushin, but saw that he was staring determinately away from her. Still, she could see a pink glow on his cheeks that wasn't from the sunset.

His fingers were long and soft, though his palms were calloused from work. They didn't hold the same kind of potency that Sesshomaru's did, the threat of death on the tip of each. Nothing about Yuushin was dangerous or threatening, neither mysterious nor foreboding. Rin liked his warm laugh and bright smiles when they talked, and the way he was so open and free in telling her what he truly thought. Instead of pulling away, she let her hand rest there, contemplating the new feeling which was beginning to rise in her chest. She knew now what to get him as a present.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Two evenings later, Rin suggested to Yuushin that they should go on their regular walk. Instead of taking their usual path which followed the stream, however, she took him into the forest.

"Rin-san," Yuushin called from behind her. "Where are we going? There are demons in here!"

"Don't worry," Rin said as she took his hand in hers. "This way is safe. Besides," she said, pulling her silver dagger from the satchel Kagome had lent her. "I do have a little experience with weapons you know." As they crossed through countless bushes and brambles, Rin was glad to have tied her hair up with Keiko's pins this time. The last time she had cut through here with Kagome, she spent a good portion of the next day picking out twigs from her hair.

Fifteen minutes later, they entered the clearing. Rin was pleased with the look of amazement that lit up Yuushin's face. She was relieved to see that the fireflies had not disappointed her and where drifting all about in their glowing glory.

"Wow…" Yuushin murmured as he stared about him. "This place is _wonderful_," he said as he turned around and around, taking in the mystical beauty of the pond.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get you a real present," Rin said a little abashed. "I don't have any money of my own to spend yet…"

Yuushin wrapped her in a tight hug, speaking softly into her ear. "This is way better than any present I could have gotten you." Rin, stunned by the sudden display, could only stand there with her arms pinned to her sides until he released her.

"Y-you're welcome," Rin stuttered. Not seeming to notice her surprise, Yuushin crossed to where the large, hollow log lay and sat down. Rin followed, taking the place next to him.

"You know," Yuushin said, still looking at the reflection of the fireflies on the water's surface. "I used to catch fireflies when I was young. My grandfather told me that if I held it, made a wish, then let it go free, my wish would come true." He sighed. "That seems a little silly now, doesn't it?"

"Not at all," Rin said sincerely. "What did you wish for?"

"For my mom to get better," he said with a small smile.

"Maybe it wasn't so silly after all." Rin pulled the glass jar that Kagome had used to capture fireflies for her before. "Here," she said as she handed it to Yuushin. "Go catch a firefly and make a wish!"

Yuushin was apparently an expert at this game for within thirty seconds he had one sealed safely in the jar. Rin laughed as he sat back down next to her and closed his eyes. Yuushin moved his lips in silent speech for several moments then let the firefly take off from the jar.

"What did you ask for?" Rin pressed teasingly, poking his shoulder.

"I can't tell you that! Otherwise, it won't come true."

Rin giggled. "Oh, come on, can't you tell your friend?"

"Who says I'm your friend?!" Yuushin jested.

"Well if I'm not your friend, then I don't have to take you back to the village!" Rin rose from the log, turning away as if she were truly going to leave when his hand caught the sleeve of her yukata.

Yuushin stood, his face high over hers. "Please, don't go." The gravity in his tone caught Rin. She stared into his dark irises, transfixed by the sincere look within. Then, his eyes were closed, his face drawing nearer by the moment until finally, his lips were on hers.

His lips were soft, gentle, and his rhythm was nothing like the kiss she and Sesshomaru had shared. Instead of the fierce desire she felt emanating from her lord's body, there was only a soft glow which radiated from Yuushin. His touch was tender, questioning rather than inviting. After a few moments, Rin pulled away.

"Yuushin…" Rin's mind was in a state of utter confusion

"Ah, Rin-san, please… just forget that ever happened. I didn't mean to–" His words were cut off by a sharp hushing noise from Rin.

Glancing around, Rin was suddenly on edge. Something… something about this scene was not right. Somehow, everything seemed dimmer.

"Where are all the fireflies?" Rin said slowly after a moment, fear seeping into her chest.

"The fireflies?"

From behind them, there was a soft thud on the ground. Rin pulled the knife from her bag as she spun around to meet the sound.

"I've found you, Rin-chan," a soft voice chuckled.

Rin's heart skipped a beat when she saw the light reflecting off of familiar, malicious red eyes.

"Takahiro…"

* * *

Please review if you have the time and/or chance! I love to hear what you guys think.

Wah! Look at that cliffhanger! I don't think I've had one quite like that yet. Did you really think I was just going to let Takahiro slip out of the picture so sneakily? He's far too fun of a character to let completely disappear. Also, please forgive me for the lack of Sesshomaru-ness. There will be much, much more in the coming chapters for what may now be obvious reasons ;D I'm soooo excited to finally be getting to the heart of everything!

I'm so sorry that this took two weeks to get out! I was having some serious writing problems with this chapter as it is well… to be honest, a slower chapter than usual. But, expect the next chapter on this coming Saturday! Things are picking up really quickly!

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter:_

**irise15** – I'm so glad you liked it! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out =/ Slow chapters are extremely difficult for me to write. But now… we have action again! Yay! Expect an update on Saturday for sure! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**kataang1996** – It's great to hear that you liked it! Is it weird to say that I'm proud of you for doing well on your tests? Either way, keep up the hard work! Thank you for your review like always!

**RinxXxSesshomaru** – I guess you'll just have to see if there's a happy ending ;D Indeed he does. Too proud, isn't he? Thank you so much for reviewing!

**jellyfish'confetti** – I totally agree: I love them the best. Other pairings are good of course, but none is so enticing as these two, right? Thank you for your review!

**SapphireEyesInTheSky** – I'm so glad you love this story! . You have no idea how much confidence it gives me to hear your review =) I'm sorry this chapter was shorter. I really just couldn't get anything more out . Anyway, thank you so much for your review!

**S plus R lols** – I'll definitely have to check that story out! Thank you for letting me know =) I'll read it this afternoon. I'm excited to see what you have to say. Haha don't drink that much soda! It's not so good for you! =O I'm sorry that I didn't post until today . Next chapter update will be on Saturday for sure! Typing backwards? Wow, that's a talent indeed! Took me a minute to be able read that! Thank you so much for your energetic reviews! They always cheer me up =)

Edit: LOL! I just saw your latest review while I was editing. How ironic!

**ProdigicMe** – Obviously one-sided? Hey! I wouldn't go so far as to say that! Well, you'll just have to see to what degree you're right about the "one-sidedness." Thank you for reviewing!

**LEGNA** – I love banana bread! Thank you very much! I was pretty worried of creating a, "woe is me! My life is over now that the man I love is no longer in it!" character. Those give me headaches, haha. Did you enjoy the dream in this chapter? I didn't want to make it too erotic, just… I guess _revealing_ of Sesshomaru's innermost thoughts? I'm glad you liked the update =) You take care as well! I hope everything is going well with you. Thank you so so much for reviewing like always!

**icegirljenni** – Well, we had a discussion about the first part of your review already, ne? Now that we both understand he doesn't hate her per se… =P But I do understand your extreme frustration. I feel it too, especially when I have to write him like this =_= I've posted the correct link at the beginning of the story. It's not exactly the necklace I'm picturing, but it's where I got my inspiration from =) Imagine tiny tiny sapphires at the tips of the little pointy things where the round dots are (don't you love my description? Hahaha). The fireflies part came to me kind of randomly, actually. I'm glad you enjoyed it though! I hope everything is going well! I'll respond to your PM shortly. And, as always, thank you very much for your review!

**Blackmoon OniOokami** – I'm so excited to hear that you stayed up so late reading my story (even if it is summer)! Do make sure to get your rest though ;D I kind of threw a twist in there, didn't I? We can't simply have Sesshy chasing after Rin, now can we? ;P Thank you so much for your review. I'd love to hear from you again =)

**NiceGoingLife** – Yeah, I wouldn't say he's a kid, but there's no way I can disagree with the "first crush" part. He rather acts like a stubborn little boy though, doesn't he? Well, as you can imagine, he's about to wake up and figuratively smell the coffee. Jaken does care about Rin for sure. Every time she's in danger, he starts fretting and running about, being more annoying than usual haha. I'm glad you liked the fireflies part! It came to me kind of randomly, but it seems to have worked out pretty well. Don't thank me for the chapter! Let _me_ thank _you_ for the awesome review! (Wow… that kind of rhymed XD)

**Superblueowl** – One reason I was careful to include Sango and Kagome in this is because Rin really doesn't have that many other females in her life to be role models/guides, so I love putting them as the sister figures. Your review got cut off! Oh no! But thank you so much for the words that did get though =)

**Taria Robotnik** – Thank you for telling me so! I'm always fretting about my characterization… TT-TT I hope to hear from you again soon! Thank you!

**silent canary **– Wow… your compliments were so amazing! I'm so so happy that you think so. I nearly blushed, hahaha. Yuushin's not the only one to work Sesshomaru and Rin together, is he now? ;D I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you so very much for your review!

**Jubeichankawaii** – Same here. In a way, she couldn't go wrong with Yuushin. He's such a nice guy, and it's somebody she could really be happy forever with, isn't he? But still… I'm so glad to hear you love the story! I'm sorry for the long delay; this chapter really just wasn't working for me . Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Kaya147** – It makes me so happy that you catch that! I kind of worry that _everyone_ skips over my author's note, haha. In later stories I really want to develop and round everything out more in terms of symbolism. I'm sorry for the long wait for the chapter! Please forgive me, and thank you so very much for the review!

**soulwritr16** – Wow! I think your brother may be one of the first guys I have to be reading my story! =X Well, I can't say that for sure as FF doesn't list gender, but thank him loads for me for reading! And I thank you very much for reviewing. I'm so glad you think so _

**littlemomo-chan** – Well don't worry for too long =) He might be about to redeem himself! =X I won't say more than that, but… thank you so much for your review!

**Kata** – Well we all know that Sesshomaru can't be completely separated from Rin; it's just not possible for him, as much as he tells himself otherwise ;P Thank you! I feel like if I widen the character range in the story (without going too far out), it helps to deepen the story somewhat at least. Thank you so much for reviewing like always!

**batfan** – haha I actually do a fair amount of research per chapter on the most random things as well as characters! (I.e. when do lilies bloom? What fruits are ripe by November?) Aww thank you so much! Jaken is such a fun character to write. There's no way we can leave him out. He's so… well I guess the only word for it is Jaken! Thank you so very much for reviewing =)

**TrinaAnn** – Thank you so much for thinking so and letting me know by reviewing! It helps a lot to know if I'm going in the right direction or not XD The nice thing about FF is that since it's chapter-ly updates, I can change direction if I'm getting negative reviews, hahaha XD

**Funny bones BP** – Ah, really? Well I posted a correct link this time. I don't know what went wrong with the other link =/ Make sure to take the spaces out! Thank you very much for letting me know =)

**SoraLover987142** – Well you're about to find out! Keep reading ;D And thank you so much for your review! =)


	14. Chapter 13

I have some very exciting news for you guys!

I'm done with my job for the summer and have another month before school starts, so that means I get all the time in the world I want to write! YAY!

This doesn't mean multiple chapters per week though, sorry TT-TT It just means that without a doubt for the next month, every Saturday will have an update =) I may start experimenting with Friday releases again, but it may mess up my writing timeline. Not sure! I have each day of the week scheduled to develop some part of the story, though don't always stick to it, hahaha.

*happy dance*

Vocab lesson for this chapter (not much this time!):

_yukata_ – light cotton robe that is similar to kimono but is worn in summer (silk would be so hot after a while!)

_zori_ – cheaper, lighter, thin sandals that are made in part out of wood or straw

_inuyoukai_ – dog demon

As always, I do not own these characters! They are the great invention of Rumiko Takahashi. (Well I guess I own Daitokage and Takahiro and whoever else I decide to create, but whatever.)

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Oh, do forgive me Rin-chan! Was I interrupting something?"

"What are you doing here?" Rin said sharply, her stance widening as she adjusted the knife in her hand.

"I came for you, _milady_."

Rin cringed at the sound of the word which slid from his mouth like a snake. Takahiro grinned broadly at her reaction, his canines shining brightly in the reflected moonlight.

"Who is that?" Yuushin whispered from her side.

"Nobody."

"Nobody? I'm insulted! We do have a past, you know," he said with a sly grin. Rin flexed her fingers once more around the silver handle of the blade.

"What are you doing with that dagger of yours? Do you really think a toy like that could hurt me? It is not at all polite of you to use weapons against Sesshomaru's guests. Besides," Takahiro said, tilting his head to one side, "do you really want to take the chance of hurting your little friend there?"

Rin looked puzzled, her eyebrows crossed in confusion. Turning to look at Yuushin, however, she saw what Takahiro had meant. Electric yellow and acid green eyes stared at them from every direction. Rin saw the hunger in every look. Her hands began to shake and feral growls began to rumble, low and menacing. Quiet as death, a pack of at least ten wolves had surrounded them, each licking their muzzles as they stared at the two humans before them.

"Now, hand that to me."

Trembling at the sight of so many wolves, Rin tossed the blade to him, not caring if he cut himself catching it.

"There's a good girl," Takahiro said with a snicker as he tucked it into his belt.

Rin glared furiously at the dog demon before her, willing herself to be stronger than she felt. "What do you want with me, Takahiro?"

Takahiro ignored her question. "You have been here for such a brief stay, yet already you are speaking like a commoner. How insubordinate, not even using a honorific," he drawled lazily. "You really must be more polite. Now, come here, Lady Rin, and we shall begin our journey."

"Journey? To where?"

"That is for you to find out, dear Rin. With the slightest word, I could have his throat torn to shreds in seconds," he said, gesturing to Yuushin. "If you want to him live, be obedient and come with me." As confirmation of this statement, the wolves around Yuushin began snapping their jaws in playful malice at his ankles.

Looking to Yuushin, Rin saw the shadow of terror in his eyes. She was surprised but proud though to see that he had set his face in steadfast resolution, apparently trying his best not to let the fear seep into his actions.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Yuushin said stiffly, now stepping in front of Rin, his arms spread wide like a shield.

At this, Takahiro let out a barking laugh. "Do you really think that you're a match for my wolves, much less me? Do you even know what I am, you insolent little whelp? I am an inuyoukai with power you could never even begin to dream of." Takahiro flexed his deadly claws, his eyes turning a molten red.

"I don't care who or what you are. If you lay a single hand on Rin–"

"You'll what? Kill me, you pathetic human?" Takahiro snickered.

It was at this moment that one of the wolves, apparently far too tempted by the prey in front of his snout, lost control and bit deep into Yuushin's exposed leg. Yuushin collapsed to the ground with a gasp of pain, clutching his leg from which blood now oozed from teeth marks.

"Stop!" Rin cried, seeing Yuushin writhing on the ground in agony. "I… I will come with you… as long as you promise Yuushin will be safe."

"No, Rin." Yuushin grimaced as he tried to staunch the bleeding. "There's no need."

"Trust me," Rin said with a weak smile. "I'll be fine."

"Very well," Takahiro said. "That's a good girl, come with me."

Rin walked slowly to Takahiro's side, looking to Yuushin as she approached the red-eyed dog demon. Takahiro grabbed her wrist and twisted as he pulled her back into the depths of the forest. The wolves began whimpering and howling, seemingly calling to Takahiro.

"Fine, fine," Takahiro said with a sigh. "He's all yours. You can do what you like with him."

Rin's eyes widened in terror. Suddenly, the air was filled with Yuushin's screams and the growling rage of the wolves. Rin screamed, clawing at Takahiro's wrist to let her free.

"Yuushin!" she screamed over and over again. "Yuushin!"

Rin felt two fingers on her neck before everything went black.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Sesshomaru dashed above mountains and forests, Jaken clinging for his life to his lord's white fur pelt which spread out behind him like a cloud. He could hear the imp's cries from behind him, terrified of the altitude, but paid him no attention.

Ever since the night of the dream, Sesshomaru had poured relentlessly over his father's old journals and reports, searching for an answer to the wolves' silence. They were not known for their placability or acquiescence to others' rules, and yet he had heard nothing of them since their last meeting. The absolute silence disturbed Sesshomaru. However, the old scrolls proved to be of no avail. Grudgingly, Sesshomaru had resolved to go to one of the few people still alive on this earth who would know the true details of such matters.

Sesshomaru landed on the stone steps with a gentle thud and Jaken immediately fell from Sesshomaru's pelt, collapsing gratefully to the ground.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-san," his mother cooed upon sight of her son. "How nice it is for you to take time to visit me. Quiet out of character, though." She smiled and laid her head to rest upon her hand. "And the little youkai has accompanied you," she said as she looked at the kappa demon who was now scrambling to right himself on solid ground

"I have come out of business," Sesshomaru said as he bowed to his mother who remained in her throne.

"Ah, I should have known," his mother sighed in apparent dejection. "You never come to check on your poor mother. You completely lack your father's charm… Well, what is it that you need? Has little human Rin run off with another human or something? I warned you that you couldn't keep her around forever without reason."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed before he could control the reaction and he knew his mother must have seen it. "Ah, I've hit the bulls eye, haven't I!" she said gleefully. "Now this _should_ be of some interest!" She sat up in her throne, her curiosity apparently piqued.

"I have come to you about matters concerning the wolves," Sesshomaru replied composedly.

Sesshomaru's mother made a small noise of disappointment as she rose from her chair. "What could you possibly want with those dreadful creatures? You know I have such a distaste for them…"

"As do I. What did father say of his treaty with their leader?"

"Nothing of interest. Just typical business after conquering such mongrels," Sesshomaru's mother replied lazily as she walked slowly towards her son. "What, have your negotiations with them been going poorly?"

The smallest look of surprise must have crossed Sesshomaru's face at these words for his mother said, "Do not look so shocked that I know of your business. You are not the only source of information I have to the outside world."

"For several months now they have been in compliance with my orders to respect father's boundaries without a treaty."

"Strange enough," his mother said thoughtfully. "And you have done nothing to quell their appetite?"

Sesshomaru remained silent.

"There is no other way to keep them so quiet unless they are biding their time for something much, much larger."

Sesshomaru bowed as he turned to leave, Jaken like a magnet at his side repeating his thanks to "Sesshomaru-sama's most honorable mother."

Sesshomaru did not give any word of farewell as he took to the air, Jaken clutching the pelt in desperation as they once more soared through the skies.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

_Blood._

_Blood everywhere._

_Rin spun about, frantically searching for something that wasn't drenched in the revolting substance. The trees soaked it in, growing taller from their new source of food as they towered over her. Her family stood before her, slowly being devoured by the darkness of the long shadows which the trees cast. They smiled at her, beckoning to come forth. The moment Rin took one step towards them, though, they began to collapse. One by one, she saw her mother slaughtered, her father, her two elder brothers fall to the ground, lifeless as blood poured from the knife wounds made by unseen thieves._

_Rin opened her mouth wide, so terribly vast to scream, but no sound came from her lips. Tears poured down her cheeks as she scrambled through the darkness, gasping for air. Again and again she forced the air from her lungs, but still no sound escaped. As she ran, the people of her village turned their backs to her. She tugged on their robes, begging for help. Finally, a woman turned towards Rin. The girl dropped to the ground in abject horror when she saw that she had no face. Rin turned back to the crowds of people who now stared directly at her with faces as pale and empty as untouched canvas._

_Then, one by one, they too fell as the wolves of fire moved in. The trees of blood were now alight with the hungry blaze, smoke spreading like a plague above the horizon. Rin was dashing towards the small forest which had been left untouched by the chaos when huge, heavy paws knocked her to the ground. This wolf was not of fire but brown with bright red eyes. She cried Sesshomaru's name in her head, but no one came. The teeth were upon her neck, and then everything was black once more._

Yet, light began to seep into her vision. Opening her eyes from the terrible nightmare, Rin saw that there was a dim glow on the rocky walls surrounding her. The ground was cold, damp stone. The chill pervaded Rin, seeping through her skin and freezing her muscles. She shivered and pulled her cotton yukata closer around her.

The room she was in was made completely of rock and only about ten feet at its widest. It was completely barren except for a fur pelt which she quickly pulled around herself as she huddled, still shaking from the cold. She knew she must be in the wolves' caves.

Taking the torch in hand, Rin thoroughly searched the room, looking for any means of escape. She saw the iron socket installed for the torch and immediately tugged at it, but it wouldn't come loose. There was a doorway, but it was completely blocked by a boulder through which no light escaped.

"Sealed shut…" she murmured to herself. Touching the rock, she pushed at every point to see if the only opening to her cell might budge at all. Nothing.

Becoming desperate, Rin called for help at the top of her lungs, banging on the boulder which kept her from the outside world. Within moments she stopped. She knew it was all futile. No sound seemed to escape her new chamber, for everything was as silent as it had been before. She could hear no stirring of life whatsoever, not even the soft buzzing of a solitary fly.

Rin walked to the back corner of her room now desolate. Everything was yet too fresh to cry, so she simply sat and let her mind go blank.

Rin didn't know how much time passed before a harsh scraping sound was heard and the boulder was rolled away from the entrance. She jumped to her feet, preparing to make a mad dash for the door when Takahiro entered, an amused smile contorting his lips.

"Going to try to run, I see? I wouldn't try it. Though you might not know it, it's well into the afternoon and these caves are teeming with hungry wolves. Although I understand your importance, they might not grasp that before they've devoured several of your limbs."

Rin gritted her teeth as best as she could and put on a fierce glare, though her teeth ruined the effect from their chattering. "Why am I h-here? What have y-you done to Y-Yuushin?!" She channeled all the ice she could muster into these words.

"Your friend? Oh, I don't know," Takahiro replied with a careless wave of his hand. "He may be finished by now. I let the wolves have him."

Suddenly the dreams came back to her and the terrible sounds of Yuushin's screams filled her ears. Rin sank to the ground in shock.

"Speaking of which, I really did not think it in your personality to abandon your love for Sesshomaru so quickly, especially for a human as pathetic as that," Takahiro continued. "Then again, perhaps his love for you was greater than your love for him." Takahiro smirked when he saw Rin's eyes widen in surprise. "What, did you doubt his feelings for his dear human ward? No, in fact that was why I was at the castle in the first place. To watch, to observe."

Rin was taken aback. "You've been in league with the wolves all this time… haven't you?"

"Why yes, dear Rin-chan. Well, not _all_ this time. There was once a time when I dedicated every ounce of loyalty to the inuyoukai like my father did, but that was when I was much more naïve. I know now that I can gain no power from them. Only my father was foolish enough to believe in such nonsense, and in the end it did no good for him. So instead, I decided to fight for my own power. The only question was how to go about it. There are only two clans who were willing to challenge Sesshomaru. The wolves hold a grudge and the bears only want power, so it was easy enough to negotiate between them.

_(A/N: In case anyone here didn't know, if a paragraph ends and there's no closing quote, but there's an opening quote in the next paragraph, that means it's the same person talking. Breaking it up like this just keeps it from being a huge block of text.)_

"From there, however, I had to make myself known to Sesshomaru, to become his ally. Gaining his trust was no small task, let me assure you. However, my father's position as general of one of the old armies simplified such a task immeasurably. Having to trail along, simpering and acquiescing to his every wish. It was sickening. Ah, but I need not tell you such details; you've done it for so many years."

Rin balled her hands into fists, trying herself to keep calm. She needed to listen, to think, to find a way out of this. Above all else, she needed a clear, focused mind. "W-why me, though?" Rin asked, her teeth still chattering.

Takahiro began to pace, fingering her dagger which was still attached to his belt. "It did not begin with you. However, after watching Sesshomaru around you, the opportunity simply presented itself. The very first night I met you at dinner, I wish you could have seen how hard he was trying to restrain himself, though I know your senses are far too dull to discern that. He hardly breathed once! How amusing it was to see him so agitated, Sesshomaru the man of stone and reason, so entranced by a human. A human! To hear him speak of your kind then see him around you is quite amusing."

"So… you weren't a-after me?"

Takahiro stared at her for a moment then barked with laughter. "You? Really, Sesshomaru has made you think you are of much more worth than you actually are, hasn't he? No, while you may be considered fair by your race, I myself have much higher standards. Nevertheless, it was obvious that Sesshomaru cared for you more than I believe he will admit even to himself… You did throw a considerable twist in my plans when you decided to take off. When I caught word that you had escaped to only God knows where, I thought all might be lost. There was no way to draw Sesshomaru out if we didn't have you. But, you did leave us a clue."

From inside his robes, Takahiro drew a small, wooden object.

"My comb…" Rin whispered, amazed.

"You so carelessly left it here after Sesshomaru's 'political' visit. Did you know that the wolf lord proposed that you mate with his son? Ha! What I would have given to see the look on his face after that! It was then that we knew you were the key to everything, that if we had you, we had Sesshomaru under our control. The way he's so protective of you, it's quite fascinating. We had heard tales of attachment to you, but to see it with one's own eyes is something else in itself."

Takahiro twirled the comb in his hand, passing it from finger to finger. "Now, while you may hold this comb and smell lavender, any half decent youkai holds this comb and smells you. It was simple enough after that, finding you."

Rin's eyes went blank, her head drooping to her knees. "What are you going to do to me now?"

"Oh, he will come. And after we kill him, we'll take what territory we want and let the rest fight it out."

"You can't defeat Sesshomaru. He won't come after me. He wouldn't after I left, and he won't now."

"Rin-chan, haven't you been listening? I think you underestimate him. Do not be so simple minded about such matters. All we need is a simple message sent to him, and he'll come. But, that will all come in good time. You look stunned," he said, walking to Rin's side. "A woman of such reputed beauty needs her rest, doesn't she?" He dragged a claw against Rin's cheek which she quickly pushed away. "My, my, still a little sensitive, are we? Well, I'll let you be for now," Takahiro said with a wink as he exited the room.

The instant Takahiro left her cell, Rin reexamined her surroundings, still disheartened to find there was nothing of use. Looking at herself, Rin felt to see if there was anything she could possibly use. She was wearing only her thin yukata and under-robe and wasn't carrying a single tool on her. Rin rubbed her hair in frustration, a habit she had picked up from Yuushin, searching desperately for an answer. She went through each lesson with Daitokage to see if there was some glimmer of hope in this forlorn prison.

Rin was about to sacrifice herself to the darkness or despair when she felt the edge of a small piece of metal tangled in her hair. Tugging at it, Rin saw that it was Keiko's pin. Her eyes widened in surprise. She turned the pin over in her hand, feeling its smooth, rounded surface. As it was, the pin was useless. Still…

Spurred by the hope of an idea, Rin dashed about the room once more, feeling the surrounding rock. Rin was overjoyed to find that most of it was rough, full of jagged edges and sharp points.

Taking the beautiful pin in her hands, she scraped one end along the rock repeatedly and felt it with her thumb. She nearly cried tears of joy to find the edge of the pin no longer perfectly round, rough with scratches. Rin repeated this task over and over again until she had one side of the pin no longer smooth but jagged.

Rin wouldn't die here. She would escape.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

The cell was excruciating for Rin had no clue how much time passed or what time it was on the outside. The torch went out after the first evening, leaving everything in darkness and even colder than before. Rin woke each time from dreamless dozing coughing and her chest now felt full.

Two times, what seemed like a day, the boulder was rolled aside and several pieces of rotting meat with a stone bowl of water were cast into her new prison. The first time she heard food hit the floor she rushed to it, immediately cramming a piece into her mouth. She spat it out the instant it hit her tongue. Looking at it, Rin saw that the meat was raw and stank of decay. She tossed the small portion to a corner of the room where the nauseating scent hung in the air for days. After meat had been tossed into her cell four times and nothing else was offered, Rin could hardly make herself toss it aside. Yet, she had to remind herself of the lessons Kagome had taught her about the dangers of eating raw or rotten meat and how violent sick it could make humans.

In her waking hours, Rin worked with the pin against the rock frantically but quietly, fearing that the scraping noise might catch the wolves' attention. Though her voice had not seemed to pass through the rock walls, it was strange what demons did hear. By now, the once round and smooth beautiful hair ornament had been worked into a mildly sharp point. She dragged the end along her finger and could feel no blood being drawn. She sighed. What she wished for more than anything now was her beautiful dagger, so pristine in its refined deadliness.

The work calmed her and kept her from thoughts of Yuushin and the remembrance of his terrible screams. Each time the memory of the blood spilling from his wounds came forth she pushed it farther and farther back until her mind was completely empty. If she ever wanted to see him again if he was alive, she had to escape first.

On what Rin could only estimate to be the third or fourth day, her boulder slid open once more. Expecting it to be her food, she tucked the pin back into her hair and crawled into the corner, hoping the meat would land directly in the pile with the other rotting pieces so she wouldn't have to touch it. Rin was surprised, however, to see that it was Takahiro who stepped through, glowing brilliantly with a new torch in hand. Entering her cell, he set it in the iron socket of the wall, extending his other hand at the same time. Rin's mouth watered at the sight of the small bowl of white rice from which swirls of steam still spiraled. She rose from the corner, stumbling as she did so. She hadn't stood upright in days and now she felt faint from the exertion.

"It reeks in here." Looking to the corner, he saw the source of the stench and snapped his fingers. Immediately, a scrawny omega wolf dashed into the room and gathered the meat in his hands, taking it from the room. Rin noticed that he was small and even meager looking. Not once did he cast his eyes towards her as he snatched the meat and left the room. She supposed that this must be the guard to her room.

"You'll have to forgive them, Rin-chan. They have no taste for good food, and I know that must be hard on you having grown up with Sesshomaru's lovely chefs. This is the only edible thing I could procure for you, so forgive me."

He leaned close to her and extended his hand with the rice bowl. It took all Rin's will power to restrain herself from snatching the bowl from his hands and shoving the rice into her face at once.

"No?" Takahiro said. When Rin didn't respond, he simply put it at her feet.

"You really have to eat, you know. I can't have you die on me. You're of no use if you're a corpse."

Rin gritted her teeth. "When are you going to use me for your plan?"

"All in good time, little Rin-chan," Takahiro said as he left her alone once again and the boulder closed her inside once more.

As she ate the rice as slowly as she could make herself, savoring each grain, Rin resolved that the next time the boulder was slid aside, she would make her escape. With the energy from the pittance of a meal, she would be free, Sesshomaru or not.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Rin noticed in previous days that the boulder which closed was always slid open to the right, so Rin accordingly waited in the farthest right corner she could squeeze herself into by the entrance. As she dozed, she held her fashioned shiv tightly, awaiting the moment of her next "meal." Time seemed to move at a crawl and Rin questioned if there would ever be more rotting meat for her.

Then, just as she was about to tuck the pin back in her hair, there were the familiar sounds of the scraping which always accompanied the rolling of the rock. A clawed hand reached inside, holding meat about to toss it when Rin slid from the shadows and plunged the weapon through his hand as she pounced on the wolf, covering his mouth with her sleeve. The feral scream was muffled in the cotton fabric and Rin wasted no time in slamming his head hard against the rocky ground beneath his head. Rin winced at the sickening crack.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the unconscious ear of the wolf as she rose to her feet and dashed down the dimly lit maze of corridors, working her way up the stony passages. Stray rocks along the paths bit into her feet like thick knives. Rin wished she had her zori and torch, but she knew they would attract far too much attention with the clacking and the bright light in the dark caves.

Rin stumbled and tripped through the narrow passageways, but still there seemed to be no end in sight. Not an inkling of daylight signaled the entrance of the cave. Rin began to panic. There was no way that they wouldn't have noticed the unconscious guard by now, much less her complete absence.

Suddenly, Rin heard a mixture of voices and growls from farther up her passageway. She flattened herself against the wall before filling her lungs with as much air as she could hold.

"What a fantastic dinner!"

"It's not often we get such large stags."

"What are you guys talkin' 'bout? By the time I got there, you guys had finished off the lot!"

Rin willed herself not to breathe, but she could feel her face purpling from the lack of oxygen. Slowly, she let the air whoosh from her mouth and sucked in a small breath, just enough to keep her going.

Suddenly, the three voices stopped.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, mate?"

"Never mind the sound, do you smell it? Smells _amazing_…"

"Is that… human?"

Rin knew they were coming to get her. Carefully, she began moving back down the passageway, hoping to find a branching corridor when her left foot brushed a pebble as she was moving down causing it to clatter across the rocky ground. Rin's eyes widened in terror.

"A human! It's in the caves!"

A mad chorus of barking followed this exclamation and Rin could hear the glee in their growls as they changed into wolves. Rin dashed down the steps, praying that at least Takahiro would come to her rescue. As she made a sharp turn, Rin missed a step and tumbled down a flight of stone stairs, stopping with a crash at the bottom of a fork between two passageways. Before she could get up, her pursuers were on her.

Two heavy paws landed hard on her chest, punching all the wind from her lungs in a sudden gush of air. She winced from their weight. Large yellow eyes stared down into hers.

"Gotcha," the wolf growled in pleasure.

Teeth bared deep into her shoulder and Rin cried out in pain. It was as if she could feel each fiber of her muscles snapping loose as the wolves began ripping at her piece by piece. Rin shook and screamed, fighting with all her might to push the demons from her. This was her nightmare, yet she couldn't make herself wake up. She tried to think comfortingly that if she did indeed die from this, at least they would lose their chance to destroy Sesshomaru.

Slowly, the weight seemed to lift from her body. Rin supposed this was how this death felt. In her experience, each one death felt different. When the wolves killed her before, death had been reluctant, a desperate clinging to life. On the other hand, when the demons from the underworld had taken her a second time, death was a sudden release out of surprise. But this time, death was a gentle lifting of pain. Rin waited for the impending darkness to come, but it never did.

Suddenly, the whimpers of wolves filled the air. Rin opened her eyes to find Takahiro towering over her, anger etched on every line of his face as he tossed the wolves one by one against the stone walls.

"You fools," he growled. "This is not your human to have!"

He picked what had seemed to be the leader of the group by the scruff of his neck. Pulling Rin's dagger from his belt, he slit the wolf's throat and cast the now lifeless body aside.

"Come," Takahiro commanded tersely. Rin tried to raise herself but found her legs wouldn't support her weight. Takahiro grabbed Rin's hair impatiently his blood-soaked hand. "You are nearly more trouble than you're worth."

Takahiro pulled her comb from the folds of his robe once more. Rin looked down at her wounds in the dim light. She nearly passed out from the sight of so much blood pouring from her skin. Every inch of her arms had turned a sickly dark red.

Takahiro grasped her wrist firmly and turned it over, letting the blood drip to the floor. Rin winced as he did so, trying futilely to free her arm. Takahiro seemed indifferent to her attempts. Rin watched in disgust as he held the comb underneath the trickle of blood until the wood was a swollen dark red.

"I think it's time we sent a message to dear Sesshomaru-sama."

* * *

Please review if you have the time and/or chance! I love to hear what you guys think.

I'm so sorry that there was so little Sesshomaru again, but for sure next chapter will contain a lot more! I thought that there would be more of his perspective when I was planning this chapter out, but once I got writing, I found that the planned version didn't move at quite the right speed… so yeah .

This is really turning into more of an "Action/Romance" story than a "Drama/Romance" one. Should I change the category?

Nearly 150 reviews?! Oh my gosh… I am so stunned! I never in my wildest dreams expected such a positive response to this story! I'm so happy I could burst… Thank you so much to all of you who have taken the time to review or at least add it to stories that you're following! I really can't thank the readers enough. Like my friend and I were discussing, it is the readers who give the writers on FanFiction the encouragement they need to carry on with their stories! Again, thank you guys so very much! You can never know how much this all means to me TT-TT

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter:_

**jellyfish'confetti** – Of course I read your review! I always do ;D haha. His name is Takahiro, and perhaps he didn't try to rape her, from the looks of this chapter =P I'm so glad that you think the characters fit! I definitely wanted to introduce some new voices, but I really didn't want to go over the top and have just my own characters in addition to Rin and Sesshomaru. Awww, thank you so much for reading my story! And thank you even more for reviewing! I love hearing what you have to say =)

**LEGNA** – I love banana bread! Do you have a special recipe for it? Hahaha yeah… I definitely never want to go too "lemon-y" with this story. . I mean, sure, maybe Sesshomaru's dreams are more intense, but I'm not sure I could ever write the details, haha. Besides, I think the cleaner scenes can be far more intense than explicit ones, and I'm really glad you liked that part. I want Yuushin to be some serious competition for Sesshomaru, not just some random guy I get to throw away when the chapter is done, or even worse, a guy who turns out to be bad. I feel as if he deserves to be a true character rather than just some "la-de-da" guy, you know? Haha I'm glad you didn't forget about Takahiro! I don't think he would like it much if you would have =P There was no way he could be absent from the story much longer, is there? I'm so so happy that you're enjoying the story! I hope you're doing wonderfully as well =) Thank you so much for your review!

**Taria Robotnik**_** – **_I think you'll be saying that even more so now after this chapter! Thank you very much for taking the time to review!

**irise15** – Aww I'm so glad you think so! I am terribly slow at writing chapters such as the previous one in which there's lots of character development. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**chrysanthemum-nhu** – You'll just have to wait and see! I'm glad that you think it's a legitimate choice between Yuushin and Sesshomaru, though. He deserves a fighting chance too! =) Thank you very much for your review!

**kataang1996** – Thank you for thinking that it was an awesome chapter! You know what? I actually like him too, in an odd way. Even though he's pretty cruel and manipulative, he's a lot of fun to write. He's one of those villains with personality. Yuushin is very cute! He's also enjoyable to write, though in a different sense. Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I know your schedule is really jam packed lately .

**SapphireEyesInTheSky** – Thank you so much for telling me so! I'm always terribly worried about pacing, and it's very hard for me to be able to look at the story from a distance and feel if it's going smoothly or not. Haha sorry that I can't get it out faster! I may be updating on Fridays sometimes, but I'm not sure yet =) I hope this chapter was satisfying then! Thank you very much for your review!

**littlemomo-chan** – Haha sorry! I don't usually do heavy cliffhangers like that, but I really couldn't resist on this chapter! Don't eat my soul! Haha thank you for reviewing! It made me laugh a lot =)

**SoraLover987142** – I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for your review =) Have a good weekend!

**Zaphi Nashii – **That makes me so happy to hear that you're loving the story! Haha I feel that's how Sesshomaru would react to having to deal with such feelings: more like obsession as he's trying to repress it all. Haha thank you! In a way, I don't like how Yuushin is so classic, but I really think that's the kind of person Rin would deserve. Is Yuushin too stereotypical in your opinion? Thank you so much for taking the time to review!

**Shaira** – Hahaha I'm sorry that it was a cliffhanger! I promise not to do that too much =) I'm also sorry that you had to wait until Saturday for the update! Don't worry about the caps lock! It doesn't bother me at all =) Haha I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much (even if it is rather sad)! Thank you very very much for reviewing!

**icegirljenni – **You got to cheat a little bit as you knew what was going to happen! ;P Was it still surprising anyway? I'm glad that you like the description! I was hoping it wasn't too convoluted or hard to understand… Have pity on Sesshomaru! I understand if you don't want to yet though ;D We'll make sure by the end, you'll want him and Rin to be together! There's no way it's not going to happen! =P I think with Rin it is more like she's trying so hard to move on, she has to force herself to not miss her old life, otherwise she'll never be able to move on. You'll see more in later chapters :D Indeed the romance has to be put aside right now, for it's going to be high action! (And about time… the action is _so_ much fun to write!) We'll have to find out! Thank you so much for your review as always Jenni =)

**Ari** – Haha I hoped that most people had forgotten about Takahiro after getting caught up in the Yuushin/Sesshomaru/Rin action! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**S plus R lols** – Don't you wish you could take back your words about Yuushin and Rin now? Hahaha Don't destroy Yuushin! He's sweet =) I think I'll have to back you up on the Takahiro part, though, haha. LOL! Your reviews always make me laugh so much =) Go as crazy as you want! It makes me so happy to see that you enjoy the story this much! Haha sorry that I haven't been able to check out your story yet! I have it open in the next tab in my web browser and will be reading it as soon as I submit this chapter! I'm sure I'll love it =) I hope the update was to your satisfaction! Thank you so much for reviewing like always =)

**silentcanary** – I feel the exact same way! As much as I like Yuushin… there's no real way I could ever give up Sesshomaru. Aw… thank you so much for the compliments! Well, now it's kind of hard as she's no longer able to relax in the village… I totally agree with you about dreams reflecting our true desires, especially in Sesshomaru's case. I think he's starting to realize though… eventually as you said hahaha. Thank you so much for your review!

**Hossyboy** – I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! I promise it's not typical of me =) I know! Sesshomaru really needs to go after her! Thank you so much for your compliments and review!

**Kaya147** – I'm glad you think so! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well =) Thank you very much for your review!

**BellaKouno** – How ironic is this! I've been reading your story, "A Thousand Summers," and have absolutely loved it! I'll make sure to leave a review and let you know. It's great to see that an author whose story I'm enjoying is reading mine! Sesshomaru is rather attractive when he's angry, isn't he! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Superblueowl** – Rin and Sesshomaru will have a very interesting story in the end, especially when Yuushin is factored into the equation =) I guess you'll have to keep reading and find out! Haha =) Thank you so much for your review!

**Medelie** - Thank you so much! I'm flattered anyway, haha. Compliments such as yours always make me blush… It's great to hear what you think of my style as well as the story! Thank you very much for reviewing!

**TheAnimeGirl** – I hope I didn't trouble you too much! I'm very glad to hear that you like the chapter though =) Thank you for so much for your review!


	15. Chapter 14

First of all, I would like to sincerely apologize for the extremely long wait for the update. It wasn't right of me at all, and I want to express my deepest regret. I had some personal issues that came up pretty much as soon as I posted the last chapter that lasted for a while, and still aren't quite resolved. When I tried to sit down to write, I simply had lost all motivation and will to continue the story. Things have gotten better, and hopefully soon they will be completely taken care of. Again, please forgive me, especially after I made a promise to you guys that I would be posting the following Saturday.

Sorry that this is kind of a slower chapter.. next chapter is all action, and I'm very excited (and nervous!) to write it.

Ah, and in this coming chapter, it's important to remember a couple of facts:  
- When I say "wolves," I mean wolf demons.  
- Ayame did not exist in the manga. She was made solely for the anime. This story is based off of the manga, not the anime, so therefore Kouga has had no relations with a northern wolf named "Ayame."

As always, I do not own these characters! They are the great invention of Rumiko Takahashi. (Well I guess I own Daitokage and Takahiro and whoever else I decide to create, but whatever.)

Please enjoy.

* * *

The night was warm and thick with humidity. Sesshomaru had to return to the castle as quickly as possible to make preparations to exterminate the wolves. There was no time to lose as it had already been several months since their last communication. By now, they might have amassed a significant power. Not large enough to defeat him by any means, of course, but enough to make a significant dent in his population.

"W-what do you think the wolves are planning milord?" Jaken cried in weary agitation. Tears streamed from his eyes from the wind rushing into his face.

Sesshomaru turned back long enough to send a withering glare at the imp, silencing the demon immediately. The last thing the daiyoukai desired was the pointless musings of Jaken. He was already making numerous lists in his minds: the generals who would need to be contacted, the estimated number of wolves to be defeated before surrender, the cost of weapons…

From about a tenth of a mile behind them, Sesshomaru caught the sound of determined wings beating the air. His eyes narrowed as he took in the sound. It wasn't ominous nor threatening. He slowed his pace, curious. The bird seemed to be trailing them. Within a few moments it had come into visible range. Instead of flying away at the sight of Sesshomaru, it drew even closer. The black demon raven crowed as it landed on Jaken and began pecking the imp's head.

Sesshomaru looked behind him at the bird in indifference. Most demons weren't foolish enough to approach within a hundred meters of Sesshomaru, much less land directly on his white pelt and begin assaulting his assistant. Jaken was squawking furiously at the demon, struggling to use his staff of two heads while at the same time swinging desperately from his lord's attire. Sesshomaru dropped lightly to the highest branch of an enormous oak tree below. Jaken finally righted himself and had raised his staff when a force suddenly blocked him from swinging the two heads down hard upon the bird's skull like a club. Jaken looked up to see that it was Sesshomaru's hand which now held the staff tight in his hand. Jaken stuttered confusedly, but with one narrowed-eyed look from Sesshomaru, the words shriveled in his throat and his staff fell to his side.

Picking the bird up in his large, clawed hands by the neck, Sesshomaru pulled from its leg a small parchment scroll which had been fastened with a rough piece of linen. In small, unsteady handwriting, the three characters of his name were written on the outer fold of the note. Sesshomaru cast the bird aside which took flight the moment it was tossed free into the air, its eyes bulging in what seemed apparent delight that it had survived the encounter with the daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru deftly freed the scroll of its knotted tie and unfurled the paper. He wasn't sure to whom the unfamiliar writing belonged. Besides, he didn't know anybody who would send a message to him through a raven.

_Rin has been taken. Come quickly._

-_ Kagome_

Sesshomaru stared impassively at the note for several seconds. His brain seemed to have stopped functioning. '_Rin has been taken. Come quickly_.' The entire world to him had become void of sound and color. In this new world which had replaced the one he had known intimately for three hundred years, there was only him and those four words. They became the only things that mattered. '_Rin has been taken_.'

Jaken had started pestering him with pointless questions as usual, but his words fell upon deaf ears. Several moments passed as Sesshomaru looked on blankly at the message. As suddenly as the new world had come, it fell away. The old world flooded Sesshomaru's senses, filling him with its den of sound and color and smell. Nausea swept over the inuyoukai and left him feeling as if he would topple from the tall branch of the tree on which he stood. Jaken tugged at the hem of his robes, and finally the screams of "Sesshomaru-sama!" from the kappa demon reached his ears. Sesshomaru gripped the note in his fist, clutching it as if his strength would come back to him if he crushed it into dust.

Jaken finally took notice of the changes in his master. "S-Sesshomaru…sama?" Only one other time in his relatively long life as a demon had he seen Sesshomaru in a state such as this, and that was when Sesshomaru had failed in trying to revive Rin a second time with Tenseiga.

"Rin's gone."

The words fell from Sesshomaru's mouth in a rough whisper, a tone that scared Jaken far more than if they had come in a roar. Looking to the note in his master's hand, he saw that the purple markings had spread to the fingers and were encompassing them like soft tendrils of a plant.

The top branch shook violently as Sesshomaru jumped from it, landing hard on the ground. The note floated from the air which his lord had occupied only moments before. Balancing precariously on the outer branch, the little imp reached out and caught it in his tiny, clawed grip. Jaken read the brief note. Instinctively, he began to curse the foolish girl who had probably fallen into some kind of obvious trap and the miko wench and her incompetent half-breed mate, but he found that he couldn't muster the usual venom to put behind the words.

Jaken looked for his master and saw that he was now only a tiny dot on the forest floor moving at breakneck speed. Never in his life had he seen any demon run so quickly.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Sesshomaru entered the village a mere hour and a half later. The moment he set foot into the village, he could smell that Rin had been here. This was not the stale aroma of which had found in her room which had lingered there faintly for a month's time. The instant he took her scent in, it felt as if a heavy weight had been placed on his shoulders and chest.

Within a blink's interval he was at the door of Kagome's home, which in his eyes was no more than an upgraded hut. Kagome was already standing at the threshold, her eyes tinged with red and encircled underneath in grey from sleep deprivation.

"Sesshomaru-san," she said with a solemn bow. "We went directly to your home the moment we discovered Rin was gone, but your guards said you were away on business and wouldn't say where to," she said, her voice thin from weary. "The only thing we could do was to send the raven your way."

"How long has it been," Sesshomaru asked, his tone flat.

"Four days. Inuyasha's been out searching the trails day and night, but he hasn't found anything yet."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed dangerously. Four days Rin had been gone. Four days.

"Come inside. There's someone here who I think could help. He's been drifting in and out of consciousness. He's Rin's friend. He was with Rin when she was taken…"

Sesshomaru brushed past Kagome as he stooped to enter. On a futon in the first room was a human male on the floor wrapped heavily in thick white bandages. The smell of antiseptics which pervaded the room was dizzyingly strong.

"He's hardly spoken a single word, but maybe you can get something out of him. He keeps saying 'wolves.' We've talked to him, but he either won't or can't respond. His name is Yuushin. He was barely alive when Inuyasha and I found him. The wolves were all over him…"

Sesshomaru snapped his head to face her. "The wolves," he repeated sharply.

Kagome nodded as she walked to the human called Yuushin and started to rouse him gently. The boy's eyes cracked open and he made a coarse rasping noise. Kagome brought a cup of hot liquid to his lips as she supported his head. The boy sipped slowly but gratefully. He didn't seem to be able to sit up on his own. After he had drunk about half the cup's contents, he laid back down, seeming oblivious to Sesshomaru's presence.

The human called Yuushin was flat on a futon in the middle of the room, wrapped nearly entirely in bandages. Where white cloth didn't cover his skin, dark black and sickly green bruises shone through. _So this was the man Rin was seeing_, Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru, then back down to Yuushin.

"Yuushin-kun," she murmured in a low voice. "There's someone here to see you. Please try your best to speak with him. He's going to find Rin-san"

"Who…" came a groan from the bandages.

"His name is Sesshomaru. Rin used to live with him."

Sesshomaru stayed the same distance away from the boy not budging a centimeter. Yuushin let his head fall to the right so he could stare through bleary eyes at the man before him.

"Demon…" Yuushin seemed to be struggling to sit up, his hands scraping uselessly at the sheets beneath him. Kagome began making hushing noises then, trying to calm to boy and settle him back onto the sheets, but the human continued to hoarsely call the word "wolf."

"Yuushin-kun, don't push yourself. He's not going to hurt you. He's not a wolf demon. He's a dog demon."

No matter what Kagome said, the boy struggled against her. He raised a shaking hand to move away.

"He's like this around Inuyasha too," Kagome said with a sigh. "He's so psychologically damaged that we can't make any progress with him."

Kagome smoothed back the black hair from the tan forehead and wiped away the new sweat with a hot compress. Lifting Yuushin's head, she placed a small white pill in his mouth and helped him to drink some hot herbal tea to ease the pill's passage down his throat. Yuushin continued to shake violently in her arms, but soon the medicine took its effect and the shaking slowed to a gentle tremble, then to perfect stillness as he passed into a deep sleep.

"Well," Kagome started with a sigh, "this is still more than we've ever gotten out of him before. Most of the time he just stutters without a single word you can make out, but never has he shaken like this before. I guess the sight of you is too close to a wolf," Kagome said with a smile which faltered when Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into a sharp glare at this comparison.

"We've already contacted Kouga about the wolves, and he has inquired every member of his tribe and no one knows anything of this…" Kagome continued.

Sesshomaru growled in irritation. These humans and lesser demons were dreadfully slow on the uptake. "They're northern wolves, not southern," he said curtly.

"There are wolves in the north?" Sesshomaru didn't deign to give a response to this question. His nose twitched at the approaching smell then his face crinkled in disgust. The pitiful excuse he had to call a half-brother was at the door. Inuyasha didn't seem to look surprised to see Sesshomaru in any way; instead, he looked enraged.

"Look who decided to show their face," he snarled. "Too little too late, isn't it?"

Sesshomaru's face returned to disdain at the insolence of Inuyasha's words. The elder brother moved to the door but Inuyasha blocked the way. "Bastard! What, you show up outta nowhere after kickin' Rin out?"

"I asked him to come here," Kagome said, venom tainting in her worlds.

"It's none of his business! That asshole got rid of her without a second thought! It's not like he even gives a damn about that girl. She's just another worthless human to him!"

"You know nothing of what you speak you insolent half-breed!" Sesshomaru snapped as he shoved Inuyasha away from the door.

"Please!" Kagome called after his retreating back. "Wait." Sesshomaru paused, still facing the door. There was something in her tone which kept him from walking out, something that sounded too much like Rin's voice.

"She told me everything that happened," Kagome started. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, his hands turning cold.

"What of it." His words were filled with ice.

"We care for her too. Please, let us help."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he walked through the doorway. His mind was focused elsewhere. A gust of wind blew through the small village, and Sesshomaru's blood ran cold.

It wasn't just his imagination. He had smelled her. Not just the faint traces of where she had been four days ago; it was her. Most definitely it had to be Rin. But this time, it was the powerful scent of her blood.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and immediately he darted into the night.

"Where do ya think you're goin'?!" Inuyasha yelled after him but there was no response. Sesshomaru was far out of Inuyasha's reach by now, the purity of his blood represented in his speed. Inuyasha was about to run after him when he felt an arm on the sleeve of his haori. He looked to see that it was Kagome. "Let him go," was all she said.

Sesshomaru sped deep into the forest, cutting in between every tree. Within a minute he was on top of the wolf. Sesshomaru pinned him to the ground with his foot, ripping from his jaw a bloodied comb. The wolf squirmed violently underneath Sesshomaru's foot, but he didn't move it an inch, barking and yelping, snapping at his ankle. He stared at the comb in perfect silence for several moments. The faintest scent of lavender still remained under the layer of blood which soaked the unfinished wood's surface. It was perhaps six or seven hours old. Sesshomaru felt a shudder rack his body.

He leaned over and picked the wolf up by the throat.

"Where were you taking this?" Sesshomaru growled, the whites of his eyes turning a violent crimson. "Who sent you?"

"Lord… Western… Lands," the wolf spluttered, its voice a low rumble.

"Answer me!" Sesshomaru barked as he slammed the wolf against the trunk of a nearby tree. "Who sent you?!" Sesshomaru could feel the hackles rising on the back of his neck, the magenta marks spreading across his skin like a poisonous disease.

"Ta-Taka…hiro–"

Sesshomaru let out a roar of fury and snapped his hand shut around the wolf's throat, crushing its windpipe. The wolf, whose paws had been furiously swiping at Sesshomaru's wrists until this moment, went limp in Sesshomaru's hands. Blood trickled down Sesshomaru's arms from where the demon had landed a stray blow. Sesshomaru slammed the corpse against the tree once more before letting it slide down to rest in a crumpled heap at the roots of the oak. Sesshomaru could feel the blood pounding in his temple and his fangs lengthening. He gritted his teeth in an immense growl.

Suddenly his body was convulsing uncontrollably. Smoke filled the forest like fire, and from it rose a great white dog.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Rin sat in her new cage, leaning against the cold rock which was the back of her cell. She was now on display for the whole cave to see, no longer locked up in her safe little room. Iron bars had been erected specifically for her sake enclosing her in a small space only a few feet wide. The iron bars of her prison were not fastened to anything as the ceiling of the cave was perhaps fifty feet ahead. She had pushed and struggled to move the bars even an inch, but she found them to be impossibly secure.

Takahiro explained to Rin that her whole escape plan had in fact been useless. She was not as she had previously expected in the main cave that had been her temporary home when she had come with Sesshomaru, but instead one of the smaller ones which tunneled deep into the surrounding mountain range. Even if there hadn't been any wolves to attack her, it was next to impossible that she would have ever found her way out. In a way, though, she was grateful now that she wasn't in the main cave but in one that was less frequented.

Rin huddled against to the back wall, hoping for sleep or unconsciousness, whichever came first. Although the decree was made hours ago that she was not to be harmed, the wolves had nipped gleefully at her every time they passed where she rested, sticking their muzzles through the gaps of the bars and baring their teeth. At first, this had terrified Rin who was now weaponless and unable to defend herself. After the first few hours, however, she got used to it. Even when the muzzles of the wolves managed to snap close on her ankle and she screamed, no one came for her. Finally, all the wolves seemed to have left to go hunting. Rin hoped that for this short time that she might finally get some sleep.

Rin examined her arms and legs which were now covered in various cuts, bruises and teeth marks. Feeling her forehead, she found it to be burning hot to her icy fingers. She pressed her hand to her left wrist, counting the beats. Even though she had no way of keeping time, she could tell her heart was racing. Her wounds had knit shut, but they had grown to an inflamed red. Even sitting up made her feel dizzy, but she couldn't chance lying down for the fear of exposing even more of her body to the wolves' reach.

She heard the pattering of paws and turned away to curl up into the recesses of her cell, hoping that whoever it was would do whatever they liked then be gone.

"I told you it was her!" came a whisper thick with excitement.

"No you didn't!" chimed two other voices.

"I knew she'd come back!"

Rin cracked her eyes. The dim glow of the fading torches in the main hall weren't much, but they were better than the complete darkness she had lived in for so long. The childlike voices sounded oddly familiar. "Yuna-chan?" she whispered tentatively.

Her words were met with a yip of delight as the four shadowy figures rushed to her side. "She remembers us!"

"Is that you?" her voice was hoarse from the lack of water. Nutrition was something they ironically seemed to have forgotten now that she was in plain sight. "Shiro-kun? Toshi-kun? Souta-kun?"

Their furry tails twitched in the dull light and their fangs flashed in huge grins.

"You smell sick!" chimed one of the twins.

"Are you okay?" said Souta, the youngest, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine," Rin whispered. "See? I promised I would see you guys again." The words sounded almost rueful as a weak smile crossed her face.

"Why are you behind these bars?" asked Toshi, the larger of the two twins, as he tried to shake the iron from its spot.

"For… protection," Rin lied.

Souta shifted uncomfortably from side to side, but the other cubs didn't seem to notice him.

Rin was just about to inquire on how they were doing when some barks from the back of the cave made her jump.

"I-I think you all should get going for now," Rin said. "I don't believe the other wolves would be too happy if they saw you guys talking to me."

"But…" Yuna began to whine.

"Don't worry! We can play together soon, just when nobody else is around, okay?"

Yuna nodded her head as the other cubs tugged on her arm as they departed using one of the side passages. Rin curled back up in her corner, hiding her face in hopes the wolves with their stomachs now full would let her be.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Rin awoke what felt like only a half-hour later by something soft tickling her hand. She opened her eyes slowly, rubbing her eyes to clear her blurry vision. Rin glanced down to her hand to see russet colored fur brushing it gently. Looking up, Rin met the large green eyes of Souta staring at her as he squatted next to the iron bars.

"Ah, Souta-kun," Rin rasped. "It's good to see you!"

The young cub looked to his feet as he extended his hands. Rin was excited to see that he had brought with him a small wooden cup filled the brim with cool, fresh water.

"Thank you so much!" she said excitedly as she slipped it in between the bars. "That was very kind of you to bring this. How long has the tribe been gone?"

"Not long," was all the young cub, his eyes still fixed on his feet.

"That's good then!" she replied excitedly. "That means we have more time together!" Rin gulped down the water eagerly. The pain in her throat eased some but did not quite dissipate entirely.

"So, what have you been up to while I've been away? Where are the others?" Rin asked, looking around for signs that the rest of the cubs were lurking in the darkness, hoping to surprise her.

Souta didn't respond and instead continued to stare at his feet.

"Souta-kun, is something wrong?" Rin prompted as she set down the wooden cup. She reached through the bars to touch the cub lightly on the cheek, but he turned away from her. In the dim firelight, Rin could see that hot tears were now streaming down his face.

"Souta-chan," she said, adopting a softer tone. "What's wrong?"

"It's all my fault," Souta whimpered, his small voice raw. "It's m-my fault that you're in h-here."

"What do you mean?"

"When my dad f-found out that w-we had talked to you, he got angry," the cub sniffled. "He saw that Yuna had the comb and smelled that it was y-yours. He made me steal it from her. The dog demon wanted it, a-and he was so angry…"

Rin's heart skipped a beat. The cubs… they were the ones who had played with her things. Yuna had simply taken to use it for herself.

"There, there now," Rin cooed, rubbing Souta's back from the bars. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault. They would have gotten me one way or another. Now, dry those tears. There's no need to be sad! If anything, I'm happy that I got to see you again."

"Really?"

"Really!" Rin said with a smile as she smoothed his hair. "But, Souta-kun, if you don't mind me asking, who is your father exactly?"

Souta stopped hiccupping for a moment and looked up at her with his watery green eyes. "He's the wolf leader…"

"You mean Tousei? Isn't Seito his son?"

Souta blinked confusedly. "I have lots of brothers and sisters. Yuna is also wolf leader's child. She's my sister."

"Ah," Rin said. She kept forgetting how different the wolves and inuyoukai were. Whereas inuyoukai mated for life with one person, the male wolf demons probably took as many mates as they wanted, especially if the male wolf was the alpha. "And the dog demon, does he have brown hair?"

"Un…" Souta wiped away his tears. "Long brown hair. He's not nice…"

"No, he's not a very kind person, is he?" Rin said as she dried Souta's cheeks with the dirty sleeve of her yukata.

"Not a nice person?" came a voice from the shadows. "Now, that's not fair." Rin's heart slowed to a heavy beat at the sound of Takahiro's smooth, warm voice. "I can be quite a caring person when the mood suits me, but when you try to break my rules, I have no choice but to be a little less forgiving." Takahiro stepped from the darkness, his red eyes shining.

"Ah, Souta, I see that you've been so thoughtful as to bring Rin some water. However, this is one of those instances when you've gone against my rules."

Takahiro strode towards Rin's cage. Souta jumped up and immediately spread his arms wide across where Rin sat like a shield. Takahiro chuckled softly.

"Trying to be brave, are we now? Step aside. There's no need to protect her. I just came to have a little chat with dear Rin."

Souta remained unfazed, standing tall in front of Rin's small figure.

"More rule breaking already?" Takahiro's voice was calm and steady, wholly untroubled though his eyes were narrowed into slits. He scooped Souta up by the furs which adorned the cub's shoulders and held him to eye-level. "You must learn that my word here is law, even above your low-life father's. Never forget this." And with these words, he flung Souta away with a quick motion of his arm. The cub slammed against the wall and moved no more except for the thin rising and falling of his small chest.

"Souta!" The words Rin had intended to come as a scream reached only the level of a hoarse whisper, her sore throat protesting the effort.

"Now, little Rin-chan, where were we?" Takahiro continued as if somebody had rudely interrupted a deep conversation they had been having. Rin backed into the corner of her miniscule prison, using the wall to stand up on legs shaking from hunger.

"What do you want now?" Rin asked with acid in her voice, her eyes flickering between Takahiro's blood red eyes and the unconscious form of Souta.

Takahiro had just opened his mouth to reply when a distant roar tore through the cave, sending bone-chilling waves of terror through Rin's body. Her breath caught in her throat. Though she had heard it only once before in her life, she would recognize such a sound anywhere. It was Sesshomaru.

"Ah, it seems as if your lord has arrived. How wonderful. We're right on schedule, then. Come, come," Takahiro said in a tone of sheer delight. With one swift motion, he pulled one of the iron bars loose creating a space wide enough for Rin to slide through. Rin, however, didn't move an inch.

Takahiro sighed, seeming frustrated that no one was doing as he said. He reached in and took Rin's wrist in a vice grip. Rin struggled to free her wrist in vain. The smallest amount of exertion brought stars to her vision. Takahiro pulled her from her cell and brought his other arm around her neck, forcing her to walk at his pace.

"Now, now," he said as he dragged her through the winding passages. "I'm sure Sesshomaru will be happy to see you."

* * *

As always, please review if you have the opportunity. I always love to hear what you guys think about not only the story, but anything that's on your mind.

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter_:

**Alana** – It makes me so happy to hear that! Please forgive me for the long delay. Thank you so much for reviewing.

**littlemomo-chan** – I so agree! Or at least Takahiro for sure… Haha it's not horrible that you were happy when Rin and Yuushin were separated, maybe a little bad though ;P LOL! A sassy Sessy… I like that idea hahaha. Thank you very much for reviewing! I hope everything is going well =)

**jellyfish'confetti** – Awww thank you for your long support! I'm actually kind of bad at remembering my _own_ characters' names… If you want to talk about bad memory, then I surely must take the cake, hahaha. You left your phone in the fridge?! Was it okay? Thank you very much for your review!

**LEGNA** – LOL! Where's my banana bread recipe now?! I want it (even though it was such a long delay, so I totally understand if you don't want to pass it on at this point XD)! Yeah… it's kind of hard when it comes to Romanizing Japanese. The "r" sound in Japanese is kind of a mix between a Spanish "r" and "l," so sometimes the translators will go with one instead of the other. Ah-oh-meh? That's so werid! I can see them going with "Lin" (because if the "r" in Japanese is at the beginning of the word, it sounds more like an "l" than an "r"), but.. ah-oh-meh? Very strange. Yuushin makes me smile a lot, even though Sesshomaru will always make me smile a little more ;D Yeah… Takahiro is very whiny, and even more so as you'll come to see by his impending monologue *sigh, that's going to be fun to write =_="* I'm so happy that you liked this chapter so much! You must forgive me for having such a long delay… I'm terribly sorry. But thank you very much for your long review! I wish you a good week as well.

**BananaNut37** – Uh… is this an ad? XD

**irise15** – Awww thank you so much! You don't know how relieved I am to hear you think so. Sesshomaru's character is pretty much my top priority and it is very difficult most of the time to write any of his scenes. I'm so so sorry that this chapter took so long to be put out. Please forgive me. I'm very happy to hear that you enjoy the story so much. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you'll continue to let me know what you think =)

**Guest** – I'm sorry that it stopped for such a long while, but now I'm getting back on top with my writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thank you for reviewing!

**Jubeichankawaii** – I hope you still like him, hahaha. I didn't want anyone to think I had simply killed him off! =X Hehehe, yeah…. Sesshomaru probably didn't fully realize it himself! She should have listened about the hungry wolves part for sure, but I guess when you're desperate to escape. I'm glad the description played out well for you! I never know if people are going to see what I am picturing myself, so writing the descriptions can get tricky sometimes. Anyway, thank you very much for your review! And again, I'm terribly sorry that this chapter was so delayed =(

**TheAnimeGirl** – I'm very glad to hear that you like the chapters! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. Please forgive me =( But thank you so much for taking the time to review!

**SapphireEyesInTheSky** – LOL! Don't worry about your language at all hahahahaha it made me laugh a lot XD I'll change the tags then today for sure to adventure/romance. Yuushin is not dead as you can see from this chapter =) Thank you so much for reviewing! I love hearing what you think ^-^

**S plus R lols** – Hahaha don't worry! I desperately wanted to send you a message letting you know that he in fact had NOT died, but I couldn't! Oh goodness, it made me so frustrated that I had no way of letting you know that Yuushin was safe, though badly injured. I think people read your post and then assumed he was dead as well, and then it kind of snowballed XD Moving on… ROFL! Can I please post your songs so that everyone can see them?! They're hilarious! Oh my gosh I laughed so hard. I brought up the songs on YouTube then played them along with your lyrics. Clementine was my favorite hahahaha. They were all great though. I'm glad you liked the chapter! I see that you updated two days ago, so the first thing I'm doing after I publish this chapter is checking out your update! Thank you so much for reviewing like always =)

**chrysanthemum-nhu** – Hehe you'll find out on that part (why Inuyasha didn't sense Takahiro) ;D I hope the chapter answered your other questions, though. Thank you so much for taking the time to review =)

**icegirljenni** – I'm glad that it wasn't too much of a spoiler after all XD Yuushin is a sweet guy after all, and killing him off would make things way too easy, like we discussed before. The cave (as I talked about in this chapter) is not quite the main one, but part of the series of passageways that lead through other mountains. I hope that I can clarify this more in the future =) I'm glad you felt a little bit of pity for Sesshomaru! He does deserve a smidge (though not too much, haha). I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you've been doing well =)

**silentcanary** – NO! No no no! YUUSHIN IS NOT DEAD! I swear! Ahhh I freaked out so much when I saw that you thought he was dead as well (there were a few other reviewers who thought the same thing). No, he's not dead. Yes, it would have been an extremely convenient way of getting rid of him, but that's the exact problem: it's too convenient! I wouldn't have done that at all. He's just severely maimed XD Haha I do feel sorry for the wolves at large, though, because yes…. Sesshomaru and his wave of destruction XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for your review!

**Taria Robotnik** – Haha well, Sesshomaru will do quite a bit before he's done, I think ;D I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you very much for reviewing as always!

**fhclause** – I'm so happy to hear that you like it! I'm sorry for the long delay in updating . Please forgive me. Thank you for taking the time to review =)

**TrinaAnn** – Thank you so much for your compliment! It makes me blush XD And thank you very much the review!

**Kelli** – Have a wonderful day as well! Sadly, you'll have to wait till next chapter for the butt-kicking of the wolves XD Thank you so much for reviewing!

**NiceGoingLife** – Kind of another cliffhanger… Don't worry about it! The fact that you're reviewing at any time makes me very happy =) You'll have to see what happens between Sesshomaru and Rin ;D Quite a bit coming up there… anyway, thank you again for your review!

**S plus R lols** – There's no need to apologize at all! I look forward to reading your next chapter after posting this one =) Hahaha

**animefollower101** – I'm sorry that I'm having to make you wait a little longer for the huge event then, . But I hope you enjoyed this chapter all the same. Thank you so much for reviewing!


	16. Chapter 15

**A notice to all my readers: the update originally scheduled for today has been postponed until Sunday due to my incredibly stupid mistake of overwriting my chapter with a copy that only had the first half of the story ( I work on the story from a laptop and destop). Anyway, it'll be up tomorrow! Thank you for your patience!**

I would first like to take time to thank everyone for t

heir concern and to assure everyone that things are okay. For the most part, everything has gotten back to some kind of a new normal.

That being said, please forgive me for the extremely long wait for this chapter. I am terribly sorry that I have not been able to produce the chapters more consistently as of late. I can say with complete confidence that there will be a chapter next Saturday, so I hope you will stick this out with me to the end. I promise!

Furthermore, I should let you guys know that **there are only two chapters left!** =O

I also have another story idea in the works, though it may be a month before an actual chapter gets published =)

As always, I do not own these characters! They are the great invention of Rumiko Takahashi. (Well I guess I own Daitokage and Takahiro and whoever else I decide to create, but whatever.)

Enjoy!

* * *

Another deep roar pounded through the cave like the rolling of thunder in a midnight storm. A small, unbidden jolt of excitement mixed with fear sprang throughout Rin's body. Despite her deepest wishes, a small flame had flickered to life in her chest the minute she had heard the sound of Sesshomaru's terrifying roar. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, she felt the gentle, tentative warmth of hope. But as immediately as the new glow had started, she tried to put it out. Hope in this situation was wrong, even dangerous. No matter what, she was the reason Sesshomaru was here. If anything should happen to him…

Rin tried to quiet such thoughts, but it was impossible to keep them from darting across her mind like quick birds finally flying free of their cage. Takahiro dragged her along behind him, causing her to stumble through the ominous passageways of the cave. Her mind was already speeding towards a light she wasn't sure even existed.

It was a while before Rin realized that they were not traveling up towards where she could see sky like she had thought but rather underground through long, narrow tunnels. As Takahiro pulled her through the complete darkness by the wrist, she could hear the laughing barks and snickering growls from what seemed to be three, four, even five more halls echoing through the mountains.

Takahiro stopped abruptly and forced Rin into a small cove at one end of the caves.

"Hold out your hand," Takahiro commanded. Rin refused to do as he say, but immediately he took her hand in his anyway. He reached inside her robes, drawing from it the sapphire necklace. Rin was wide-eyed. Suddenly the small fire of hope turned into flames of rage. She struggled against him, jerking her head this way and that to prevent Takahiro from removing the necklace, but he slipped it over her head nonetheless.

"A last vestige from your master, I see," he said, turning the necklace over in his hand. "Forged by dog demon hands… Quite a lovely gift, and very old as well. An antique, it seems. I'm surprised he gave you such a gift, though you, a human, of course would not comprehend the significance of it."

Flexing his hands, Takahiro raised his long, clawed fingers ominously. Before Rin could fight back, Takahiro had split the palm of her hand open using his claws. Such an action would have normally caused her to cry out in pain, but surprisingly, she felt next to no sensation at all in her hands. _Perhaps, _she thought, _I simply have no more left to feel._

Takahiro thrust the pendant back into her hand and closed her fingers tight around it. He squeezed her hand fingers tightly, nearly crushing the bones. Rin made no protest. At this point, there was nothing left she could do. In every way he could overpower her; he had long made that clear to her.

Just when Rin thought her body had taken all the pain that was possible, a searing pain coursed through her hands as if her blood had been replaced with fire. She cried out in pain, but Takahiro held her hand fast.

"Oh, forgive me Rin-chan," Takahiro said dismissively as he pressed her hand even tighter. "Though my claws are not quite as powerful as those of the royal-blooded Sesshomaru, they still have plenty of poison in them."

Takahiro finally released her and Rin collapsed to the ground, holding her left hand in her right. She looked at her palm to see that it was an inflamed red and blood trickled steadily from it. At the edges of the gash, however, her skin had turned a charred black.

Rin tried to stand, but found that her feet would not support her weight. Takahiro walked to her and pulled some rope from the inside of his robes.

"I must apologize, Rin-chan, for I cannot allow you to enter the arena just yet," he said as he bound her hands together behind her back. "I do feel sorry, though, that you will miss out on such a grand battle of watching the mighty fall as they should. However, I do believe you will be able to hear the results from this distance." The sincerity in his voice made a wave of nausea run through her.

Takahiro smiled at her. Rin wished that she could at least muster the strength to spit on him at this moment, but her body wouldn't permit her even that small act of defiance.

"I shall be back in due time, milady." Takahiro bowed as he turned to exit the cove. Then, apparently on second thought, he turned round to face her once more.

"Oh, and before I go…" He walked to where she lay on the ground, helpless, and leaned close to her face. She heard a ripping sound and saw that he had torn a piece of fabric from her yukata which was already in tatters. He put her forehead to hers as he forced her mouth open and gaged her with the cloth.

"You know how it echoes in here," he said. "I know this is uncomfortable, but don't fret," Takahiro crooned at her as he rose to his feet and finally left the small prison. "But don't worry, it will all be over very soon."

Rin sat in silence. The small glimmer of hope had gone out in her without so much as a trace of smoke to remember it by. She curled her knees up to her chest and balled her hands into fists.

_Sesshomaru-sama_, she pleaded in her head, hoping that her unspoken words would somehow reach him. _You shouldn't have come here… Leave now!_

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama, what brings you back to my caves?" Tousei asked innocently, as the great white dog slowly morphed back into human form with a wave of smoke.

Sesshomaru lifted the carcass of the messenger wolf which he had carried in his mouth as a dog and threw it to Tousei where it landed in a crumpled heap at the alpha's feet.

"Where is she_?_" Sesshomaru spat the words like venom, the taste of hatred fiery in his mouth. He could feel the blood pulsing in his temples, sharpening his every sense, and the sharp magenta stripes still marked his hands like cragged bolts of lightning.

Tousei used his left foot to turn the wolf demon's corpse over, tilting his head inquiringly over the body that had been thrown to his feet and clucked mockingly to himself. "Why did you kill one of mine? We had clearly made the agreement that neither of us was to harm the other's subjects, and here you are, killing off my tribe… This is a breach of the treaty, you know."

Sesshomaru unsheathed Bakusaiga, drawing the long blade in front of him. "I said, _where is she_?!" he seethed.

"What makes you think I know where your filthy human servant is?" Tousei said, his eyes narrowing. "What could I possibly want with a stinking wench like that?"

Sesshomaru charged Tousei who countered the attack with a sword of his own which until now, had rested in a hilt by his side. It was a thick, heavy blade, but was still far from being a match for Bakusaiga. The blades clashed with a piercing shriek of steel, the edges grinding together. Immediately ten wolves were by their alpha's side, growling and snapping at Sesshomaru's robes.

"Oh you insolent puppy," Tousei grunted, his voice a harsh growl. "You think that you can take me, the leader of the wolves?"

Sesshomaru suddenly lowered his sword and jumped back, his eyes flashing. His head snapped to the recesses of the cave from which he had heard a gentle clinking of metal. He sniffed the air, trying to determine who was approaching with the traces of Rin on their body. His eyes widened slightly in shock as the figure of Takahiro emerged from the shadows, the sapphire necklace swinging in his claws from the gate of his walk.

_It's not possible_, Sesshomaru thought, shocked by his own surprise. _How does he come without a scent?_

"My liege," Takahiro said, smirking, as he made a slight bow towards Sesshomaru. "It has been too long since we last spoke."

Sesshomaru said nothing, his eyes still watching the necklace which continued to swing like a pendulum in Takahiro's grasp.

Takahiro followed Sesshomaru's gaze to the necklace, and he chuckled maliciously. "Oh, is this what you're interested in?" Takahiro said with a smile. "Here, take it." The brown-haired inuyoukai tossed it into the air nonchalantly towards the white-haired lord. Sesshomaru caught the pendant in his grasp, clutching it tightly. He relaxed his grip slowly, opening his hands to find them stained with red. Rin's blood. It was even fresher than the blood from the comb, still wet and warm. The sapphires on the flower were faded and only glowed a dull, pulsating ocean blue, the color of the sea that only water demons of the deep ever set eyes on. The life of their owner was fading with them.

A low growl came from Tousei and wolves came from the caves as well, fifty or more at the least, and swarmed around Takahiro and Tousei.

"Of course she's still alive," Takahiro mused off-handedly, "but that may not be true for much longer. You see, she's quite weak, and at any moment I could have her killed."

Sesshomaru, whose arm had fallen to his side, raised his sword once more.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, really, what are you trying to do? Before you found her I could have her killed in an instant. Wolves are quite bloodthirsty, as you well know, and she is already ripe for the taking. At a single word, her throat will be ripped to shreds. Do just listen for now. You see, I have requests to make. Perhaps then you shall see her alive once more."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and then slowly he sheathed Bakusaiga. "Speak, before I change my mind."

"There's a good lord," Takahiro said, his eyes glistening maliciously. "Now, as you know, my father was an honored lord under Inutaishou's care. My father was a great man and sacrificed hundreds of years of his life to his lordship. He was an skilled warrior and general, and there was even talk of his becoming one of Inutaishou's advisors. I was brought up with the same deference to the inuyoukai bloodline, never questioning once your family's right to rule. It's amusing to think that we are so easily influenced by those with power, isn't it?

"However, that all changed. My mother had died shortly after giving birth to me, and so my father was left for many years a lonely man. He found another, though, and took her as his lover. When he approached your father for permission to take her as his mate, your father refused to give his blessing. The woman my father wished to take was a hanyou. There was an outcry from Inutaishou's advisors. They cried out against such a 'filthy being,' a woman unfit for court. How could a general take a thing that was half human to be his mate? It was dishonorable as a general of the Inutaishou army to even conceive of such an act. That was the moment that my father's fall from grace truly began.

"My father, declaring that the council should have no say over his life, went against the council's wishes and took her as his mate. He chose his own happiness over the unjust rulings of decrepit mutts. Not even a month later, though, she was killed, her blood pooled across the threshold of our home. My father was shunned by the others, and slowly demoted through the ranks until he could not even be named as the lowliest foot soldier, not even fit to have his name put onto any record. His name disappeared from existence, and mine was taken with him. All the property we had was seized, and we were left penniless and helpless.

"I moved out of the Western Lands and into the North with my father where we lived mainly on our own until his death. No one would take us in, once they knew of our disgrace. I ended up with the wolves, the only pack who would accept me," Takahiro said, gesturing to the pack surrounding him. "They became part of my life.

"Many years later, however, I heard of your father's demise. I was still too young to understand then, but I do now. Your father, who had so viciously and unforgivingly condemned my father for taking a mate who was only _half_ human, had sired a son by a human, a full, filthy-blooded human, himself. I swore on my father's grave that I would avenge him, my father who had suffered so much for something that was so little in comparison, my father who had sacrificed his life to serve those who would repay him in blood and disgrace." Takahiro's voice rose as anger washed over his countenance.

"It was many years before I found my way to you, however. I watched you over the course of several years before I even became your advisor, hoping to learn of your weakness. You seemed an impenetrable wall, something no one could touch.

"I suppose it was more fitting, then, that you too would fall in love with a human. What could be better than a son following in his father's footsteps though you denounce his actions at ever chance? It was in front of me for so long and I never realized it… Your infatuation with that human girl. I originally never saw her as more than a mere servant girl you perhaps were particularly fond of, but a potential mate? Something you, the great Sesshomaru lusted after? I couldn't believe it to be true at first, but then as you know, I tested you, and oh, did you surpass my wildest expectations! This was not simply some girl you wished to take as some casual lover, but something to protect, something no one else could have. The rest was simply details, as far as negotiating with my old acquaintances, the wolves, and the other demons who are all too willing to see you fall."

"What makes you think that for one moment, this Sesshomaru would fall to you? Do you honestly believe that you can take me? Your story bores me. The fact that you collaborated with such filth only defiles your pathetic blood even more. You know nothing of the power I wield."

Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga forth and within moments, Tousei, his sword raised was also upon him. Once more the swords clashed, each bounding forth for a blow then rebounding again and again. Tousei was surprisingly skilled with his heavy weapon, moving it easily through the air.

The wolves enclosed upon the pair, saliva dripping from their mouths from lust for blood. They clawed and ripped and tore at any piece of Sesshomaru they could reach, unafraid now that their alpha of the was amongst them. More wolves poured from the mouth of the cave by the second, some in their demon form and some wielding swords, draped in furs and heavy armor. Without a moment's hesitation, they too joined the melee.

Sesshomaru jumped back, freeing himself from the ambush. He drew Bakusaiga high above his head and swung once, bringing it down sharply through the air. Blinding waves of green energy coursed through the deluge like lightning. The screams of the wolves rang through the air as their bodies disintegrated into nothingness. The sound of crashing rock and cracking trees shook the ground beneath Sesshomaru's feet. Where a few moments ago a swarm of demons stood, now only air remained.

Sesshomaru's eyes darted about the rubble, searching for the only face he cared for, but Takahiro was nowhere to be found. He dashed into the caves, ignoring the few wolves which still stood, dazed by the attack.

_Damn this hellish cave. I can't smell a thing other than these wretched demons._

In other times when Sesshomaru had been to the caves, the sounds of yipping and raucous laughter had constantly echoed throughout the entire place, creating a din which always made him cringe. Now, however, as he moved swiftly through the darkness, the passageways were eerily silent except for the occasional dripping of water from the ceilings. Takahiro, the inuyoukai with a scent to trace, had disappeared deep into the darkness. Sesshomaru was essentially lost, a feeling which was foreign to him.

Suddenly, however, he caught the faintest breath of Rin on a wind which coursed through the cave. Immediately he tracked the scent to a small tunnel, but she was no longer there. Sesshomaru tracked her movements, following where the scent was freshest until he saw a dim glow coming from a tunnel beyond. He entered, Bakusaiga raised. It seemed that he was in the main sleeping den, for the wolves' musty, rotting smell was especially concentrated here. The stench was so overpowering that he nearly had to take a moment to quell the nausea which threatened to overtake his senses.

"It's a lovely smell, isn't it Rin-chan?"

Sesshomaru spun to find Takahiro holding Rin in his arms, her throat exposed as his claws rested lazily on her jugular.

The Rin that stood before Sesshomaru was hardly one he could recognize at all. Her hair was matted with blood, her arms covered in deep bruises and thick, inflamed gashes. Her face was covered with what seemed to be blood and dirt and her yukata hung in tatters.

"Look who has come for you, though. It's just as we planned, is it not? Aren't you excited to see your beloved 'Sesshomaru-sama' again? It looks like our fair maiden will be able to see the show after all."

Rin's eyes were wide with terror, her hands bound behind her back and her mouth gagged with tattered cloth. Tears began streaming down her cheeks and Sesshomaru caught the sounds of her soft, muffled pleading.

"Even you had problems with nausea at the stench, so you can only imagine what your dear Lord Sesshomaru must be going through right now," he said, caressing her throat in his hands.

Takahiro turned Rin's face towards Sesshomaru, letting him take in her battered appearance. "She has been through a lot, but she is fair as ever, isn't she? I have never been attracted to humans myself, but I must admit, although shamefully, that I can't help but admire their necks. So much life courses through those thin veins, and with a single scratch, they can die in a matter of seconds." He dragged one claw along her neck once more, and Sesshomaru felt his body tense in revulsion.

"Now, Sesshomaru, you do know that she would die before you could possibly help her if I wished it, so lay down your sword. There is no need for such theatrics. Besides, if you attack me, you kill her. Her life is really in your hands now."

"Do you honestly think that you can make me kneel to such trash as you? Killing you will be far easier than killing Tousei. You are filth that must be cleansed from this world."

Takahiro's eyes snapped open in a look of horror. "You lie!" he snarled in abject fury. "Tousei would never have fallen so easily-!"

But before Takahiro could finish his sentence, Sesshomaru was gone as if he had simply vanished into thin air.

Takahiro spun frantically, looking for where the daiyoukai had disappeared.

"I still have her!" he screamed maniacally into the empty hall. "Do not run from me like a coward!" His breath was heavy and shallow, his eyes wild with delight. "She is still under my will Sesshomaru! Shall you abandon the woman you love?!"

Tearing the cloth from her mouth, Takahiro thrust his claws into her neck. "Scream for your life you pathetic girl. Scream!" Rin's screams ripped through the air as the poison seeped into her skin, burning her from the inside out. "Fight me like a true inudaiyoukai! Even your pathetic excuse for a father would have done as much!"

Takahiro smiled in grim pleasure as he felt a presence appeared behind him. Suddenly, he felt a vice grip close around his throat, Sesshomaru's claws of poison digging into the skin of his neck. Rin fell to the ground, helpless without the use of her hands.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, for taking me up on my offer," Takahiro rasped, gasping for air as the Lord of the Western Lands lifted him high into the air.

Sesshomaru looked to where Rin had fallen, panting. Her hands remained bound behind her back, and from her neck now gushed a fresh stream of blood. Sesshomaru's froze at the sight of Rin, laying in a crumpled heap, the color leaving her skin quickly. Sesshomaru threw Takahiro to the cold, rocky earth and was immediately at her side. He freed her from the ropes which bound her bloodied wrists and lifted her head. Rin's eyes were open but unseeing.

"Rin," he called her name, a command to answer him. Her eyes slid slowly to focus on the man before her.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama," she choked. "W-why-" The look on his face halted her words. Grabbing her hand, he opened it and thrust it to her neck, squeezing her fingers tight around the open gash.

Immediately he rose and turned to face Takahiro whose head was now bloodied. He had risen once more, his hand pressed against his neck which was now being devoured by the black poison that oozed from the claw marks. Takahiro staggered forth, a sword now raised in his hand.

"Even if…" Takahiro panted, his voice trained. "Even if I die here tonight… There is no greater pleasure for me… than knowing… that I took away something… that you can never have back…" A grin crossed Takahiro's face once more as he lifted his sword high into the air, and with a final scream, charged Sesshomaru.

"Bakusaiga!"

Green light illuminated the room. The inside of the mountain trembled violently and rocks crashed down around the demons from all around like an avalanche. The strength of his attack was bringing the mountain down on itself.

Sesshomaru dashed to where Rin lay motionless. Her eyes were closed, her face place, and her breathing shallow. Sweeping her up into his arms, Sesshomaru sped from the caves as boulders continued to fall to the earth.

* * *

I'm sorry that this was a much shorter chapter than usual! The flow of the story though made it so that I really couldn't continue one past a certain point =( However, next chapter will have a lot more to take care of so therefore it will be much longer! Action chapters simply don't last as long from what I can tell, or at least for me they don't XD

It's very difficult to write intense scenes with so much movement! In a weird way, Sesshomaru is almost too overpowered… it's incredibly hard to figure out a way in which he might have a weakness that an enemy could successfully exploit! I find this especially true since he has Bakusaiga now… Literally nothing is a match for him other than the Shikon jewel which is gone from this world! Gah!

As always, if you have the time, please leave a review letting me know what you think. I always love to hear what you guys are feeling about the story or whatever else you have on your mind. =)

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter:_

**LEGNA** – Recipe! Now! I'm dying to do some baking this weekend… even right now I feel starved because my snack collection is now so severely depleted… Thank you very much for your kind words. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up next Saturday for sure! I'm very excited for it because the end is near! =X Hahahaha your thoughts match mine exactly! In a way I would love to have Sesshomaru and Rin keep them as pets, but I don't think that would go over very well with Sesshy XD How did you like Brave? I thoroughly enjoyed it =) Thank you so much for your support! Your words mean so much to me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**jellyfish'confetti** – Hahaha I do things like that all the time… Especially when it comes to dropping things into the washing machine…. TT-TT I'll check out your story this afternoon! I'm excited to see what you've written! Thank you so much for reviewing and good luck on your own story!

**SapphireEyesInTheSky** – I'm so glad you liked it! I'm very sorry for the long wait for an update… Next chapter will be up by next Saturday, I promise! No doubting this one. Besides, everything's beginning to come to a close! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and thank you so very much for taking the time to review!

**Bulma Bottowski** – I'm so happy to hear that you like it. Please forgive me once again for the long delay… Thank you so much for the review =)

**maid of the isle** – Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so sorry the wait was so long… the next chapter will be out next Saturday for sure!

**irise15** – Aw… your compliments make me blush =X I'm seriously so grateful to the readers… You can't imagine how much happiness I feel at reading your reviews! Again, thank you so much for your kind words! I hope everything is well with you and that you enjoyed the chapter.

**Wolflover235** – Hahaha that is so true… But there's still Yuushin, so don't forget about him quite yet =O Thank you so much for reviewing, and please forgive me for taking so long to update… next update will be next Saturday, I promise!

**Taria Robotnik** – I'm very, very glad to hear that you like it! Thank you so much for reviewing like always! =)

**Anonymous** – I'm sorry that it took so long to get out… next update will be in a week for sure, though =) Thank you so much for reviewing!

**icegirljenni** – Souta's father is the one who leads the pack, but Takahiro really doesn't care and likes to run everybody over because he thinks he's in control of everybody and everything XD More or less… Damn you Takahiro is right! Even though he has a mildly sad story, he still isn't completely redeemable. LOL! You're right about that… there's no real way that Yuushin can end up with Rin, is there XD I'm so sorry that I haven't messaged you yet… we have quite a bit of catching up to do I think! I'll send you a message right after I post this =) I hope you're doing well! Thank you for your kind review =)

**TheAnimeGirl** – Takahiro is one of those characters we love to hate, isn't he? He's clever and enjoyable, but he employs his talents in such malicious ways… You'll have to find out about that part later! ;D Thank you so much for taking the time to review!

**littlemomo-chan** – I'm terribly sorry that the update took so long to get out… I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Hahahah I just realized that! Despicable Me is a great movie, and that scene is one of the best! It made me laugh when I pictured that… Thank you so much for your review!

**fhclause** – Sesshomaru is usually so stoic, even in the worst of times, isn't he? Quite the formidable character… Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing, and I promise there will be an update in exactly one week!

**S plus R lols** – Rofl! I see what you did there… "Take him to the stable," lol! I didn't put the lyrics on YouTube, actually. I used that to check the songs. However, if you don't mind, I'd love to add them to the intro of one of the chapters, if that's okay, so that everyone else can see them. They're hilarious! No! You didn't make people think Yuushin was dead; that was probably me, haha. I did make it seem like he was mauled and on his way to death… I did like it! I'll have to check the update! It's such an interesting idea that you have, and I can't wait to see you develop it! Thank you so so so much for reviewing like always!

Part two: LOL! I wish Sesshomaru was a bit more cannibalistic so he could devour Takahiro (oh how satisfying that would be!), but sadly, that might stain his fluffy thing TT-TT I'm glad that you like the story so much! It gives me a lot of courage when I sit down to write. Don't worry about me too much. Things have largely cleared up, and there will be an update next week. Thank you very much for your concern though =) I hope everything is well with you!

**OfShades** – Haha I love those Ovaltine commercials… they're so funny. Thank you so much for taking the time to review! Please forgive me for having such a long delay between chapters =(

**sakemori** – It's fine! Don't worry about it. I have made people wait so long for chapters anyway… That's good! Do you like your new computer? Is it a laptop? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing =)

**BellaKouno** – Thank you so much for taking the time to review, and thank you so, so much for your compliments. I completely believe that reading helps to improve writing skills. I feel like I have such a long way to go from where I want to be, but I guess practice will help as well! Thank you so much again. I'm eager to take a look at your stories! You'll see a review from me in a day or two for sure.

**Zaphi Nashii** – Please forgive me for the long delay between chapters! I promise that the next chapter will be up this coming Saturday. Thank you so much for your review though =)

**Medelie** – Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me! I love to hear about whatever's going on in my readers' heads. Actually, I have pondered this sort of topic a lot on various occasions. Due to the timing and flow of this story, I probably won't be adding in that element/dilemma in Rin's Love, though I may do so in future stories (what happens when Rin ages and Sesshomaru doesn't? I suppose the issue is somewhat the same for Kagome and Inuyasha, hahaha). It's definitely a fascinating aspect to investigate through FanFiction. Anyway, I hope that in this story, I didn't make Rin's appearance seem to be the main influence of Sesshomaru's interest. I think we can all agree that he loved her in some fashion of the word beforehand, though definitely not on a romantic level. I wanted to use her development into a woman to be a trigger in order for him to start seeing her in a new light. I don't think I emphasized this enough, but I didn't mean to make Rin seem like the most beautiful girl in the world if I did. She's pretty, above average for sure, but nothing extremely extraordinary. The main reason for her having so many suitors was because if you got into favor with Sesshomaru through his ward, you'd have some pretty solid protection. It seems that I have made an error in playing up the looks aspect of it too much. I feel that for Rin, a lot of her love for him is based on his protection and care for her as well as his strength and confidence as a person. For Sesshomaru, I think it's more along the lines of how she opened him up slowly to a side of life he hadn't experienced in a long time (i.e. a happy one), one where there's love and humor and perhaps even (very cliché-y) hope for a brighter future. Haha, I'm sorry that this response was so long… I didn't expect it to come out this way. However, I didn't want anyone to misinterpret the attraction of Sesshomaru and/or Rin to be based on looks, which as you very well stated, are ephemeral. I'm terribly sorry that this update took so long (there will be an update next Saturday), and I hope your exam went well! Thank you so much for reviewing and sharing your thoughts with me. I'd love to hear more from you!

**guest** – In the Japanese manga and anime, Sesshomaru sometimes refers to himself in the third person which is a little hard to translate into English, so most people will use the phrase "this Sesshomaru" anytime he addresses himself as such. In Japanese, this isn't really acceptable in common speech, so this in a way represents how much Sesshomaru thinks of himself and is also a good representation of his rank. I hope this cleared things up for you a little bit!

**Superblueowl** – You'll have to see about that part in the next chapter ;D I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Thank you very much for taking the time to review! It's great to hear from you =)

**SparkzTB** – Thank you so much for your compliments! I'm so relieved to hear that you think it fits the characters… That is definitely my constant number one worry. I'm very sorry for the long delay, and I hope that you will forgive me for that. There will be a chapter next Saturday for sure =) Thank you very much for taking the time to leave your reviews!

**CookieCake678** – I'm glad that you like it! I'm sorry that the update was so long in progress (though it seems that you dropped in perhaps a little later on the story, so the wait might not have been as long for you). I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review!


	17. Chapter 16

Again, I'm sorry for the wait guys =/ When I started rewriting the chapter from the half document I had, I realized that I wanted to change a lot of what happened and how the chapter felt at the end, so I basically rewrote it XD

There will not be a chapter this coming Saturday, though =( I'm sorry! It's going to be the LAST chapter though (then there will be an epilogue the week after XD), so I want to make sure I have a full two weeks to make it absolutely perfect!

Thank you guys so much for your support! I'm so sad in a way to see that this is finally ending, but I'm happy at the same time because it's been such a fantastic experience for me. I hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as I have, and I hope you are having a good week.

As always, I do not own these characters! They are the great invention of Rumiko Takahashi. (Well I guess I own Daitokage and Takahiro and whoever else I decide to create, but whatever.)

* * *

Sesshomaru sped through the dense green forests of the mountains further south, weighing his options. All around him the scenery had become a blur so rapid was his pace. He noticed neither sky nor ground nor tree line. Nothing mattered but the distance. Thickets, branches, and thorns tore at his clothes, ripping the fine threads free of the expensive silk, but still his eyes remained trained on the distant southern horizon.

Sesshomaru looked to his ward for a brief moment, calculating the damage. The bleeding had stopped, but Rin's face had gone a ghostly white and her pulse was a slow, dull pressure Sesshomaru could barely feel or hear. In his arms, her body was completely limp, her head lolling from side to side as he dashed through the landscape.

How could he have waited so long? He knew Takahiro wouldn't have disappeared so tidily without there being spilled blood to clean up. Yet, the coward has gone after the only thing in the world he knew Sesshomaru treasured most. It was Rin, his innocent ward, who had had to pay the price of his inaction, perhaps even with her life. And, as his mother had reminded him, there was no way to bring her back again if she should die here, now in his arms.

Rin's life was fading fast, that much he could tell. Looking to the necklace he held in one hand with a steady, relentless grip, he saw that the sapphires, once a clear ocean blue, were now nearly black. Without a doubt, if he didn't find a healer soon, she would die. It was beyond his power to save her life. Yet, humans used such medieval methods, ones that often hurt more than healed and there was no time to contact any demons, either. The old ways of the youkai took days to prepare as demons often had much more time granted to wait for salvation than humans.

Sesshomaru knew what he must do, even though the thought of returning to that filthy village made him cringe in disgust. Undisputedly, the human wench was by far the closest option he had by distance and perhaps was the only option he had of salvaging Rin's life. For years he had entertained Rin's wish to relate her delighted stories over the miko's numerous inventions from the future. Such small trinkets of Kagome's had always captivated the young girl's imagination. Each time she returned from visiting the village, Rin would go on for days about things called "flashlights," which produced a glow much brighter than oil lamps or candles at the slightest touch, and pens which you never had to dip into an ink bottle. The stories that came to the forefront of Sesshomaru's mind now, however, were the ones of "medical miracles," as Rin described them, of the miko saving those on the brink of death, or even seemingly already dead.

Yet, Sesshomaru could not deny that if Rin were to die here in his arms, it would ultimately be because of him. It was his doing. Though the blood was on Takahiro's hands, his hands were far from clean. He had caused her to run for him as he had never done before, trying to push her away to keep his own fears at bay, fears that no matter what he had tried to dissuade himself from, were true. He had been a coward, as bad as Takahiro in running from what he dared not face.

_You cannot die, Rin_, Sesshomaru thought, grasping the sapphire necklace stained with Rin's blood in his free hand tighter, _for I am incapable of bringing you back_.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

He touched down by twilight, landing hard on the wooden patio of the small house, not seeming to take notice that the force shook the thin walls violently.

Without further invitation, Sesshomaru slid the door open sharply, causing it to break free from its tracks. He entered the empty room, waiting for someone to come and investigate the noise. Yuushin's palette still rested on the main living room floor, though the boy currently was not on it. His scent, however, was still fresh on its crumpled sheets.

A few moments later, Kagome stumbled from the room, her hanyou in hand. At the sight of Rin, Kagome immediately paled, the color draining from her face like watercolor in the rain. Kagome pulled piles of bedding hastily from a nearby closet and spread them nearby the boy's which were stained with dirt and blood.

Sesshomaru laid Rin gently on the fresh futon, resting her head softly on the comforters. Kagome kneeled immediately at Rin's side, already beginning the preliminary examination of her mangled body.

Sango entered the room as well seconds later, one of her children by her side. When she saw Rin on the futon, she immediately turned the young girl's vision away from the sight. Taking Hiroshi from Kagome's arms, she handed the baby to the girl and shooed her quietly to a room in the back from which Sesshomaru could smell many children.

"Sango-san! I need the medicine kit, now," Kagome instructed gently but with a tense urgency in her voice. Sango dashed from the room at once and returned momentarily with a case of strange bottles filled with potent-smelling liquids and boxes full of small, rattling objects.

Kagome hastily grabbed one of the bottles from the case and opened it, releasing the noxious smell of pure alcohol into the room. Sesshomaru's nostrils burned, his head beginning to swim, but he resisted the instinct to leave the room at once.

Kagome proceeded to pour the foul liquid onto a thick wad of cotton and dab it across Rin's neck. The dried blood lifted to reveal three deep gashes, each just millimeters from her jugular which currently throbbed weakly underneath the whitened skin. Around the wound, however, the poison from Takahiro's claws had burned the skin badly, leaving it raw, bloody, and in some areas, blackened. Kagome quickly grabbed a container which seemed to be filled with an herbal paste colored a dark, muddy brown.

As she blotted the laceration with the paste, a dark green acid oozed from beneath the snow white cotton. Kagome quickly spread the paste on in copious amounts, concentrating it most heavily on the areas which were the most badly burned. For a few moments longer, the vile acid continued to flow from under the thick paste, bubbling up from the mixture, foaming pink with blood. Kagome continued to wipe brusquely at the wound, cleaning up every drop of poison which trickled from the gashes. Soon there were a pile of cotton pieces, each sizzling with poison. Soon, though, the flow ebbed until only a drop seeped from the wound once every few minutes.

As much as Sesshomaru did not care for the human wench, it was apparent that she was skilled in her ways.

After taking care of the most urgent wound, Kagome undid the knot of Rin's tattered yukata and opened the folds of the robe. The sight of Rin's beaten and battered body sent chills down his spine as if someone had poured cold water on him. On every inch of her body it seemed there was a new gash, more teeth marks inflamed by infection, bruising staining her skin a deep, murky purple black. Although Takahiro was long dead, wiped from the face of this earth and sent to the depths of hell by Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru craved that Takahiro should rise from the dead so that he could destroy him a thousand times over.

Rin's body was mangled, torn, and emaciated. Her ribs showed clearly through the pallid skin stretched taught over thin bone. Rage boiled through Sesshomaru's veins like fire, and he could feel his canines elongating, cutting into the tissue of his mouth. He rose from Rin's side and strode through the door which was still ajar, feeling the threat of transformation taking control. The demon hunter, cleaning and assisting the miko as she completed her work, made a small sound of confusion upon seeing Sesshomaru leaving, but the miko was far too involved in her work to notice that his demonic aura had vanished.

Sesshomaru took to the nearby forest, scanning its hills for prey. He needed something, anything, to tame the fire which was raging within his chest, threatening to shatter his ribcage in its desperation to break free. He needed more than anything to kill, to make others suffer for what had happened. Still, as he snatched up rabbit after rabbit, breaking each neck with a satisfying crack, he could not evade the thought swarming his head that no matter how many lives he took, nothing he could do would save Rin.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

The next morning, Rin still lay unconscious in the white futon. Her breathing had steadied and become deeper, but her pulse still remained faint.

Kagome reported to Sesshomaru after he returned three hours later the extent of the damage. Her left wrist had been broken, and her ankle appeared to be sprained. She was dehydrated and in poor condition, not fit to fight the infection which waged war in her body. If there was blood poisoning, Kagome said, she was afraid that there wasn't much that she could do. The most they could do was wait, and hope that she might awaken, she said.

Sesshomaru cursed the fragility of the weak, inferior human body. How little it took to overcome frail frame of their lives. Even the slightest fever could drain the life from their flimsy forms.

The boy, too, had returned late that evening, hobbling with the use of a cane. The miko had reported that, the upper thigh muscle on his left leg was so badly maimed that it would be months before it would heal, if it ever did heal. At the sight of Sesshomaru, Yuushin paled and immediately left Rin's side where he had sat on his futon, attempting to swallow the fear which was apparent on his face.

The hours dragged on and still there was no change. Monotony and fear overtook the household. Kagome fidgeted nervously as she swept about the house, taking care of the daily chores while eyeing Rin every thirty seconds, hoping that there had been a change. She repeatedly cleaned the numerous cuts and gashes and exchanged the old bandages for new ones attentively, but still Rin did not wake.

"It just takes time…" she murmured to herself over and over again, seeming more as if she was trying to convince herself than anyone else. Sesshomaru, meanwhile, stood in the corner of the room, unmoving from the position for hours at a time. He neither spoke a single word nor made any sound. Kagome seemed only further agitated that a living statue now occupied their house.

The demon hunter had taken all of the children, including Hiroshi, back to her house that morning, but she returned regularly to check on Kagome and Rin. Her husband the monk and Sesshomaru's half-breed brother were out on business, apparently.

Finally, as dusk faded from the sky and a cloudless night swept over the horizon, Rin's eyes fluttered open.

Sesshomaru was immediately at her side. The eyes that looked blearily up at him were not the bright, clear hazel eyes he once knew, the eyes whose expression had always captivated him. Although Rin was ever an open book with her emotions, he had always had a strange desire to know more, to understand more deeply than what she allowed everyone else to see. A master of reading body language himself, this girl still managed to mystify him in the strangest ways, happy when she should be sad, tearful when she should be joyous, alive when she should have been dead. Beyond that still, she seemed to comprehend him better than he did her.

Now, though, the eyes seemed glazed, unseeing. A sharp, ragged rasping noise came from Rin's throat. Within a blink's interval, Kagome was next to the futon, a cup of warm medicinal tea in her hand. Kagome, looking first to Rin, then to Sesshomaru, then back to Rin, tentatively extended her hand with the tea to Sesshomaru in an offering that he might give it to her. Sesshomaru lifted the cup to her lips, supporting her head in his arms, and tipped it so that a slow drizzle of tea trailed into her mouth. Rin convulsed, expelling the tea from her mouth instantly. Once her body had gone slack again, Sesshomaru tipped the cup to her lips. This time, she seemed to drink the tea, though painstakingly slowly. Her eyes drifted shut once more, and her muscles went lax.

"She's extremely dehydrated," Kagome said softly as she took one of Rin's limp hands in hers to measure the pulse. "She's also very weak, but the fact that she awoke so soon is better news than I expected I could hope for." Kagome held Rin's mouth ajar and placed several small tablets inside. Sesshomaru twitched slightly at the action, unwilling to let anyone touch her now. However, when Kagome gestured at Sesshomaru to give Rin tea once more, he made no protest.

Sesshomaru remained silent and stony faced as the girl fell back into the comforting arms of unconsciousness. The miko lingered for a few moments longer before quitting the room, returning to a bedroom in the recesses of the house. From a room beyond, Sesshomaru could hear the soft voice of a lullaby being sung to the baby whose whimpers threatened to turn into a full-on wail.

Moments later, the farmer boy hobbled into the room, using his cane for support.

"Kagome said that Rin woke up!" he said cheerfully, though his eyes betrayed his fear.

Sesshomaru neither raised his eyes nor responded to the comment. Yuushin stood at end of Rin's futon, smiling awkwardly and ruffling his hair compulsively. It was obvious why Rin and he had been… friends. Sesshomaru cringed internally. The word tasted vile even in his head. Suddenly, the boy's face turned grave and he stopped running his fingers through his hair.

"Uh… I'm very sorry for the way I reacted. I wasn't myself, and I hope you can forgive me."

Still, Sesshomaru said nothing. The longer this boy talked, the more annoyed he became.

"Just so you know, she cares about you… a lot. I mean, I know I can never compare to you. You should have heard her the few times she did speak of you…" Yuushin gave an awkward laugh and began tousling his hair again.

Sesshomaru rose and quit the room at this point, tired of the boy's fumbling words and awkward grins. It only made him more repulsed by the boy's presence.

The boy was average even by human standards, his manners awkward, his speech marred by a heavy country accent which plagued the eastern villages. It was apparent that he didn't know how to address any personage of nobility, much less Sesshomaru. Furthermore, he seemed blithely unaware that he was speaking to one of if not _the_ most powerful youkai in the land. This boy lacked common sense that would save his life, much less that of anyone else.

How could he have left Rin in such inept hands?

Sesshomaru crossed through the dense thickets and trees of the forest, searching for a prey that would satiate his unending appetite for vengeance, a hunger that could never be filled.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

On the morning of the second day, Rin awoke once more with the glazed eyes and unresponsive looks. The miko asked her many questions of how she felt and what she would like to eat, but still Rin was silent. Kagome was successful when she fed the girl heavily watered down plain okayu, though Rin only managed half a bowl.

Kagome flexed Rin's body, stretching the muscles. She curled Rin's hand into hers, balling it into a fist then stretching the fingers out individually. Eventually, she made her way around the entire body, making sure that each joint was well attended to before sitting down to rest and play with Hiroshi.

From that day onward, Sesshomaru stayed out of the house, preferring not to deal with his brother's stench and the noise of the troublesome villagers. The filthy humans who occupied the small community had now begun to swarm about the house, laying purification tags by the house they had gotten from nearby villages. One decrepit old monk had even burned incense and was chanting sacred mantras of purification, which was an unbearable nuisance to his thoughts. Instead, Sesshomaru rested in trees during the day until he could hear the movements of Kagome focus to Rin and the questions began again. It was only then and at night that he returned to the roof of the house, monitoring the sounds from inside the home.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

On the third day, the nightmares began. It began with a terrible, high-pitched scream. Sesshomaru, who had been out in the forests prowling for stray prey which still did not know the significance of his presence, went rigid. Within ten seconds he was on the roof of the house, ready to attack. It was a moment before he realized that Rin's scent was still one of sleep. The gut-wrenching scream tore through his ears once more, making his blood run cold.

"Yuushin-kun!"

It was the name of the human boy, the lowly farmer.

He could hear movement in the house, doors sliding open and closed and the clamoring of frantic voices.

"Rin-san, are you okay?"

"Can you hear me, Rin-chan?"

"Wake up!"

"Do I need to fetch Sesshomaru-sama?"

Try as they might, however, it seemed that Rin could not be woken. In fact, at the sound of Sesshomaru's name, Rin's terror-stricken screams only escalated.

Sesshomaru's eyes were drawn to a spot in the roof where a small ray of dim lamplight glowed forth. He glided along the housetop until he found the source of the light: a small gap in the thin wooden shingles of the roof that someone must have overlooked when repairing. Looking down on the scene below, he saw Kagome's thick black hair hovering near Rin's face, the boy waiting anxiously by her side. The miko pressed a wet cloth to the girl's forehead, making soft hushing noises all the while. Still, the cries continued.

"Yuushin-kun!" she screamed again and again, the smell of tears streaming down her cheeks reaching Sesshomaru's sensitive nose.

"I'm here Rin-san," the boy called to her, brushing the hair back from her face.

At his voice, Rin's breathing slowed to a soft whoosh, her cries becoming a soft whimper, though she still called his name.

Kagome wiped her forehead wearily and rose to go back to her room. "Let me know if something like this happens again, okay?" she said to Yuushin before sliding the shoji shut behind her. "It seems like her psychological damage may be even worse than yours." A worried look crossed her face before she closed the door with a soft click.

"I understand, Kagome-san…" Yuushin responded softly, his gaze still transfixed by the sight of Rin.

The boy sat quietly for a while longer after the door slid shut. Tentatively, his hand moved to her hair and began stroking it gently. At his touch, Rin's breath evened, the shaking which had racked her body slowing to a shudder before stopping altogether. Rin continued to move her lips faintly and soundlessly as Yuushin continued, making quiet, humming noises all the while. Not much time had elapsed before Rin was asleep once more, her face remaining slightly contorted in an expression of fear. Yuushin moved his body to where her head was, continuing to run his fingers softly through her hair. Sesshomaru watched on in silence, playing only a witness to the scene unfolding beneath his eyes.

Slowly, the boy's thumb moved to her forehead, running his fingers gently over the creased brow in hopes of smoothing away its frustrations. Then, Yuushin leaned forward, bending over Rin's face, and pressed his lips softly to her forehead.

At this small gesture, Sesshomaru's chest convulsed as if someone were twisting him from the inside, and immediately a fiery desire to rip the boy limb from limb crashed over him like a tidal wave.

Sesshomaru's face remained impassive as a war raged between his innermost instincts to protect his own and the knowledge that Rin had befriended, even _needed_ this boy… Was it not at his touch that her screams had gone silent? Sesshomaru's body clenched at the thought of her calling out for him in the midst of her night terrors. Memories cascaded through his mind, recalling to him the moments in which she had called out for _him_, needed _him_ to sleep. Now, it seemed, this role had been passed on to this boy.

Sesshomaru leapt off the roof, landing lightly and soundlessly on the soft grass below. The need to hunt filled him once more, so sped quickly into the forest.

When he had taken down the enormous stag, 16 points on his antlers, the demon lord simply leaned against a giant oak. He no longer had the lust to kill, but no appetite raged within him to devour the deer.

_What a waste_, Sesshomaru thought as he turned the enormous carcass on its side. If anything, the other demons would finish off the kill.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

On the fourth and fifth days, Rin still remained in a deep slumber, passing in and out of consciousness only long enough to eat a few spoonfuls of the watery okayu before returning to her unconscious daze.

Once or twice a day, however, her body began to shake uncontrollably, and the screaming would begin. Sesshomaru was instantly on the rooftop, listening to her terrible cries. Within five minutes, however, the boy had her head in his lap and was stroking her hair to hush her cries which always dulled to a whimper at his touch. Slowly, her voice softened until she was silent, fast asleep once more in his arms. And, as always, Sesshomaru rose to hunt.

Sometimes, after one of these sessions, Kagome would reenter the room and look around. Sesshomaru was never in the house, but he knew that the miko sensed his presence. She often entered the living room, acting if she were speaking to Rin even though they both knew that there would be no answer.

"Are you hungry?" she called to the room. She looked up to the ceiling as if she knew exactly where Sesshomaru was, which wasn't an improbably idea in itself. "I could always leave some food for you if you come down." Kagome gave a warm smile and a small wave as if inviting him down into the house, but Sesshomaru remained where he was, still as a statue.

_Foolish woman_, Sesshomaru thought to himself as he climbed back in the perches of a tree to spend the night awake, alone with his thoughts once more.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

On the morning of the sixth day, the farmer boy returned to his shabby hut on the other side of the village now that he was healthy enough to live on his own. A slight sense of satisfaction filled Sesshomaru at the sight of his leaving the miko's hut, watching from afar in his place in the treetops. However, the boy was back within two hours, pestering the miko with endless questions over Rin's condition. Even once he left and began to work in his fields, uprooting the hundreds of weeds that had sprung up in his absence, he returned to where Rin lay in deep unconsciousness nearly every thirty minutes to "check" on the girl.

Late into the evening, Sesshomaru entered the house when Yuushin was sure to have finished making his rounds and the rest of the house was asleep.

He watched Rin's peaceful face intently as he knelt by her side. He knew he had to accept it now more than ever that without a doubt, he loved the girl. The threat of losing her once and for all eternity had confirmed that. He watched her small ribcage rise and fall with even breaths of sleep, and a pain long foreign to him weighed on his chest.

At least now that the boy was gone, he would be able to spend another night with her.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Rin awoke, her head heavy and her body unresponsive. Even her eyelids felt as if they were made of iron. Struggling, she shut her eyes tight before slowly opening them. The light in the room was dim, perhaps only candlelight, but the sudden brightness still made her eyes burn and water uncontrollably. The outline of everything was blurred, completely indistinguishable. Slowly, she cracked her eyes a fraction of an inch, letting her eyes adjust bit by bit.

Even when Rin managed to pry her eyes all the way open, her entire world was hazy and crowded with colors. Rin's head began to spin as she tried to raise herself or even lift a hand with which to rub her sleep-heavy eyes. She blinked several times to try to focus her surroundings, but her vision remained a color-ridden chaos. Something shining silver, almost white, flashed before her eyes. A mix with dark mahogany and pale cream, broken by muddled lights of gold swirled before her vision, making her head swim.

Rin flexed her hand, testing its weight which was familiar yet foreign simultaneously. She slowly bent her fingers, curling and uncurling them, though they would not yet hold the position she contorted them into no matter how slight the movement was. When she tried to turn her left hand over, she found that her body refused to respond to the command. Abandoning movement, she continued to blink, slowly bringing the world around her in greater clarity.

As soon as she began to regain her vision, however, she became weightless, her body being lifted from the ground. She opened and closed her eyes furiously. Immediately, a fear raged within her as the fog in her head began to lift. Where was she? Still in the mountains? Where was Takahiro? Her body tensed as she tried to kick, to scream, to do anything. Opening her mouth, she tried to cry out but no sound would come. It was like her nightmares. The wolves were upon her, taking her, and she couldn't move a muscle. She was helpless, so helpless…

Finally, the mist cleared from her eyes enough so she could see what attacker was immediately before her. When she finally did make out the person though, her heart stopped beating.

Sesshomaru was in front of her, no, holding her. Rin could count on one hand how many times she had seen his eyes this exact shade of molten gold, so warm and inviting. They were breathtaking. His silver hair tumbled onto her face, and his features appeared soft and warm, even open. The blue crescent moon seemed stronger than normal, an inky blue a bright cerulean. Even though she could hardly move any of her limbs, she could feel a shiver rack her body.

"I'm here, Rin," came his deep baritone voice. "You are safe now."

Rin could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. "Sesshomaru-sama…"

Suddenly, he pulled her into him, her face pressing against the cold metal of his chest plate. Sesshomaru's arms encircled her, holding her close to his warm body. At his touch, a deep, impenetrable sadness filled her. Tears streamed down her face and fall onto his lap, but he seemed to take no heed of it.

"T-Takahiro?"

"Dead."

"The w-wolves?" Her voice was cracked and muffled, speaking into his robes, and her throat called desperately for water.

"Gone."

The memories came back to her, of the cave, of the fight, of Takahiro clutching her throat. Rin began to regain strength in her right arm, and she lifted it long enough to push against his chest. Sesshomaru immediately relaxed his grip as Rin moved back into a sitting position, though her head still swam as she struggled to hold herself upright.

"I… I don't understand."

"What do you mean, Rin?"

"Why are you here… milord? Why did you come for me now?"

Sesshomaru remained silent, the warmth still lingering in his eyes. "This Sesshomaru has been a fool." He spoke softly but clearly, every word enunciated perfectly.

"You cast me off… you tried to sell me off like an animal to some man I had never met in my life!" As weak as Rin was, she could feel a powerful indignation rising inside her every moment. "How could you do such a thing to me? What have I ever done to you to deserve such treatment…?" Her voice was raw with pain and she could see Sesshomaru was clinging to every word that left her parted lips. "I left you, and you didn't come for me. And now, as soon as I had finally begun to endure a new normal for my life… You're here once again. I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"If you wish for me to leave, that is what I shall do," Sesshomaru replied after a moment, the molten look in his eyes diminishing.

"I… I can't be sure of what I want, milord."

Sesshomaru's face remained impassive for several moments longer. Rising, he headed towards the threshold of the house. "It is your decision to make," he said as he turned his back and left into the night.

Rin remained sitting a few moments longer, bewildered by what had just happened. As if time had slowed to a stop, she sank to her futon and let the sorrow and exhaustion wash over her.

* * *

A little bit of a sad ending…

So, please review if you have the time! Feel free to share with me absolutely _anything_ you want to! I love hearing what's on your mind =)

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter:_

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan** – Yep! Well, now there will be one more chapter, then an epilogue, but that will be it! I might have another story in the works, but I'm not sure when I'll actually be starting on that =) Thank you so much for reviewing!

**fhclause** – In this chapter where Kagome is treating Rin with a herbal paste, it's not really so much an antidote as just something to help remove whatever poison is still on the surface of the wound. Whatever acid/poison stuff is in her blood is still there, so it mainly just takes time. That's actually such an interesting viewpoint! I didn't really think of it that way =) I know that in some other AUs, there are demons still present (just the daiyoukai), but they're all pretty much more or less in hiding; nobody really knows that they still exist. Still, that's definitely a viewpoint I hadn't considered but one that makes a lot of sense! One thing I just thought of is that, in this world of Takahashi's, there have to be people with part demon blood, right? If you had humans and demons mixing on occasion, that means that there should probably be at least a few humans around with trace elements in their lineage… Just something random I came up with while daydreaming. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing and sharing your thoughts with me! =)

**Wolflover235** – I'm glad you liked the chapter! You'll have to see what happens because the drama's still not overrrrrr ^-^ Thank you very much for your review!

**TheAnimeGirl** – I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed the chapter! There will be an epilogue after the next chapter as well, so don't worry! It's kind of like 1.5 chapters left now, hahaha XD Thank you so much for reviewing!

– Haha don't ignore your homework! It's important ;D I'm glad you like it, and I can't wait to hear what you think of it once it's finished. Thank you very much for taking time to review! =)

**SapphireEyesInTheSky** – I wish I could express how happy your review made me! I can't express my gratitude to you enough as a reader for following my story and always taking the time to review… It gives me so much happiness to hear from you. Your comments made me blush for sure! Becoming a writer is definitely something I would love to do in the future, and it makes me so excited to hear that you think I have a gift. Again, thank you so much for everything!

**jellyfish'confetti** – Awww that's sad! How do you like your nook? Do they think that you're spending too much time on it or something? Don't worry, Rin's not going to die of course =P I didn't have random thoughts at the beginning of what would happen if I did kill her off, but then I realized I could never write such a scene! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for reviewing! I'll be sure to catch up on what you do have finished of your story =)

**littlemomo-chan** – Haha I knew! Sesshomaru is so powerful… almost too powerful in a sense =P I'm happy to hear that you liked this chapter. Thank you so much for taking time to leave a review! I hope all is well with you =)

**icegirljenni – **Action scenes are the worst… they're definitely going to be a type of scene I'll avoid in the future (action being pure fighting scenes). I'll keep messaging you for sure ;D You already pretty much know what's going to happen, ne?~ Take care! And thanks for reviewing of course =)

**Irise15** – Things are definitely a lot better =) Now school is becoming the main source of my frustration =/ I hope things are going well for you, and I'm glad to hear that you liked the chapter =) Thank you very much for taking time to review!

**kataang1996** – No! Don't be sorry! I know that you're a very busy person! Is everything all right with you? I was super happy to hear from you; I thought I had maybe lost you as a reader, and you were my first I think! I would never kill Yuushin off! I like him a lot too, though he is troublesome in the sense that he's in between Rin and Sesshomaru ;D Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope everything is going well for you =)

**RaVen'sAngel510** – Haha you know me too well =) I can't let her die of course… That would leave so many threads that haven't been closed up! You'll just have to wait to see what all happens! ;D Thank you very much for leaving a review!

**soulwritr16** – Yeah, Takahiro is dead for sure =) He is a little pitiable, though, and I did start feeling sorry for him after a point… Thank you for reviewing!

**Medelie** – Haha how old is your sister? That's pretty intense that she has such good aim! Yeah, little siblings are like that, haha. I hope you're okay! Nah, I live in America actually hahaha, so I'm about a day behind. What country are you from? I hope you're doing well, and thank you very much for reviewing!

**S plus R** – I can understand that you feel a little pity for Takahiro… I do too, just a little ;P He did have a hard life in his own right. Picturing that scene just from your description made me feel really touched too… It's a beautiful scene to think about it. Maybe you should incorporate it into one of your stories! Sometimes those random visions can really play a big part in your writing! There will be an epilogue after the next chapter as well, but yep! Only one more big chapter left now! =O I'm glad that you liked it =) Thank you so much for taking time to review like always!


	18. Chapter 17

**Notice to my wonderful readers! I had two tests and a paper this week, so therefore I was unable to write the epilogue. Look for it next week though! I'm sorry for the delay, but I promise that it will be worth the wait!**

Here it is! The last chapter, and it's pretty long! But the story isn't quite over yet… there will be an epilogue next week, so please make sure you read it! It ties up some of the ends I left intentionally loose until now =)

I don't know what to say… It was very emotional for me to write this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. It's hard to explain the feeling of having one of your stories come to an end! This is the first time I've written a complete story, so it is a very interesting experience for me… I just really hope that you, the readers, have enjoyed this as much as I have. I want to thank you guys once again for all the support that you have given to me… I don't have words enough to express how much it's meant to me to have you here.

Only one vocab for today:

_Tadaimasu_ – What one says when they come home

As always, I do not own these characters! They are the great invention of Rumiko Takahashi. (Well I guess I own Daitokage and Takahiro and whoever else I decide to create, but whatever.)

Without further ado, the concluding chapter of Rin's love!

* * *

Rin awoke the next morning to find her cheeks damp. She touched her fingers to her face lightly, trying to figure out where the moisture had come from before she finally realized she had been crying in her sleep. Turning onto her side, she rolled away from where the sheets of the futon were still wet from her tears. Carefully, as if she were trying to carry water cupped in her hands without spilling a drop, she tucked the memories of the previous night into the recesses of her mind. She didn't want to deal with them. At least not here, not now.

However, what lay before her eyes as she opened them crushed the fragile eggshells she had been walking on. Her heart sank deep into the pit of her chest. Lying perhaps only two centimeters away from her nose on the sheets next to her was the necklace Sesshomaru had given her as a present for her birthday. Rin struggled to raise her head which still felt like boulders were tied to it. Lifting sapphire jewelry by its pendant, she held it a full arm's length away as if it were filled with poison. She was surprised to find that it wasn't cold as she had expected, but instead, it was pleasantly warm, almost as if it had just been freed from someone's grasp.

Rin lay in silence, turning the metal over and over in her right hand. It gleamed brightly in the sunlight like it was freshly made, never having been held in anyone else's hands. Every trace of blood which had marred its beauty had been erased and made new again. Rin brought the sapphires up into the morning light, holding the necklace by the chain. They sparkled brightly in the morning sun's rays, the small jewels dancing and casting deep cerulean rays onto the walls.

She set the necklace down once more, sighing slightly in sadness at the world she had awoken to find.

As Rin gently laid the chain onto the sheets, however, her fingers brushed something stiff, completely un-futon like. Rin looked to her side to see that underneath the necklace was a folded piece of parchment sealed with crimson wax that she must have overlooked. Its cream color was nearly as pure as the snow white sheets whose folds it had hidden in. Rin took it in her hands, feeling the soft, fine texture. On it were the two simple characters which made up her name in smooth, midnight black ink. The curvatures of the "ri" were sharp, crisp, the angles precise and flawless. The "n" was smooth and confident, unwavering in its direction.

Rin knew on sight whose handwriting it was. She ran her fingertips over the delicate paper several more times before setting it down underneath the comforters. She couldn't do it, not now.

Rin could hear footsteps in the house as the other people awoke. She quickly stowed the necklace underneath the folds of the comforter with the letter and pulled the covers around herself. A few moments later, Kagome walked in. When she saw that Rin was up and conscious, she promptly ran over and threw her arms around the girl.

"This is great news! You're awake! What a relief…" she said cheerfully. "Tell me, what can I get for you?" she said, walking over to Rin's side. "You haven't eaten properly in days. What kind of tea do you prefer? We really only have green and jasmine…"

"Jasmine," Rin said hastily. Rather, she thought she had said it, but when she opened her mouth, only a thin rasp escaped her lips.

"Jasmine?" Kagome repeated.

Rin nodded her head vigorously, and Kagome immediately dashed off to the back of house where a hearth was for the tea. A few moments later she returned with a tray laden with tea cup, pot, and bowl of extremely watery okayu.

"I'm sorry that the porridge is so thin, but I want you to keep down anything you manage to swallow. You're dehydrated enough as it is," Kagome said as she set the tray next to Rin's futon. "How are you feeling?"

Rin took a long draft of the warm tea. "I'm not sure," she managed to croak. Her throat felt like sandpaper.

"I'm going to make sure that you get plenty of fluids, okay?" Kagome said with a smile. "We want you back on your feet in no time, right?"

Rin nodded, her face mirroring Kagome's happy expression.

Kagome went to the storage closet on the opposite side of the room and pulled down several large, fluffy pillows, soft like mochi. Carefully, Kagome set the pillows behind Rin's back and helped the girl to sit up. Rin's back was stiff and a little sore, but with a little soothing massage from Kagome, it worked in supporting her weight.

"Just call me if you need anything, okay?" Kagome said as she rose to her feet. "By the way, have you heard from Sesshomaru? He's been waiting around here the entire time while you were unconscious."

Rin tensed, the teacup rattling in her hand, threatening to spill its contents over the clean sheets.

"N-no, I haven't," Rin stuttered, thankful that her poor health masked the unsteadiness in her voice. How long had she been out? And he had been waiting in Kagome's village? He vehemently despised the place.

"Ah, well, let me know if you do!" Kagome said as she left the room. "I haven't felt his presence at all today… I guess he must be off in the forest."

Rin plastered a smile on her face until Kagome left the room. Once she was sure Kagome was in the back room and she heard the sounds of her singing to Hiroshi, she pulled the letter from under the sheets.

She turned it over to its back, tempted to break the wax seal. As soon as Rin slid her finger in between the fold to split the seal in two, her joints refused to budge. She was curious to see its contents, yes, but a melancholy fear swept over her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what he had to say. More words of reprimand for having so carelessly run off and caused him so much trouble?

Yet, the look in his eyes last night suggested otherwise.

_This Sesshomaru has been a fool…_

Just as she was about to break the wax, she heard footsteps from the outside, the rustling of soft green grass before the soft patter of bare feet and a foreign thumping on the wooden porch. Rin tucked the letter under the sheets once more before Yuushin entered, his hair tangled from the wind and his eyes bright with exercise.

"Yuushin-kun!" Rin called in an ecstatic rasp. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am!" he replied, a wide grin erupting on his face. "Why wouldn't I be?" Soon he was kneeling at her side, his face threatening to burst with elation.

Flickers of the memories from the cave sprang to the forefront of Rin's mind. "Takahiro… the dog demon, he made me believe you had died. That.. that the wolves… had _finished_ you off…" A shudder racked Rin now.

"Don't worry Rin-san," Yuushin said with a soft smile. "It's going to take more than a couple of old wolves to take me out!"

Rin could feel her eyes starting to water dangerously, a fact Yuushin seemed to notice. A moment later, his arms were wrapped around her, enclosing her in a strong, warm hug.

"I'm just so happy that you're alive," Rin said, pulling away from the embrace.

"Me too," Yuushin replied, laughing. "Sango told me that you were awake." Rin saw his cane and recognized it as the source of the thumping noise from the porch. Her own smile faltered at the realization.

"How are you feeling?" Yuushin said, his arms dropping to his sides. "Did I hurt you? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No," Rin whispered. "I'm fine. I'm just without my voice for now. How are you?" she questioned, gesturing towards the cane lying abandoned on the floor.

"Oh, that?" he replied, glancing absentmindedly at it. "It's nothing. I'll be fine! I'm more worried about you."

He looked to Rin's left wrist which was bound tightly in a strange, stiff material. "Oh, that? It's nothing," she mocked with the same careless attitude Yuushin had displayed.

"I'm being serious! What can I do to help?" Looking down, he saw the tray of uneaten okayu. He looked back at Rin, eyes wide with shock. Immediately he picked up the bowl and the spoon. "You have to eat Rin!" Loading up the spoon with as much porridge as it could hold, he thrust the spoon towards Rin, spilling some of the rice as he did so.

Rin laughed at his clumsiness. That was the nice thing about Yuushin; she never had to worry about her own miniscule mistakes and faults around him, for he was just as human as she was in his shortcomings.

"I can still feed myself," she said, laughing softly. Seemingly unwillingly, Yuushin passed her the bowl and spoon, taking the cloth handkerchief from the tray to wipe up the mess he had created.

"So," Rin said cautiously, spooning small bits of the okayu into her mouth as she spoke. "How long exactly have I been unconscious?" Her memory was like a dense fog slowly clearing as morning turned into afternoon, but she still had no clear concept of how much time had passed; she just had an odd intuition that it had been several days.

"Oh," Yuushin said, unfurling his hands and counting on his fingers. "About… a week I suppose? About that long…"

"A week?" Rin said, nearly dropping the spoon in surprise. Had it really been that long?

"Give or take a day or two."

A full week… Rin mulled the possibility over in her head. Had Sesshomaru come for her then? Had he been here the entire time? A week was an extremely long time for the Western Lord to be away from his work which demanded nearly every minute of his time. With all the negotiations… Rin paused, nearly laughing at her own thoughts in dry, bitter irony. Well, there weren't many other negotiations now that the wolves were gone and she was no longer in Sesshomaru's care.

"I mean, you did wake up kind of every day, but you were in a sort of trance… it was really strange! But you did eat some then. Oh, and at night-" Yuushin stopped short, his sentence ending abruptly.

"At night what?" Rin probed (prompted?). Was Sesshomaru there every night for her?

Yuushin shifted uncomfortably on the thin tatami mats of the floor, a hint of color rising to his face. "Eh, it's nothing Rin-san. Don't worry about it."

This only raised Rin's suspicion further. Despite herself, a flicker of hope had sprung into life in her chance, even against her own will. "Tell me, please!" she said, acting eagerly to help urge the story from him.

"There were just these dreams, no, terrors, I guess, that you had, and you'd wake up in the middle of the night, screaming," he said slowly, seeming as if he hoped that the slower and more softly he spoke, the less damaging it would be. "As I said, it was nothing."

"Oh," Rin said as the flicker died out in her chest. "I didn't cause too much trouble, did I?" she asked.

"Of course not! I mean, you were out most of the time," Yuushin said jestingly. "Besides, you were very graceful unconscious."

Rin giggled in response, her mood starting to lift. As much as she needed to figure this all out, for now she could simply relax with Yuushin. After a few more spoonfuls, she set the bowl down. Kagome, however, walked in at that moment. Seeing that the bowl was still about half full, she promptly walked to Rin's side.

"Good morning, Yuushin-kun. How are you feeling? Is your leg getting any better? Have you been spreading the medicine I gave you on the wound twice a day?"

"Hai Kagome-sama, don't trouble yourself too much about me. Rin-san needs more help than I do. Anyway, I should get going. I'm already past due on planting my radishes!" Yuushin gave a genial wave as he left the front door.

"Speaking of which, Rin-chan, you really do have to eat everything I gave you. I added in some medicine and vitamins to the porridge that your body desperately needs."

"Of course, Kagome-san," Rin said with a polite smile as she took the bowl up in her hands once more. Even before Hiroshi, Kagome had been a mother figure to almost everyone she met, but now that she had a child of her own, it had amplified a hundred-fold.

Kagome brought Hiroshi in who had just woken up, his eyes already bright and alert. "I always wish he would sleep longer, but I guess that's a trait he got from his dad," Kagome said as she set the baby on the floor. Hiroshi immediately began to crawl the minute he touched the floor, squirming about in all the sheets of Rin's futon.

"Ano, Kagome-san," Rin said tentatively. "What exactly all is wrong with me?"

Kagome paused for a minute. "Well, as you've probably noticed, your wrist is broken, but it's only a slight fracture from what I can tell. It'll take about five weeks to heal. Your right ankle seems sprained, so I've immobilized it for the time being. It's not bad at all, considering…" her words trailed off as a shadow seemed to cross her face. "Anyway!" she said, adopting a cheerier countenance, "you'll be fine. All you need is lots of rest, food, and water, and you'll be back to normal in no time."

Rin finished the bowl of okayu and returned it to the tray.

"Is there anything else you need?" Kagome asked as she lifted the tray, removing the glassware and porcelain from Hiroshi's fat-fingered reach. "Would you like a bath? Sango and I washed you down a couple of times, but I'm sure you'd like one now."

Rin reached up to her head and ran her right hand through the tangles of her hair, thick and heavy with days of grease.

"Please," Rin replied gratefully. Kagome brought in a large metal wash tub and filled it with hot water from the stove in the bag. She explained that until the casts came off, she would have to sponge-bathe. Kagome helped to wash the younger girl's body down and shampoo her hair until it was softer than it had been in months.

As soon as the bath was done, however, Kagome immediately brought her more food, something called applesauce along with more of the soupy okayu and a half glass of pressed citrus fruit called orange juice. It was surprisingly tasty, and Kagome explained that the two foods that were foreign to Rin were both from the future. Rin managed to finish the entire meal, feeling extremely full after it all even though it was perhaps a third of what she would have normally eaten.

For the rest of the afternoon, Rin played with Hiroshi, reading to him and listening to his small, bubbly baby laughter. Soon enough, however, fatigue overwhelmed her and swept her under its dark grasp.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

The world had gone an inky black, a dark so deep that light seemed to be sucked into its vacuum. Then, Rin heard the growls. She knew they were upon her. She ran. Her feet were bare and the rocks on the ground tore through her soles, biting the skin and ripping it viciously. She heard the pounding of their paws, the huge, heavy weight of them crashing down again and again on the hard earth. Her heart burned in her chest as she dashed through the lightless scenery, her breath becoming thin and ragged.

Suddenly, through the darkness, she could see the body of a boy lying on the ground, blood spilling endlessly from open wounds.

"Yuushin-kun!" her voice broke through the chase, yet only seemed to encourage the wolves onward. Their attention seemed to turn to the boy, and immediately they were on him like vultures. Yuushin's screams sliced through the air like knives, cutting into Rin's eardrums.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rin caught a flash of gold.

"Sesshomaru sama! Please! Help!" She saw the back of his head, the silver hair glinting from an unknown source of light.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed until she was sure her lungs would burst into flames, such pain seared through them every time she made a noise.

A light broke through the darkness, and she could hear another's voice.

"Rin-chan! Wake up!"

Kagome? Did the wolves have her too? What about Inuyasha? Hiroshi? Where were they?

"Wolves… the wolves, they've got…"

"You're awake now, Rin-chan. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm right here, there are no wolves. You're safe here," a voice called to her from the blackness.

Rin was dragged from the terrors of her dreams by a sharp shaking, her body being tossed this way and that. Finally her eyes opened to the real world. The room was dark, but she could sense that it was not the same blackness of her nightmares, so blinding and chaotic.

"Do you want me to get Yuushin?"

Rin struggled to comprehend what was going on. Yuushin… no, he was alive. But yet… why would Kagome think of sending for him at so late an hour?

Rin's bewilderment apparently showed on her face, for Kagome elucidated her statement. "You had lots of night terrors before, and you would call Yuushin's name. He was still here, recovering from his injuries. When you seemed to know that he was here, you stopped screaming."

"Oh…" Rin murmured in response. She had called out for Yuushin? She didn't remember any of the dreams she had had while she was out. When she woke up to Sesshomaru's bright gaze, her lack of memory nearly made it seem as if no time at all had passed between being in the caves and waking up. "No Kagome-san, but thank you."

In the strangest way, what she longed for most was to wake up once more to Sesshomaru's gaze, a molten warmth spreading over her softly, assuring her. She cast away such thoughts bitterly as she turned onto her side.

"Just let me know if there's anything I can do for you, okay?"

"Un," Rin replied distractedly.

Kagome left, leaving Rin alone with her thoughts. She wasn't sure if she could go back to sleep, or even wanted to.

As soon as she heard the soft shut of the shoji from the opposite side of the house as Kagome entered her own room, Rin reached for the letter and necklace, pulling it free from the folds of the futon.

Her hands which were still shaking from the dream steadied at the texture of the necklace, its smooth cold surface comforting. Rin found the letter a few moments later, it having gotten pushed down towards her feet. She held the now slightly bent letter in her hands. What could it hold inside?

When she had awoken to Sesshomaru's words, what had his eyes been asking her? Were they asking her to come back? To return to the western lands with him? What had he wanted from her? Damn him for running off so quickly! It wasn't her fault she was so disoriented… Besides, he should have known better. She didn't know what she felt. It had been so easy when she was sure she had given him up, that he had abandoned her and that she was free from his grasp forever.

Takahiro's plan had worked though. Sesshomaru had come to her aid like he was sure of all along, something that she herself had doubted. If Sesshomaru didn't value her enough to sell her off for land to some lord unknown, then how in the world was she supposed to believe he would rescue her?

But he had come for her.

Just like he always did.

But maybe he had just come for her simply as a possession that the wolves had taken. He knew it was a threat against him, and perhaps he had even discovered their scheme to take over his lands. Perhaps she just happened to be something to pick up along the way while he was there to take them down. Somehow, Rin didn't believe this was true though.

Even if he did care for her (she dared not say love; she wasn't sure if Sesshomaru had ever loved anything in his life) more deeply than just as his ward, did his presence, his waiting around for a week actually mean that he would display it? That he would no longer deny it?

But he had only come once her life was in danger. Her belief in his caring for her had waned after the weeks of waiting. Kagome said that if he truly loved her, he would come for her, but he hadn't. Her life had started to be defined as one without a Lord Sesshomaru in it, and she had become accustomed to it. Her life had regained its old balance, her own certainty in what things were; never were they as clouded or as murky, left time and again in enigma as her final days in Sesshomaru's castle had been.

Thousands of questions swarmed in Rin's head like a beehive, each new one drowning out any conclusion she might have come to concerning the former.

She looked down at the letter which she had been gripping in her right hand, mildly startled to see that it was now crumpled. Perhaps in her fretful preoccupation she had taken it out on the letter.

What would the letter answer for her?

She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know. All this confusion just made her head spin worse when it already felt like it weighed half a ton.

Rin sighed and set the letter down yet again, laying her head helplessly on a pillow as she prayed for a dreamless sleep to come over her.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

The next afternoon, Rin took the opportunity of going down to the stream for a breath of fresh air. The outside called to her with its warm weather and cool breeze, a siren's call she could not often resist even in the worst of moods. She took one of the strange, oversized metal crutches that Kagome had brought from the future. Although Kagome had brought a pair, Rin could only use one for her right size to hop around as any pressure she put on her left wrist, even simply holding things, sent horrible pains shooting through her arm. Knowing that Kagome would most likely change the sheets of the futon while she was away, Rin had taken the opportunity to grab the letter and necklace, tucking it inside her robes before she departed.

After twenty minutes of awkward side hopping and nearly toppling over several times, Rin managed to make it to the river. She looked into the water, dismayed at what she saw. Her reflection gazed back up at her, completely transformed from the image she once knew. Dark purple and sickly green spread from her cheek across her forehead, small cuts marking her face. Her face was thin and gaunt, the curvature of her cheekbones clearly defined, the bones jutting sharply from underneath her skin. The worst, however, could only be seen once she slid the collar of the yukata borrowed from Kagome down, exposing a huge white bandage. She tugged at the adhesive which clung to her skin, and pulled it back, revealing a terrible scar. Three jagged lines cut deep into her neck, each one clearly defined and charred black. Rin quickly pressed the bandage back over the scar, frightened by what she had seen.

She sat back on the grass, trying to calm herself as she let her left foot dangle into the water. In her right hand, she grasped the letter tightly. Without a doubt, she had to confront the burning curiosity at some point. As much as it pained her to think of the confusion which was sure to follow after she had read Sesshomaru's words, she couldn't help but wonder what it was he needed to say. Gently, she split the seal of wax with her thumb and let the letter fall open.

_Rin,_

_By the time that you receive this letter, I shall be long departed from these lands. I have come to understand that you no longer wish to be in my presence. You have been clear in demonstrating this through both your words and actions. I have no intention of disrespecting your wishes. _

_My actions have been reprehensible. I do not attempt to deny it any longer. The histories of both my ancestors and myself and my own pride have prevented me from facing the truth for far too long._

_Many years ago, I gave you the chance to live among humankind to offer you the opportunity to make your own choice, and now it appears that you have. _

_Despite what you may believe due to my actions, it did mean everything to me._

_Lord of the Western Lands,_

_Sesshomaru_

Rin let the letter hang loose in her hand for a few moments. Unable to satiate her questions, she read it over three more times, hoping that somehow his letter would enlighten her as to what she should do. Finally, she let her wrist drop to her side and looked up to the clear, cloudless crystalline blue sky.

"Rin-san!" Yuushin's voice halted Rin's reflections. She hastily stuffed the letter into the folds of her robes, but was unable to hide the necklace before Yuushin was at her side.

"How are you feeling? You made it all the way over here by yourself?"

"More or less," Rin said, tilting her head towards the crutch. Yuushin laughed.

"Oh, you've taken off your necklace, I see," Yuushin remarked, trying to seem off-handed about the remark. "Did… something happen between you and your lord?"

"Kind of," Rin muttered as she moved the necklace from her lap to her side, out of sight.

"So… are you still… in love with him?"

Rin looked up to find Yuushin turning a gentle shade of red. "I…" Rin started, but words spilled from Yuushin's mouth before she had the chance to reply.

"I mean, it's okay of course if you are, and I know this is none of my business, but… I think… I just… I want you to know that I'm always here for you. I always will be."

"Yuushin…"

"I don't know how to say this really, but, I really like you. I _really_ like you. I know it's been pretty obvious, and you've probably noticed by now, but it's the truth. And I know that I don't have as much to offer as he does, I never could, but I could give you a happy life. I mean, even though I'll never be the same," he said, motioning to his leg, "I know it will get better in time. Although I won't be rich, I could give you a comfortable life, something you could be proud of. I know I can. I just… I want you to consider me."

Abruptly, Yuushin rose, his head turned away, refusing to meet her eyes. "Don't answer me now, okay? Just think about it."

Rin remained on the ground, a little shocked by his frankness. He usually wasn't this… _bold_. Yuushin tended to have a funny, circular, roundabout way of approaching sensitive subjects, but this…

An even heavier weight sank onto Rin's chest. She knew from the night in the forest when Takahiro showed up that he liked her, but she still didn't know how she felt about him. He was wonderful, possibly an even better friend to her than Keiko had been. But, when he had kissed her, what had she felt? Rin watched Yuushin's retreating back as she let her left foot float freely in the rushing water, mulling over the choices she knew she was going to have to make.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Inuyasha and Miroku returned to the village late that afternoon, laden with their rewards for exterminating the demons once more from a village fraught with complaints of spirits. This time they carried several bags of rice, taught with their contents, bags brimming with fresh summer vegetables, and a wooden cage overflowing with the feathers of five squawking chickens.

Kagome had moved the futon to the old room which Rin had previously occupied. It was here she remained as nearly the entire village surrounded the pair, eager to trade their goods for the boons that the hanyou and monk had received as payment. It was plain to see that Kagome was happier than anyone else, even Sango, that they had returned. The exhaustion was apparent in the dark circles under her eyes, her swollen red eyelids, and appearance ravaged by insomnia. Rin could hear Inuyasha making a brazen comment on this point and a subsequent shaking of the earth as Kagome sent him crashing to the ground with a well-timed "sit!"

The outside shouji slid open and immediately Rin fell back onto the futon, assuming a feigned sleep.

"I see that the bastard managed to bring her back," Inuyasha said somewhat coldly as he entered the living room, apparently smelling Rin in the house. Then, his voice softened slightly as he asked, "how is the girl?"

"Rin will be okay. She just needs time to heal. There's nothing too serious."

"Glad t' here it. Wouldn't want my ol' big brother to come 'round here if he thought we had killed her."

Rin could hear Kagome laugh softly. "No, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

The conversation continued as Kagome inquired over the journey and Inuyasha related the humorous tales of their latest adventure. Apparently the villagers had thought some ancient and insulted spirits were causing the three young daughters of the head of the village to sleepwalk at night, when it turned out it was really just the three young sons of a neighboring village inviting them to midnight rendezvouses. Inuyasha and Miroku had, however, found some youkai that were lurking in the homes of the villagers, waiting for the next death to inhabit their corpses.

Rin drifted off to sleep, lulled by their comfortable conversation that flowed with ease, thinking of the days when she used to speak to Sesshomaru in that way with her heart open.

_It did mean everything to me…_

What seemed like only a few moments later, she was wakened by the sounds of soft whispering next to her ear. Rin opened her eyes to see that the room had turned a midnight blue with the setting of the sun, and Kagome's wide, brown, eager eyes were hovering over her.

"Come, I think we need to have a talk," she said as she helped to lift Rin up by her right arm.

"What about Hiroshi?"

"Father-son bonding time," the miko replied with a wink.

Kagome helped Rin back down to the river bank before they stopped, both knowing that Rin couldn't go much further. They both sat for a while, looking up at the bright starry night overhead.

"I'm sorry to drag you all the way out here, but I thought we should at least try to have a little privacy. Even though Inuyasha won't admit it, he's a terrible eavesdropper. Besides, it's nice to sit under the stars every now and then. In the future, you can't always see the stars; the light from everything else can overpower them."

Rin laughed a little, adjusting herself on the soft grass. "So, what is so important that we mustn't let Inuyasha overhear us?" she questioned teasingly.

"Well," Kagome started, her face turning a little solemn and her tone sobering. "I happened to overhear what Yuushin said to you this afternoon…"

Rin deadpanned on the inside. _Those two are really meant to be together, aren't they? And she's calling _him _an eavesdropper! _"Oh, is that so?" Rin asked, trying to restrain herself from laughing.

"I don't know what you answer to him will be, and I'm not going to tell you what I think it should be, but I wanted to talk to you about it, because this is a very big decision in your life. If you don't want to though, I completely understand. I know how hard things of this nature can be…"

Rin looked at the ground for a moment, contemplating whether or not to open up to Kagome before she extracted the letter from the folds of her robes.

"I truly do not know what my actions should be. I know that I could be happy with Yuushin; he's the kindest and most honest person I've ever met, but there's something holding me back.

"Two nights ago, Lord Sesshomaru was there when I woke up, I mean _truly_ woke up. Today though, he was gone. When I woke up, I found this letter lying next to me."

She handed the parchment to Kagome who immediately began to read it. After she had finished, Kagome set the letter down on the grass, looking pensive. "Would you like to know my thoughts on this?"

Rin nodded slowly.

"You never really got to know the Sesshomaru I got to meet. When I first encountered him, he didn't hesitate in trying to kill me. It really didn't matter who I was, only that I was human and in his way. With you, though, somehow he's different. He's risked his life many times to save you, hasn't he? Even when you officially left his care and were no longer his burden to take care of, he came for you, didn't he? You're no ordinary human to him. And this letter… well, I think it's his way of asking for forgiveness. Trust me, I've known an inudaikyoukai for over a decade, and he can't put his pride away for anything, and he's only half-blooded!" Kagome laughed briefly, apparently lost for a moment in nostalgia. "It seems that he may have come to terms with his pride, but I may be wrong in this. I can't say that I even begin to comprehend Sesshomaru," she said with a smile as she turned to meet Rin's gaze.

Rin exhaled slowly. "Did you say earlier that if he loved me, he would come for me?"

"That's true… But he did come for you in the end, didn't he, even if he was a little bit late? Sometimes pride gets the best of all of us. Love makes us do crazy things," Kagome said, a smile breaking wide onto her face. "Trust me, I'm probably the one who knows this more than anybody else."

Kagome rose, brushing the dirt from her red hakama. "I guess we had better get going, hadn't we? Inuyasha has probably managed to cover the room in baby powder again by now."

"It it's all right, I'd like to stay here for a little while longer," Rin said.

Kagome looked down at her, smiling gently. "That's quite all right, Rin-chan. Just be careful, okay?"

Rin nodded as Kagome headed back to the house.

A decision had to be made.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

As dawn broke over the horizon, the paper windows letting its light seep gently into the room, Rin was long awake, never having gotten to sleep the night before. She inched around the room using the crutch for support. She had already clumsy folded the sheets of her futon with one hand and had stacked them in a corner. In her bag she had packed the few items which she still had: the necklace, the letter, and the ruined clothes she had worn in the caves.

Rin slung the saddlebag over her shoulder and slowly hopped her way to the stables where Haru, her beautiful black stallion waited for her. At the sight of Rin, the horse stamped his face, whinnying softly.

"It's good to see you too, Haru-chan," Rin said. She brushed him down the best she could a couple of times before fixing the saddle to his back and hooking the bag to his body. "We're going to need to take it slow though, okay? Rin isn't feeling too well," she instructed the horse, chuckling to herself for using the third person. As wild as Haru could sometimes be, hopefully he would understand her needs today.

After tying the crutch to the saddle, Rin clambered up onto the horse, slowly lowering herself onto the giant steed using the small stool in his stall. Haru stamped his hooves on the soft hay-covered floor, apparently impatient for the exercise. Rin lead him from the stables, shutting the doors softly behind them. The village would be up soon, and she wasn't anxious to have them watch her go. Enough rumors had already been started by Sesshomaru's constant presence around the village while she was unconscious.

Rin steered Haru towards the back side of the village, hoping to avoid any early risers. She had already given her goodbyes to Kagome, Sango, and their children last night. There was only one other person to answer to.

Rin tugged on the reigns, pulling Haru to a stop just outside of Yuushin's small home. Apprehension filled her chest. Carefully, she swung her right leg around the horse and dismounted onto her left foot. She tied Haru to a fencepost surrounding Yuushin's fields and made her way to his front door.

Before Rin could call for him, Yuushin was at the entrance, hair tangled from sleep. A joy lit up his face once he saw who it was.

"Rin-san! It's great to see you! What brings you here this early?"

"I need to talk to you right quick… before I go…"

Rin's heart nearly broke at the sight of Yuushin's face which had crumpled at her words. He looked outside and saw Haru, tied by the gates, and his face fell further.

"Why…" he said softly. "Why are you leaving now?"

"Yuushin-kun, you're the most wonderful person I've ever met," Rin started. She could feel her voice beginning to crack. "I know we could lead a life together that was happy, that we'd both be perfectly content, but…"

"You're still in love with him," Yuushin finished her sentence. Rin bowed her head, casting her eyes downward, away from his pleading gaze.

"I know I can't change your mind, so I guess I can only wish you the greatest happiness in life," Yuushin said quietly after a few moments of shattered silence. "Please, take care of yourself."

Rin turned away and made her way back to Haru, hopping along slowly.

"I'll miss you," she said as she mounted the black horse, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Me too," Yuushin replied with a sad smile as he slid the outside shoji shut.

Rin urged Haru forth with a slight clicking of her tongue. He began to trot away from the village, their backs facing the rising sun.

**(¯`*•.¸,¤°´-`°¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk, Jaken standing before him, reading off the various reports from his generals that had come in while he was gone. Jaken had "nonchalantly" inquired about Rin once he had returned, but one stern glance silenced the kappa demon immediately. Now, however, he was reduced to listening to the droning, squeaking voice of Jaken as he related the monotonous complaints of bad crops and drought.

The smell of gardenias wafted in through the open window, carried on a breeze. The scent started Sesshomaru for a moment, but he immediately put the thought aside. This had happened many more times than he would like to admit since Rin's departure. Even now it still startled him. Sesshomaru mulled over the possibility of having the gardenias removed from the gardens completely. It wouldn't take long for the servants to clear them out…

Suddenly, Sesshomaru sat up straight in the chair he had been resting lazily in. Jaken stopped midway through his report from the southern borders wondering why a report of failed radish crops would have startled Sesshomaru. Before he had the chance to call out his master's name, Sesshomaru was striding through the door of his office and down the stairs, leaving Jaken standing baffled, scrolls still in tiny arms.

_It can't be_, Sesshomaru thought, his mind starting to race. _It's not…_

The sight of a black dot in the distance, beyond the reach of the gates, cut his thoughts short. On top of the small, ink blot-like smudge which grew steadily larger as the figure approached was Rin.

Rin.

The horse grew rapidly as it approached at a gallop. Sesshomaru remained where he stood.

The black stallion halted with a gentle tug from the reigns, stopping just a couple of feet from where the Lord of the Western Lands stood still, waiting. Her face was expectant.

Rin swung her right leg over the hindquarters of the horse, starting to dismount, but as she did so, her left foot caught in the wooden stirrup and she struggled to stay upright. Before she knew what was going on, he had lifted her free and her arms wrapped around his neck instinctively for support. He lowered her to the ground gently, her feet sweeping the lush green grass. Her fingers brushed the back of his neck as she unlocked her arms from around him, her arms dropping slowly to her side.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He leaned forward, pulling her deep into his arms as her face raised to meet his.

"Rin. You've come back."

The deep bass of his voice soothed her, calming her unsteadily beating heart. Everything became right in the world all in this one moment. She leaned into him, feeling as if she were coming apart in his embrace.

"Tadaimasu," she replied, tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

Sesshomaru brushed the hair away from her face gently, looking into her bright hazel eyes. "Then why do you cry?"

"From happiness," she said simply, burying her face in his robes.

"Welcome home," he said, lifting her chin and brushing away the tears with his fingers. She stared up into his golden eyes as he closed the space between them and kissed her.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Again, THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE! So please check in to read the final FINAL chapter of Rin's love.

Thank you guys again so very much for all of your support!

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter_:

**Taria Robotnik** – I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Even though it is a little sad because of Yuushin, the epilogue will help cheer things up even more! Thank you very much for taking the time to review!

**RinxXxSesshomaru** – I'm so glad to hear that you've liked the story and are sad like I am to see it end. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter as well! There will be an epilogue though, so keep your eye out for that next week ;D Thank you very much for you review!

**Wolflover235** – Yeah, they have to end up together, don't they! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you very much for your review =)

**fhclause** – Hahaha of course they have to end up together! I don't think I'm physically able to write a RinSesshomaru story where they don't end up together x.x But you're not supposed to really know that until this chapter ;P I'm glad you like the story! Thank you for your review!

**littlemomo-chan** – I'm sorry that the chapter caused you so much emotional distress, hahaha, but I know how you feel. Even as I was writing it, I was going "oh my gosh… you guys!" Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Stick around for the epilogue, because there will be even more happy moments to come! Thank you so much for your support and review, and I hope everything is going well for you (like getting your homework done!) =)

**GoDdEsS oF tHe AbYsS** – I hope it was enough of a bang for you! Please let me know how I did; I will be going back and editing the story in tiny ways, so if you have any suggestions on what I could have done better, please please please let me know! Thank you for reviewing!

**SapphireEyesInTheSky** – I'm happy to hear you enjoyed it! Thank you as always for taking the time to leave a review =)

**icegirljenni** – Well, as always, we've talked about your review already! Hahaha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though =) The decision was all on her, but she definitely did have a right to be annoyed with him. I think mainly she had to reconcile her thoughts and recent experiences; she's been through a lot lately, hasn't she? Anyway, you made some excellent points as always of course =) Thank you so much for reviewing (as always!), and I hope everything is going well for you.

**Umbrella** – Haha I'm glad to hear you liked it, excepting the ending =P I understand your frustration, and I even feel it too as I'm writing it. LOL! I'm not sure if I could actually determine the sex of the child they might have, so I'll probably leave it up to chance. Out of curiosity, why a boy (not that I disagree with you)? I'm always very interested in gender in writing and why certain authors choose a specific sex for a child, so let me know your thoughts on this! Anyway, thank you very much for taking the time to leave a review!

**Superblueowl** – Don't worry about it! School should always be your number one priority =) I'm just glad that you're still interested in the story! And yes, to answer your question, there will be an epilogue! Thank you so much for your support and reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the final chapter!

**Medelie** – No, I'm not on the east coast. I'm in the Midwest =) We're mostly safe from the effects of Sandy; it mainly just got very cold and rainy. Happy Halloween to you as well! Oh wow, she's so young… I wish I could go back to that age as well ^-^ It's such a happy and carefree time, ne? Lol! Well, I haven't figured out the name of the next story yet, but I'll let you know once I do! It will be a month or two before I actually start posting chapters. I love hearing your thoughts; you're not an idiot at all! Thank you so much for letting me know what's on your mind =)

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan** – I don't think I'll be planning a sequel to this story, but I already have another one in mind that I'll be writing, along with perhaps a collection of drabbles/one-shots. I haven't quite made up my mind on the specifics yet. In a month or two though, I'll probably be starting up a new story, again with a predominately RinSesshomaru theme though. I don't know… I just can't help myself I guess when it comes to this pair, haha. Anyway, thank you so much for your support! Also, thank you for taking time to review! It means a lot, especially to know that you're interested in my future stories =)

**ash** – I'm so glad to hear that you like it! Sesshomaru's character is always the one I worry about the most… he's very difficult to write x.x Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter, and just so you know, there will be an epilogue =) Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Nariko Cooper** – Thank you so much for all of your compliments! It really means a lot to me that you think I've characterized them right. I'm so happy that you like the story =) There will be an epilogue after this chapter, however, so keep your eye out for that! Thank you so very much for your review!

**irise15** – I hate school so much right now XD Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope everything's going well for you as well. Things are getting better for me; thanks for asking =) Oh, and as always, thank you for taking the time to review!

**S plus R lols** – I'm sorry that I made you cry! ." I'm glad that you thought the chapter was good though… Don't worry about it! Computer issues are the bane of my existence -_- (see previous chapter where I overwrote the file and lost half the story .) And no, I want to thank you for being such an amazing reader! The readers are really who keep me going while writing =) Thank you so much for everything!

**sotam – **I don't speak Portuguese (I'm sorry!), but I used Google Translate and got the general idea of what you were saying! I completely agree that she needs to stay with Sesshomaru, so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well! Muito obrigada!

**BellaKuono** – Yeah, the last chapter was a bit of a sad one… I hope you liked this chapter though for being happier! Hahaha and of course you're right; there's no way I could separate a pair like this, but I am _supposed_ to have you questioning up until the last moment, aren't I? ;D Thank you so much for taking the time to review!

**Moonlight Mermaid** – Haha I love happy endings too, which is why I couldn't just let them not be together ;D I hope that you enjoyed the final chapter =) There will be an epilogue though, so please stick around for that! It has a few other details and characters to wrap up =) Thank you so much for taking the time to review!

**shiks** – Thank you so much for your compliments! I'm so happy to hear that you've enjoyed it =) And thank you very much for your review =)


	19. Epilogue

As always, I do not own these characters! They are the great invention of Rumiko Takahashi. (Well I guess I own Daitokage and Takahiro and whoever else I decide to create, but whatever.)

* * *

_Six months later…_

Rin awoke, the cold winter light of a new morning casting soft, golden rays across her sheets. She turned away from the cold air and scooted her body closer to the source of warmth next to her. Surely it wasn't already time to rise… The air was crisp and fresh and the bitterness of it startled her senses. As much as the light called for her to rise, she simply couldn't convince herself to begin the day. She had had such a pleasant dream last night…

She exhaled deeply, breathing in the soft scent of the comforter. How nice it was to lay here, cradled by the soft texture of the sheets. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, her sight blurring slightly before coming into focus. Dark navy mixed with light cream floated before her eyes. Rin smiled.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama," she said, sleep still texturing her voice with its soft freshness. "And how are you today, milord?" Even though she was no longer required to use such formalities, it was a force of habit by now. When she was tired or just waking up, it was inevitable that those would be the first words to come to her mind at the sight of Sesshomaru.

Rin yawned slightly and rubbed her eyes, trying to rouse her brain which was still foggy with deep sleep and happy dreams. She still couldn't help but feel a burning warmth pass through her every time she woke up by his side. She could tell that Sesshomaru had been awake for a while, but his hair was still tousled messily from sleep. His golden eyes were gentle as he gazed down at her. It was strange how this look still caused butterflies to flitter nervously in her stomach. What former life had she led to deserve such happiness?

He was leaning on his side, his head rested on his hand propped up by his elbow. The thin jinbei hung open, exposing the smooth skin of bare chest. "Good morning, Rin. How did you sleep?"

"Well," she replied as she rolled onto her side to face him. "How long have you been awake?"

"A while."

"You have quite a lot of work to do today, haven't you milord?"

"Yes," came the low reply as Sesshomaru reached out and brushed the loose strands of her hair and tucked them behind her ear. "However, I think I would like to spend a little more time with my mate." He lowered himself back underneath the sheets of the bed and put a hand low on her back, drawing her closer to him. Even after five months of sharing his bed, Rin still felt the heat rise to her cheeks when Sesshomaru did such things. Rin heard him chuckle softly at the inevitable reaction. She knew he loved watching her reactions.

Rin started to pull away in protest of his laughing at her, but he held to her steadfast. Putting on her best face of contempt, she turned her head away, knowing it was the one thing he couldn't control. In response, however, he rolled her onto her back and hovered over her, his amber eyes glinting playfully. He leaned his head in closely, and Rin waited expectantly for a kiss, already closing her eyes. Yet, it didn't come. Rin reluctantly looked back at Sesshomaru to see that he was smirking, waiting for her to take it from him herself. Her mouth curved into a frown of frustration. She raised her head to his, preparing for a kiss, yet he moved back once more. The smirk on his face grew wider as she leaned closer and he pulled away.

Such small games that Sesshomaru played still took Rin by surprise. Even after he had taken her as his mate, it still was a while before this aspect of his personality emerged. When he played with her like this, it was if he was a puppy again, young and cheerful, not the solemn, stern Sesshomaru she had known. It seemed as if every day a new aspect of Sesshomaru revealed itself to her. She suspected, however, these new sides were simply older parts of him just beginning to thaw.

A look of amused annoyance overtook Rin's face as she yielded to this game of cat and mouse. Again and again she would lean closer to him only to find he had pulled farther away. Finally, sick of Sesshomaru having constant control, she moved her own hand to the back of his head and began to run her fingers through his hair. Immediately he was placated by the gentle motion, seeming as if to fall into a trance. Finally, she raised her head once more to his as her hands moved to his ears and kissed him. This time, he did not pull away.

Even after she let her hands fall back to her sides, Sesshomaru continued the kiss, deepening it as he pushed her back onto the bed. Rin felt a small burst of triumph at having beaten him at his own game, and she moved her hands to his back, pulling him closer to her. The moment was broken, however, by the grumbling of Rin's stomach. Sesshomaru ended the kiss, rising to fetch the breakfast tray which was already inside the room. He brought it to her and set it on the low table beside the bed.

"You should eat."

Rin rose from the bed grudgingly, hating to leave the warmth and end the moment she and Sesshomaru had been sharing, but the call of the food was too strong. She pulled a heavy wool blanket around her as she went to sit at the table. Sesshomaru bent and brushed his lips lightly against her forehead before leaving through the door to his study which was ajar. Rin held the lacquered chopsticks in her hands, softly muttering "itadakimasu" before she began to eat the plain meal before her. She was a little dejected to find that her meal was so simple, only consisting of rice porridge and miso soup, but she knew that Azami had been given special orders concerning her diet.

After she had finished the meal, Rin rose and left the room through a sliding door opposite the one which lead to Sesshomaru's study. This door took her to her new room which was even more spacious than the last. It was here she kept her things and the futon which she occasionally slept on while Sesshomaru was away. This was her bedroom now, the room for the lady of the house, a fact Rin wasn't sure if she was quite used to yet. Rin untied the thin band which bound her hair loosely behind her while she slept. Loosening the knot of the belt of her sleeping robe, she let it fall to her shoulders.

The blackened gashes on her neck still surprised her when she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Even after six months, they had yet to fully heal. The edges still looked like charred wood after a fire, rough as sand to the touch. Kagome had said that they may never fully heal, so Rin tried her best to accept them as part of her now. She brought her right hand up to the left side of her neck where they were, the three long claw marks which had changed her life. She brushed the tips of her fingers over the deep lines, shivering a little at the touch. A high-collared kimono usually hid the scars, but alone with only herself, there was nothing to keep her from confronting the sickening sight.

Even as she cringed at the sight, her eyes drifted to the right of the scars to where another mark lay that had not been there six months ago. It was faint, only a light lavender color, but to her eyes, it was even more clearly defined than the blackened gashes from Takahiro's claws. A small crescent moon hung slightly crooked on her skin as if it were the sky. When it had first been made, two puncture marks from Sesshomaru's fangs had also marred the area, but with time, that wound had healed.

The sound of a door sliding open ended her reverie, and Rin turned to see Keiko entering from a door behind her, one that was the end of a small stairwell used only for the maid of the lady of the house. Keiko smiled at Rin, apparently still sleepy eyed. She slid the door to Rin's closet aside, pulling down several boxes from which to choose Rin's clothes for the day.

"Good morning!" Rin said as she pulled her robe back around her and walked over. "So, what's on the menu for today, Keiko-san?"

Keiko laughed before replying, continuing to open and close the many boxes with kimono folded neatly inside. "Well, it's pretty cold out today, so you'll need to wear something with a little weight to it. I was thinking this, milady?"

From the many boxes of clothes which now lined Rin's closet, she pulled from the top a silvery, sky blue kimono with white cherry blossoms on it. As were all the other kimono, it was simply stunning. Yet, Rin continued to make a face at Keiko. When her friend saw her expression, she replaced the kimono in its box. "I'm sorry, milady, were you hoping to wear a different one today?"

"That word!" Rin said, her playful frown becoming more pronounced.

"What word?" Keiko asked, puzzled.

"Milady! I've told you a million times that I don't want to hear _you_ out of all people to use that term."

Keiko laughed at Rin's frustration. "All right, all right. I'm sorry! It's just a natural reflex, now that you're…" her words trailed off, but she smiled slyly and gestured at her own neck where on Rin's was the crescent moon. Rin blushed slightly because it was a mark that was to be kept hidden, not out of shame, but simply out of tradition. As Keiko was her dressing maid, she was pretty much the only one who knew about it.

Although there had been maids who had addressed her with "milady" before she had become Sesshomaru's mate, they were soon corrected and the term had been dropped. Now, however, they were required socially to use it at all times, even Azami who had never once addressed Rin as "milady" in all her time at Sesshomaru's estate. It frustrated Rin to no end because it perpetually elevated her beyond what she felt was her status. She hated how awkward it was to hear the people she had once worked with to sweep up ashes and soot call her "milady" again and again. Keiko and Azami were the only two she had managed to convince to continue addressing her still as "Rin-san" and "child," respectively, while they were in private. In front of others, however, they simply refused to be seen addressing Sesshomaru's mate with so little humility.

A memory floated to the forefront of Rin's mind, reminding her of the day when she had stood in her old room, being dressed by Keiko in a kimono of violet silk she would later meet Takahiro in. Keiko had used to playfully tease Rin about becoming the Lady of the Western lands, but never had Rin imagined that such a thing might actually come to pass.

"So," Rin prompted as Keiko began to dress her in the many layers of the heavy silk fabrics. "Have you gotten another letter yet?" She turned to face Keiko who had been tying an obi belt around her waist, finding that her friend's cheeks had flushed a burning shade of crimson.

"Just yesterday evening," Keiko mumbled, not meeting Rin's eyes.

Rin's face broke into a sly grin. "And… have you responded yet?"

"Why are you looking at me like that Rin?! There's nothing like that going on!"

"I'm sure, I'm sure," Rin said nonchalantly with a wave of her hand. "I mean, I'm positive those letters aren't the reason why you're blushing a most lovely shade of pink."

Keiko stammered for a moment before finally managed to reply with sarcastic formality, "Such words do not dignify a response!"

Rin laughed and hugged her best friend. Rin had returned to Kagome's village three months ago to visit the children for several days. Because of her new status of lady of the estate, she was able to coerce Azami into letting Keiko who had desperately needed some time for rest come with her. While they had been there, however, Keiko had met a tousle-haired boy who was carrying several bags of winter vegetables and was limping with a cane. She had helped him carry them back to his home and Yuushin had been writing to her ever since.

Rin was actually planning to make another trip to Kagome's village in a couple of weeks, though this time it was more for Keiko than herself. Perhaps Kagome could convince Kouga to bring Souta, Toshi, Shiro, and Yuna with him while he was there. She missed the four cubs very much and had yet to see them since she was trapped in the caves. The few northern wolves who had survived the collapse of the mountain had been given the option to assimilate into the southern wolf tribe or remain on their own. Sesshomaru had mentioned to Rin that the few of those who did not join the new pack were left fragmented and without an alpha to lead them, ultimately leading to their deaths.

Keiko finished dressing Rin, and after a hasty goodbye, left to complete the morning chores, leaving Rin alone. After she had returned, Rin continued to try help out with the chores as she had been used to doing only to find that Azami immediately scolded her ("It's no longer your place to be in the kitchens!"). Now she spent her days in solitude, mainly using the time to study the history of the inudaiyoukai which dated back dizzyingly far.

Looking out the window of her room, she could see a soft blanket of gleaming white snow covering the ground. Seeing as that she was already dressed in heavy winter clothing, Rin decided to go for a walk, pulling on a wool overcoat. Before she left, however, she pulled from a trunk next to the doorway the silver knife Sesshomaru had given to her so long ago. Ever since Takahiro, she refused to go anywhere without it tucked safely inside the folds of her robes.

Rin walked through the cherry blossom orchards, the trees now stripped of any petals by the winter frost. Snow outlined each branch, pitting pure white against the dark winter wood. It was peaceful now in the solitary woods, quiet except for the gentle crunch of snow beneath her feet and the soft whooshing sound of her robes lightly trailing the ground. She liked the solitude of these groves especially in winter when she the only living thing still moving through the sea of trees. Rin admired the way the world in winter managed to melt into shades of silent grey, black, and white, creating a tranquil melancholy.

Finding a spot relatively clear of snow, Rin spread her overcoat on the ground and sat down. She sighed pleasantly, wishing that she had remembered the fur mittens that Kagome had sent her. Wrapping her hands up inside her long sleeves, Rin reminisced about the days when her training with Daitokage would warm herself immediately. But, for now, her lessons had been suspended, something that Rin had slightly grown to miss. As strenuous as they had been, Rin missed Daitokage's playful banter. For now, while Rin was away from her lessons, he had returned to his tribe in the south.

Closing her eyes, she thought about the days that had led her here instead of keeping her in Kagome's village. She hadn't lied to Yuushin when she said she could have led a happy life with him; it was true. When he had kissed her in the firefly clearing so many months ago, she had felt calm. She knew that a life with him would have been simple and peaceful; it was the life that so many village girls aspired to. Yet, it was not the one she desired. When she had woken up to Sesshomaru's amber eyes that first night after her unconsciousness, she felt that she was home.

Yet, the life she knew she was supposed to want dangled in front of her, the one Yuushin had proposed. It wasn't until after she talked with Kagome that she realized what she had felt with Yuushin was normalcy. It was the life among humans that she had been offered so many years ago by Kaede that she was never old enough to decide upon when she had chosen Sesshomaru. Never again would she have to endure the whispers of the villagers on the market days like those she experienced with Keiko. Never again would she be snatched up by demons like collateral for Sesshomaru to pay for. No, she would live a simple life, a predictable one built upon a love that would grow from the collaborative effort of establishing a life together. After all this time, though, she couldn't help but long for the life she had, the one that she knew Sesshomaru was welcoming her back to. She realized then, sitting by the river, that she didn't want normalcy. Since she was five she had lived the life of an adventurer, and it was one that she could never leave behind.

Rin heard a soft thump next to her and opened her eyes. She knew who it was before she saw the long silver hair rippling in a slight breeze, shining brightly in the grey winter light. She smiled warmly.

"It's cold. Why are you outside?"

"I don't know," Rin said, patting the spot next to her. "It just called to me somehow."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows in amusement before obliging her and resting next to her. Apparently noticing Rin's cheeks when had grown pink from the cold, he pulled his white boa from around his body and draped it across her arms. Rin pulled it tight to her. "Thank you," she chimed cheerfully, but Sesshomaru didn't look at her.

"You must be more careful. You should be inside."

Rin smiled. No matter what her position was, as either mate or ward, he would always be sure to chide her. "I know. I'll be in soon," she responded as she looked up through the labyrinth of tree branches.

Sesshomaru moved his hand to her stomach, resting lightly on the silk which covered it. Rin laid her small hand on top of his large one, feeling the slight swell of her belly that for once was not from a large meal. This swell was the reason why she could hardly have any meat in the mornings, the reason for why her lessons with Daitokage had been postponed, and it was the reason why every morning when she woke up in Sesshomaru's arms, she had an extra surge of joy.

Rin looked to Sesshomaru, beaming with happiness. His eyes met hers, and though no smile crossed his face, his gaze was of warm contentment. The hand on her stomach enclosed around hers with a gentle, reassuring pressure. Their fingers intertwined, bound together for a new tomorrow.

* * *

First of all, I would like to thank _everyone_ who read this story. It was the readers who gave me the greatest joy while writing this and kept me going through hard times. It was a pleasure to put this story out there, and I don't know what I would have done without you guys. The readers are the greatest source of strength for writers (or at least for me, they are), and there's no way I would have been able to do this without you all. Writing this story has been one of the highlights of my budding career and I have learned so much from it. Thank you all so much! I wish I could express my undying gratitude thoroughly enough, but I don't think there are words enough to do it justice! Again, thank you so very much.

As far as a sequel goes for this story, I'm not sure whether or not there will be one. I have had some passing ideas on what it could be, but right now, I don't believe that's where my immediate focus is. I have two ideas for stories coming up: one is a series of drabbles (well, longer than drabbles I suppose), and the other is a full story, both RinxSesshomaru based of course =) If you're interested in continuing to read my work, please add me to your author alert. I would love to see you guys reading my stories again.

It'll be a month or two before I actually start publishing either of these stories, however, so in the meantime, I'll be polishing up this story and going over all of your stories! So, now's the time to shamelessly plug for your own stories if you have any that you want me to check out. ^-^

As I can't say it enough, thank you guys for everything. You have been wonderful to me! I hope you enjoyed the story. (Kind of took off of Rumiko Takahashi's final words, didn't I there? ;P)

_To the reviewers of the previous chapter:_

**courtneykramer94** – I'm glad that you loved it! I don't really have a sequel planned at the moment… Occasionally, I have a random idea pop into my head for a sequel, but I'm not sure if I'll ever fulfill it =) However, I will be writing another story in a couple of months once I manage to get my thoughts about it together. Please keep in touch so that you can read it! I'm pretty excited about it. Anyway, thank you so much for your support! It really has meant a lot to me.

**irise15 – **I'm so sorry that it took so long for the epilogue to be put out… I'm very happy to hear that it made your day though. Thank you so much for all the support that you've given me! I can't express my gratitude thoroughly enough.

**Taria Robotnik** – Of course a happy ending! I'm sorry for the delay on the epilogue. Thank you so very much for all the support that you've given me throughout this story. It has meant so much to me! I hope you enjoyed the epilogue as well.

**Moonlight Mermaid – **I hope you kept updated on the story! I want to hear your thoughts about the epilogue. I tried to include some good fluffy moments, because we always want Sesshomaru fluffy moments, don't we? Anyway, thank you so much for all the support you've given me. I've really appreciated it. Thank you for taking the time to review =)

**kataang1996** – I'm glad to hear that you're okay! Congratulations on doing well in school! I know how busy it gets… I'm about to go on break soon, and it really can't come enough. And yes, you were the very first reader, and I'll never forget that! It means so much to me to have you review on the last chapter. Thank you so much for the support you've given to me throughout the entire story! It's great to have the readers from the beginning to stick with it until the very end. Again, thank you so very much! It has meant the world to me. I hope that you are well, and I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors!

**fhclause** – I'm so happy to hear that you like it! I felt that the fluffy part was rather short too, so I really wanted to include the epilogue with lots of fluff! I like fluff, haha XD Anyway, thank you so much for your review and support. It has meant so much to me =)

**Wolflover235** – It makes me happy to hear you say that! I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to get up =( But I hope you enjoyed it all the same! Thank you so much for all of your support! It has meant a lot to me.

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan** – I'm glad that you loved it! It makes me so happy to hear that you think so… I'm so sorry that I took so long to put the epilogue up . I hope that it you liked it as well, though. Thank you so much for giving me your support! It's what's been keeping me going throughout the entire story. Thank you again!

**icegirljenni** – Wooh! Okay, I've decided that I'm saving responding to your review over PM, as we always have so much to say about the story. You already know how much you mean to me, but I'll reiterate it. You have been the most dedicated reader and friend, and I can only wish you the most happiness in life that there possibly is. I know you deserve it =) Thank you so much for everything!

**littlemomo-chan** – Haha I'm glad to hear that you think it was suspenseful! I wanted it to be that way ;P But I also hope that the epilogue was also very satisfying, even if it took so long to get out . Anyway, thank you so very much for all of your support! It has really meant so much to me.

**mteagle128** – It makes me very happy to hear you say so =) Thank you very much for taking the time to review!

**trng0260** – Thank you so much for your compliments! I'm sorry that it took a long time to put the epilogue up though =(

**SapphireEyesInTheSky – **I'm so happy to read all of your compliments… It makes me sad that this is ending. I'm sorry that the epilogue took so long to get out =( But I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless! =) While I don't have a plan for a sequel to this story currently, I do have an idea for another story that's in the works, and I'm pretty excited for it! It'll be a month or two before I actually start publishing chapters, however. I'm keeping the option of a sequel open, but I don't know if I'll actually end up making one. Anyway, thank you so much for all the support you've given me! It's been fantastic having you as a reader =)

**TrinaAnn** – Thank you so much for taking the time to leave reviews! Your support has meant a lot to me =)

**TheAnimeGirl **– Really? You're so kind to say that! I hope that you enjoyed the epilogue as well =) It had a lot more fluff in it that the ending kind of skipped over . Anyway, thank you so much for your support! You've been a great reader, and I hope you'll keep in touch =)

**S plus R lols** – Your words made me smile so much! I'm really sad that it's coming to an end though… I'll catch up with your story within the next couple of days. I'm really excited to see what's going to happen with it! Anyway, I loved having you as a reader. Your review was always the highlight of my day. I hope that you're doing well, and I'm so, so happy to hear that you enjoyed the story! I'll let you know when I get the next story started =) Again, thank you so very much for all of your support. It's meant the world to me!

**Medelie** – What a beautiful proverb! I'm so happy to hear that you liked it! I hope though that you managed to catch the epilogue =) Thank you very much for all of your support!

**gotaluvpenguins** – Thank you so much for saying so! It means a lot to me =)

**Blue Bunny22** – I'm glad to hear that you do! Thank you for taking the time to review!

**Siliniez** – I'm so sorry that I took so long in getting the epilogue up! I hope you liked it though =) Thank you so much for your review!

**soulwritr16** – Thank you so much for all the support you've given me throughout the entire story! It has meant so much to me! I wish I could express my gratitude, but there aren't words enough to do so . I'm sad that it's coming to an end, but I do have another story in mind! So, if you keep up with me, I hope that you'll enjoy that one as well too. Again, thank you very everything!

**Felinanee** – Oh, je comprends! Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps. Je ne suis pas sûr si je le traduirai plus tard, mais, j'ai besoin de pratiquer mon français. Ça fait longtemps que je parle français, et maintenant, c'est très rouillé =( J'espère que vous puissiez me comprendre. They're my favorite pairing as well. It's impossible not to love them ! I'm so glad that you think I have talent. It means a lot to hear you say that . Merci beaucoup! C'est très gentil =) Je ferai de mon mieux. N'hésitez pas à écrire en français ! Je l'aime =) Peut-être je lirai fanfiction en français pour l'améliorer ! Encore, merci beaucoup.


End file.
